Akatsuki Academy for the Gifted: Keida Takara
by AkatsukiCrush
Summary: "So you're telling me that Akatsuki Academy for the Gifted.. is a-" Keida started out, "Yep. It's an all boys school. And you will be the first girl to attend." You gotta be fuckin' kidding me. Keida thought before she was pushed out of the office.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Keida (Pronounced Key- da) Takara**

**Current Location: L.A. California [USA]**

**Sex: Female**

**Hair: above the shoulder black hair [ but she dyes her hair a lot]**

**Eyes: deep emerald green eyes [ but occasionally wear colored contacts]**

**Height: 5'4 [normal size?]**

**Age: 16**

"He's not serious is he? Honestly? Really? Me...move? To Florida? UGH~! Fuckin' hell! The guys will freak.. Oh shit the guys!" Keida screamed in panic, she ran toward her laptop she got from her birthday and turned it on.

"Hurry up hurry up hurry up!" She kept screaming to the computer, it finally turned on, she logged into MSN and checked to see if anyone was on, "Damnit! No one at all!" She said annoyed. [Might as well read my fan mail. Please no more creepy guys!] She thought, she looked in her inbox. 300. -_-; "Fuck." she said as she let her head fall to the table. She sighed and read through the first 3.

_"Dear Keida, Your so hott! Please go out with me!" -Logan 123YAY!_"

_"Hi Keida! I was wondering if your going to go travel and if you wouldn't mind coming down to Arizona for a concert for Spring break the up coming year? It'll be a paid gig and my birthday is around break! PLease come it would make my life! I love your music! One of your non crazy fans!" ~ Kukiko911Honey_

**_"Keida. I just want to tell you something. I fuckin' hate you! I hope you die! You're a sell out singing other artist songs and remaking some! Sing your own shit more seriously! We fucking hate you!" From I-H8t-You_**

"ok. Wow. Hater much? time to response."

_Dear Logan 123YAY! Thanks for the offer but no. My life is currently focus on my music, my band and my own personal self. I don't have time to date and nor can I find anyone to with stand my personality. Peace~*Keida_

"Now onto Kukiko." she said

_"**Hey Kukiko, send the info and we'll make you birthday wish come true! Though some recent event has come up to cause me to talk to my band members. Can't wait till spring break. We'll let you know as soon as possibly.**" **Love and Rockets *~ **Keida Tsukiko_

"Now the fuckin' hater...hmmm how should I go on about this?" Keida asked herself and she smirked

I-H8t-You...STFU. Be happy you aren't in front of me or my band or your name would be I-Got-My-Ass-Kicked. Oh BTW. BLOCKED BITCH~! **From the bottom of my lovely heart, KEIDA!**

"We'll now the next 297 other messages." She said as she continued reading and responding, about 2 hours later Keida responded to about 250 msg. "About 50 more to go and hopefully I don't have to block more damn people. Haters are annoying." _BING! _A noise ran through the laptop

"Huh? Oh shit they're on! FINALLY!" She said!

~*ENTERING MSN*~

**M00N_S!R3N: Hey Naru, Kibi, Shin**

**Rm3nFr3k: Hey!**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-0ut: Yo**

**Jitt3r_Bug: Hello**

**M00N_S!R3N: I have to tell you guys something. Its bad news**

******Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-0ut: On a scale of 1 to 10**

**********M00N_S!R3N: uhhhh **  


**Jitt3r_Bug: Is it really that bad?**

**M00N_S!R3N: It's about a trillion on a scale**

******Rm3nFr3k: 0.0**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-0ut: WHAT IS IT?**

******M00N_S!R3N: I'm moving.. And if that's not bad enough. I'm moving to Florida.**  


**Jitt3r_Bug: If this is a Joke I'll kick your ass tomorrow**

******Rm3nFr3k: You can't be serious?**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-0ut: WHY?**

******M00N_S!R3N: My uncle got a job deal, he said its a boarding school so I can stay there. He says I'm lucky cause he would have taken me to Australia but he knows I would prolly free fall out the sky.. again **  


**Jitt3r_Bug: I can't believe it**

**M00N_S!R3N: We'll believe it. After Saturdays gig here in L.A. I'll be leaving on Sunday and be attending school at the Akatsuki Academy for the Gifted**

******Rm3nFr3k: I heard of that school. It's suppose to be amazing and rich**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-0ut: Yeah like you have to be really really smart!**

**Jitt3r_Bug: How'd you in there?**

**M00N_S!R3N: I don't know. But I know the Principal can't wait to meet me. He wants to test something. I'll tell you more once I figure it out.**

**Jitt3r_Bug: Great. Is there anyway for you to stay here?**

******Rm3nFr3k: yeah! Maybe Iruka can let you live with us?**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-0ut: Go ask now!**

~**RM3NFr3K is Away~**

******M00N_S!R3N: No use, I asked my uncle. This Principal has some kind of interest in me or something. **  


**Jitt3r_Bug: I wonder why? I feel like I'm forgetting something about that school**

**M00N_S!R3N: It's full of snobby rich kids. What else can you be forgetting?**

**~RM3NFr3K is Back~**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-Out: So what happen?**

******Rm3nFr3k: no Y_Y he doesn't want to cause problems.**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-0ut: Great.. So we have 3 days with you before you leave**

**Jitt3r_Bug: and one day is the gig which would be playing all night**

**M00N_S!R3N: And one day I'll be with my mom, so yeah. I'm leaving during the Sunday morning.**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-Out: Damn. so what are we gonna do?**

******Rm3nFr3k: Mind if I come over Keida?**

******M00N_S!R3N: Yeah. You're all welcome to.**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-0ut: Crap. Gotta help my mom with clean the house .**

**Jitt3r_Bug: Forced to watch the shop today**

**M00N_S!R3N: -_-U Well we'll do something tomorrow-**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-Out: there's a fair tomorrow!**

******Rm3nFr3k: oh yeah!**

**Wh0-L3t-Th3-D0gs-0ut: We can go to the beach then the fair, there's suppose to be a firework show**

**Jitt3r_Bug: And we all know how much you love things shooting in the air and blowing up**

**M00N_S!R3N: -_- Fuck you Shino. But so true! We'll I gotta go. Freakin' wolf is trying to eat the garbage. ttyl**

**~*M00N_S!R3N is Signing out*~**

Keida stood looking at the screen with sad eyes, she heard a thump. "Awe hell!" She said as she rushed to the kitchen "Get that outta of your mouth!" she yelled tugging at the baby wolf.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto and his offer

Keida grabbed her wolf pup and bring her to the couch in the living room, she turned on the TV and search for a movie. She looked at the ceiling and petted her little wolf, Chi, she was a real wolf, white with blood red eyes. But she's only 6 weeks old and is completely adorable. Troublesome but cute. _Ding Dong._ The door bell rang throughout the house, Chi jumped up and started barking.

"Calm down. Probably Naruto finally getting here." Keida said as she got up left the pup to lay down, she reached the door and opened it. Naruto with baggy black pants and a orange jacket, "Hey Naru, come in. It's pretty cold." she said and open the door for him, Naruto took off his jacket and put it on the hanger; he revealed a long sleeve red shirt.

"I can't believe your leaving us. It's so weird." Naruto said in his rarely seen serious moods, he sat on the couch and put Chi on his lab.

"I know. I've been here my whole life. I know Cali. like the words to our song." Keida said as she sat down next to Naruto, he nodded. "Naruto, you know I'll miss you and will never forget you. I'll probably find a job there and will visit here for most of the vacation that I have! Or you, Kiba and Shino can drive down to Florida to visit me!" She suggested, they looked at each other

"As long as Shino doesn't drive!" They both said, they smiled at each other; a couple minutes of silence passed and Naruto blushed at a memory.

"Remember when we had our first kiss?" Naruto said looking at Keida

"What the-? That was random." She said looking at him, he smiled and so did she. "Yeah I remember. We we're on stage performing, the words got to us and we ended up kissing in front of so many fans and Kiba dropped his drum sticks and Shino almost dropped his bass!" Keida said laughing and blushing.

"I'm serious Keida. You know that's not how it happened. At least, not like that." Naruto said, "We had tension and had no idea, when we practice alone we realize we were completely stiff and different." Naruto added

"Yeah. We hanged out a lot more and more, we both realized we liked each other more than friends should. So we stopped. Hanging out at least. We rehearsed with the band and when we went on stage and sang our song, which we wrote together. We'll we couldn't deny it anymore now could we." Keida said with her cheeks warming at the memory.

"A couple of dates and we were official. It was unexpected and everyone loved it. You're mom wanted to killed me though." Naruto said chuckling, he remember how Keida told her mom over the phone and she was screaming yelling 'If you hurt my baby you little fox boy you will regret it!' of course she was kidding but she was very protective of Keida, like any mother would, Naruto thought.

"But we were young, just started high school. Things were weird and we started growing apart and broke up. The band almost split until we all got detention and realize how far apart we really were and put an end to that. After you and I broke up we created such a mess, so many stupid little arguments, Shino and Kiba gave us an intervention and we just stop. We got back to being friends." Keida said sadly, Naruto looked at her and sighed

"Yeah. But it was never enough, huh?" Naruto said as his cheeks warmed, Keida looked away blushing but Naruto took his hand and placed it under her chin. Keida jumped at the contact and turned her head to look at him, she was blushing madly.

"Naruto. We can't." She whispered.

"Keida. I love you." Naruto said, Keida made a small gasp. "But I know you don't want anything to happen to us or the band. But I know for a fact that us being friends will never be enough for the both of us. I have an offer." Naruto explained, Keida looked at him confused and flustered but nodded for him to continue. "Let me try to win you're heart by the end of the time. If I can't then we'll be friends. Just friends. But I also know that probably won't be enough time so I'll do my best to visit you. I'll try to get into that school and protect you there. We have a strong bond that will always tie us together." Naruto explained with such seriousness

"But you said it was crazy rich and you needed to be a genius to get in!" Keida countered

"There are scholarships I can apply to, music and writing." Naruto answered back, Keida shook her head

"What about Shino and Kiba. You can't just leave them? They have family here, Shino can probably make it and Kiba would have to try as hard as you. Your life is in L.A. not in Florida with me at my new school." Keida explain.

"You know the guys will do anything to go to the same school as you. Kiba can apply to a music and dance scholarship. And Shino with a music and science scholarship." Naruto explained, Keida understood how desperate Naruto was and she wanted to truly believe that they can come with her. But it was just so unlikely.

"I don't know. But it wouldn't hurt to try." Keida said with a small smile, she was about to stand up but on the way up she tripped over her leg and her jacket she tossed on the ground earlier.

"Oi!" She said as she fell, Naruto grabbed her and fell down with her, as they landed they were put in an awkward position. Keida was on the floor laying on her back with Naruto on top of her, his arm pinned next to each side of her head and in between her legs. They both blushed madly and Naruto got up slowly and Keida followed suit.

"Keida please accept my offer. Let me prove to you that I've changed since we were younger. Let me be that special person again. It's noon. Let me take you out." Naruto said

"As a date." Keida asked already knowing the answer

"Yes." Naruto said, they looked into each other's eye for a few minutes neither saying anything. Keida smiled.

"I'll accept your offer Naruto Uzumaki." She responsed, Naruto's smile could beat the Sun's no doubt. He picked her up and swing'd her around, he was getting a second chance and he wasn't going to fuck it up this time. She would be his, he'd make sure of that! He thought.

"Let me go change into something warmer." Keida said as she walked upstairs, she bit her lip and fought the erge to scream and giggle. She walked to her room and sighed

"Keida Tsukiko, what the fuck are you doing?" She asked herself and she smiled. "I'm going for a wild ride with a Sexii Fox!" She explained to herself while laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Naruto waited downstairs waiting anxiously for Keida, this was their first date in a couple of years. Naruto was nervous, beyond nervous but he was excited he was praying to anything in the world that was good to have her give him a second chance. He could honestly say he loved her. He didn't care if she didn't so long as he knows she can try. She did once, he hope she can try again. Naruto waited for about 10 minutes and heard her bedroom door close, Keida came walking down the stairs, to anyone she was a..well normal girl in L.A. but to him. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She wore a dark brown turtle neck with a long black skirt with nice boots that matched her shirt, she brought her black trench coat with her. Naruto noticed that once it gets colder she dresses a bit more girlier like she does in summer.

"Sorry that took awhile, didn't get a chance to fix my clothes." Keida explained as she explained, Chi jumped down from the couch and started scratching Keida's skirt. She sighed, "You're a hungry pup aren't you." She said as she grabbed some food, she put some in the automatic dog food-inator.. "Thank god we got this. Weird name but hey when I can't feed her this thing does." she said, as Chi was waiting for the food to come she was playing with Keida's coat she left on the couch. Naruto smiled and waited patiently.

"Well that does it! Let me get my keys and my wallet." Keida said going to the little table in the living room, she picked up her keys and her wallet and put them in her pocket.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he held open the door for her, she smiled and nodde

"Be good Chi! Don't kill the house!" She yelled, she locked the door and walked to Naruto's car. Naruto open Keida's door with a wide grin and Keida just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You're so lame." She laughed out, she got in and he closed the door. He opened his door and sat inside, he put the key into the ignition and smiled.

"I still can't believe that out of the band you're the one with that car!" Keida said as Naruto drove off.

"You're telling me. But you convince Iruka to get me one." Naruto said, "Didn't think he was gonna budge though." he added smiling

"We'll we made sure he broke down! Plus your grades are actually show able this time and he's proud of you. You take responsibility for this car and he's proud of you for it. Unlike Shino who would probably kill anyone in or around the car." Keida said laughing, Naruto joined in the laughter

"Shino is the most cool headed guy in our group but he drive like a mad trucker!" Naruto said and they laughed. After a couple of minutes of not talking Keida and Naruto must have remembered that this was a date because they were both nervous as hell.

"S-So. Uh? Wanna listen to some tunes." Naruto said, both him and Keida reached for the knob and touched hands instead which gave them a shock through their bodies, they both looked at each other and looked ahead, Naruto retraced his hand and focused on driving. "Uh sorry." he said

"Yeah. Sorry." Keida said, she turned on the radio and _What is love from Haddaway_ came on, she blushed and turned to a new channel, that one played _Accidentally in love by Counting Crows, _Keida changed it again and the radio played some random thing that neither of them could understand, so she just changed it. Finally a good song came on _21 guns by Green Day._

"Good song." Naruto said without a blush, Keida nodded, they were both singing along with the song. Soon enough after 25 minutes of listening to music Naruto reached their destination, the beach.

"You do realize that its chilly? Not exactly the weather for swimming." Keida stated, but Naruto just shushed him and put a blind fold over her eyes.

"Just trust me ok?" He said, he grabbed a bag from his trunk. "Alright. Ready?" he asked

"Ready for what-ahhhh!" She started before she was picked up. "Gah! Some warning! You know I hate being picked up!" She yelled feeling her face get hot with embarrassment, a cold wind passed by and Keida snuggled against his neck. She felt warmer but since she was wearing the blindfold she didn't notice Naruto turning to a tomato color.

"Uh yeah sorry. I forget about that. Hehe." Naruto said lamely, he walked onto the beach and up to stairs leading both of them into a life guard house. It was a decent size, a bench attached to the house. Naruto sat Keida down on the bench.

"Don't take it off till I tell you too, ok?" Naruto said as he took off his backpack.

"Sure. So long as you try to ditch me!" She laughed out, Naruto chuckled and smile. He opened his bag revealing a huge blanket and laid it down on the ground, he then took out two medium size one. He grabbed his other bag and opened it; he pulled out some soup, aka Miso ramen and he brought dumplings, still hot. He took out a container that held tea, Jazmin; he set everything out nicely, he opened the door so they had light.

"Alright. You can take it off now." Naruto said, when Keida took off her blindfold and gasped as she saw a beautiful seen in front of her

"Wow Naruto. This is so..nice. Wow." Keida said, Naruto rubbed his neck.

"I just thought you needed a view with some lunch, hehe." He said blushing, Keida smiled big.

"I love the beach!" Keida said

"Even if you can't swim in it?" Naruto teased, Keida stuck out her tongue. Naruto was thinking about licking her tongue with his own but shook away the thought with a blush. He pat down next to him, she smiled and sat next to him. He wrapped her and himself with each of the blankets, he handed her some Ramen and they both said "Itadakimasu!" (Thanks for the food!) They slurped on the ramen and smiled at each other.

"You always know what eat when it's cold." Keida said as she blew a little on her soup, Naruto smiled and ate. They sat silently but it wasn't awkward, it was nice, like understanding each other without talking.

"I was going to ask you tonight but I know it would be too late and we wouldn't be with each other for more than a couple of hours. So I thought I'd ask today." Naruto explained, Keida nodded understanding, she would have done the same.

"How long did it take for you to find out that you...that you, um..." Keida couldn't say it and Naruto noticed her blushing and smiled

"That I love you?" He said calmly, Keida seem to blush more and nodded. "To be honest. I never stopped after we broke up. I acted like I didn't but just seeing you would bring up all those amazing memories about us. I didn't know how to tell you so when you told us you were moving I knew I had to tell you now." Naruto explained

"You surprise me Naru. I always thought you got over me. Even when you went out with the pink hair bitch. She was such a bitch!" Keida exclaimed and Naruto just laughed, she glared at him. "It's so true! You even told us when you guys broke up! Something like she didn't get over this guys from her last school or something." She muttered, Naruto smiled. He remembered her, her spirit reminded him of Keida's. But looks can be deceiving.

"I know. Dumplings?" He asked showing her the container, she smiled and grabbed one, she had a thought and smirked.

"Let me feed you Naruto." She said in a sexual voice, Naruto then turn red and started choking on his noddles. Keida started laughing and handed him some tea to wash down the deadly noddle.

"You *cough cough* want to what?" He said still coughing, Keida rubbed his back and he calmed down. A little bit.

"Let me feed you a dumpling like we use to." Keida said in her normal tone smile with a small blush.

"Oh..um. Ok?" Naruto said unsure, Keida smiled, she decided to pick up the dumpling and feed him by hand. Keida brought the dumpling to his mouth and Naurto looked at it then at Keida, he swallowed and opened his mouth. Keida gently put some of the dumpling in his mouth, he bit down brushing his lips against her fingers, she only blushed and watched his expression changed to pure ecstasy. Keida swore she heard him moan but didn't think more of it; Naruto opened his mouth and she put the dumpling in again, only when Naruto came for a bite he felt bolder and licked her finger before finishing the dumpling. Keida blushed.

"That was good." Naruto said as he looked at her with a spark in his eye which make Keida burn up. He grabbed her waist and brought her next to him

"Eeek!" she said at the unexpected contact, next she saw was Naruto grabbing a dumpling and she realize that this idea had backfire.

"Your turn." Naruto said as his voice went a bit deeper, Keida could only blush and nod. Naruto lifted the dumpling in front of her mouth, she took a small bit without realizing she nipped his finger and he seem to blush. Keida finished chewing and took another bite but not before licking Naruto's finger. [Karma, right?] She thought before she felt him shiver, she closed her eyes while chewing. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto smile with a blush, she was sure she was the same in his eyes.

"That was *cough cough* interesting." Keida said lamely and Naruto smiled and nodded. But they knew that that was just the start of their adventure. Naruto handed her some tea and they both sipped from their cup. Not long after finishing their tea they spent a while talking about each other and their band and memories. Keida looked at her cell phone and her eyes widen.

"Wow, its already 3." She said and Naruto looked at his phone and smiled

"You know how we get when we talk. We go on for hours." Naruto grinned and so did Keida, Naruto took out a camera and pointed it at Kedia as she drank some tea.

"Cool camera. Yours?" She said giving a smile and doing the peace sign

"Yeah. I got two. one for me and another for you." Naruto said as he took a picture of Keida spitting out her tea

"What? You got me a camera? But that's expensive Naru!" She scream, Naruto took another picture of her screaming and pulling her hair. "Will you stop! I'm serious!" She said pushing the camera away from her. Naruto gave his infamous fox grin.

"Well since your going to Florida and you been complaining about your crapping camera I thought I would get you another one. Plus it was deal so it doesn't cost as much as you think and I want to see what you see there." Naruto said in a soft tone, Keida didn't say much but just pouted and Naruto took a picture of her doing that. They both smiled.

"Hey lets hangout at your house Naruto." Keida said, Naruto smiled and nodded. He took a couple of picture of him and Keida together before they left the beach, he took a couple of pictures of the beach scenery and then he open the door for Keida and sat in his seat. He turn on the car and drove, they put in their Cd and sang till they got to Naruto's house.

"Whats that on the door?" Keida asked, Naruto picked up the sticky note on the door.

"It's a note from Iruka." He said

"Whats it say?" she asked

_Hey Naruto I'll be gone tonight but I'll be back early tomorrow. Don't burn the house and eat something other than Ramen tonight! Oh and feed Ramen and call if there's any trouble._

_~ Iruka._


	4. Chapter 4 Home Alone with a Storm

"Cool! House party!" Keida said laughing "Just kidding." she added, Naruto smiled.

[Thank you God! You're making this a great date for me!] Naruto scream in his head, he got his key and open the door, holding it so Keida can go in first. He closed and locked it, He took off his jacket and put it on the kitchen chair. Keida just stood near the stairs.

"Got any sweats and long shirts I can wear? These clothes are burning me. Too many layers!" Keida joked but Naruto smiled

"Yeah sure, go up and choose anything. I got to feed Ramen first." Naruto said walking into the kitchen

"Alright." Keida said as she walked up the stairs, Naruto went to get his little fox some food. He grabbed the bag of Fox Chow and poured it in his bowl, the sound made its way to the Fox's ear and he same running down to eat. Naruto smiled and pet him. he walked upstairs and knocked on his door.

"You done?" He asked

"Yeah!" She answered back, Naruto opened the door and saw her his white long sleeve button up shirt and some baggy black pants with white socks.

"The shirt looks so big on you, it looks like a dress on you!" Naruto tease, she threw a pillow at him, he dodged and smiled.

"Yeah well I'm keeping it now cause you said that!" She said with a smirk, Naruto gave her a blank look

"Whatever." He said as he pouted, he turned on the TV in his room, he closed the door, he looks at the time. 4:30 PM.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Naruto asked as he showed her some paper-view movies.

"Uh we can watch Drag me to hell? Or Legally Blonde." Naruto said, they both looked at each other

"Drag me to Hell." They said at the same time, they sat together and turn off the lights. Two hours passed and the movie was over.

"I am disturbed by the dead grandma. But it was so stupid!" Keida said

**BOOM**

"Shit!" Naruto and Keida yelled, it was raining hard and the wind was hard.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said he saw Keida freeze a little. [Oh yeah. She's scare of thunderstorms.] Naruto remembered, he closed the blinds and the TV turned off because of the storm.

"Well the storm was unexpected." Keida finally said as she laid her head on Naruto, Naruto brought the covers around them.

**BOOM {T-16}**

"Eek!" Keida said as she jumped a little, Naruto placed her in between his legs and held her waist. Keida blushed but was glad for the warmth, they stayed like this for a while; both hearts beating wildly, blushing, Naruto felt the need to nuzzled her neck. Keida turned red.

[Don't kiss my neck, don't kiss my neck!] She panicked but as always no one listens to her. Naruto was getting bolder and licked her neck

"N-Neh." Keida said, Naruto blushed and began to kiss her neck.

"Mmmm." Keida voiced

"Sorry. But you'd do the same in my position." Naruto whispered in her ear, Keida pulled away to look at Naruto, Naruto pulled her onto his lap, Keida blushed.

[Fuck. I should have know we couldn't date slowly.] She thought, Naruto stared into her eyes and she into his.

"Keida." Naruto said, she snapped out of her daze and looked at him, "Can I kiss you?" He asked in a whisper. Without thinking Keida nodded. Naruto dipped his head and closed in on her lips and closed his eyes. Keida closed her eyes and kissed back.

[Naruto's lips are so soft.] Keida thought as they broke for air, she then kissed him only this time the space was closed much more quickly and Naruto couldn't contain himself, and he swooped his head down to capture Keida's lips with his own, first softly, and then morphed into passion. He laid her down on his bed. Keida responded almost immediately, raising her arms to wrap around Naruto's neck.

Naruto let his hands travel from Keida's shoulders down to settle on her waist, the simple motion setting Keida aflame. Keida opened her mouth to allow Naruto entrance as soon as he had requested it, wanting to taste her. Naruto mapped out Keida's mouth thoroughly and savored every second. It was best taste he ever tried, even better than heaven, indescribable to Naruto. He could only express this new dazzling taste as Keida. Naruto parted for air, knowing Keida must have been out of breath too, before their hot mouths were pressed back against each other. Keida moved her hands down Naruto's shirt, gripping it tightly, her body aching for more contact between them. Naruto complied and ran his hands back up to Keida's stpmache and then down again to rest on her hips. Keida let out a small groan of pleasure into the kiss, sending a shock through Naruto. Naruto broke for air again, and Keida whined quietly at the loss of contact.

So Naruto made up for his need of air and began to trail feather light kisses along Keida's jaw line and worked down her neck, Keida making small mmm's of pleasure all the while. Naruto stopped at the bridge between Keida's collar bone and neck, and bit down lightly. Keida let out a gasp, and Naruto quickly moved his head back up to give Keida a calming kiss. He moved back down to the now pinkish and swollen spot, he kissed it tenderly.

"Neh…Naru…" Keida breathed, her face as flushed as Naruto's. Naruto moved back up to tend to Keida's lips again. Naruto wanted to hear Keida say his name so breathlessly, so pleadingly. Keida combed her fingers through Naruto, soft blonde hair so soothingly that Naruto thought he would pass out from pleasure.

Naruto parted one last time and after giving Keida a quick peck on the lips, he lifted himself off the teen, Keida pouting a bit. They sat there on the bed panting for a while.

**End T-16**

[What the hell was I thinking?] Naruto and Keida thought. They looked at each other, Keida looked out the window and sighed. The rain went down but it was still raining but no thunderstorm and lightening. Keida just kept looking out the window, Naruto watched her.

"I don't wanna go." Keida said sadly, Naruto looked at her, she turned to him with small tears threatening to overflow

"I know you don't. No one wants you to go. But like our song, sometimes Karma has a plan for us." Naruto said holding her

"But why? Why me? Why do I have to be taken away from everyone I care about, my mom is here. You guys are here. I just hate this!" Keida screamed letting only a couple of tears drop but she whipped away some while Naruto kissed them away.

"I know Keida. I wish it was me cause Kiba would let me stay even Shino. Hell you'd make a case and keep me here. But in this situation I think something good will happen when you go. You have a future other than music." Naruto announce trying to calm her, Keida just looked at him

"You honestly believe that me leaving to Florida is a good thing?" Keida asked, Naruto nodded, "As long as I can call you guys and see you over the vacation time then maybe I can survive." Keida said with some hope in her voice, Naruto kissed her on the lips, Keida kissed back, they parted and smiled.

"Starting to doubt my offer?" Naruto said with a smirk, Keida shook her head

"Smart ass. Let's just wait and see now won't we." Keida said with a smirk of her own, Naruto grinned and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back and kiss his collar bone before biting down

"A-Ah!" Naruto responded, Keida looked at the now red mark on his neck.

"Pay back." Keida said smirking, Naruto blushed red and kissed her forehead

"Touche." Naruto said, Naruto's TV turned back on and they ended up watching another movie. _Avatar_


	5. Chapter 5 Sneak in and Sleep over

A couple of hours went by and both Naruto and Keida fell asleep, the rain cleared up and the TV remained on everything went well till Keida shot up and bumped heads with Naruto.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his head and butt cause Keida made him fall off the bed

"Fuck! You have a hard head." Keida said rubbing her forehead, "Sorry. But what time is it? Fuckin' insomnia." she added muttering

"It's about...shit. 2 am." Naruto said as he got up while looking at his watch

"Holy shit. My uncle is suppose to be home in the morning, I don't have a clue when though. You gotta take me back home!" Keida said as she gave Naruto the puppy pout face, Naruto caved, he couldn't find anyone that could resist her puppy pout.

"Fine." Sighed Naruto, he grabbed a new jacket, it was black with a orange fox on the back and a symbol on the front on the left side

"Alright, I'm gonna steal you little pack bag and put my clothes in there." Keida said, Naruto hanged his head in defeat. He was never gonna have his stuff back, Keida had a horrible memory when it came to borrowing.

"Great~. I'll never get my shit back at this point." Naruto muttered, Keida gave him a blank face.

"Oh hush Naru." Keida said as she felt her cheeks blush. She knew she had a horrible memory when returning shit, expect with money. Unless it her band. Naruto laughed

"Let's go. Or we'll never get there." Naruto said taking bag, Keida rolled her eyes

"Yeah yeah." She said smiling. Naruto opened the car doors and locked the house door, Naruto opened Keida's door and closed it, he opened his own door [A/N: but of course!] and closed it while putting on his seatbelt and sticking the key in the ignition. They drove in silence for 15 minutes

"Shit. He's home. He's gonna give me a lecture if he see's you with me!" Keida whispered in a panic, Naruto parked across the street and looked at Keida then nodded. Keida nodded back. They both came out the car and walked? nope. They ran across the street and hid behind a tree near the house.

"So that was decree." Keida said sarcastically as she started to climb the tree, she grabbed the branch and looked down, Naruto gave her the *you're-not-serious-right?* face. She nodded and he sweat dropped. Naruto followed after and soon we were at the top, sadly this tree lead to the family study so they had to go through it then down the hall to Keida's room.

"Is the window open?" Naruto asked hopefully, Keida reached the window and looked inside and her face paled.

"Good news. Windows open. Bad news." Keida said hiding her head

"What?" Naruto frowned, Keida looked at him with a terrified look

"My Uncle's in the room." Keida said defeated, Naruto cursed.

"Any ideas?" Naruto asked, Keida sighed then started looking in Naruto's bag, Naruto raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Never mess with Keida when she's looking for something. She smiled and held out a red ball, the size of a ping pong ball.

"Um?" Naruto said not understanding

"You'll see." Keida smirked and opened the window, she took a deep breath and threw the ball in the room, it hit her uncle square in the head then it hit the wall, the wall behind him then out the room. Soon enough a loud crash was emitted from the kitchen with Chi barking like crazy.

"What the?" He said as he got up and ran downstairs, Keida opened the window, climbed in and dragged Naruto in, they ran to Keida's room.

"Be right back gotta see if it worked." Keida whispered and walked toward the stairs

"Uncle Richy? What happen?" Keida asked 'sleepily'. Uncle Richy looked up while cleaning the glass and gave a look.

"Um something fell down. It's nothing. Go back to sleep." He said slightly glaring at Chi who in turn turned her head on one side, Keida muttered "Okay" and walked to her room smiling. Keida walked in her room and locked the door. She turned to a confused Naruto.

"So?" Naruto asked slightly panicked, Keida gave him two thumbs up

"Worked like I thought! Didn't even realize I just came home." Keida said smiling, she sighed and laid on her bed, she kicked off her boots and yawned. Naruto sat in a chair.

"Um. How am I suppose to get home if he's gonna be awake? He practically sleeps in that office not to mention he's a light sleeper. I think?" Naruto said, Keida sat up.

"Guess we could wait till he sleeps and I can go down for some water and let you out?" Keida thought, she wished she didn't have a two storied house.

"I guess that would work." Naruto said, he laid down with Keida. They laid down without speaking for a couple minutes.

"So~" Keida said as she started pulling her hair, she let it fall on her face

"How come you cut your hair? You use to like it really long." Naruto said taking a strand of her hair and twirling it between his fingers.

"Well it annoyed me after a while and it always got stuck on stuff." Keida said blushing at the fact that everything she said was only partly true but there was a deeper meaning.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked looking at the ceiling, he felt Keida shrugged. He tried to remember Keida with long hair, that was a couple of years ago.. actually he remembered. It was right after they and the band broke up and then again before the band got together.

"I guess I cut it for a new beginning. Like what we do for New years. We do our own thing." Keida tried to explain without really explaining why.

"Your hair was below your waist. When we broke up it went to your mid-back then when the band got to getter your hair was even shorter." Naruto said out loud, Keida blushed, remembering the memory.

"Why did you cut it? I don't get it!" Naruto said flustered, he looked at Keida and she looked up and stuck out her tongue.

"The truth it. I cut my hair out of pain after we broke up. The girl you liked after me had long hair so I cut it cause it reminded me of her in the mirror. Stupid bubble gum hair." She muttered "After that I felt free. My hair gave me a new image and when we got the band together again I thought I would take the risk and cut my hair shorter, up to my ears. It was an adjustment but it worked. And ever since then I just cut away my hair." Keida explained. Naruto was a little wide-eyed that that was the reason she cut her hair in the first place. Him. He felt more of an idiot but he understood and sighed.

"Wow. And the piercings?" Naruto asked looking at her ears and her stomach.

"I got bored and wanted a look. So I pierced my ears, then my belly button. And next is my tongue." She said smiling at him

"Won't that hurt like hell?" Naruto asked as he opened his mouth and touched his tongue

"I have a high tolerance for pain." Keida said

"Some say its sadist..or masochist." Naruto said smiling

"Oh shut up. I just heal fast like you do. It's unnatural!" Keida said smirking as she pinched Naruto.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Keida? Are you awake? Why is the light on?" Uncle Richy asked through the door. Both Naruto and Keida paled and remembered the lights.

"Sorry, Rich'. I couldn't sleep after the crash. I'll sleep now. I forgot to turn off the light so it wouldn't disturb you." Keida said innocently through the door

"Alright. I'm leaving for a meeting tomorrow, I won't be home till 12. You gonna be okay?" He asked

"Yeah. Me and the g-guys are gonna hang out t-tomorrow. What t-time are you l-leaving?" Keida shuddered out, Naruto was behind her, she felt him press up against her. She gulped.

"I'll probably leave around 4 am." He answered back

"Holy shit. Why so early?" Keida asked

"Got to get to San Francisco, then Beverley Hill. I have a lot of meetings to put it in contexts. And language. Goodnight Keida." Uncle Richy said

"Goodnight Richy." Keida said as she turned off her light, she sighed and leaned against the door, Naruto leaned against her sighing as well

"That was close." He said as he let his forehead press against Keida's. Keida nodded and blushed, Naruto slid his arm around Keida and held her.

"Would it be wrong if I stayed the night? With you." Naruto asked thanking that it was dark so Keida wouldn't see him turning red. Keida froze.

"Sure. It'll be like old times." Keida said quickly, her eyes widen. {What the fuck did I just say!} She screamed in her head, {I'm just not thinking am I? What do I do now?} she sighed in her head and walked to her bed with Naruto following after.

"Uh, turn around Naruto." Keida said blushing, he did what he was told. It usually gets warm in her room so she sleeps in a big shirt and shorts or her panties. She took a deep breath. She pulled off her pants and was about to take off her bra.. {He wouldn't do anything..right?} She thought blushing, she imagine Naruto's hand roaming her body touching her and kissing her skin. She shook those thoughts away with her face beat red. She took off her bra. she slipped on some crazy colored socks and sighed.

"Alright. You can change. I'll stay with my back in front of you?" Keida tried to say you can change and I won't look but she was flustered enough.

"Ok." Naruto said. Naruto took off her shoes, socks and jacket. He thought about how warm it gets in Keida's room and took off his long sleeve shirt. He was in his white t-shirt and pants. he sighed.

"Alright. I'm done." He said, they both turned around. Naruto thought Keida looked cute, she had his white long sleeve button up shirt that went down to her mid thigh, like a dress. She put on rainbow colored socks and let her hair down.

"So~." Keida said. Naruto looked hott! In Keida opinion. He was in loose fitted pants with a very fitted white t-shirt that hung on his build-ness. He had a cute grin with a blush? Too dark to tell.

"We should sleep?" Naruto said randomly. Keida nodded and she laid down, she felt the bed sink down and Naruto laid down with her.

"Can you promise me something?" Naruto asked propped up on his elbow, Keida laid on her belly and looked at him

"What?" Keida asked

"First promise me and the guys that you'll call or text us everyday." Naruto said

"I was gonna demand you guys do the same. But I promise." Keida said smiling

"Secondly. I know you might find someone there in that school that you might like. Give it a shot. But let it be known that if by chance I get there, there will be a battle for you. And I will never give up on you." Naruto said seriously. Keida nodded.

"Promise me the same thing." Keida said, Naruto paused.

"I promised." Naruto said

"Promise." Keida said

"Lastly. Don't cut your hair. I wanna see you with long hair. And dye it red with gold." Naruto declared. Keida should have seen it coming.

"I promise. Red and gold. Promise." Keida muttered

"Yay!" Naruto said excitedly, Keida covered his mouth with her hand and looked over his head to look at the door.

"mfmmdskj." Naruto said, Keida released him

"Don't yell remember. Uncle trying to sleep." Keida said pointing at the door.

**T-16**

"Oh.. right." Naruto said blushing. Naruto felt Keida breath a little heavily, still looking at the door, watching for any signs Richy woke up. Naruto felt his stomach squeeze at how close she was, flash back at his house came to mind.

{I hate being a guy. Shit. Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Oh hell, she likes it!} Naruto thought as he pulled Keida down gently to him, she looked confused until she felt Naruto's lips against hers. She felt lost in bliss. His lips were extremely soft, do all guys have softer lips then it appears to be? She didn't care. She was with Naruto. She slipped her tongue in between his lips into his mouth. He groan a little but that only added to the excitement. Keida wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pressed her body against his, she let out a little sound. Naruto blushed at the sudden contact on his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, he opened his eyes and pulled away and went to her ear.

"I didn't know you slept with out any shorts on. Are these your panties?" Naruto asked, Keida shuddered

"Mhmmm. I-It gets w-warm in h-here at night." Keida said turning red, she felt Naruto caressing her leg which made her shiver

"Are you wearing a bra?" Naruto purred

{When the fuck did Naruto become a sex god?} Keida thought, she bite her tongue before saying something stupid. She felt his hand go up her leg and on her stomach then higher, he was getting close and Keida didn't know how to stop him. Or the real question was does she want to stop him.

"N-Naruto. Just k-kiss me." Keida asked, Naruto stopped in his tracks, thank god. He was fuckin' close. Naruto looked in Keida's eye and took the hint, his lips soon covered hers again. Keida did a victory dance in her head. Naruto let his tongue slip in her mouth, his tongue ravage her mouth savoring her taste. {She taste like pomegranate and honey.} he thought. [A/N: Yeah weird mix but whatever!] Keida digged her fingers into Naruto's hair, she fingered his soft golden locks while slightly suck on his tongue, he only groan bringing Keida closer to him. Naruto lifted Keida onto him. Keida not realizing this but she was straddling Naruto, her legs on either side while Naruto gently massages her legs.

"When the hell did I get on top?" Keida said panting a little

"I put you there." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Umm? Ok?" Keida said a bit dazed out. Naruto smiled and looked at her little mark, he bit his lip. {I want everyone to know that she's mine.} he thought, he let Keida lay down and snuggled on top of her. He slowly kissed her lips which she responded quite nicely. Then pulled away he kissed along her jaw line and that sent strong senses into her as she mmmm's every now and then.

"Like that?" Naruto murmured in her ear as she nodded yes. "You're gonna like it more." Naruto added while licking her ear, it sent wild shivers through her body and she opened her eyes as soon as she felt Naruto mouth over the mark he made at his house. It still felt tender and sensitive. Naruto loved the way she tasted, he could only wish he could taste more, he nibbed on her mark and bit down gently.

"A-Ah! Naru-to." She let out, Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He licked the mark and kissed her again. He let his hand wander around, he didn't feel right doing that but he wanted to touch something, he smirked against Keida's lips and let his hand wander down a little bit below her waist. He put both hand on her ass and squeezed.

"Eep!" Keida said surprised at the squeezing. Naruto chuckled but took advantage and kissed her senseless.

{Strawberries and kiwis. He taste yummy.} Keida thought she pulled away, they both laid there panting looking at each other neither speaking a word.

**End T-16**

"Wow." Naruto said as he looked at the ceiling

"Yeah." Keida agreed {This is gonna be harder than I thought. I'm leaving my friends, my mom, my family and my potential mate.} She thought sadly as she laid her head on Naruto

"Lets sleep now. We have a big day of fun tomorrow." Keida said as she looked at Naruto

"Yeah. But I really don't want to share you." Naruto said as he ran his hand through Keida's hair.

"I figured. Guys." Keida mumbled as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Keida. I love you." Naruto said pulling her closer and drifting off to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6 Carnival

**RING RING**

"Hey Shino. Whats up?" Kiba asked stretching

"Keida won't answer her phone and neither will Naruto. I'm gonna head down there to see if their okay." Shino said

"Chill bug boy. They're fine. Keida and Naruto talk hell a lot on the phone if their stress so their phone might have died. Call again in half an hour. I f they answer either of us then we'll go there." Kiba suggested to his paranoid friend.

"..Alright. Call you back in 32 minutes." Shino said and hanged up

"Sigh."

* * *

**32 minutes later **

_**~Who's that hiding in the tree top?**_  
_**It's that rascal**_  
_**The Jitterbug!**_  
_**Should you catch him buzzing 'round you**_  
_**Keep away from**_  
_**The Jitterbug!~**_

"Hello?" Keida answered

"Keida?" said the voice

"Uh, yeah?" she looked at the caller id, "Oh. Hey Shino. Sorry. Didn't sleep..well last night." She made up

"Uh huh. Why the hell do you have Naruto's phone?" Shino interrogated

"What?" Keida said looking confused, her eyes widen as she saw that she picked up Naruto's cell phone. {How'd it end up in my hand?} She thought

"Why do you have Naruto's phone? How come you didn't answer your own phone? Did you sleep over at Naruto's? Cause if you did I'm kicking both your asses!" Shino threaten, Keida sweat dropped and glared at Naruto. {Awww he looks so cute. He needs to panic too!} She thought and she kicked him off the bed.

"Ohfff." Is all that came out of Naruto as he fell off the bed and onto the floor

"Naruto came over yesterday remember? He must have taken my phone and I his. He was in a hurry cause Iruka had to leave and didn't want to leave Ramen alone." Keida saying the lie perfectly calm. A silence came over for about 5 minutes to let it set in Shino's overreacted brain.

"Oh. Well.. Sorry for overreacting. Anyways Kiba and I are going to meet you at the Carnival." Shino said

"I thought we were going to the beach first?" Keida asked, she tried not to laugh at Naruto's glaring, he pointed at the phone and she mouthed 'Shino' and he went '0oooo'.

"Some complication so we'll be going there at night. The Carnival is huge. Trust me we won't get bored. Anyways Kiba is probably calling your cell which Naruto has soon. We'll meet at these directions, I'm sending it in text and we'll see you in an hour. See ya." Shino said hanging up

"Bye." Keida said, she looked at Naruto

"Why'd you kick me off the bed!" He yelled

"Panic alert. Needed you awake or I'd failed." Keida said giving a face, Naruto raised his eyebrow

"Ok. Shino called on your phone and I answered it, so I had to lie to him about us accidentally taking each other's cell. Oh and Kiba's gonna call my cell." Keida said

**~Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}~**

"Wow, I'm good!" Keida said feeling victorious, "Answer it!" she yelled

"Kiba?" Naruto said, after about a minute-

"...beep beep" the phone hung up.

"What the hell?" Keida and Naruto said

**~Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}~ **Naruto answered the phone without talking this time.

"Keida? Hey for a minute there I thought I lost my mind! Thought Naruto answered the phone! But that would mean that you two are in one house at...10:23 am in the morning. That would mean you two had sex and that you got pregnant by Naruto! Don't be Naruto's baby Mama! Think of the band before your sexual needs you little soon too be playmate!" Kiba screamed through the phone, Naruto was speechless while Keida was blushing and twitching with anger.

"Kiba. I took Keida's cell phone thinking it was mine. I was at her house yesterday to talk to her about the moving. I had to leave cause Iruka had a meeting and Ramen would destroy the house..again." Naruto said very very slowly for Kiba to try to digest. Unlike Shino, Kiba thinks the nastiest and the weirdest while Shino well.. He just think the worst.

"...okay." Kiba said slowly

"We'll meet you in a hour at the Carnival. Gotta get changed and pick up Keida. THERE. WAS. NO. SEX. OKAY, KIBA?" Naruto said slower

"Alright! I'm out of shock! Damn. Thank god she isn't sleeping with you! See ya!" Kiba said as he hung up

"If you only knew." Keida said laughing. "Hey, I'll get ready here. Then when I'm done we'll go to your house where you can get ready and we'll head to the Carnival." Keida suggested

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto said

"Go down and make breakfast or something. I'm gonna shower then do the other stuff. Plus I don't want to burn down the kitchen. I'll be down in 15 minutes or so." Keida said getting her belongings, Naruto smiled and walked downstairs. It felt weird to be in Keida's house since it was just them. If they ever got back together would he be doing this a lot? He sighed and took out a pan, a bowl and ingredients to make pancakes. Keida's favorite and Naruto's second. His was eggs, bacon and Ramen. Naruto started mixing the ingredients and pouring the mix onto the pan, after a while he flipped the pancake, then it was done. He did this for a couple of minutes and he came up with 9 pancake, as soon as he started putting sryup on them Keida came down.

"Out of all of us you are somehow the Chef! It makes me ashame to be a girl!" Keida said with fake tears, Naruto just grin his foxy grin. He like what she wore. She wore dark blue skinny jeans [not black looking] with black boots that came up to her shins. She had on a orange long sleeve hoody shirt with her wearing his jacket. His heart skipped when he saw her in his jacket. She wore black eye liner which made her orange contacts pop more. She had on these cute little Cat ears on- hey wait!

"Are those my Fox ears for when we perform?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes, Keida sweat drop

"It was in the pocket of your jacket. I just put them on cause their cute. When you put them on you look like a damn Demon. I remember when we were making a look we were fuckin' scared when we saw you like that." Keida said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek which got him to stop glaring at her, she took grabbed herself a plate, she put it on the table.

"Oj? Milk? Soda? Beer? Or Apple?" Keida said as she was eyeing the Beer.

"No Beer for me. I'll have Apple." Naruto said getting two glasses, he saw her taking out the Apple juice and a Beer. He took the Beer away and put it in the fridge.

"Hey! I wanted that." Keida said as she reach to get it back, Naruto opened it and took out milk and handed it to her.

"Wait till Saturday. We can party afterwards. But not today. You're going to be sober." Naruto said seriously, Keida just glared at him and huffed. Naruto wasn't phased. Keida knew when to back down. She took the milk and pour it in a cup and back in the fridge.

"Fine. But your ass is taking a shot with me!" She said as she stabbed her pancake with a grin, Naruto grinned and nodded. They ate quickly and very quickly. 5 minutes. Soon enough Keida said bye to Chi, grabbed her wallet and locked the door. They walked across the street and got in, they drove for 15 minutes and got there, Naruto ran in to shower and change while Keida played with Ramen. The little fox was around 6 week like Chi, Naruto and Keida got their pets at the same time.

"So Ramen, you gonna miss me when I'm force to leave?" Keida asked the fox, then was attacked by the little fox showering her with small licks to her cheeks, "OK ok! I get it you will. I'm gonna take Chi with me. So you're going to have to take care of Akamaru for me cause he's gonna be sad when Chi leaves." Keida said sighing.

"But we're going to miss you so much." Naruto said as he walked down his stairs, Keida smiled. Naruto wore orange pants and a long tight black sleeve shirt, he wore black sneakers with orange designs. Keida raised her eyebrow at the beanie she saw on his head, it was orange and black plaid.

"Nice beanie. You know their gonna say something about matching right?" Keida said holding the fox closely. Naruto almost fell.

"Crap. I forgot. We'll I can't change we gotta go meet them! The location is on my phone. Lets go!" Naruto announce while petting his fox and putting up a baby cage surrounding the kitchen.

"You think that'll hold him?" Keida asked getting in the car while Naruto backed out in the drive way

"Probably not but Iruka will never~ know cause I have to clean it up!" Naruto said as he drove onto the main road

* * *

"Kiba stop pacing. They'll be here. You know Naruto gets lost easily." Shino said ready to hit Kiba. Their half an hour late, last they heard the traffic was unbearable but they found a short cut aka. They used fake sirens to act like cops. -_-; again

**~I can't be tamed**  
**I can't be saved**  
**I can't be blamed**  
**I can't can't I can't can't be tamed**  
**I can't be changed**  
**I can't be tamed**  
**I can't be can't I can't be tamed~**

"Really? She's gonna hit you if she finds out." Shino said smirking, Kiba rolled his eyes and answered the phone

"Keida? That you? You're half an hour late!" Kiba yelled

"I'm just letting you know that I have the girl and the blonde moron." A deep raspy voice replied, Kiba's eye widen and he was about to yell to Shino to called the cops

"Really?" Kiba replied in a squeaky voice

"No shit head. Naruto got caught by the PoPo speeding so we had to pull over. We're parking right now. Dumbass. Who else would answer my phone!" Keida's voice rang through the phone to where Shino looked over.

"Don't do that! I already thought you and Naruto were doing it!" Kiba yelled

"They did what?" Shino yelled deadly, Kiba shivered

"...**beep beep.**" Keida hanged up

"What the?" Kiba said and he was gonna call again until he felt his head collie with the grass then dirt.

"We did not have sex!" Naruto and Keida yelled with one of their foot stepping on his head, Shino just started walking away slowly.

"Hey! You're not getting off that easily Shino!" Keida yelled with fire in her eyes while running after him.

"mdfkjehruffm!" Kiba said? Naruto sighed and stepped off and glared at him

"We didn't sleep together. And you know I wouldn't with Keida." Naruto said coldly

"What *cough cough* ever. If you could you *cough cough* would. You love her." Kiba said wiping his tongue on his jacket trying to get the taste of dirt out of his mouth. Naruto just continue glaring at him, he helped him off the ground and they tried to find Keida and Shino. Kiba glare at Naruto, while Naruto looked straight ahead.

"When you gonna tell her that you love her?" Kiba asked sticking his hands in his pockets

"I did la-yesterday." Naruto said somewhat smugged at the fact that Kiba said he never would, Kiba stopped in his track

"Did she say she love you back?" Kiba asked standing there gapping, Naruto turned and looked at him nodded no and walked straight. Kiba ran up to him, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man. Are you ok?" Kiba said softly

"I'm great! She knows and we're gonna try to work on us. But don't tell Shino he'll kill me if he find out." Naruto said, Kiba nodded remembering that when Shino saw Keida cry for the first time he nearly choke the hell out of Naruto. No joke.

"Uh why are you wearing the same colors?" Kiba asked, he saw Naruto sweat drop

"Accidental." Naruto muttered

* * *

"I'm serious Shino what am I gonna do!" Keida said in distress eating blue cotton candy

"Do you want to go down that road again?" Shino asked surprised

"I never really got over Naruto. I learn to live without having the bond. We were always closer than friends. Everyone knew. It's just I wish he had told me earlier." Keida said eating a large chunk of her cotton candy.

"Why?" Shino asked drinking the soda they shared, Sprite.

"Cause if we were together longer, this, wouldn't hurt as much." Keida said looking at the sky as a breeze passed her

"You'll never know what could have been?" Shino asked, Keida nodded. "What did you say Naruto's idea was?" He asked

"That you guys apply for a full scholarship to Akatsuki Academy for the Gifted. I still don't know why they want me! It's annoying. I can't even plead my side of the case." Keida said sighing

"You know Ms. Lawyer we're gonna try that. It's not a bad idea because we do have something to offer them. We'll figure out things. You won't do this alone." Shino said rubbing her head. Keida blushed and glared at him, Shino was Keida's best friend like Kiba was Naruto's.

"I know. But I'm being thrown into I place we only been once. And being in a place like Florida just ruffles my feathers. It's always hot so it's gonna get annoying." Keida sighed, she finished her cotton candy.

"We'll be there soon. We promise. You won't go through this alone." Shino said as he threw away the trash.

"Ok. Oh and to let you know. Naruto made me promise him that I won't cut my hair, its gonna be dyed red and gold." Keida said getting up and walking straight while Shino had a small anime fall.

"Fantastic." He muttered following after her

* * *

"There you two are! Took you long enough to find us!" Keida yelled, Naruto and Kiba looked ahead and panicked slightly not seeing Shino.

"Where's?" Kiba started before seeing Shino with some dirt on him, Kiba just mouthed "OH."

"So what should we do first?" Naruto asked and he saw Keida run off to a roller coaster named the _**Devil's life**_

"Well that was a obvious answer." Shino said sweat dropping.

"For sure." Kiba said looking blankly at her running and she waved for them to come, they all sweat drop.

"Let's not keep the lady waiting." Shino said

"Lady, yeah right." Kiba said before Naruto hit him over the head "Ow!"

"Just keep moving." Naruto said smugly

Once they got there they waited in line soon enough, Kiba and Keida dragged Naruto and Shino through every stall, looking at the trinkets for sale and the games to play. They had been by the water guns, the darts, dunck the person in the water tank thingy, the basketball hoops, and everything else there was there. Keida and Shino had become particularly enraged during a very competitive game of whack-a-mole. They went on so many rides and family rides such as the cheesy haunted house, a fun house and the the magic show they also got in on a DDR contest which Kiba won with flying colors. (Keida and Shino were busy hounding off fangirls at that time while Naruto sulked at losing to a DOG.)

Shino had drawn the line at a huge rollercoaster, Shekra, stating, "If I wanted to kill myself I would just jump off a bloddy plane, not put myself through this torture machine." Naruto had agreed half-heartedly. But they were forced on it either way, as they when over to fall, Keida had her arms up, Kiba was praying with a grin, Naruto was holding onto Shino and Shino was holding Naruto back cursing so much that someone threw a shoe at him. As they came down a picture was took, everyone beside Keida and a couple of people were laughing. When they got back to the ground to look at their pictures everyone laughed. Their picture was the funniest, to them at least. Keida had a huge grin on her face while giving the finger to the camera (which was blured), Kiba somehow took off his shirt and held the shoe that hit Shino in his hand like Shakespear. Naruto held onto the cart while his hair stood up like a porcupine; Shino was catching his glasses that flew off above him and closing his eyes with a frown. _[A/N: looks like power to the people thing. Hand over head with eyes close and head slightly bent.]_ They both the pictures and started walking around.

But what happen next made everyone's day they had passed by the human auction, meant to be a funny tradition at every LA fair. While the group passed by they had, ahem, "volunteered" [snatched] Kiba and pulled him up on stage with a blank expression and suddenly became willing to be auctioned off. Of course every girl there started bidding like crazy like cats fighting over the last of the catnip. Everyone was laughing and trying to get the group, Keida hid from the chick giving her glares. Soon enough the higest bidder for Kiba was 450 dollars, everyone's mouth dropped and Kiba smirked, he was glad some lucky lady bought him, but as soon a the bidder came up, everyone's mouth dropped and Keida and her two buds laughed so hard feeling slightly sorry for their dog friend. The bidder was the creation of gayness! _[A/N: I love my gays and thought of this. PLease don't take to offense!]_ . Kiba tried to run off but was stopped, the girls left sobbing and shocked that a gay man beat them. Of course Kiba being scared of gay men, no homo only a bad memory of one, was begging his friends to buy him, everyone looked at Shino, he summet and bid up to 505 and won back Kiba's sanity. They just walked around for a while.

The shops weren't very interesting or unusual and they only glanced at them, though Keida's eyes did lock on a silver necklace with a blue thing on it, it was a cresent moon on the end with something surrounding it, which on closer examination turned out to be a tiny stars with different colored stones in it, surrounding the moon. Keida was thinking of buying it but she looked at the prices and nearly tripped, the guys looked at her funny while she just laughed it off and said she was clumsy, she just looked back and walked along her friends.

The group had left the fair at about sundown to catch the fireworks at the beach, people came around and sat down on blakets, Keida made a face and laid on top of Naruto's car with Naruto while Kiba and Shino laid on the front hood.

"Hey. You guys gonna be at the airport, right?" Keida said in a timid voice, Kiba and Naruto laughed while Shino chuckled.

"What kind of friends do you take us for?" Kiba shouted.

"Yea, course we will!" Shino agreed looking at his little 'sister'

Naruto grinned and held Keida's hand as they saw the first firework shoot in the sky, Keida stood up and screamed, soon the guys followed along, the night was fun and Keida was hyped after that, it felt like after one of their performance. Keida felt she could take the world so long as she has her buds, she couldn't live without them, they were her only family. Uncle Richy was kinda forced to take of her, he doesn't mind but is very stricted. Keida looked up and smiled, she'd get to talk to her mom before she left, she felt sad. It was she was leaving her own mother. She was really close to her. They were driving together cause Shino's car was towed away, again. Naruto was driving, Shino sat in the front while Kiba and Keida sat in the back.

"I miss my dad. He used to take me to the fair all the time, remember Shino." Keida said, Shino and Keida had knowed each other since birth, both their father's were buisness men but Keida's dad had fun and spent time with his family while shino's not much, he always pushed Shino and still does. Keida's dad was like a father or a second father to Shino.

"Yeah. Though you use to get sick after every roller coaster." Shino said remembering the past, she had her dad's eyes, he remembered. It was so long ago, it was him that taught Keida how to stand up for herself, how to fight, weapons and different stuff. Keida knew how to work the streets and knew how to take someone down with only one finger.

"Wish we coulda met him." Naruto said with a sting, Naruto felt jealous of Shino for growing up with her, if anyone knew Keida better than him it was Shino. But he was also jealous cause he didn't remember his.

"Don't worry man. We'll find out what happen to them. If anything maybe Keida can find out something in Florida!" Kiba said looking at Keida, Naruto looked in the mirror showing Keida nodding with a smile

"Maybe the principal can help. From what I heard from Richy he's scary but fair, like the God father!" She said

"You come to my house~" Kiba tried to act out

"Stick with dancing and drums, Kiba. you can't act for your life." Shino said as everyone agreed and Kiba pounted, Shino was dropped off first.

"Bye bye bro. See ya on concert day. Oh and ma said don't crash the car!" Keida said giving him a hug sitting up front. They drove for a couple of miles, Kiba was gonna stay with Naruto cause him and his mom had a fight.

"You're mom is crazy Kiba. And I mean it in the nicest way." Keida said looking at him.

"I know." Kiba said covering his face with his hands

"She needs those bi polar pills." Naruto said taking a turn

"Yeah yeah." Kiba said, he laid back with his eyes close

"How longs it been since you seen your mom?" Kiba asked Keida

"I'm not sure, a couple of years. I look at pictures to remember her face but sometimes you need to see the real thing. I don't think listening to her voice will be enough anymore. I'm gonna see if I can give her a disponsible camera." Keida said thinking about the idea

"Doubt it. They could probably make a weapon out of it though, try to send her one of your dad's gaget thingys." Kiba said turning again

"If she gets caught with one of those they'll add more years to her." Naruto said knowingly

"I'll check, if it can pass through the check point then I'll send it if not then I'm dead." Keida said grinning at her friends who returned the grin.

"Here's your stop M'lady." Naruto said opening her door for her.

"Lame." Kiba said as he got out the car. Keida poked him in the stomache but gave a short hug, she looked at Naruto and smiled

"Today was really great, just what I needed. I know you guys have my back. I'll make it to every gig and possible concert and check your email for my forward, I wanna perform at this girls birthday during spring break." Keida said to both of them, they smiled and high fived.

"Night Keida, tell your mom we said hi and thet we'll try and visit soon." Kiba said as he sat in the front and blashed the music up, Keida and Naruto were left alone but still in public

"Goodnight Keida." Naruto said hugging her

"Goodnight Naru." Keida said hugging back and kissing him on the cheek, she walked to her house, unlock the door and waved bye, they waved back and she went inside.

* * *

"So. What are you gonna do if either one of you finds someone else?" Kiba asked with his eyes closed and Naruto's heart dropped, he turned on the car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7 Mom

"Where is that pen and notebook I bought? I know it's here somewhere." Keida said looking around, Chi watched her silently from her bed watching as the young teen destoryed her room looking for the gift for her mother.

"Are you taking the bus or do you need a ride?" Uncle Richy asked from downstairs

"I'm taking the bus there but I'll need a ride home." Keida yelled back

"ALright. Oh and if your looking for a gift bag its on the couch!" He yelled back, Keida stood up and smacked her head

"Thanks!" She said, "I'm such a moron." Keida muttered, she walked to her closet and got out grey tights and a long sleeve white dress, she got tan ugs and a scaf. She put her hair in a bun and walked down stairs with her brown messagner bag, she stuffed in her wallet, a disponsible camera, the gift bag with goodies and her cell phone. She looked at Chi and thought, what the hell. Chi loved to visit her mom. She got on Chi's collar, got her lease and put her in the bag half open so Chi can stick her head out. Keida smiled

"I'm leaving now! I'll call you when I need the ride. Oh and I'm taking Chi with me." Keida said, she saw her uncle nod and left.

* * *

"So you think Keida will ever love me?" Naruto asked randomly as he threw an apple at Kiba

"I think she will, it might take her time cause you really hurt her. And as long as you don't fuck it up it." Kiba said taking a bite out of the apple while petting Ramen.

"Yeah. I really fucked up last time. I won't screw up, not again." Naruto vowed, Kiba nodded but had a bad feeling

"Let's just hope that neither one of you will break up the band. We care about you two just as much as the band, we could have a big break and get out to see the world. Keida and I really want that, Shino wants whats best for us and you, you love music." Kiba said seriously, Naruto nodded and thought [What if we do get a big break and go on tour? How will that effect us?]

* * *

Keida got off the bus and walked with Chi on her lease, they walked for a mile to the _L.A's Women Central Prison_ and go to the check point.

"Hello Ms. Takara, we were wondering when you'd visit again." Officer Gaku said

"Hehe yeah. School's been a big distraction. I brought Chi with me." Keida said looking at Chi who in turn ran to the Officer, he picked her up and petted her

"Nice to see you again. Listen Keida, your mom's trial is in a couple months. They want you to testify for her freedom. We're giving you the case file and everything. I heard the trial was either in February or during spring break. That's all I know." He said handing her wolf cub,

"Damn. I can't believe they would give her the blame. She didn't do anything! She's innocence." Keida argued, Officer Gaku nodded

"Hey will my mom be able to receive pictures and a disposable camera?" Keida asked hopefully, the Officer was puzzled and went to talk to the overseer, he made the rules and meet Keida's mother on her good and bad days. It was his choice to make. He gave back.

"He said she can receive pictures but he's still deicing on whether she should get the camera or not." Gaku said with an annoyed expression

"So no. Damn. We'll can you take me to her?" Keida said

"Yeah but the same rules apply like always, you can't see her and she can't see you." Gaku said, Keida sighed and nodded

"I know." Keida replied sadly, Gaku gave her a sympathetic look and as Keida walked in front of him with Chi in her arms

"You look like her you know. She prays that you keep out of trouble and she always thinks about you." Gaku said quietly, Keida smiled and looked back and nodded, Gaku replied the action, he took her to the black room, its like a window sprayed black on both side so no one can see each other, she sat on the small couch and waited for Gaku to bring her mother in the other side, its a long process. Keida while waiting for her mother had to be searched by a woman cop, she hid the camera her dad showed her when she was younger. They we're done, Keida was left alone with Chi. They waited.

* * *

"I'll need the information on the girl and everything she loves. Her mother, her friends, her background and her father. Send me everything." A voice said over the phone demanded

"Why do you want her? She's a girl and not even qualified for that school. What are you planning to do with her?" Uncle Richy asked

"You are to do as you're told. I want her so I will have her or you will suffer. She's on more than one scholarship to this school. Send me the information on her mother's case as well." the voice said again.

"Alright. But don't expect me to take her back when you can't even control, she's a strong willed little brat and sneaky smart too." Richy said annoyed

"I control my students. Don't try to compare yourself to **me**. **Pathetic**. Just send me the information." The voice said coldly as the man hanged up, Richy huffed and rubbed his face

"Asshole." Richy said as he walked out and went to find anything on paper that may be of use to him.

* * *

"You're mom's just about ready." Gaku said through the intercom

"Alright." She replied pressing on the button, she waited and she heard a knock on the glass

"Keida? You in there?" A soft voice question, Keida ran to the glass

"Mom!"

"Oh honey, I missed you! Are you doing good in school?"

"Yeah, actually starting to understand math and science but I did blow up one of the science room the second week of school." Keida said laughing "I miss you so much mom." Keida added trying to look through the glass.

"How are you? Has Uncle Richy treated you well? I know he can be a pain in the ass but he should be fine to you." Her mother said worried

"He's ok. But something did happen.. Mom, we're moving." Keida said as she tried to run through her mother's emotions

"We'll that house is pretty old. It was made for Uncle Richy. Did you convince him to move back to our house? You loved it, so big!" Her mother said, she thought they were moving to another house. Not another state.

"We're not moving into our old house, not to another one, not into a hotel or motel, or an apartment building." Keida said slightly angry, "Richy is going to Australia and leaving me in a boarding school. It's in Florida." Keida said with sad eyes. Her mother stayed silent for a couple a minutes before she heard a sniffel

"Oh god. Keida. My baby girl." Her mother started crying, Keida couldn't take that, she hit the glass window

"Don't you dare cry mom! I'll be back to visit you anything I get, the principal wants me for something. Maybe I can ask him to bring you with me! Or to drop the charges. Mom just don't cry please. The guys say Hi and to hold up. They'll visit you. Look I got you a gift! It's a notebook and a pen from dad. He usually uses it when he was doing business so I thought you may want it. Just send it back if you need more ink in it." Keida tried to explained, her mother stopped crying or cried silently; Keida looked for for the slot, she put it in slowly, she heard her mom get up and reach for it, their hands slightly touched but they both pulled back.

"It's been so long since I seen your face, love." She said holding onto the notebook and pen for dear life kneeing down, Keida touched the window and tried to keep her tears in check, one tear slid down.

"I know mom. The owner really hates us. He wouldn't let me give you a disposable camera. But I know for a sure that I will visit you anything I get!" Keida declared trying to take away her mother's tear. "I'll get the number and call you. I'll write you even more letters than before. I love you too much to have me moving stop me from seeing or talking to you." Keida said

"Now don't make promises you can't keep love." Her mother said, she flicked the glass wall which her mother gave a gasp

"I always keep my promises mom. I'll be back before you know it! And I won't miss your trial." Keida said looking down at Chi, "I brought Chi with me! Say Hi Chi!" Keida said smiling, Chi started barking a little trying to catch her tail, she heard Keida mother laughing and ran to sratch the glass

"Careful there little cub. You dont want to do that. How is little Chi doing so far?" She asked in a baby voice, Keida grinned looking at Chi who in turn kept barking and bouncing

"Gaku said you can see her and pet her! I think she has to squeeze through a door thought?" Keida said unsure, Chi found a small door across the room, she squeeze through but half of her was stuck.

"Too many treats, dear!" Her mother said laughing as she pulled the wolf pup a bit, soon a pluck was heard and so was a bark.

"My have you grow little puppy!" Keida's mother said, Keida smiled, her mother loved wolves as much as her. "You're a good girl, yes you are, yes you are!" Her mother said in that baby voice, Keida sweatdrop but Chi seemed to love it and only barked in delight.

"Wow." Keida muttered as she sat down in a chair

"Did you say something, Honey?" her mother asked

"Nothing mom. Just thinking about this new school. I don't why they want me." Keida sighed

"You're a very talented young lady sweet heart. Your father wanted you to try everything, art, music, dance, building, fighting; he wanted you to make sure you had choices if you can't handle school. Of course I still want you to attend college after high school!" Keida's mom said laughing, Keida smiled and chuckled.

"I know mom, that's why many people love to call me freakin' Mary Sue, until they see my grades then its OMG." Keida said laughing, her mother chuckled, "But my grades are getting better, Shino makes sure that I do all my work and that I understand it. I'm just happy that I can be with you before I go. Tomorrow we have a gig at this popular club. We're getting paid apparently a lot Iruka said." Keida added looking at the cell.

"I'm proud of you. And the boys. I couldn't entrust you 4 to anyone else but Iruka, he always take care of you guys." her mother said, Keida smiled and sighed, "We'll anything else you want to talk about?" her mother added

"Well. There is one thing." Keida said as her cheeks burned with embarrestment, "Don't get mad though." she added

"Oh my god. You're pregnant!" She scream, Keida banged her head against the glass and her entire face burned

"Why does everyone think I'M pregnant. It does involve my love life though. And I'm still a virgin mom!" Keida yelled

"Oh. Good!" she said secretly dancing in her mind, "Who has capture my daughter's heart now?" she asked

"It's not captured. It's slowly getting there." Keida said scoffing at the word 'slowly'

"Who is it?" She asked, Keida bite her lip

"Naruto Uzumaki." Keida said before her mother and her went silent

{Oh yeah. This was the best time to tell her.} Keida thought sarcastically as she heard her mother start saying curse words and Chi howling along with her.


	8. Chapter 8 Talks and First Date

"I can't believe you're leaving." Shino said looking at the ceiling, Keida looked at him

"I know. It just rattles me. I can't believe L.A. I mean look at the beauty of this! I'm going to friggin' Florida." Keida said mumbling

"My dad's gonna make a few calls to try to get me there, I don't know if he'll do it for Kiba and Naruto though." He said

"Don't come until I tell you too okay?" Keida asked

"Are you mental? I'm going with you. As soon as my dad find out I'm leaving." Shino said, Keida took off Shino's glasses

"Trust me brother. Please. I need to know what we're up against there. If anyone of us goes in there without knowing the potential danger were putting ourself in, it's not gonna be wroth. The Principal wants **ME**, remember. Meaning he needs me and meaning that if I play my cards right I can get you three with me sooner. And if he really really needs me, maybe a better lawyer for my mother." Keida said looking in Shino's chocolate eyes, Shino's eyes soften and he sighed knowing Keida wouldn't budge. He kissed her forehead.

"You better be right Nee-chan. Or I'm going there just to kick your ass." Shino said laying on his bed, Keida smiled and hugged him, he patted her back. {We lost you once Keida. We don't wanna lose you again to a new school.} Shino thought as he ruffled her hair

"Hey watch the hair!" Keida said as she made her hair flip

"You gonna really dye it red and gold? You know it's gonna have a orange hue to it." Shino said looking at her hair, Keida had a blank expression on before she glared at the air

"Naruto knew I wasn't gonna dye my hair orange! Ah! That sneaky bastard!" She said, as she leaned backwards "Oh shit!" She leaned back too far and fell off the bed, Shino smirked

"That's what you get for not thinking." He said "Opff" he said as he was pushed off

"That's what you get for being you!" She said sticking out her tongue, Shino rolled his eyes

"What time is it?" He asked, Keida took out her cell

"About 3 PM." Keida said, "Gig doesn't start till what 7?" She asked

"I think it was 9 PM till 3 AM." Shino said, Keida sighed

"I'm never gonna wake up. Are you and Kiba gonna do shots? Naruto has to do it with me!" Keida said with a smirk

"Morning beer incident?" Shino said knowing that's really the only reason she does that. That and dares, she can't resist them.

"Mhmm." Keida said smiling.

"How was your mom?" Shino asked

"She's cool. I gave her a pen and a notebook. Not to mention let her see Chi." Keida said grinning, Shino smiled a little

"That's good. You gave her your dad's pen?" He asked

"Yup. I hope she remembers it. I really miss my dad, he would know what to say right now. He's just that awesome." Keida said as she took off her dog tag, it was her father's. He gave it to her when she finally got a hit on him during their training.

"Yeah. He was really cool. He use to take us to the carnival and he drove us all over California a lot." Shino said looking at the dog tags. He would describe Keida's father as the Dream father, friends and husband. He cared about the well being of everyone. He use to be in the army and special ops called Anbu. Her father was from Japanese origin and he learn many languages from around the world, he gave Keida the **how-to-speak _ guide** on every language he knows. Keida knows Japanese, French, Spanish and Chinese. But to her that are just the basics; she wants to be like her father when it came to strength and wisdom.

"He'd be proud of you, ya know?" Keida said randomly, Shino looked at her with a surprise look

"What? Why would he?" he asked sincerly

"Because he wanted you to take care of me. To watch over me, even when the band was broken up, you were always within reach." Keida said with a soft voice, she looked up at Shino and he held a small blush.

"Oh." Shino just said

"I'm gonna head to Kiba's house. Then to Naruto, then I'm going home to get ready. Iruka is gonna take us and drive in his van." Keida said stretching, Shino with only a hint of red on his cheeks nodded.

"What's the name of the club?" Shino asked, the Gig was last minute. It came up on Tuesday, today gonna be Saturday and tomorrow Keida's leaving in the afternoon.

"It's called cLuB Fr33DOM, a man name Jiaya or something along those lines is the owner. He heard our demo from Iruka and loved us. We're gonna play our songs and probably get song request from the audiences." Keida said as she got her bag ready, Shino got up and they walked across the room and made a couple of turns then they were in the living room.

"Hello Keida." Shibi said coming in the house, Keida bowed forward showing respect and recognition to an elder or someone new. He nodded his head and she stood back up.

"Hello Mr. Aburame. How are you?" Keida asked

"I am well. I heard you are moving to Florida. I'm sorry we can't help you but you have Shino and my number. Call if you need help." He said with a hand on her head, she smiled at both of them. Shibi is kind but very tough on Shino but when Keida and her father came into the picture they both seem to calm his harsh exterior down.

"I will. I want to examine the school before I call in my reinforcement to join me." Keida explained with a smirk, Shibi nodded

"You are a handful. But I trust your judgement. I will call in every now and then so don't be surprise when you get a call from me or Shino." He said looking at the house phone, Keida grinned

"Yep. I'll be visiting any chance I get and come straight home." Keida said, she looked seriously at Shibi. " Make sure my mother is safe, she walked off course but I know she didn't do what their accusing her of. I'm being put on the stand. Have her lawyer give you the information. If anyone knows law its you Mr. Aburame." Keida said nodding at him, Shibi bowed his head a little.

"I'll keep your mother safe Keida. I give you my word." Shibi said, Keida hugged him and he patted her back awkwardly.

"Thank you." She said as pulled away, he nodded and left to his office

"Do you need a ride to Kiba's?" Shino offered

"Not from you!" Keida laughed out, Shino glared at her and she smiled "I'm good. I need a good walk. Tired of sitting in cars and buses. Just wanna walk and clear my head you know. Call Kiba for me and tell him I'll be there in 15 minutes. My batteries on low." Keida said opening the door

"Be safe little sister." Shino said hugging her neck from behind, she smiled and gave him a real hug

"I will." Keida said as she walked out the door, she waved to Shino "Ja-ne!" She said walking to the front of the gate and walking down the street

Shino watched her walked away and sighed, he took the house phone and dial in Kiba's cell phone

"Yeah?" Kiba asked

"Hey Kiba Keida's on her way over. She'll be there in 15 minutes and if not walk out to find her." Shino said as he hung up, His heart started beating fast, he shook his head and walked to his room.

* * *

Keida walked for a good 7 minutes before she realize she hated Global Warming. It's September and it was cold then hot or just warm. She wore black skinny jeans with blue sneakers with a blue tank top with a leather jacket over it with a gray sling bag, her hair was up in a pony tail. She sighed and allowed herself to blush thinking about Naruto. She'd miss him much more now that they were trying to work out their strain relationship, before she new it she walked right into someone and fell.

"Oh shit. Sorry!" Keida said rubbing her butt.

"What happen you were suppose to be at my house about 10 minutes ago, Keida!" Kiba yelled helping her up, Keida blinked twice

"Oops. Sorry. Thinking too hard and well you know." Keida said, she once took an hour to get to Shino's house from Kiba's and they nearly called the police.

"Oh right. The moving." He said, she nodded and they walked to his house together, they say a couple of fan and took pictures with them

"Ah how I love the fans!" Kiba said after getting some chick's number, Keida rolled her eyes and chuckled

"Yeah. You have no idea how many hate mail I get a day. I blocked about 150 I think last time. Oh speaking of mail did you see the one I forward to you guys?" Keida said

"Yeah. I think it's great, the more we expand the more we'll get notice. Guess what!" Kiba said grinning

"You got a boyfriend?" Keida said seriously, they both laughed

"Seriously." Kiba said

"Alright. Umm your sister finally got that promotion? You convinced you mom to buy the pills?" Keida said

"Sadly no. But Hana is due soon though." Kiba said thinking about it

"Then what is it?" Keida said looking at him

"I got a job!" Kiba announced

"Really! That's awesome! Where?" Keida said poking him in the stomache

"Uhhh" Kiba stated before his cheeks started turning pink on his tanned skin

"Oh god. Where do you work at?" Keida asked wide eyed because Kiba was blushing. Very rare. Kinda.

"spmnfk." He muttered

"What?" She asked not hearing him

"Spensdejunh." He tried to say

"What the hell are you saying?" Keida asked

"I work at Spencers!" Kiba said turning red, Keida laughed so hard she leaned against the wall next to her

"Holy shit that's rich! How on earth did you get a job there? Oh the irony!" She barked at him, Kiba's face resembled a tomato

"I know, right. I would rather work at Hot Topic and see you there every week than Spencers." He spat out

"You are the perverted one out of the group but once you step into Spencers you turn into a shy Care Bear!" Keida laughed out

"I know. It was accidental! A chick dropped her stuff I helped her carry it to a store without knowing what it was and she offered the job to me because she liked my personality and how helpful I was!" Kiba said with his hand on the door knob

"Wow. Talk about good luck. Your mom won't bother you at work and she won't have to stress about you and Hana." Keida said walking into the house with Kiba locking the door behind her

"Yeah. Not the store I wanted to work at, but it'll be good. Money's been pretty tight here so I have to work harder." Kiba said as they sat in the living room, Keida nodded

"I have to be put on the stand in my mother's trail. It won't be for another couple months in spring but I'm still so nervous." Keida said turning on the TV

"Wow, really? That's great. You know the case inside out and you know you're mother is being set up because of her past jobs." Kiba reassured her

"Yeah." Keida sighed out a little relief, Keida looked at Kiba and smile, he looked back and smile

"Where's the puppy?" Keida asked looking around for Kiba's dog

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled out, a tan dog with brown accent came and jumped on Keida

"My you grow everything I see Akamaru! Soon you'll be taller than me!" She laughed out as the dog licked her face, Akamaru was a small puppy when Kiba got him at 8 years old. Akamaru was currently the size of a Labrador and he'll keep growing, his older sister Hana said so. She's a vet.

"Maybe half your size!" Kiba said laughing, "Down boy! Hana will kill me if you get hair on the couch again." Kiba said, Akamaru complied and sat in the middle on the two teens on the ground

"Wow. Really? That's amazing. I think Hana said that Chi might grow a little bit bigger than a male but stop there, the same with Ramen." Keida said, Kiba nodded, a couple of hours passed by and they talked and laughed and watch TV and ate junk food. Kiba was the person you could do something stupid with.

"Hey before I leave what do you think of me having a tongue piercing?" Keida said picking up her folder with random location of it and her cell phone

"Pretty cool. You'd fit the imagine. It's so weird though." Kiba said sending a text

"What you mean?" Keida said looking at him

"I mean, you look completely Bad ass but you're really a sweet and kind person. I remember the interview we had on the school web show. The person was shocked by you sincerity and you kindness and not to mention you were polite like Shino. People just think your a wild cannon like your mom." Kiba explained looking at her

"What my mother did was out of love and it was for me. I am wild and I don't think anyone has the guts to put me in a cage or try to tame me. I am wild but I am also domesticated!" Keida said as she looked at Kiba and grinned, he knew that look.

"!" They howled, Akaramu joined in after their minute of randomly howling.

"Ha ha! Haven't done that in a while." Kiba said, Keida grinned and petted Akamaru

"Bye Akamaru. I won't see you till I come back. Take care of Ramen, he's still a baby and needs to be looked after." Keida said hugging the dog, he whimpered

"Just like Naruto. We'll take care of him. Don't worry 'bout a damn thing!" Kiba said, Akamaru licked her cheek and she smiled and petted him behind the ear

"True." Keida said as she got up, Kiba walked her to the door

"See ya tonight. Be ready by 9 on the dot. Iruka is gonna pick us up." Keida said, she and Kiba hugged and he gave her a noggy and she punched his arm. They grinned and she waved goodbye and walked down the house street.

"Now to call the blonde one." Kiba said picking up his cell phone, he looked at the time 5:10; She should be there at 5:40.

* * *

"Hey you're here earlier than I thought you would be." Naruto said, he looked at the clock, "A lot earlier." he added as he open the door for Keida

"I took the bus and he ran a couple of red lights and got here a hell of lot early. It's what 5:30?" She asked dropping her bag on the table and took off her shoes at the bottom of the stairs

"It's 5:20. Thats a lot of red lights ditched." Naruto said smiling, he was super happy she was here! He would be the last one she'd see before the show.

"Holy Shit. That is a lot of red lights." Keida said, they both walked up stairs and Naruto's room was very clean and neat

"Clean your room before I got here, how convenient?" She said grinning, Naruto chuckled and picked her up, she screamed

"Holy shit you're loud." Naruto said as she dropped her on his bed

"Yeah well I hate being picked up!" Keida say with a pount

"Yea yea." Naruto muttered as he laid in bed with her, they stayed like that just talking about for an hour about how they were when they were in middle school till their junior year.

"Remember that prank we did to Principal Gruff!" Keida said

"Yeah, he label our group the disturbed children." Naruto laughed

"I remember Kiba keyed his car after that. He had to be stupid and put his signature on it. That moron. Got us all suspended for a week! My mom flipped!" Keida laughed out, Naruto laughed too. He could barely remember Keida's, she says that she'll always love her mother no matter what anyone says.

"Yeah. Iruka was on the verge to strangle me. He thought you guys were bad influences!" Naruto laughed out, Keida gasped

"It was your idea to dump paint on his new white pimp suit!" Keida roared with laughter, Naruto joined in and they smiled; Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Remember our first date?" Naruto asked looking at her, she laughed and looked at him

"How could I forget! You were in a tux and Iruka tried to gel your hair down! You had a bouquet of random flower, that were beautiful by the way, and you were super early!" Keida laughed, Naruto blushed, he argued with Iruka about the hair and the tux but Iruka wanted this to last so he thought he'd help. Sadly Iruka is still single but going strong!

"I remember after I got ready I saw you at the front door. My cousin laughed so hard." Keida said, Naruto seem to turn red, she poked his cheek.

"It wasn't my fault." Naruto muttered, Keida laid on his should and he wrapped his arm around her

"My cousin took you into the bathroom and changed you, he made sure all the gel was out of your system!" Keida giggled {Yep. I'm giggling.} Keida thought

"Yeah. He scrapped at my head, I swore it started bleeding!" Naruto yelled

"Anyways, after he was done with you. Well you looked very charming." Keida said smiling. She remember Naruto hair smelling like strawberries because her mother used that shampoo, he wore a white t-shirt with black designs with the tux jacket over him, her cousin gave him a pair of jean, which he still had, he was 16 and a taller than Naruto. He got some nice Jordan, black and white and had the bouquet.

"I wore his t-shirt, jeans and his shoe's. I had my tux jacket over the t-shirt and wore a belt cause I was smaller and her was huge, his shoes fit okay." Naruto remembered after that day, its been kinda his look for going out and partying with people. Casual formal mixed.

"You looked handsome." Keida said smiling with a tint of pink stained on her cheeks, Naruto smiled softly and kiss her lips lightly

"Thank you." He said, "Remember the movie. Oh god that guy was a pain in the ass!" They both looked at the ceiling and remembered it

* * *

_"Uh Naruto? Did you take the bus here?" Y. Keida asked as she stepped outside looking around, While Y. Keida was talking. Y. Naruto was looking at her with a blush. She looked really pretty! She had on a kimono type dress, long sleeved, it was blue with silver swirls on it and black lining, she had on black tights and small black heels. Her hair was long and black it was held up by chopsticks in a bun, if it was down it'd be mid back. She had blue contacts on to match. She brought a hand bag sort of thing. Y. Naruto thought she was the beautiful._

_"Um Naruto? You alive?" Y. Keida asked him as she poked his chest, Y. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and laughed he explain that he took the bus so they'll be waiting for about 5 more minutes till it arrive across the street, Y. Keida smiled and thought that was great. _

_~ At movie theater _

_"So Keida what do you want to see?" Y. Naruto asked as they looked at the showing, Y. Keida just looked at the screen not knowing what to choice, she heard one was really good. _

_"How bout Forrest Gump?" Y. Keida suggested, Naruto smiled and bought the tickets, Keida insisted that she pay half but Naruto said no, She wouldn't drop it so he said she could buy the pop corn and he would get them Slushys. They got at in there seat and just waited for the movie to start, it was a long movie but they got there at 3PM. They both had curfew. They were young. _

_"So~ hows your song coming?" Naruto asked _

_"Great. Having some trouble with the music. Can't find the right beat. Tried the guitar and dumb, even bass. It's getting on my nerves. How bout you?" Keida asked as she threw some pop corn in her mouth, Naruto smiled._

_"It's going real great, having trouble with the words. I don't know how to end it." Naruto said_

_"SSSHHHHHHH! the movies going to start!" Some guy yelled a seat behind him_

_"Wise guy." Naruto said, Keida shook her head and chuckled_

_"Some people are just rude Naruto, it'll pass." Keida whispered softly, the guy who yelled at Naruto heard_

_"YEAH LIKE PEOPLE TALKING DURING A MOVIE!" the guy yelled_

_"Hey the movie hasn't even started, just chill out man!" Keida said back trying to restrain herself._

_"I HATE WHEN BRATS SOME TO THE MOVIE THEY JUST FUCK EVERYTHING UP BY TALKING!" The guy yelled, now catching everyone's attention, Keida smirked_

_"Sir please stop yelling your scary me." Keida said with a timid voice and her eye glossy, Naruto gave her a look before seeing everyone staring at them and he caught on and held her in his arm_

_"Don't yell at her! She didn't do anything wrong. Look you made her cried!" Naruto yelled everyone looked at Keida and she sobbed a little_

_"Well somebody needed to put her in her place! Stupid kids making noise!" He yelled, some mother's with their children turned to him with hatred _

_"How dare you!"_

_"Heartless bastard!"_

_"Someone call security!" Many people were outraged and security was called, everyone and Naruto shouted at the security guard to remove that rude man out of the movie theater, the guard looked at me with concern._

_"Child are you ok?" He asked, Keida nodded with a small smile_

_"Yes. Are you going to take away the mean man?" She asked in a baby voice that gets them hooked, he nodded and patted her head_

_"Yes I am. Sir come with me." The guard said as he dragged the guy out kicking and screaming about demon child, they thanked everyone for caring and the movie began. The movie was funny, sad and just inspiring. Keida and Naruto cried when Bubba died, it was so sad. Soon enough the movie ended and everyone came out the theater with either red eyes, holding back tears, or still crying. Both Naruto and Keida came with their eyes gloss over trying not to cry. They left and walked around the plaza._

_"That was *sniff* a great movie." Keida said as she blew into a tissue, Naruto nodded and he wiped his eyes with his jacket, they calmed down and just talked for a while, soon they got to a small Italian place._

_"Hello Children, how many seats?" The waitress asked kindly_

_"Two. We're on a date." Keida said with a blush as Naruto grabbed her hand and smiled_

_"Awwww! How cute! Alright we have a small booth near a window. Is that alright?" The waitress asked looking at the two with heart in her eyes, that only made Keida's blush deeper_

_"Yes it is. Thank you." Naruto said politely _

_"Follow me!" She sang, Naruto and Keida smiled at her cheeriness, they were seated and handed menu's, they decide to share a HUGE plate of spaghetti and meat balls._

_"So why did you ask me out?" Keida ask bluntly while taking a sip of her raspberry lemonade, Naruto shocked by the question coked a little on his Coke Cola_

_"W-What?" He coughed out_

_"I mean why did you ask ME out? There plenty of other pretty girls in school. I thought I was just your buddy?" Keida said with a blush covering her cheeks_

_"I think your the prettiest girl I've seen and I know you and you know.. You're not like the other girls who whine about their lives cause your someone who I can relate to and talk to." Naruto said softly looking outside, Keida smiled at him_

_"Awwwww Naru~ you're so sweet. I never thought you felt that way about me." Keida said blushing madly as she took his hand_

_"I've kinda admired you from afar Naru. I really respect you and you're such a kind person. I'm super glad you asked me out! I couldn't ask for anyone better to have my first date with." Keida said giving him a kiss on the cheek, Naruto and Keida both realize that they both liked each other from afar, the waitress saw think and smirk. She went to get their food._

_"Do you know if the spaghetti is good?" Keida asked looking outside, the view was beautiful to her_

_"Iruka eats here when he has business meetings all the time so I'm guessing yes." Naruto said sneaking a peak at her, she smiled and nodded, soon the waitress came with their food._

_"Oh wow it smells great!" Naruto said excited_

_"Looks great too!" Keida said with a grin, the waitress smiled_

_"Have a lovely dinner." She said with a smile, they took out they forks and ate some_

_"YUM!" Both preteen said as they ate more, they decide to eat more slowly to kill the time, it was 6:30; Keida had to be home by 9 and so did Naruto._

_"So Nii-san told me that he signed us up for Battle of the Bands at school." Keida said, Naruto looked at her confused_

_"Nii-san? I thought you were an only child?" Naruto asked confused, Keida looked at him and blushed_

_"Oops! Mybad. I meant well." Keida said stuttering, she sighed "Cat's out of the bag I guess. Shino and I grew up together so he's like my older brother. Which is why we hang out more like you and Kiba hang out." Keida said taking a sip of her drink. Naruto nodded, now he understood Shino's quietness about his date with Keida._

_"That explains a lot." Naruto said nervously as he took he slurped a noddle, he looked out the window and Keida did the same, next thing they know they'll looking at each other kissing slightly, it seems they had the same long spaghetti. They both blushed red and they thought they saw a flash but they did heard fireworks coming from outside, they they both pulled away and turn looking at the different colors in the sky. Naruto turned slightly to Keida to catch her reaction, she was so happy and excited, the date turned out amazing Naruto thought. Keida looked out her eye and caught Naruto peeking at her and she blushed. She turned to him and smiled. Naruto looked in her eyes and she did his, closer and closer till their lips gazed each other, Naruto touched her cheeks and brought her face closer. They finally kissed. The waitress hiding brought out the chef and they both had hearts in their eyes, the waitress took out her camera and took another picture of them._

_"Ah, young love." She said walking away with the chef, soon enough the two pulled away and Naruto held Keida in his arms as they drank their drinks. Soon enough it was time to leave. It was 7:35. Keida and Naruto had a mini fight about who would pay. They decide on paying half and Naruto tipped, as they were leaving the Waitress stopped them._

_"You forgot your pictures!" she said with a folder, Keida turned around_

_"What pictures?" Keida asked, she turned to Naruto he gave her "_**I-seriously-have-no-clue-what-she-means**_"._

_"Here. Have a great night!" She said as they both looked at each other and she walked away. Both partners walked outside and open the folder, they both blushed. The first picture was of Naruto and Keida red faced, when they had the same noddle. The next was them looking at each other very deeply with fireworks exploding behind them, the last one made them both blush madly. It was when Naruto had his hands on each of Keida's cheek, kissing her with them both blushing._

_"I feel like this was planned." Naruto said, he noticed that there was a second set of each picture, they made double for each to give himself and Keida. Keida nodded, she was secretly happy to have these photo's thought. Soon Iruka had picked them up and on the way to Keida's house. Naruto saw Keida put a set of photo's in her purse thingy; he blushed she wanted them, it made his heart nearly pop out, Naruto noticed the car stop, he ran out the car and open Keida's door before Iruka could, he blinked and smiled._

_"Milady~" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and helped her out._

_"You're so lame its cute." Keida said as she intertwined her hand into his with a small blush, Naruto grinned and he walked her to her door_

_"So. I hope you had a great time." Naruto said hopefully_

_"I loved it. Even making that jerk get kicked out!" She said laughing, Naruto joined in_

_"I noticed there was another set of pictures. I took them. I hope you don't mind." Keida said blushing_

_"I don't!" Naruto said quickly, he bit his tongue. "Of course I don't mind. I was gonna give you the set and keep one to myself." Naruto added cooly_

_"Uh huh." She said knowingly, she looked at Iruka and he seemed jumpy. __"I had a lovely date with you Naruto. Thank you." Keida said as she got her key out_

_"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun." Naruto said turning to leave, Iruka saw this and seemed a little disappointed as he came walking._

_"Oh forgot something!" Keida said as she walked behind Naruto and pulled him down and went on her tippy toes, she gave him a peck on the lips and whispered in his ear. Iruka saw this and wanted to scream for joy and to ask what she said to make him blush red and nod. Once Iruka and Naruto got settled in the car they waited a couple minutes before Iruka exploded._

_"What she say!" He said a little too excited, Naruto blushed but grinned at his guardian_

_"She asked me when our second date would be." Naruto said with just happiness, Iruka yelled in excitement and they were both swelling with pride and peace._

_

* * *

_

"That was a great date." Keida said softly. She looked at the time. " Wow. It's 7 already?" she added looking at Naruto

"I miss the good old days." Naruto said with his head in La la land.

"I know. But we can't stay children forever. Mind driving me home?" Keida asked

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said as they both got up from the bed and stretched, they walked down the stairs.

"Bye Ramen." Keida said petting the fox sleeping on the couch, they walked outside and locked the door, got in the car. Talk on the way to Keida's house. Soon they were there.

"See you in an hour Keida. We're gonna pick up Shino, Kiba then you. OKay? Oh and Iruka said bring three outfits and lots of honey." Naruto said before kissing her on the lips lightly, Keida smiled and kissed him back.

"Alright. See you till then." Keida said, she got out the car and walked to her door, she opened it and waved at Naruto and he waved back; she walked into the house and heard Naruto drive away.

"What time will you home from your gig?" Uncle Richy asked getting a coke from the fridge

"Around 4 AM. They're gonna pick me up in about an hour. I'm gonna get ready now. Iruka's picking us up and dropping us off so don't worry and go to sleep." Keida said walking up the stairs

"Alright." He said, he looked at the set of folders he had of her to give the the asshole in Florida. He heard the shower runnning.

"What do you what with her?" He asked himself as he drank his coke.


	9. Chapter 9 Gig at cLuB Fr33DOM

"So did everyone get EVERYTHING?" Iruka asked for the fifth time

"Yes Iruka-sensei." The group of teens said in unison

"Alright, we going now." Iruka said turning

"Wait!" Kiba said, Iruka stopped the car quickly in the middle of the road/traffic

"WHat? I thought you said-" Iruka yelled

"Just kidding." Kiba said with his infamous badass grin, Iruka sweat drop while everyone else laughed, he joined in after a while and drove to the club.

* * *

"How do we get in?" Shino asked, Keida pointed to the door with people getting in, everyone followed her lead but were stopped at the door

"Back of the line." the bouncer said

"We're the entertainment for cLuB Fr33DOM tonight." Keida said, he took a look at her than at the guys

"Jiraiya-sama hired the band, here's the paper." Iruka said handing him a couple of sheets, he looked at his clipboard and nodded

"Let 'em in." the guy said, he winked at Keida and she stuck her tongue at him which surprised the bouncer, they walked in and were directed by another bouncer to Mr. Jiraiya, once we got there we a man with long white hair and red streak on his eyes going down he was surrounded by half dressed ladies walking around with short skirts and tube tops.

"How..lovely." Keida said looking at him, the guys nodded along while Iruka walked up to him and chatted, Iruka called them over

"Jiraiya-sama meet Keida, Naruto, Shino and Kiba. Jiraiya-sama meet-"

"C3ns0r3d Myh3m. Great to meet ya in person. Look you'll be on in about 15 minutes, you can just get ready or chill in there. There's box of song request in there as well, if you don't know the song just save it for the next time you come. If the crowd loves you." Jiraiya said, everyone in the band smirked, they like a challenge. Keida gave Naruto a look very familiar to everyone, Naruto grinned.

"Now don't you worry your pretty white head Jiraiya. We'll make sure everyone loves us and you get paid double the amount you thought we'd bring in." Keida said smirking, Iruka sweat drop, Naruto grin and Kiba smirk while Shino crossed his arm nodding. Jiraiya looked a little shock that Keida was so confident but smiled and laughed anyways.

"What confidences you have in the band. The girl the leader or what?" Jiraiya asked, everyone looked at Keida and she just looked dumb founded

"Uhh~ let's get ready guys." Keida said as she walked out not knowing what to say, everyone shurgged

"If Keida's the leader I call second in command!" Kiba yelled out

"As if. You and Keida would burn down a town." Shino said as Naruto laughed, Iruka sighed and turned to Jiraiya

"The blonde one looks familiar." Jiraiya said seriously, Iruka looked puzzled

"Um? Excuse me?" Iruka asked looking wide eyed

"Huh? Oh haha! Nothing! Just take a seat and pick a lady or a drink, their old enough to take care of themselves!" Jiraiya said, Iruka glupped

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said as Jiraiya got him a seat near him soon enough other half clothed women came around him asking about occupation, Jiraiya laughed at him for he was blushing like a school kid with a crush.

* * *

"Keida? You need help?" Shino asked through the dressing room, they each they own little rooms after Naruto and Kiba fought for one.

"Uh? Yeah, come in." Keida said, she was wearing a robe that they supplied the band, he closed the door and locked it.

"Not dressed yet?" He asked looking at her face

"The trouble of being a girl. Sigh." Keida said smiling softly, Shino walked up next to her and put an arm around her and pointed to a set of clothes.

"This one. Not to mention you dyed your hair before we left the house." Shino said, it's true, Keida dyed her hair to a faded purple that had a blue hue to it. Indigo almost.

"You seem ready?" Keida said sarcastically as he was not dressed.

"You know I don't get dress till-" Shino started

"5 minutes till stage time!" A guy yelled through the door

"Shit." Both keida and Shino said

"Get out and get dress! Tell the others too! Thanks Nii-san!" she said pushing him out, she sighed. Time to change.

* * *

"Give it up for L.A's very own C3nsor3d Myh3m!" Announcer dude said, Keida and Kiba came running in with Naruto next to them Shino walking stoically.

Keida wore a dark purple T-shirt with a white skull on it with her hair slightly matching only a lighter tone, she wore purple/black tight up to her thigh, she wore a black leathered skirt with matching boots and spiked bracelet with a matching chocker and with white contacts. Kiba wore a ripped hoddie with fitted jeans that hugged his body, he no shirt but kept his hoddie slightly open to reveal his well-toned abs, he wore boots and had his signature triangle slashes on each of his cheeks, his hair is wild with red contacts. Naruto had on black skinny jean but he actually looked good in them, with an orange T-shirt with a black outlining of a fox in the middle, he had on orange converse with black outlining. He had "guy liner" and outlined his eyes and facial scars, with brought out the Sapphire blue in his eyes; he had on wrist bands and a chain necklace. Shino was in fitted gray jean with a charcoal T-shirt but had a black trench coat over him, his hair slightly spiked and with black boots, he had shades on never revealing his eyes till the eye of his performance, his contact color now. Green.

"Whats up L.A!" Keida yelled in the mic, the crowd went wild

"I'm Keida Takara! But you can call me Playmate." She said sensual, Kiba took the mic

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka! Call me Mutt." Naruto took the mic

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the Kyuubi!" Naruto said which caught Jiraiya's attention and Shino took the mic

"And I'm Shino Aburame. Freak." Shin said before giving the mic back to Keida.

_{on a lease.} Keida thought smiling_

"Now I know we're suppose to sing but we wanted to thank someone, your very own Jiraiya!" Keida shouted, Jiraiya had the spotlight on him and he got up and bowed. Iruka was turning white at the fear of what these kids would do. Everyone clapped to Jiraiya.

"Why do we need to thank him, you ask?" Keida said before Naruto took the mic

"Because he gave us this gig. Yes, yes he did." Naruto said, Kiba took the mic

"I bet you didn't know that Jiraiya-sama is a very kind person" Kiba said

"Yes very kind" Keida said Naruto took the mic

"But he has another secret" Naruto said as if it was huge

"This is where is everyone say 'now what would that be Kyuubi?' okay. 1..2..3" Keida whispered

"Now what would that be Kyuubi?" Everyone in the club asked, Naruto looked so serious he pointed to Jiraiya

"That he is 100% old perverted man!" Naruto yelled, everyone busted out laughing and Iruka hid behind the bar, a free frame was put on Naruto then on Jiraiya who was red, with either anger or embarrassment. {A/N: A screen was behind them like they have at baseball games. Jumbo Tron?}

"Now onto the show." Shino said, the lights turned off

"One.. Two.. One two three four!" Kiba yelled as he started drumming, soon enough Shino on the keyboards and Keida and Naruto were hit with light showing their guitars and them smirking, Naruto grabbed the mic

_Why dont we go out to play_

_have fun in the rain_

_slowly kiss and secretly scream~_

_just laugh and playfully scream_!** Naruto said and Keida took the mic**

_Why don't we runaway to our dreams_

_Away from freaks and queens_

_Be free, in our internal dreams~_

_Just. Dream_

****

Keida said as she put the mic on the stand as her and Naruto sang this verse while strumming their guitars

_Just. Dream_

_Just dream of our future love in our minds~_

_Just laugh and scream and joke and play_

_We don't have shit to do all day_

_Let's runaway~!_

_And be~ free~. _

****

Naruto and Keida sang friecely. They let the Shino have a small solo on the key board.

_We runaway from our nightmares~ _

_always crying and sighing_

_never really dying.. just livin'~_

_just. livin' ~ _

****

Shino sang as Keida stood next to the mic

_Why dont we go out to play_

_have fun in the rain_

_as its crashing down~_

_The thunder booming and the lighting flashing~_** Keida sanged**

_Why don't we runaway~_

_Why don't we runaway~~_

_Why~ Don't~ We~ Run~ Away~_

****

Naruto starts playing on his guitar while Shino follows and Kiba drums to the beat, Keida smiles and taps on the mic along with the beat

_Why don't we go out to play_

_have fun in the rain_

_slowly kiss and secretly scream~_

_just laugh and playfully scream_

!

****

Naruto sang with Keida as he hit a chord causing the crowd to scream

_Why don't we runaway to our dreams_

_Away from freaks and queens_

_Be free, in our internal dreams~_

_Just. Dream~ _

****

Everyone sang; Keida and Naruto sang

_Just. Dream~_

_Just dream of our future love in our minds~_

_Just laugh and scream and joke and play_

_We don't have shit to do all day_

_Let's runaway~! _

****

Everyone joined in in hype, they all held that not and lin, slowly the beat slowed down and everyone sang the last line in unison

_And be~ free~ _

****

The song ended and everyone went wild, Keida looked up at Jiraiya and smirked, he gave a small grin. the gang smiled and knew that they had just played one of their best songs for the best crowd.

* * *

"Oh dear god my voice feels like shit." Keida said with her cracked voice as she was stirring something that looked like purple water

"You're telling me! I almost dropped my drumsticks twice! I was trying to keep up with your guys and everything! God. Thank god I get a chance to sing a couple of the sings they picked from the list Jiraiya gave us." Kiba said laying on his back on the ground, Shino was next to her rubbing Keida's back and Naruto looked at her with a worried look.

"You okay Keida?" Naruto asked in his own cracked voice

"Yeah." Keida said taking a sip and sighing, "My throat really hurts. I guess I screamed too loud when we were singing **_Come back Baby_**. I think I'll take over drums for Kiba so he can sing." She said drinking more of her special tea.

"I'll do the same and play guitar and sing back up so my throat gets better faster. Do you want to sing last?" Naruto asked

"Nah have Shino sing last I'll go before him but I get to sing alone. Kiba!" Keida said, Kiba looked up

"Yup?" He answered

"Mind getting us all a shot of Tequila?" Keida asked

"Sure! Be back soon!" Kiba said rushing out the dressing room

"We got about half an hour to kill. What do we do?" Shino asked as he went to his bass and tuned it

"We'll once we all do our shots I guess we get into our second set of clothes then figure out who's singing first." Keida said as she took off her shoes

"Good plan." Naruto said drinking water, five minute later Kiba came back

"Hehe almost got caught by Iruka-sensei." Kiba said smirking

"Don't smirk at that! We'll be murdered if he found out~!" Naruto whined as Kiba handed out shots, he rolled his eyes and gave Naruto a shot glass with a lemon.

"1" Keida said

"2" Shino said

"3" Everyone yelled as they bit the lemon and drank the shot.

"Woohoo!" Kiba and Keida yelled

"This one taste better than Club FUN. That was a creepy club." Shino said with a stutter

"True dat." Kiba agreed

"Well I feel better~" Keida said singing, Shino smiled and so did Naruto

"Gonna change." Shino said

"Yup. See you soon." She said as she left the door

"We'll we got about 15 minutes left." Naruto said

"Thumb war?" Kiba said

"Your on." Naruto said

"Dear god." Shino said with a sweatdrop

* * *

"Back from their break! It's C3nsor3d Myh3m!" A guy introduced, Kiba walked up to the mic in a new outfit, he was wearing light gray skinnys with a dark brown hoddies with a white undershirt, he had on brown converse that matched his hoddie. Shino wore white slacks with black boots, he had on a tight black turtle neck sleeve-less shirt and had on a white cloak, black shades still intact. Naruto wore dark blue jeans with a shredded look; he had on a dark red button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up and had a black vest on. He wore red Air Jordon and had on sweat wristbands on one wrist with bracelet on the other wrist. Keida wore a black top with a blue bottom dress [Looks like a poofy short prom dress, strapless.] She had on fishnet stocking with tight boots and her hair in a loose pony tail slightly curled, she wore lip gloss and small amount of blue glitter covered her body.

"Hey baby~! Talk to me, talk to me~!" Kiba said with energy as they heard the crowd cheered

"Hey looks like we got more people up in the club!" Keida said with another mic and the crowd screamed out with happy banter and drunken smiles

"We'll this is the part of the night where we take request, the four of us will be singing three songs individually, some duet. Then after that we go home and be normal people." Shino explained, many people whined and some booed

"And we'll be starting with Kiba!" Naruto yelled, Keida walked over to the drums while Naruto got out his guitar and Shino his bass, Kiba walked to the middle of the stage and the lights dimmed down. Keida started the drums while Naruto and Shino followed after. Kiba began.

**Animal I Have Become**

_I can't escape this hell_  
_So many times i've tried_  
_But i'm still caged inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself _

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_  
_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself_  
_(I can't escape myself)_  
_So many times i've lied_  
_(So many times i've lied)_  
_But there's still rage inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_  
_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_  
_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal) _**Keida gets a small drum solo**

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_  
_(This animal I have become)_

The crowd cheered and so did a group near the back, they guessed that this was their song, Kiba took a deep breath and looked towards Keida and she nodded knowing the next song to play. She gave the same signal to Naruto and Shino and they understood. This was a little harder, Usher was fun but she played with the guitar and Shino on the keyboard, Naruto with the other keyboard.

**"DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love"**  
(**feat. Pitbull aka Naruto**)

_[**Usher aka Kiba**]_  
_(yeah man)_  
_So we back in the club_  
_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_  
_Thank God the week is done_  
_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_  
_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_  
_No control of my body_  
_Ain't I seen you before?_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _**Kiba started dancing while singing, break dancin'**

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now_  
_Gonna set the roof on fire_  
_Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down_  
_Hands up, when the music drops_  
_We both put our hands up_  
_Put your hands on my body_  
_Swear I seen you before_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _**Naruto does a front flip next to Kiba and grabs the mic from him**

_[_**Pitbull aka Naruto**_]_  
_In the cover of the music_  
_Get naked baby_  
_I'm sorry chica_  
_Better holla at Tyrone_  
_Let him know how I jump through your foot loop_  
_Scolla chico two can_  
_We're from the blocka blocka o polaca_  
_Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka_  
_Oh no man, it's global_  
_Was' up_  
_Colale flacka_  
_I wanna be your gyno, no not your docta_  
_Dale abre ai_  
_Papa Nicholas baby_  
_Let me see_  
_Yo soi un Jaunito_  
_Que stato taito_  
_Yo freco, no OK _**Kiba and Naruto both dance for a little bit and they sang the first line together**

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, thank you DJ_

The crowd went wild for Kiba, he sang **Cupid Shuffle by CUPID** after that Naruto took the stage and sang **Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects **then **Love Hangover by Jason Derulo** now he grabbed the mic looking at Kiba for support for this song.

**"Baby" by ****Justin Bieber**

(**feat. Ludacris aka Kiba**)

_Ohh wooaah [x3]_

_You know you love me, I know you care_  
_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_  
_You want my love, you want my heart_  
_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing_  
_We're just friends, what are you saying_  
_Say there's another and look right in my eyes_  
_My first love broke my heart for the first time_  
_And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_For you, I would have done whatever_  
_And I just can't believe we ain't together_  
_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_  
_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_  
_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_  
_And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_  
_I'm going down, down, down, down_  
_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_[**Ludacris aka Kiba:**]_  
_Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,_  
_There was nobody that compared to my baby_  
_and nobody came between us, or could ever come above_  
_She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,_  
_she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks._  
_She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and_  
_at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend._  
_She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing_  
_and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying... _**Both Kiba and Naruto have a small dance off with the audiences with earned them brownie points and everyone went crazy**

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_  
_All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)_  
_I'm gone _

Everyone was happy, Iruka called them for a 15 minute break before going back out there, everyone was disappointed but they awaited their return.

* * *

"How's your throat Keida?" Shino asked, Keida smile

"Much better but I'm still gonna sing last in case." Keida said without a scratchy voice, the guys smiled at her glad that their friend was better.

"Holy crap its late!" Kiba stated looking at the clock next to Naruto

"Oh wow it's already 1 AM!" Naruto said astonished, despite being out this late sometimes it doesn't really get through to them, they never let fame get in the way of their own personal lives.

"Don't we have a quiz in Ms. Dilos Monday?" Kiba wondered

"Moron that test was on Thursday." Shino said, Kiba and Naruto jumped up in surprise

"WHat?" They said in unison

"Uh yeah. You guys fell asleep because you two spent the entire night playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops." Keida said as she drank her water, the two were speechless while Keida and Shino just sighed

"2 minutes!" Iruka said, everyone drank their water and walked out and onto stage

* * *

Once on stage everyone screamed for them and once they got on their places, Shino stood up in the middle waiting for his cue.

**"I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You)"**

_Last year's wishes_  
_Are this year's apologies_  
_Every last time I come home_  
_I take my last chance_  
_To burn a bridge or two_  
_I only keep myself this sick in the head_  
_Cause I know how the words get you {off}_

_We're the new face of failure_  
_Prettier and younger but not any better off_  
_Bullet proof loneliness_  
_At best, at best_

_Me and you_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_Me and you_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_If I woke up next to you_

_Collect the bad habits_  
_That you couldn't bare to keep_  
_Out of the woods but I love_  
_A tree I used to lay beneath_  
_Kissed teeth stained red_  
_From a sour bottle baby girl_  
_With eyes the size of baby worlds_

_We're the new face of failure_  
_Prettier and younger but not any better off_  
_Bullet proof loneliness_  
_At best, at best_

_Me and you_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_Me and you_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_Me and you_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_Me and you_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_If I woke up next to you_

_The best way_  
_To make it through_  
_With hearts and wrists intact_  
_Is to realize_  
_Two out of three ain't bad_  
_Ain't bad_

_Me and you_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_Me and you_  
_(Honeymoon)_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_Me and you_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_If I wake up next to you_  
_If I woke up next to you_  
_Me and you_  
_Setting in a honeymoon_  
_If I wake up next to you_  
_(Honeymoon)_

After the clapping he went onto his next song which was **21 Guns by Green Day** and his last song way **Secrets by One Republic**. Soon after that it was Keida's time to shine, many eyes were on her for she was the last one and the only female in the group.

"Alright. My turn." Keida said excited, she heard a couple chuckles and saw some people smile. She whispered a song title to Shino and he nodded knowing what to choose, he took out his bass.

******"Shut Up" by Simple Plan**

_There you go_  
_You're always so right_  
_It's all a big show_  
_It's all about you _**Points at random security guard**

_You think you know_  
_What everyone needs_  
_You always take time_  
_To criticize me _**Points at Bar tender**

_It seems like everyday_  
_I make mistakes_  
_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_  
_You love to hate_  
_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _**To the audiences **  
_Don't wanna hear it_  
_Get out, get out, get out_  
_Get out of my way_  
_Step up, step up, step up_  
_You'll never stop me_  
_Nothing you say today_  
_Is gonna bring me down_

_There you go_  
_You never ask why_  
_It's all a big lie_  
_Whatever you do _**Aimed towards Iruka**

_You think you're special_  
_But I know, and I know_  
_And I know, and we know_  
_That you're not _**Sang it to Kiba with a joking smile**

_You're always there to point_  
_Out my mistakes_  
_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_  
_You love to hate_  
_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Don't wanna hear it_  
_Get out, get out, get out_  
_Get out of my way_  
_Step up, step up, step up_  
_You'll never stop me_  
_Nothing you say today_  
_Is gonna bring me down_  
_Is gonna bring me down_

_Will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be_  
_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_  
_Don't tell me what I should do_  
_I don't wanna waste my time_  
_I'll watch you fade away _**Jumped in the air and yelled**

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Don't wanna hear it_  
_Get out, get out, get out_  
_Get out of my way_  
_Step up, step up, step up_  
_You'll never stop me_  
_Nothing you say today_  
_Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Don't wanna hear it_  
_Get out, get out, get out_  
_Get out of my way_  
_Step up, step up, step up_  
_You'll never stop me_  
_Nothing you say today_  
_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_** Crowd starts singing along with Keida.**  
_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_Won't bring me down_  
_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_Bring me down_  
_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up _

Keida smiled and waved at her new fans while she took a deep breath for her next song.

"This is for the female population!" Keida yelled as all the women in the club screamed

**"One Girl Revolution" by Superchick**

I wear a disguise **Took a hat from one of crowd people and used it as a prop**  
I'm just your average jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself

_[CHORUS]_  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution _[x3] _**Smirked to the ladies in the bar as she started dancing, she jerked for a couple of seconds**

Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

_[CHORUS]_  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...

And I'm a one girl revolution _[x3]_

I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

And I'm a one girl revolution

_[CHORUS]_  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

_[CHORUS]_  
everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world **Keida ended strong and stood with her back to everyone and tossed the hat back to the guy she took it from, the girls screamed. She took a deep breathe and a sip of her water and she waited for Kiba to give Keida her cue.**

**"The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne **

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey _  
_Alright_  
_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_  
_even though I told him yesterday and the day before_  
_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_  
_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_  
_My Cinderella story scene_  
_When do you think they'll finally see_

_[Chorus:]_  
_That you're not not not gonna get any better_  
_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_  
_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_  
_We're not the same_  
_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_  
_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_  
_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_  
_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright_  
_Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_  
_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_  
_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_  
_And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_  
_My Cinderella story scene_  
_Now everybody's gonna see_

_[Chorus]_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_  
_Give me a V (be very very good to me)_  
_R (are you gonna treat me right)_  
_I (I can put up a fight)_  
_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_  
_My Cinderella story scene_  
_When do you think they'll finally see_

_[Chorus]_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_  
_Alright_  
_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Keida sang her heart out and everyone cheered, the guys came next to her and they all smiled at her and they bowed to the crowd and they went crazy. Jiraiya paid them and announce that he'll be calling us for more gigs. While they were leaving he took out a small camera and took a picture of Naruto. Jiraiya had a butterflies in his stomach, could this be him?

* * *

3:30 in the morning is when Keida finally got home, she open the door and locked it, walked up to her stairs to her room and fell on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and took off her dress, she threw the covers over her body and let sleep take over her but before that she let one tear slide down her cheek onto her bed cover before drifting off to darkness.


	10. Chapter 10 Bye LA I'll be back!

Keida awoke to Chi licking her hand, she grabbed the small cub and held her to her face; Chi showered Keida with little wolf kisses. Keida sat up and looked at her digital clock and it read **12:34 PM**.

"I'll be leaving soon." Keida said, she walked to her bathroom to shower. 10 minutes pass by and Keida came out nice and clean, she went through her clothes and took out baggy black sweats with a white tank-top. She got dressed and she put on a gray hoddie over it, she slipped on some socks and her white Vans. Keida took out a big blue luggage bag and started putting in her clothes along with her laptop and CD's. She took out a duffel bag and began to stuff her bag with other clothes and music sheets with notebooks and Chi's own thing. She put her acoustic guitar in it's case and was going to have her other instruments sent to her once she got there by Shino.

"Oh god Chi.. I'm glad I'm taking you with me. I don't know if I can handle this.. Putting on a face for everyone isn't easy. I wish mom and dad were here to help... to make it easier for me." Keida said tearing up a bit, she took a deep breath and zipped up her things.

"Hey Keida you ready?" Richy asked through the hallway

"Yeah." Keida said looking at her blank room. "Are you selling the house or what?" Keida asked, this was her grandma's house from her mother's side, it meant a lot to her.

"No. It's under the your mother's and your name. So unless you want to sell-" Richy stated

"Never." Keida said as she took her stuff downstairs with the help of Richy. She left her instruments in the living for Shino to get with ease, Shino had a copy of her house key. This house and the other one. Richy and Keida started putting in her things in the trunk and she picked up Chi and sat in the car. She looked at her house and the car started.

"You excited?" Richy asked

"Like a fat kid eating spinach." Keida said as she drifted off into a restless sleep

* * *

"Damnit Naruto the one time your car breaks down when we need it most!" Kiba yelled as he tried to turn on the ignition with rage

"Don't blame me I told you I had to fill it with gas but did you listen to me? NOOO~ You just said punch it and drive!" Naruto screamed back at him as he poured in the gasoline in the hole

"Will you both shut up! The more you two fight the less time we'll have with Keida! Now shut it and work together!" Shino yelled angrily, which is rare so they both shut up and the car made a roaring noise.

"Get out of the seat!" Naruto said, Kiba jumped out and slide in the back while Shino sat upfront and everyone closed the door

"PUNCH IT!" All three yelled before speeding off to the airport.

* * *

"Don't worry. Your wacky friends will be here. They got plenty of time." Richy said

"**Boarding Flight #13. L.A., California to Miami, Florida.**" The announcer said, Keida glared at Uncle Richy while he looked around

"Just great." Keida muttered. She look toward the huge line waiting to be boarded on the plane she's force to take. It looks like it'll take some time.

"Ya'll better hurry the fuck up." Keida said darkly

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up ya old man!" Shino screamed as he honked the horn, he speed through traffic with amazing speed that was probably illegal, Kiba and Naruto were in the backseats holding each other for dear life crying

"We're gonna die!" Kiba and Naruto cried out and then screamed as they saw a bus of kids in front of them

"!" Everyone screamed

* * *

"I feel like something horrible just happen." Keida said shivering as she dropped her stuff on the ground, it seemed her flight was delayed for about another 15 minutes due to loading and reloading crap from the previous flight and not to mention putting gas in it.

"Hn?" Uncle Ricky said as he looked at her strange

{I wonder whats up with the guys? Please hurry up!} Keida pleaded in her mind as she looked at her phone, sigh.

* * *

Keida looked at the blue screen of DOOM again. **L.A. to Miami**

"You should get on if you want to find your seat quicker." Ricky said as he gave Keida her bag

"They'll be here Rich. I know my boys." Keida said bitting her bottom lip. {YOU BETTER BE SHOT IF YOUR THIS LATE!} she thought. She watched the line to the plane start up, it was pretty long. She would be on that plane soon though.

"Well knowing Naruto, he'll be here once you board." Richy said

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!" a voice rang out behind them. Keida turned with a grin and then blushed when she saw them.

"What's with all the balloons, flowers and bags?" Keida said glaring at them all, the boys sweatdrop at her attitude

"Look. We just want you to remember us when you go to Florida." Kiba said disgusted at the word 'Florida'

"Yeah Keida. We care about you and we still want you to be a L.A. girl!" Naruto stated putting a cap with the word L.A. on the front, everyone sweatdrop.

"Very creative, Naru." Keida muttered blushing

"I got your stuff at my house and all your instruments are on their way to the Academy as we speak." Shino said as he petted Chi ion her messenger bag, he slipped 5 boxes into the bag, Chi gave him a confused looked but laid on top of the boxes.

"Thanks Shino-nii-san." Keida said smiling, Shino returned it with a small smile. She turned to the other two with a blank stare, "I'm not taking the balloons with me on the plane." she stated

"Awwwwwww!" Kiba and Naruto whined

"I will take the flowers but thats it." Keida said with a small blush as she held her hand out to receive the flowers, the guys smiled and gave it to her, Keida tossed a camera to Richy.

"Take a picture will ya?" She kinda asked

"Sure." He said as he turned it on, "Say: Farewell!" he said, everyone glared.. "Cheese?"

"Ketchup!" Kiba yelled while everyone just laughed, he took two pictures, the first one was them glaring at him then of them all laughing.

"Here." He said tossing the camera back

"Thanks." Keida said sticking it in her bag pocket, she watched as the line gotten shorter and her heart dropped, Naruto saw her expression and his smile falter as well as the others

"It's really happening." Naruto said almost shocked

"Yeah." Keida responded

"You'll call once you get settled in right?" Shino asked

"And when you figure out why the Principal wants you?" Kiba added

"Forsure guys. I promise." Keida said trying to catch her breathe

"**LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT #13 L.A. to Miami!**" The intercom announced, everyone stayed silent

"Time to go." Richy said, he walked up to Keida and rubbed her head "See ya kid." he said, his small heart actually felt sadness; he walked over to the exit.

"Well that was certainly heartwarming." Shino muttered

"Kiba, Naruto stay out of trouble. Our pranks are not gonna be the same without each other. And I can't save you if I'm not there." Keida said smiling, she turned to her brother. "Shino try to be social and not snap at strangers. Oh and never drive." Keida said seriously Naruto and Kiba thought it was best to never tell Keida about Shino driving them here.. They wanted to repress the memory.

"No promises." Shino said with a secret grin to Keida, she smiled and hugged him.

"I'll mis you so much nii-san." Keida said as Shino embraced her with the same thing

"I'll miss you too nee-chan." He said and kissed her forehead and she did the same to him, she turned to Kiba.

"Who else am I suppose to get crazy with?" Kiba asked, Keida laughed

"Remember our promise. We don't take things that far unless we have each other for support. Or to slap us for trying to do something stupid.. Be careful Kiba. You are one of my best friends you know." Keida said hugging him with a grin

"And try to not go over board with alcohol and you know a rush." Kiba warned with a gentle smile

"I know." Keida said, they hugged and released each other, Kiba gave her a kiss on the right cheek and Keida returned it on his left cheek. She walked over to Naruto frowning a bit.

"Remember our promise. I want you to be happy even if it's with another guy over there. But once I'm there I'm fighting for you." He said seriously

"Unless you find someone yourself." Keida reminded, he smiled a little

"I love you. I'll miss you. Take a lot of pictures." Naruto said embracing her with a tight hug, Keida returned it, both fighting tears but not allowing it to overflow.

"I'll miss you. Keep your grades top notch and make sure you guys still practice. Just cause I'm not here doesn't mean the band is over." Keida said

"We wouldn't let that happen. Be careful. I know your tough and strong but even you have a limit. If you need any help call us, especially me." Naruto said, they let go and looked in each others eye. They gave each other a small kiss but it felt like minutes to them.

"Ma'am we need you to board now." A flight attendant said.

"Yes." Keida said as she grabbed everything, she walked to the boarding station and turned to the guys with a smile, she waved and they waved back. She walked through and found the plane entrance and that same flight attendant helped her to her seat. First Class. 5 minutes passed and the plane started leaving, soon after it was in the air. Keida stared out the window and closed her head.

{Bye L.A. I'll be back.} Keida thought.


	11. Chapt 11 Akatsuki Academy for the Gifted

Keida sat in the limo waiting to get to her new school and her new home for God knows how long or so.

"Gotta admit. Place has a lot of clubs and a very good vibe.. Too bad it's freakin' humid as hell." Keida muttered as she looked out the tinted windows and watched the cars zoom by.

Keida wore baggy black pants with white Vans, she put her hair in a messy bun and hid it under her new L.A. hat the guys bought. She had on a white tank top with a gray hoodie over it with the hoddie over the hat trying to cover her face. She watched as the driver pulled up into a secluded road hidden along trees.

{Okay? This is creepy.} she thought looking for signs of civilization or life for that matter. They drove until it hit the end, then everything was engulfed by light. Keida covered her eyes and hissed at the sudden change, the driver seem to chuckle at this and smile. He soon parked the car.

"Welcome to Akatsuki Academy for the Gifted, Ms. Takara." the driver said as he open and held out the door for Keida, she walked out with an 'awed' expression and stared at the huge school. It looked like two universities merged together, football, baseball field included. At the front of it all was a black wall with a red cloud on it. Keida walked up to it and nearly touched it but quickly pulled back afraid to ruin it. The driver smiled at her amazement, he was shocked to meet a girl who didn't bring much. One luggage, one blue duffel bag, a messenger bag she has around her and a guitar case.

"Wow." Keida finally said

"I've been working here for years and I'm always surprise by how lavish it is." The driver said. "I'm Pauly by the way. I'm head of Transportation and grounds for the school." Pauly said

"I'm Keida Takara." Keida said smiling.

"Let's go take you to the principal's office." Pauly said, Keida nodded and grabbed her messenger bag and put it on along grabbed her guitar case. Pauly insisted to take the remanding two. They walked through the double door and everything was clean and spotless. They walked for 5 minutes and they went into another room. It was red and gold with black designs.

"Hello you must be Keida!" A voice appeared bringing Keida back to reality.

"Hi?" Keida said unsure to the lady with blue hair

"Welcome to The Akatsuki! I'm Konan. I work here part-time for almost everything. if you need anything just find or ask for me. It won't be a hassle and I'll help you out with everything." Konan said gently with a soft smile. Keida smiled and was glad she had two people she can trust.

"Hi, I'm Keida Takara. But I guess you already knew that. Hehe." She said lamely

"We are expecting you. Come in with me. Pauly can you take her things to her room and then come back in an hour or so." Konan asked, Pauly smiled and nodded

"Will do. Be strong Keida." Pauly said as he took her luggage, duffel bag and guitar case out the door. Keida gluped.

"Yeah, thanks." Keida said unsure as she held onto her messenger bag harder. She turned to Konan and she walked toward her as Konan held the door open and they both walked in.

"Keida Takara is here." Konan said showing her a chair to sit down in. In front of the huge dark looking desk.

"Good. Leave us be Konan. Thank you." A voice said from behind a huge chair, its back was towards Keida not showing her the face of the voice. Konan left the room, leaving Keida and the voice alone.

"Keida do you know why you're here?" The voice said, it held dominances and it was deep, so it was safe to say it was a guy.

"No. Well I think. I didn't get much information from my uncle..and not to be rude but who are you and why don't you turn around?" Keida asked

"I am the Dean or Principal of this prestigious school. I go by either Pain or Leader." Pain said as he turned around, he had spiky Orange hair with gray eyes that had strange rings around the pupil he also had a shit load of pricings

{Awesome. But creepy.} She thought

"Oh. Okay~. Well why is a girl from L.A. being requested to attend a school as prestigious as Akatsuki Academy?" Keida asked straight out

"To the point, good. Well Keida I'm doing an experiment. What would happen if a new student attended my academy, someone who doesn't have the qualification for this school but who actually works without whining or complaining. A girl. Someone who isn't from the high society but down to earth. I want to see the outcome of you staying here for an entire year." Pain said, Keida nodded interested.

"How did you stubble on me? Why not pick someone from Florida or around Florida to attend here?" Keida asked

"Well I couldn't and wouldn't use someone from Florida, too much drama and too many know the academy personally. I thought why don't I pick an opposite state. California. It's a crazy but even they have earthbound teenagers." Pain explained and Keida nodded for him to continue

"So before I go there I sent out a friend of my to scout out potential students. he recommended you and said you were amazing and someone I was looking for, despite never getting a chance to meet you. I took you into consideration and checked out your file. You have a interesting life and you still remain positive and alive. You're a strong woman, Keida. That's why I choose you to take part in this experiment." Pain said, Keida smile.

"That makes sense but no offense when I say this but what do I get out of this? Sure I get to go to an amazing school but what's my personal gain of all of this?" Keida asked, Pain took a couple seconds of silence

"For every month you behave and give me feedback I'll give you something. If you survive the year then I'll have your mother release from jail with a clean record. And if you are not called to my office during December you get 3 wishes plus another 2 as a Christmas and New Years present." Pain said

"Deal." Keida said without hesitation

"Great now here are the rules." Pain started

* * *

**~1 hour and 30 minutes~**

"There are a lot of clubs here." Keida said looking through a list

"Yes. I make sure everyone has an amazing experiences here at The Akatsuki." Pain said

"Cool." Keida said

:: **Leader-sama. Tobi is here to see you** :: the intercom said

"Alright. Here is the code of conduct and the key to your room, I gave you the second floor. It's all yours, well half of it. You'll see later. Here is a map and a bag of other thing you'll need." Pain said quickly.

"Okay, cool. Thanks." Keida said taking the bag and they both headed towards the door.

"You're lucky not many people have the chance to come to The Akatsuki." Pain said

"Cause it's expensive? I'll bet." Keida said

"Not that. Girls. You'll be the first." Pain said at the open door as Keida stopped and turned her head with a 'WTF-YOU-SAY-LOOK'.

"So you're telling me that Akatsuki Academy for the Gitfed.. is a-" Keida started out

"Yep. It's an all boys school. And you will be the first girl to attend."

{You gotta be fuckin' kidding me.} Keida thought before she was pushed out of the office.


	12. Chapter 12 Day before Hell

"Well this is just fuckin' perfect!" Keida screamed laying on her new King size bed. She just explained to everyone about her dilemma and they all freaked out but she wasn't going to back out. She could save her mom from that hell hole, she just had to survive a year of school with guys. Easy right? Damn it all. Good thing about today is that all her instruments are here, safe and sound, she put them in a different room.

"What am I gonna do? I really don't even want to leave my room!" Keida muttered, she looked at the code of conduct book and read about uniforms as long as the clothes show the schools emblem it was fine but the guys usually wore slack and dress shirts. Keida took out her clothes and stared at them, she had an idea on what to wear tomorrow.

"I am not wear a skirt for a long~ time." Keida said tossing her skirts aside.

* * *

"Hello Tobi." Pain said

"Hello Leader-san. How was your day?" Tobi asked

"Very well. Our new student has arrive and will start class tomorrow." Pain said, Tobi jumped out of the chair

"We're having a new student! YAY~!" Tobi yelled jumping

"Tobi calm down. Or I won't finish telling you the new student." Pain said, Tobi slowly retreated into his seat but he was excited

"What's the new student like?" Tobi asked

"SHE is very interesting." Pain said

"Don't you mean HE?" Tobi said not understanding

"NO Tobi. The new student is a girl. Her name is Keida, she'll be attending The Akatsuki for a year. So will you let the others know." Pain said

"OMG! A girl in this school! How exciting! But Leader-san what if she gets corner by guys? What is she gets rape? Or harass by the others?" Tobi said scared

"Trust me Tobi. This young lady is not the type you would expect, she is anything but a delicate flower." Pain explained

"I hope so Leader-san. But I will help her when she needs it!" Tobi said heroically, Pain just sighed

"She has a couple of your classes Tobi so show her around when you met her." Pain said

"Hai Leader-san!" Tobi said

"Now go. I have work to do." Pain said

"Bye~!" Tobi said running out the office

"Bye Konan-chan!" Tobi said before leaving, she waved at him bye. Tobi left and ran into a huge building knowing thats where his friends will be.

"Sempai!" Tobi yelled to his blonde haired friend and jumped on his back

"Damnit Tobi, un! Get off!" He said

"Tobi has an announcement!" Tobi yelled, everyone just gave him a blank expression

"Did your bunny runaway?" Sasori said

"NO!" Tobi said "I don't think so..?" Tobi said confused, everyone sweatdrop

"What's the fuckin' announcement?" Hidan asked annoyed

"Where getting a new student!" Tobi yelled

"Whoo-pee-fuckin-do, un!" Deidara said and everyone went back to what they were doing

"The new students a GIRL!" Tobi tried again and everyone dropped what they were doing

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Achoo!" Keida sneezed. She looked at her room, it was big and so was her little common room. It reminded her of her dad's house, though this was a little smaller but she wasn't use to it like before.

"By the end of this week I am going to paint this room and the living room and kitchen..but its not like I'm gonna use it." Keida said to herself, she figured out what to wear tomorrow and she was satisfied. She went in he messenger bag and took out Chi who was calmly sleeping; Keida set up a small place for her food and her potty place. She brought the automatic dog feeder and put it next to the bowls. She dumped out everything in her messenger bag and was pretty shocked to see 5 little colorful boxes.

"What the hell?" Keida said, "the guys snuck 'em in." Keida concluded. She picked up a brown box that said Kiba on it, she open it up and it had a dog tag necklace in it, it had two dog tags in it. One said _KEIDA TAKARA - Playmate_ with a small heart with and arrow through it. The other one said _When in a Rush please called these 4 numbers_ and on the back it said _C3SOR3D MYH3M_.

"Oh Kiba." She laughed, she picked up a gray looking box, it said Shino 1. "Shino 1?" Keida asked herself but shrugged it off. She opened the box and it was seeds and instruction, Keida smiled. _Iris and moon flowers**. "**_You're awesome Shino!" Keida said smiling. She took a blue book which said Shino 2.

"That makes sense now." Keida said, she noticed this book was flatter, she hoped it didn't break. She opened it up and a note and a card came out, it looked like a credit card? She read the note that fell out.

_Nee-chan. I know you hate using money from your savings account so I thought I'd give you some of mine. There is about 300,000 grand on this card, don't worry it isn't much, use it wisely. My dad and I wanted to give you some cash there, you can transfer the money out and turn it into cash if you prefer that. And if someone steals the card it has a tracker in it and your picture on it so they won't get very far. I hope you like the gifts we all gave you. We miss and love you._

_ ~ Shino-nii-san_

"Holy shit Shino! I'm gonna yell at you later." Keida said as she picked up the Orange box that said Naruto on it, she opened the box and gasped, she took out the silver necklace from the carnival. Its a silver necklace with a blue cresent moon and on the end surrounded it was tiny stars with different colored stones in it, surrounding the moon. Surprisingly the necklace is the size of two quarters and very intricate in it's designs. Keida smiled, she loved her friends. She frowned, tomorrow she would go to school without them and remain there for a year without them.

"Damn you Fates." Keida said. She set her alarm for 7:00 AM and changed into a tank top and shorts and laid in her new bed, she lay awake for a couple of minutes before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 First Day

::**Come on Rude boy boy boy can you get it up~**:: the alarm sounded, Keida got her phone and turned off the alarm and stretched, she looked around her new room.

"Time for school. yay~." She said sarcastically. She grabbed a towel and put her hair up, she showered for 10 minutes, brushed her teeth and came out, she dried herself off and put on her undergarments, she puts on her black skinny jeans and grabs a white dress shirt, she buttons up the buttons and put a black vest over it, on the strap of the vest it held the school's emblem, a red cloud. She wears black and white Converse and she grabs her messenger bag and sticks in a notebook, folder, a folder full of paper, pens, pencils and camera along with her wallet with Shino's 'gift card' now in it. She decides to wear the dog tags as a bracelet and wore Naruto's necklace. She looked in the mirror.

"Just gotta fix my hair and eat then figure out where the hell to go. Oh! my schedule and map!" She said as she grabbed them along with her keys, she grabbed a brush and brushed through, she left it down and out in two clips to hold up her bangs. [A/N: Kinda looks like a bump but nicer and natural.] She made toast and ate cereal. She grabbed a water bottle and feed Chi, she took out her keys and locked the door.

"Please please please! Let me not get lost!" Keida said running down the stairs and out in search for her classes

* * *

"Deidara?" Asuma asked

"Here, un." Deidara answered

"Well that's everyone." He said before there was a knock on the door, he walked towards it and opened it

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Yes, is this Asuma Sarutobi? History and Strategy?" a soft voiced asked, everyone turned to look

"Can I see your schedule?" He asked the student handed it to him and he was surprise.

"I see. Welcome to Akatsuki Academy. Come inside. Everyone we have a new student, present yourself." Asuma said, everyone gasped as Keida looked up.

"Hi. I'm Keida Takara. Nice to meet ya." She said, everyone had the same question in their mind

_Why is there a girl here?_

"Come to the desk Keida and I'll hand you everything." Asuma said, she nodded and got a worksheet and a text book, "I'll have you sit with Gaara! Raise your hand." He said, everyone sent her a silent pray, they watched as she walked to where the red headed demon is and sat down next to him.

"Hi I'm Keida. Sorry if you didn't want anyone to sit next to you." She said noting the shocked expression, she smiled and opened her book and start her work. She looked around real quick. Today was gonna be a long day. She sighed.

* * *

::**Bell rang**::

Keida picked up her stuff and handed in the worksheet and took out her schedule and looked at the next thing horrified, Cooking class. As she walked she noticed being stared at a lot her chest and ass a lot more than her face.

"Oh god." She muttered noting the cooking class, she looked up only to see a boy with a orange swirl mask in front of you

"Hi!" He said excited

"Hi?" Keida said unsure

"Are you lost? Do you want Tobi to help you?" the boy said

"Who's Tobi?" Keida asked blankly

"That thing is Tobi, hmm. He speaks in third person, un." a blonde guy said coming from behind her

"Now that makes sense. Uh yeah Tobi I would like some help." Keida said with a nervous smile "Opff"

Tobi grabbed her arm and dragged her to a random direction, the blonde guy waved, she did the same trying to fall on her face. After a while she caught up to Tobi's speed which seem to shock him a bit, she guessed it was cause she was a girl. They stopped in front of a room that said Cooking 101..

"Do you have this class Tobi?" She asked but it seemed like he was opening the door, "Hey wait for me!" she added, she walked in and saw a bunch of cute guys in aprons look towards her with surprising looks. She automatically thought of Naruto and frowned a little. {Oh Naru.} She thought

"Are you Keida Takara?" a woman said with curlish long black hair with red eyes?

"Uh yes! Hehe I'm Keida, I presume this is Cooking class." She said knowing the answer

"Yes. Have you ever cooked before?" She asked

"Uh once..that was the last time anyone ever let me in the kitchen." Keida said with a glooming expression, the teacher seem to chuckle

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, your Cooking teacher. Here are simple things to remember and some recipes to try later on. I'll work with you tomorrow. Now let's find you a team." She said

"Actually can I work alone? I would rather not blow someone up from my horrible cooking." Keida pleaded, Kurenai nodded and brought her to a table in the back where two guys were next to her on the other table. She sat down and started trying to memorize the formulas as she calls them.

* * *

"I can't believe the rumor is true. A girl in The Akatsuki." responded a boy with long brown hair to a raven haired boy.

"This isn't right, Neji. We came here to get an education not to flirt with chicks, she'll start trouble soon." the raven haired said

"Oh come on Sasuke. The girl will whine about work but I doubt she'll start trouble. Why would Leader-san bring a girl here though?" Neji said, they looked over to her, she had a frown on and was reading a sheet of paper that the teacher gave.

"I'm going to die." They heard her whined, Sasuke looked over at Neji with a 'I-TOLD-YOU-LOOK' he just shurgged

* * *

Keida got to the sheet of recipes, she prayed that she could actually pass this class with a least a C-. She could bake a cake and cookies but when it came to actually cooking it'll be set on fire so quickly. Keida sighed, she turned to her 'neighbors' and waved hi; one seem to wave back with a spoon and the other just seem to glare at her, she rolled her eyes and looked at her paper. She missed the shocked look from the black haired boy. She looked in front of her and saw Tobi with flour over him, she smiled and he turned around, he seem to noticed her and waved repeatedly having people turning around to stare at her. She felt nervous and she just felt her pocket vibrant, she took it out and saw a new text.

~**Text from Shino**~ It showed, Keida smiled as she flipped it open. She looked up and everyone was busy and Kurenai was graded papers. She bit her lip and sighed, normally she would answer without a care but she didn't want to make a bad impression on anyone so she put away her cell and read the instruction on how to make baked chicken.

{I'm gonna set this oven on fire.} Keida thought as she leaned on her arm for support

* * *

::**Bell Rings**::

"Now off P.E. and Weaponry. Awesome!" Keida said to Tobi

"Tobi didn't know girls like P.E. or weapons?" Tobi said

"Well Tobi I'm not like most girls and don't put me in with all those other girls who are lazy and whine about everything." Keida said she turned to Tobi and saw him taking notes, she nearly fell at the action. "You don't have to take notes. I'm not quizzing you." She added but he still took notes.

"But Tobi wants to be prepared!" He said in a child-like tone, Keida resisted the urge to squeal at the cuteness but she doesn't want to seem like she's contradicting herself so she just smiled and petted his head.

"We're here! That's Might Guy! He's our teacher!" Tobi said as he dragged her to him.

"Guy-sensei!" Tobi yelled catching the mans attention, he seem to gasp and stare right at Keida.

"So what Leader-sama said is true! We have a flower in our mist of males!" He boasted

"Flower?" Keida said slightly confused

"What is your name fair maiden!" He asked in her face

"Keida Takara. I'm no fair maiden by the way." She said but he smiled and grabbed her "Ack!" she said as she was put in the middle of the huge P.E. room, it looked like a freakin' basketball stadium!

"LET US WELCOME OUR NEW FLOWER OF AKATSUKI ACADEMY! KEIDA TAKARA!" He yelled catching everyone's attention. Keida felt her face heat us, she couldn't believe he just announced her like she was fuckin' royalty or something; she heard a couple confused hi's and hello's but most just seem to stare at her like she was an alien.

"Great~ I feel like I'm being sold." Keida said glaring at the now bashful Guy-sensei

"We don't have a uniform for you so we can't really have you do anything." Guy said thinking

"Damnit to hell." Keida muttered, if Tobi didn't have to mask covering his face Keida would have seem a shocked look on his face.

"Tobi will sit down with Keida, Guy-sensei so she isn't alone!" Tobi said

"Hai! A Youthful suggestion! Now go!" Guy said as he walked away, Tobi took Keida's wrist and led her to a couple of guys just sittin' down talking, they stopped seeing Keida.

"So Tobi was right. We do have a girl here." a guy who resembles a shark said

"Who woulda fuckin' guessed." A man with silver hair said staring at Keida

"Hey guys! This is Keida! She's Tobi's new friend!" Tobi said, Keida smiled and waved to the others, a couple guys waved

"Hi, I'm Kisame." the blue shark said

"Hidan." Silver hair said

"Kakuzu." A man with a mask said

"Watch out!" Someone yelled, Keida turn quickly and caught whatever she caught, everyone turn to look to see if she was okay. She looked at the soccer ball in her hand and at the saw a miniature version of Guy running to her.

"Oh my! Are you okay lovely maiden?" He yelled

"I'm fine. Here's your soccer ball." Keida said giving the ball, everyone nearly fell to see her alive.

"I'm Lee! Are you sure you're okay Maiden?" Lee yelled, Keida's eye twitch

"Yes Lee, I'm fine. And It's Keida not Maiden, flower or anything okay? Just Keida." She said without snapping

"Alright Maiden Keida! I will see you later!" Lee yelled before running off to his friends, Keida glared and turn to the others and saw their expressions

"What? I don't like to be called Maiden or Flower?" Keida said pouting

"How the holy hell did you catch Lee's ball? Hell even Dediara has trouble catching one and kicks like a bitch." Hidan said

"The fuck?" Keida said

"You curse? I thought all girl hated that?" Kisame said, Keida's eye twitched again, she sighed.

"Now I see where you get your assumption Tobi." She said as she looked over at Tobi nodding

"Tobi knows." was his response

"Listen, I play sports and all that other crap most guys do. Kinda. And there are plenty of girls that can and can't do what I just did." Keida said

"Whatever." Hidan said as the others shrugged their shoulders

"Boys." Keida muttered as she saw Tobi nodded hopelessly at his friends

* * *

::**Bell rings**::

"It's lunch time!" Tobi yelled linking arms with Keida and skipping awkwardly with Keida trying to walk, the other watched them

"What do you think?" Kisame asked

"She's gonna be fuckin' entertaining!" Hidan said smirking as her

"I don't know and don't care." Kakuzu said taking out his lunch, they all sweat dropped

* * *

"Awesome pizza!" Keida said grabbing 3 slices of pizza with bacon~, a plate of grapes, a small chocolate cake and a bottle of ice tea

"You're going to eat all that?" Tobi said astonished and Keida nodded, she paid for the food and walked with Tobi to a table with the guys from P.E. She sat down next to Hidan and Tobi on her other side.

"Yep. I love pizza!" Keida said biting the tip

"Don't girls freak out about calories?" Hidan said borely

"I couldn't give a shit about 'em! I workout so I'm allow to eat whatever I want!" Keida said after she swallowed her pizza

"Finally a normal girl!" Kisame said, Keida laughed

"This the new girl?" a monotone voice said, Keida looked up about to bite into her pizza

"Hi!" She said before taking a bite of her pizza

"Her name's Keida Takara. This is Itachi Uchiha and that's Zetsu." Kisame said, Keida looked at them, Itachi looked like someone in cooking class and the other one was a trip! He was half black and white with green hair and yellow eyes.

"Hi." Zetsu said sitting next to Tobi

"Hello~" Keida said as she drank some ice tea

"So where are you from?" Itachi asked

"Sorry we're late but the brat took forever to get out of his gym clothes." a red head said, he looked at Keida and she smiled, he didn't make any movement

"This the girl?" He said

"This is Keida Takara." Keida said pointing at herself

"I am not a brat, un!" the blonde from before yelled

"I kinda know you!" Keida said pointing at him, he looked at her and waved

"I'm Deidara, un and this rude boy is Sasori." Deidara said

"Nice song reference. I'm Keida." she said again and she turned to Itachi. " I'm from L.A. California." she said as everyone just stared at her

"What the fuck are you doing here then?" Hidan said

"I'm here for official business. What the hell do you think I'm here for? School." Keida said eating her grapes

"But in Florida?" Tobi asked

"If you want to know that badly ask Pain." Keida said nonchalantly as the others eye's widen

"I-I can't b-believe you called him that." Tobi said scared

"He told me I could call him Pain or Leader. I choose Pain. Sounds cooler." Keida explained

"Anyways. How do you like the school, un." Deidara asked sitting next to Zetsu and Sasori [A/N: The tables their at are in a shape of a huge oval.]

"It's pretty cool. I like most of my classes." Keida said looking at her two text books under her lunch

"Cool, un." Deidara said

"Hey try and throw a grape in my mouth!" Hidan said randomly, Keida smiled and took three grapes and tossed the first one in his mouth, she toos the second and it went in. Hidan stood up while she sat now she tossed it but it only made it halfway until she toss another grape hitting that grape in her mouth and she caught the other one in hers. They high-five.

"Awesome! 3 in my mouth and one in yours!" Hidan said, everyone laughed. Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori looked at each other, something was off about this girl.

"That was cool." Keida said as she laughed, she took out her phone and looked at her text from before

~_Ohayo nee-chan. Just checking in. Everyone misses you and your die hard fans are trying to stalk you as usually. I got that email about the gig during Spring Break. I like it. Problem is will you be able to make it? Father says hi._~Shino

"Who's the text from?" Kakuzu asked narrowing his eye to see it

"My brother from L.A." Keida said, she responded to it and took out her schedule and looked at her next class.

"What you have next?" Kisame asked

"I have Japanese and English with Kakashi Hakate." Keida said

"YaY!" Tobi yelled as he tackled Keida out of her eat

"Ack! Tobi get off!" Keida said as she glared at Tobi

"Nice belly ring." Hidan said smirking

"Thanks. Gonna get my tongue pierced next." She said sticking out her tongue as Tobi up from her

"You like getting stabbed by needles?" Kakuzu asked

"Hn." Was Keida response, "I got my ears pierced and my belly, next is my tongue." Keida said simply

"I heard that getting your tongue pierced makes you a better kisser." Hidan said smirking

"We'll see now won't we?" Keida said seductively to Hidan, he blushed red and Keida laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Hidan's RED!" Tobi yelled out, everyone chuckled

::**Bell rings**::

"Time for Japanese! and English!" Keida and Tobi said standing up, Tobi started talking to Keida while Deidara, Sasori and Hidan walked behind them.

* * *

"Something isn't right with her." Sasori said flat out

"You're just being a prick." Hidan said with his arms around his head

"She's different but I don't feel evil emitting from her, hmm." Deidara said

"Something is wrong about her. I know it." Sasori said narrowing his eyes on the purple haired girl

* * *

"New student huh? Okay." Kakashi said after coming to class 15 minutes late

"Yep. Keida Takara." She said automatically

"_Dono kurai no nipponjin wa anata ga shitte iru to rikai dekimasu ka?_" Kakashi said while everyone is listening in

"_Watashi wa hanbun nipponjindesu. Watashi wa jisshitsu-teki ni sore o hanashite sodatta. Watashi no chichi ga umareta._" Keida said with ease, Sasori glared at the girl again. Everyone was frankly surprise to see her speak easily while they had trouble

"_Sugoi. Saigo ni, gakusei no watashi wa itsumo soba de sagyō suru koto ga dekimasu!_" Kakashi said

"So can I get my text books and a seat?" Keida said in English, Kakashi nodded and gave her two books and pointed to the seat next to Deidara

"Hey buddy." Keida said sitting next to Deidara, Hidan and Tobi were in front of them while Sasori sat behind them

"Time to work, un." Deidara said sighing as they open the Japanese text book and started working, Keida breezed through all the work while she and Tobi talked mindlessly.

* * *

::**Bell rings**::

"Music class." Keida said, this was the only class where Tobi's entire group had together

"Tobi is glad we can all see each other again!" Tobi said to his group on friends huddle in a chair, apparently the original teacher is out sick and it'll be a while till she comes back.

"So what do we do now?" Keida asked looking around, her heart skipped a beat when she saw all the toys

"We could all get to know each other?" Tobi said, everyone seem to shrug not really caring

"Where do we start?" Kisame asked

"How about Ms. Takara here." Sasori said looking in her blue contacted eyes

"Sure ask away." Keida said with the same tone as Sasori looking in his eye's.

"How old are you?" Kakuzu asked

"16." she answered

"What colors are you eyes and hair for real?" Kisame asked [A/N: I changed her eye color and her last name... Sorry for mishap!]

"My hair is black and my eyes are green." she answered again

"Do you have a boyfriend, un?" Deidara asked, everyone looked at him "You were all thinking it, un!" he added with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Keida sighed.

"Nope." she said then she thought about Naruto. {Sorry.} she thought

"Whats your favorite color?" Tobi asked, Keida thought for a while

"Purple, blue, blood red, silver and black." Keida said, she saw Tobi taking notes again and sighed

"What's your hobbies?" Sasori asked

"Drawing and painting, writing, fighting, dancing, playing music and games. Whatever there is to do I guess." Keida said

"You draw, un?" Deidara asked

"Hai." she said

"What is art to you?" Sasori said while everyone else groan

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Is art a bang, un? Like here for only a couple second but gone after, un? Like an explosion, hm!" Deidara asked

"Or is it eternal?" Sasori asked

"Umm? Both." Keida said, everyone looked at her like an alien, "What it's true!" she added

"Explain, un." they both said

"Art should be appreciated whichever way it's created." Keida said simply, "True, art that is short lived will probably be a little bit more respected but because only it has a limited time before dissolving. And as for something eternal, it's like Micheal Angelo's painting of the Mona Lisa. It was created so long ago but it still has that same beauty from when it was first made and the detailing can only enhanced others to better themselves into more exquisite artists." Keida explained further more

"Wow. That shut you two up." Kakuzu said actually touched by the small speech she made

"What would you rather art be?" Sasori asked

"I love any type of art. I wish that life was eternal." She said sadly

"Why is that?" Itachi asked interested

::**Bell rings**::

"That's a different story for a different time." Keida said smiling as she grabbed her bag as Tobi walked her to her next class.

* * *

"Of all the irony!" Keida said laughing

"Art class, un." Deidara said chuckling

"Hello class! Welcome our newest student and artist! Keida Takara!" Konan said, everyone waved and she waved back, she liked this class!

"Hi Konan." Keida said

"Hi Keida. How's your first day of school going?" She asked

"It's good. I made some new friends." Keida said looking over at Deidara, Sasori and Itachi?

"Ah. You made friends with The Akatsuki." Konan said and Keida looked at her confused

"There's Akatsuki Academy and we have a Organization like Student Government. It's called The Akatsuki. Your friends are them. Itachi is the President." Konan explained

"Oh cool. I hope." Keida said, they talked and Konan handed her a sketch book and told her that she had to draw once a day as an assignment.

"Today you draw any animal you like." Konan said, Keida nodded and grabbed some color pencils

"So what are you guys drawing?" Keida asked

"Phoenix, un." Deidara said

"Scorpion." Sasori said

"Weasel." Itachi muttered, Keida laughed at the irony in her head.

"You?" Itachi asked

"A wolf." She said simply as she got out a black pencil and started sketching the outline of her wolf, she decide to draw Chi. She was soon drawing the face, she gave her big eyes. She didn't notice the others watching her. She started coloring her fur which is white and finally found a dark enough shade for her eyes. 30 minutes passed.

"Wow, un. That's amazing, hmm." Deidara said popping up next to her

"Thank you. This is Chi! She's my baby wolf at my place." Keida said smiling, she saw Itachi's weasel and grin

"I like it. Do you give your weasel a name?" Keida asked

"Yes. Jimmy." He said sighing

"Cool. How bout you Dei?" Keida said looking over at him, he pointed at him and she nodded, he smiled

"I named her Nikko." Deidara said as he showed her the painting

"Wow. It's amazing, the colors all blend together so nicely." Keida said admiring the pictures, she turned to Sasori in the corner, "Can I see yours?" she asked, Sasori looked up and shrugged, he showed her

"It's so life like." Keida said looking at it, she thought the scorpion was right in front of her ready to strike at any moment. Sasori watched her expression, it was nice to receive that kind of reaction instead of other insulting it. Maybe he was just paranoid about her but he still watched for any suspicion of any kind.

"Thank you. I like yours too. It looks so innocent and alive. So this is after your wolf?" Sasori said snapping Keida out of looking at his picture

"Yeah! I have a wolf cub name Chi. She lives with me in my dorm, though I think she hates moving. I'm getting paint and everything this weekend in the city." Keida explained, she put her sketch book in her bag as she noticed the time.

"Cool." Sasori said

::**Bell rings**::

"See ya'll tomorrow!" Keida said running out of class

"Bye." Sasori said as he felt his cheek burn {The hell?} he thought


	14. Chapter 14 Week 1

"So this week went by okay." Keida said

"Explain." Pain said

"Well at first everyone was just surprise by having an actual girl in the school. So they just kept looking at me making sure I wasn't a dream or something. After that they started to approach me slowly, saying hi and trying to start a conversation." Keida went on for about 15 minutes just talking and answering Pain's question.

"Interesting. I thought they would have reacted differently. Anyhow, you said you needed to go out to the city to buy somethings?" Pain stated

"Yep. I just need to know how to get there." Keida said nodding

"Well I'll just call Pauly for you and tell him to pick you up from your dorm. Be ready in 10 minutes but next time look in those flyers I gave you." Pain said in a tisk-tisk tone, if there was one.

"Uh right? Thanks!" Keida said as she left the office, she ran to her dorm and grabbed her wallet and stuck it in the pocket of her hoddie. She saw the car outside and ran to it.

"Hello Keida, how are you?" Pauly asked opening the door

"I'm good. Sorry 'bout this on short notice." Keida said jumping in the car

"No problem. I usually make runs on the weekends." He said closing the door, Keida smiled at him before turning and facing two violet eyes staring right at her

"Oh shit!" Keida said falling down at the sudden closeness, Hidan just laughed at her

"Holy shit that was funny!" he said laughing and helping her up

"Haha." She said monotone, "You going out too?" Keida asked

"Yup. I get annoyed being cooped up in that fuckin' dorm with Kakuzu. He's always counting his damn money and shit." Hidan said

"Hmm. I see your reasoning. So where are you off to?" Keida asked, Hidan shrugged

"Nowhere really. I was just gonna go to the Aventura mall. Shit is tripping there." Hidan said leaning back

"Cool." Keida said, she and Hidan sat talking randomly about school, 25 minutes later they were there

"So you coming?" Hidan said getting out staring at her

"Hell why not." Keida said as she walked out, Hidan's eyes widen actually looking at her outfit of choice. It wasn't as revealing like most girls but it was.. nice.

{Damn.} He thought looking at her legs, Keida wore tight short that went down to her knee and over it wore a deep purple skirt that stopped along her mid-thigh, she wore a black tank top with a white hoddie over it and matching white converse. She had on dog tags around her neck with her hair in a messy bun.

"Why didn't you wear that on the first fuckin' day of school?" Hidan blurted out

"Cause I didn't want to get caught in a corner alone." Keida said simply, she walked ahead and sighed

"I forgot that I needed to buy paint and other crap." He heard her muttered, he came up from behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck

"I'll help you find your shit later. Right now we have some fuckin' fun!" Hidan said pulling her forward

* * *

"It's been an entire week without Keida!" Naruto whined through the pillow, Akamaru howled and Kiba frowned.

"I know. What do you think she's doing right now?" Kiba asked thoughtfully as Naruto and Akamaru stopped and stared at him staring into space

* * *

"Are you fuckin' crazy?" Hidan yelled watching the teen walk into a tattoo/piercing parlor

"Oh shut up and stop making a scene! I wasn't kidding about getting it." Keida said as she walked in

"Sup, what you want?" A man with a spider tattoo on his neck asked

"Tongue Piercing." Keida said calmly, he shrugged and brought her to the back while Hidan is watching in great amazement

"You're seriously doing this. Won't it hurt?" He asked

"I guess. I have a high tolerance for pain and I have an unusual healing system." Keida said as she laid down waiting for the shot to numb his tongue.

"Ready?" The guy said as he gave her a quick shot

"Yep." Keida said normally, she watched Hidan's eyes bug out that she started laughing but stopped as soon as she saw the needle

"Careful, dudette. This WILL hurt if you move." The guy said, Hidan stood almost hovering over Keida making sure nothing goes wrong she smiled quickly before the guy smirked.

"OK at 8?" He said as he watched Keida nod her head a little

"8!" he yelled

{Oh shit.} Keida thought before the drugs took affect

* * *

"You think Hidan's alright being alone today?" Tobi asked the group as they soon stared at the group of his friends

"That moron went to the mall." Sasori said extending the word 'mall'

"What do you think will happen?" Kakuzu said

"Tobi don't know. But Tobi's got a weird feeling that's his scared." Tobi replied, everyone looked at the strange boy staring off into the sky from the window

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hidan yelled as he watched the horrid scene happening an then clamped his eye's shut, sure he causes himself some real damn pain but to watch a needle that big go into someone! Especially a girl! Was not OK!

"Dude shut up. I'm done. Your friends fine too." The guy said as he glared at him

"Oh.." Hidan said opening his eyes to see Keida giving him the 'WOW-I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-SCREAMED' look

"I'm fine. It just feels weird." Keida mumbled

"It's gonna feel much more tender later on, just take Advil if it hurts and don't take it out for 6 weeks, for the tongue to totally heal it will take 6 months so stick with soft food like soup. Sucking on ice or ice cream will calm down the swelling." the guy said handing Keida a flyer

"Thanks, Tom." Keida said looking at the name tag

"No problem, I'm gonna ring you up and you can pay cash or credit." Tom said leaving the two teens alone

"How do you feel?" Keida asked Hidan, he glared at her

"I should be asking you that dumb bitch!" He said

"Hey now. I'm fine." Keida said patting him on the arm, Hidan blushed at the contact, her hands were soft

"Whatever bitch." Hidan muttered

"You should have seen my brother Shino when I got my belly pierced! He fainted!" Keida said laughing and then held her tongue "Owww!" she mumbled, Hidan laughed

"It's 35 dollars, cash or credit?" Tom said, Hidan and Keida walked up and she took out her wallet and took out 50 dollars

"Cash." Keida said, Hidan was slightly surprise to see her with money

"Here's your receipt and your change and my number in case something goes wrong." Tom said with a small blush, Keida took the thing and smiled sweetly at him

"Thanks Tom. See ya 'round." Keida said as she walked out with Hidan glaring at Tom and he moved slightly ill

"So what do you want to do?" Keida asked Hidan, he stopped and gave Keida a smirk with a evil glint in his eye

* * *

"Eep!" Tobi said shivering, everyone stared at him

"What now, un?" Deidara said as he was playing Super Mario 3 against Kisame

"I think Keida is in trouble." Was all that Tobi said as everyone stared at slightly confused

* * *

"I think Keida is doing something crazy without me!" Kiba yelled, Shino walked in and stared at him

"You don't know that." Shino replied as Naruto nodded

* * *

"I might die you know!" Keida said as she glared at Hidan

"Hey I fuckin' watched you get a damn needle in your fuckin' tongue!" Hidan yelled

"Yeah but it wasn't THAT scary!" Keida said feeling herself being lifted up by the crane, Hidan decided to bungee jump with Keida. They had it outside in the back, a couple of people were on the ground watching them about to do something stupid and that might potentially kill them!

"Oh Keida. You will love me for this." Hidan said smirking as he grabbed her body and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"I think not." Keida said blushing, she felt her and Hidan's body tipping over and she held onto Hidan which made him blush and he grinned

"Here we go!" he yelled as they tipped over, Keida kinda screamed but after being tossed in the air for the second time her screams turned into laughter like Hidan's. Soon after they were untied and walking back into the mall.

"Holy shit!" Hidan said laughing as he saw Keida's hair all wild and loose.

"Oh shut it! It's your fault my hair is crazy!" Keida said trying to comb through her hair with her fingers

"Oh you loved it you just won't admit it!" Hidan said while messing up her hair even more

"Fine, I loved it. Happy?" Keida said sitting down at a table

"Like a fat kid eating cake." He said, Keida finally got her hair to manage and braided it to a small braid and looked at Hidan

{Cute.} Hidan thought randomly

"Want Ice cream? The swelling is starting to hurt." Keida said poking her tongue, Hidan nodded, they walked up to Haagen-Dazs Ice cream

"What you want?" Hidan asked

"A medium of Vanilla with Espresso chip-" Keida said to the lady

"and I'll have the medium of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." Hidan said as he watched as Keida took out her money and put his hand over her's

"Chill I got this. I almost made you eat your piercing." Hidan said grinning, Keida glared but grinned afterwards

"Fine. But I pay next time." Keida said, Hidan looked at her confused and handed the lady a 20, she handed him the ice creams and his change. They went back to sit down and they ate quietly.

"This was fun. Oi! I need to get my paints and stuff." Keida mumbled with ice cream in her mouth

"Don't worry I know where to get some. There's a Wal-mart across the street, so We'll walk there and get your shit." Hidan said with a mouthful of Ice cream, Keida smiled and ate some of her, she had to suppress a groan to escape, the coldness on her tongue was great. Soon after they were done and started walking over to Wal-mart and Keida got a shopping cart and took out her shopping list, Hidan sweat drop, that list was small.

* * *

After an hour of trying to get simple things they called Pauly and they went back to the Academy, 5PM.

"Oh wow. What am I gonna eat?" Keida said looking out the window, Hidan shrugged and sighed

"Today was fuckin' fun. No one would go on that with me so its great that I have a partner in crime to do stupid and pointless shit with." Hidan said, Keida grinned at him and nodded

"Forsure." Keida said, Hidan soon felt a little nervous around Keida, it was a while since he touched a girl, having Keida THAT closed to him on the bungee cord was amazing. It felt so right but in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong, Leader brought her here for a reason, she could be a mistake ready to happen. Hidan sighed and noticed her looking at something, he looked over and he saw them on the bungee cord and falling and even a couple of them at the Tattoo/piercing parlor.

"Who took those?" Hidan asked

"I had a chick named Nami take the one's of us in the parlor and the others by a guy named Bob." Keida explained

"Nice camera." Hidan said

"Thanks, my friend Naruto gave it to me before I left." She said, she then turned to the next picture of Keida smiling at the camera with Naruto next to her grinning

"That him?" Hidan said blankly

"Yup. Naruto." Keida said sadly, they noticed the car stopped and the door opened

"Welcome home." Pauly said with a smile, Keida's heart sank a little

{Home.} She thought with all the sadness of the world

"Yup!" She said with a fake smile and Hidan watched her change her attitude so quickly he knew she was lying

"Oh and to solve your food dilemma, there's a cafe across from the gym #1." Pauly said as he helped Keida get her stuff, Hidan jumped out the car

"I'll help her!" He yelled, Keida and Pauly gave him a strange look and he blushed slightly

"Okay? Thanks, here. Hold the food and the paint." Keida said unsure, Pauly shrugged and waved, Keida waved back and walked to the dorm, once walked into the elevator, she got out her key and waited for the door to open. Once it did she made a right and walked down then they got to her room.

"202?" Hidan said as he watched her stuck in her key

"Yep." She said as she opened the door for him and her

"bark bark!"

"What the fuck?" Hidan said, he looked down to see a white dog?

"Oh that's Chi, she's my baby wolf cub." Keida said as she put her stuff down, Hidan looked around her 'condo' would be the best way to describe it, it had at least 3 other rooms connecting to it. This was strange, the guys had only 2 or 3 and in some occasional 1 room. She had everything still boxed up and he watched as she picked up her wolf and hugged it.

"Here just leave that on the ground." Keida said snapping Hidan out of his thoughts

"Right." Hidan said leaving the stuff next to the couch, he sat on the couch and watched Keida get some can food and put it into the microwave to heat it up, his guess was soup. She then plopped down next to him with Chi sitting on her lap

"Tv?" Keida asked him, he shrugged and she took it as a yes. She turned the TV on and they watched Good Luck Chuck

"Hahaha!" Hidan said laughing along with Keida. Chi started barking and wagging her tail, she jumped onto Hidan and licked his face

"GAH! THE FUCK!" Hidan said freaking out, Keida laughed and went to get her wolf cub before Hidan started cursing more

"Oh calm down! It's only kisses." Keida said picking Chi off his face, she put her cub in her room with her little cage up so she still see's Keida

"Whatever, little wolf bitch." Hidan mumbled while Keida rolled her eye's and got a towel and wet it

"Here you big baby!" She said she handed him the towel, he mumbled a 'thank you' and cleaned his face

"Isn't your soup ready like forever ago?" Hidan said

"Oh shit!" Keida said getting up and walking to her microwave and taking out two 'cup of soup' she handed one to Hidan and she sat down with one in her hand, still warm

"What's this?" Hidan said a little shocked that she even thought of him, if it was Kakuzu 'he'd say go make your own!'

"It's called 'cup of soup'. Enjoy!" Keida said smiling, she took a sip and sighed "Yum. Chicken noddle soup!" she said grinning at him , he felt a pull at his heart and blushed

"Yum?" He said unsure as he drank some, it was warm and didn't burn his tongue like most soup. "Yum." he said surprise it tasted really good

"Told ya!" Keida said as she stuck out her tongue, he saw her piercing and was surprise that it wasn't swollen or even bleeding like he seen in most pictures

"You heal pretty fuckin' fast." Hidan noted

"Yeah. I get it from my mom. She has this weird ability to heal really fast. I remember she cut her finger pretty deep like she needed stitches deep but she says 'I'm gonna put a bandage on it!' and the next morning it was gone!" Keida explained with a certain spark in her eye, Hidan nodded and drank some soup while watching her closely.

"Cool." he said

**Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lolliPOP! dun-dun dum dum**

"Who's that?" Keida asked slightly grinning at the ringtone

"That's fuckin' Tobi." Hidan groaned out

"Well answer it!" Keida said simply

* * *

"Tobi told you he'd answer!" Tobi screamed to his friends eating at the restaurant they decided to go to, Red Lobster. Unfortunately it was not on campus but they got to ride in Itachi's limo, they put Hidan on loud speaker.

"What do you want?" Hidan growled from the phone, everyone sweat dropped

"Tobi wanted to know if you-"

"Oi! Hidan don't even try!" another voice ranged, everyone turned at this confused. Hidan..with a girl?

"You snooze you lose!" Hidan said back

"Asshole! You're gonna pay!" the voice said again

"Who the fuck is that?" Kisame asked

"Huh? Oh that's-hahahahahahahahaha!" He started into laughter

"Say uncle and order pizza!" the voice said, Deidara thought he heard that voice and stood up and grabbed the phone

"Are you with Keida, un?" Deidara yelled

"Eh?" Everyone went

"You're with her?" Tobi cried out

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-uncle-hahahahha!" Hidan said and he took a couple of breathes

"What you guys say?" he asked

"ARE YOU WITH KEIDA, HM!" Deidara yelled

"Fuckin' loud blonde. Yes I am. What of it." Hidan retorted

"Hey- Pizza's here!" They hear her yell

"About fuckin' time." Hidan said

"Really? That was really fuckin' fast!" Keida yelled taking out her wallet

"Hidan!" Kakuzu said trying to get his roommate's attention

"This makes up for the Ice cream you paid for." Keida said

"Whatever. Gonna eat. Peace fuckers!" Hidan said

"Wait!" everyone yelled

"Bye fucktards!" Hidan said

"Wait!" They all said but they heard the beeping sound

"That boy need a talk about how we're gonna deal with this **problem**." Kakuzu said, everyone stared at him

* * *

"So what's tomorrow's plan?" Hidan asked randomly eating

"I'm probably gonna paint my room. Later today and finish it by tomorrow. I got the paint and everything." Keida said

"Sounds like fun?" Hidan said unsure as he watched her eat some pizza

"I guess but I might as well be comfy in my 'new home'." Keida said sarcastically

"The school isn't that bad." Hidan said

"I'm the only girl here. I'm paranoid about how Monday's gonna look. Guy-sensei said I might finally get to do something and I'll finally get to see Anko-sensei too." Keida said

"Oh right." Hidan said unsure

"Mhmm. Oh and mind not telling anyone where I live?" Keida said

"I wasn't gonna tell those fuckers anyway." Hidan said smirking, Keida grinned after a couple of hours of mindless talking and TV, Hidan thought it was time to leave the girl alone.

"Well it was fun." Hidan said rubbing his neck unsure what to do

"Yeah it was. I needed someone to hang with and do crazy shit with." Keida said smiling

"Same. All the others are just wuzzy." Hidan said grinning

"Haha! I'll see ya around." Keida said opening the door

"Pass me your cell." Hidan stated, she gave him her cell, he typed in something and then he got a ring

"There now I'll call you when I wanna hear you scream off another Bungee jump." He said laughing, Keida blushed

"Oh shut it! But I guess I'll have to tell everyone how you screamed like a girl when I got my tongue pierced!" Keida countered which made Hidan pout

"Touche'." Hidan said. "See ya." Hidan said leaving

"Sleep tight! Now let your friends bite!" Keida said laughing with a grin, Hidan grinned and gave her the 'birdie'.

"Now.. Onto my room." Keida said with a small smile


	15. Chapter 15 Sunday Fun

A blonde teen walked around the campus in thought of something

{Why was she with Hidan of all people, un? It's not like I'm jealous, hmm. But it's like dipping a cat in ice water, un..} Deidara thought as he sighed, he was letting this girl get through his head. He shrugged off the thought and then stopped in front of the office. {I guess I should ask, un.} He thought breathing in and standing up straight, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Leader-sama said as Deidara walked in and stood in front of him, "Deidara, what do you need?" he asked bluntly

"...Why is Keida here, un? I mean why start having a girl at this school, hmm?" Deidara asked

* * *

"-It's not any of your concern. You are to do what you are told under any circumstances." Deidara played on his tape recorder then hit stop

"So this basically gives us nothing to work on." Kisame stated

"Not true." Everyone turned to the Uchiha, "It does tell us that she means something to Leader and he brought her here for a specific reason." Itachi said

"Now how to get the information out of the girl?" Kakuzu said

"Tobi wants to know why we want her out again?" Tobi asked clueless

"Keida Takara is a threat to us and to the school's reputation." Sasori stated looking at Tobi

"Keida-chan is nice." Tobi said sullen

"**It's probably an act.**" "Or that's she is actually nice." Both Zetsu said

"Whatever the case may be. We shouldn't accuse her of anything until we have proof if she really is trouble." Kisame said, everyone nodded muttering words

* * *

"Perfect!" Keida stated, her room was awesome~ It was a deep satin purple [A/N: Giving the effect of Satin at least]. She had outlining of blood red and silver of a wolf, a fox, a dog and a butterfly on her door, on the closet door she had a silver outline of her and the guys in their signature poses, on the bed stand she had a black outline of a man with green eyes, a woman with black hair and their child(baby) in their arms with both green eyes and black hair with a stripe of it turning into different colors. Around her window and on her wall containing the bathroom she decided to leave blank.

"My room looks great and the living room doesn't look too shabby." Keida mumbled. She looked around her 'den' it was painted light blue with green and lavender splashes around it. She had a nice looking rag that she found at Wal-Mart.

**::Leave Britteny Alone~!::**

"Hm, Hidan?" Keida said chuckling, "Hey"

"Yo. Wanna hang out with me and the guys?" Hidan said with a strange tone

"Uh.." Keida said unsure

"Whats the fuck wrong?" Hidan asked

"Well your friends, um...hate me." Keida said

"What fuckin' makes you think that?" He asked a bit nervous

"Well I know freakin' Sasori glares at me everything I turn my back, Itachi just emits hatred, Kakuzu doesn't really give a shit about me and the black side of Zetsu is just plain out rude." Keida explains

"Damn...and people call me a prick." Hidan chuckled

"I'm just a little hesitate on that. Normally I won't give a flying fuck but I'm in a different situation here than I would be in L.A." Keida sighed

"Well we can't just ignore each other, they think your a threat and some shit. Might as well try to make peace with them." Hidan muttered

"I..guess.." Keida said unsure

"Come down to the front of the school, we're all going to IHOP to eat breakfast. Dress...nice? Or whatever." Hidan muttered

"Sure. Be there in 15, I'm covered in paint." Keida said, it was 15 to 11. [10:45, i get confuse too -.-U]

"You stayed up all night painting?" Hidan said astounded

"Yeah. Once everything it's set I'll show you my finished home. It's awesome so far. Well I'm gonna get ready, see ya there." Keida said and hung up

* * *

"Happy?" Hidan said giving Itachi a glare

"You didn't have to tell her of our suspicious." Itachi said coldly

"She already knew. She could feel you, Annie and Money bags over there glaring holes into her back and iffy on Zetsu's other half." Hidan said

"Let's just go eat pancakes!" Tobi said bouncing into the room with black and orange sleeveless hoddie jacket and black shorts with orange shoes.

"Let's go." Itachi said walking towards the door, Hidan felt a twig in his stomach and frowned. He got up and walked towards to the door.

* * *

Keida fed Chi and grabbed her keys with her small tote bag. She locked the door and started jogging to the front, it was a decent walk but she needed some energy, she lost it last night from painting her damn room. She started walking once she saw they she grinned as she saw Tobi, Deidara and Hidan.

"Hey guys!" Keida yelled to them grinning, everyone turned to the voice, she thought she saw some shocked faces but she ignored it and focus on the oncoming bullet that is Tobi.

"KEIDA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled running into her

"Oh crap." Keida thought as she may have choose the wrong thing. She decided on a green cami with a shoulder length black collared button up shirt but left it unbuttoned. She wore a black skirt with green leggings that stopped above her knees and black flats with green bows.

"Keida! Tobi is super happy to see you!" Tobi said lifting her up instead of tackling her down

"Gack! Put me down Tobi!" Keida said with a blush, she hated to be picked up.

"Tobi's sorry! Tobi's just happy you can come hang out with us!" Tobi said grabbing her hand and walking her to the others.

"Didn't expect her to dress like..like-" Kakuzu started

"A girl, un." Deidara finished as he watched Tobi bring her towards them, once she got there he smiled

"Hey Keida, un." Deidara said, she saw her grin at him with made his stomach flip

"Hey Dei-Dei." She said poking his stomach which made it worse

"What the fuck am I?" Hidan yelled at her

"A loud ass bitch?" Keida stated with a blank expression so close to his face, Kakuzu started laughing like no tomorrow once he saw Hidan's face turn into a tomato, everyone soon joined in with chuckles or a smirk

"Bitch." Hidan muttered looking away, Keida's eye twitch

"Don't call me that!" She said with a deadly tone as she started towards Hidan and he looked a little scared walked away towards Zetsu

"Lets go." Itachi said breaking up the small fight? The limo came and they sat down, Keida sat between Sasori and Deidara

* * *

"So Keida, un." Deidara said watching her space out

"Yeah?" she answered

"How do you like the Akatsuki Academy so far, un?" Deidara asked, everyone was listening intently, Keida smiled

"It's pretty cool. My old school has nothing on this. It's actually challenging unlike my old one. Course I still got random guys staring at my ass though." Keida said looking at Hidan with a frown

"Hey, you have a nice ass. Just saying." Hidan grinned, Keida rolled her eyes

"Pig." Keida retorted

"Whats your favorite class?" Sasori asked staring down at her, she tilted her head up

"Umm it's a three way tie. Japanese, Music and Art." Keida said looking in his eyes he stared down into hers checking for lies.

"How do you know so much Japanese?" Kisame asked

"I'm half Japanese. I was born in L.A. but I was raised in Japan for 6 years with my brother from another mother." Keida said smiling

"Cool. How come your brother isn't here like you?" He asked

"Cause...I don't know. Cause I'm a girl and qualified to do just about the same things as guys. Hell if I don't know. He told me if I'm in trouble he'll get into to school no problem.." She explained

"**Wait you said brother from another mother?** _Is he your half-brother then._" Both Zetsu asked

"Well. No. He's like a surrogate brother. My dad and his dad use to work with each other in a secret team or something, then after that became businessmen. Ironically they met after they both married and had me and him. We grew up together, we were like his surrogate family since his was always away. He's always been a brother to me so yeah. Two different families but we consider each other brother and sister." Keida said smiling, she stuck her hand in her phone and took out her photo and tossed it to Kisame.

"This is him? He could pass as your brother. Kinda." Kisame said looking at the boy with black glasses and a trench coat giving a peace sign with Keida. He tossed it back.

"Whats his name?" Hidan asked staring in the air

"Shino Aburame." Keida said before having everyone stare at her in awe

"Like as in the Aburame Co. of I-Core?" Kakuzu said

"Yeah." She said knowing where this conversation was going to go, Tobi watched her silently while many people were shooting her question

"TOBI THINKS KEIDA-CHAN LOOKS PRETTY TODAY!" He yelled to turn the conversation around, everyone stared at him including Keida

"What?" She said

"Tobi thinks you look pretty." Itachi scoffed, Keida rolled her eyes at the teen

"Thank you Tobi, that's sweet." Keida said smiling softly for him, Sasori stared at the girls face, she looked so angelic

"Yeah, you look hot?" Hidan tried to compliment

"Nice." Keida said grinning

"By the way hows the tongue piercing?" Hidan asked

"Great. Look." She said sticking out her tongue, everyone gave her a 'wtf-look' but everyone looked nontheless

"When did you get that, un?" Deidara asked

"Yesterday with Hidan." Keida said

"WHAT?" Everyone said

"It looks like you've had it for weeks now." Kisame said

"I'm a fast healer, I get it from both my parents." Keida stated, the car stopped

"We're here." Pauly said as he opened the door

"About time." Itachi said

"You took forever." Sasori said while everyone just walked in front of the door waiting for everyone

"Thank you Pauly." Keida said giving him a smile while everyone watched

"No problem Keida. Have a good time and call when you need me. Have a good day." He said walking to his seat

"You too!" Keida waved as she walked towards the guys

"Let's eat!" She walking in with the guys while they gave her strange looks

* * *

After eating so much pancakes they all decided to walk down near a beach, Keida stared at it, if only she brought her bathing suit. It was beautiful, it rivaled her own in L.A. She ended up straying away from the gang and took out her camera and took a picture of it, she took a quick picture of the gang when they weren't looking and she walked towards the water. Tobi felt no one behind him and he turned and started to panic when Keida wasn't there. He soon saw Keida against a palm tree staring out deep in thought. Tobi went down to her.

"Is Keida-chan okay?" He asked

"I'm fine Tobi." Keida said

"Tobi saw how upset you were when the others were asking you questions about your brother." Tobi said looking at his shoes, Keida looked surprise and smiled

"And you cause a change in the conversation. I'm surprise you noticed how upset I was." Keida said and Tobi looked up

"Tobi saw yes." he responded

"I'm glad something can tell how I'm feeling. Thank you Tobi." Keida said

"Why do you not like to talk about your brother?" He asked

"It's not that I don't like talking about Shino like that it's just that when I do, people look at me differently. Then they try to take things from me and ask me for things I can't deliver. I've been lied to, cheated on and been harassed just by knowing him. It hurts at first but I learn to get over it and ignore it." Keida said in a sad tone, Tobi grabbed his jacket near his heart.

"Poor Keida-chan. No one should feel pain." Tobi said

"I'm a big girl Tobi. I've taken care of myself for years." Keida said with her hair hiding her eyes as she turned towards him, "Lets get back to them or they'll think I'm brainwashing you." Keida said walking back towards the group with Tobi looking at her back with sad eyes. Once they got back in with them, Hidan turned around and stuck out his tongue at Keida with a grin, she returned it to him showing her piercing and he shivered looking forward. Deidara fell behind to do his 'mission'.

"Hey Keida, un." Deidara said looking at the nod Sasori was gave him

"Hey Dei-Dei." Keida said smiling, she was glad she had some good friends, she thinks.

"Do you have any real siblings, un?" Deidara asked

"No. Just Shino." Keida said

"Hows does your parents feel about you coming here, hmm?" Deidara asked while watching her intently, he saw her stiff

"My mom was a bit heart broken but she understood. She loves me so much. Moms, right?" Keida said smiling

"And your dad, un?" Deidara asked

"He's dead." Keida said monotone which shocked Deidara and Tobi

"How did he-" Tobi started

"I don't want to talk about it." Keida said sharply

"Ok." Tobi said, Deidara felt his heart tighten. They stayed in this awkward silent while Keida still remained stiff, they soon stopped at a pier; everyone walked around. Keida felt her phone vibrant, she took it out and answered it.

"Konichiwa nee-chan." A familiar voice said

"Konichiwa nii-san." Keida said walking towards the end of the pier, everyone watched her intently

"What you find out?" Hidan scoffed

"No biological siblings, un. Mom let her come, hmm." Deidara said uncomfortable

"And her father?" Sasori asked bored

"Is dead." Tobi said looking down, everyone was a little shocked but no one showed it

"How?" Itachi asked coldly

"She didn't say, un." Deidara said looking at her laughing on the phone

"Interesting. We'll do a background check." Kakuzu said

"Tobi thinks this isn't right to do to Keida-chan. She's really nice." Tobi said

"Whatever you may think Tobi, put it out of mind. She's not worth being cared for here." Sasori said harshly, Tobi and everyone remained silent.

"WHAT!" Keida yelled, everyone turned to her, they saw her with an angry expression and talked for a minute and hung up

"What the fuck?" Hidan said

* * *

"I can't believe him. I can't believe him. I can't fuckin' believe him!" Keida said angrily, "I need to get home...Fuck." Keida said leaning her head on the wooden bar.

"You okay?" Hidan asked leaning against the wooden bar

"No. I'm gone for a fuckin' week and everything goes down to hell." Keida said with her head on her hand

"What happen?" Hidan asked, Keida remained silent for a couple of minutes

"My mom's in the hospital." Keida said

"How?" Hidan asked shocked

"I don't know. Shino just told me that the Warden was force to beat her in front of the other inmates to show what would happen if they disobey.." Keida said enrage

"Inmates? Disobey? Is your mom in jail?" Hidan said in pure shock

"Please don't tell the others right now Hidan. I know no one trust me. But if I can't trust them then they don't deserve to know anything about my personal life. No one knows how I feel or what I've been through. I'll lose it if they fuck me up if they find out about this. My mom is all I have left." Keida said begging Hidan

"I promise. Even though you only known me for a week, you can trust me. I'll help you out with the whole Akatsuki thing." Hidan said giving her a genuine smile

"Even if I'll probably get you in trouble with them?" Keida asked

"Like I give a fuck. Your the most entertaining thing here, I don't want you to get rid of you." Hidan said

"Awww. You care Hidan-kun!" Keida said laughing, Hidan pouted with a blush

"Don't tell anyone okay." Hidan said, both of them laughed.

* * *

"So what happen?" Sasori asked

"My friend Naruto got fired from his job and the guy punched him. He currently facing a lawsuit." Keida said sighing

"That sucks." Kisame said

"Yup." Keida said after a couple of minutes in silences, Keid couldn't take it anymore

"So can we do something fun?" Keida asked looking at them all

"This isn't fun?" Itachi asked

"At first but unless were gonna dive off the pier. No, it's not as fun as it was at first." Keida said

"What do you propose?" Sasori said

"Arcade? Club? Kart racing? Something fun?" Keida suggested

"You go clubbing?" Kakuzu asked

"I plea the fifth." Keida said grinning, she started to walk off the pier, Tobi and Hidan started to follow. Deidara and Kisame shrugged and followed as well.

"Interesting." Kakuzu said, they followed

* * *

"Why did we agree to do this again, un?" Deidara said with his eyes widen to the size of plates.

"Shut the fuck up Blondie! And just have some fuckin' fun for once!" Hidan yelled from behind him

"If I wanted to kill myself I would jump off a fuckin' building instead of face this torture!" Sasori yelled while looking over the egde

{Him and Shino are alike.} Keida thought chuckling

"We're pretty damn close!" Kisame yelled looking green

"Hey you wanna know who I am well you're about to find out!" Keida yelled, she strapped herself onto her guide

"Alright now that your attached to your guide we will be opening the doors in T-5 minutes. Hoped you used the bathroom." The voice over the intercom said, everyone but Keida and Hidan eye's widen.

"TOBI IS SCARED!" Tobi cried, he held onto his guide, poor poor man. He was going to die by suffocation.

"So who's first?" Kisame asked looking around at the people in the room. Keida, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, himself and somehow they convinced Sasori to come along. Itachi, Zetsu and Kakuzu were smart and didn't take the bait, they were going to live and see them all die.

"I will!" Keida and Hidan said at the same time

"We're going to die." Sasori said trying to pay the man to go back down, he failed miserably

"Only if you spasm! Just let go of all your problems!" Keida said smiling, her guide smiled and high-fived her logic

"Do you do this often, un?" Deidara asked

"I jumped out of a moving plane into the Pacific ocean somehow surviving, so yep!" Keida said grinning while everyone just stared in awe at this girl

"Right on little righteous dudette!" Keida's Indian hippie Guide, One-Who-Jumps, said as he got into position as another man there opened the door, a gust of wind came in.

"How much problems do you have?" Tobi yelled over the wind roaring in, Keida smirked and blew a kiss to them all

"More than you'll ever know!" She yelled as she tipped over and let the wind take her, everyone screamed as they saw her jump out of plane. Hidan got mad

"I wanted to go first, Bitch!" Hidan yelled as he dragged his Guide to jump off

"Wait a minute!" the guide yelled

"Fuck that! Peace Jerk-offs!" Hidan yelled jumping out of the plane, poor guide, he was screaming.

"So who's next?" The random guy asked

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled jumping out of the plane, sadly he wasn't strapped in and was now free falling with a parachute he doesn't know how to use.

"OH SHIT!" The remaining three said

"Stupid Tobi, un! I always gotta save him, hmm!" Deidara said angrily as he jumped out with his guide

"Uhhh why is the plane going slower?" The random guy asked

"Oh hell no!" Kisame said as he freaked out watching Snakes On A Plane, he jumped out of that damn planes

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed

"I am not getting out of this plane. I'd rather die by crash than doing something this stupid." Sasori said

"Too bad, kid. I'm getting paid today whether you like it or not." His guide said seriously as he waddled closer to the open door

"What?" he said with his eye's widen and next thing he knows he is being throw out of the plane by his own guide

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, soon he lost his voice and looked around him and saw Keida and Hidan flipping in the air, Deidara trying to get Tobi who is trying to make an angel in mid-air? Kisame was laughing and doing front-flips.

"Look who finally showed up!" Keida yelled to Sasori, he glared at her but all she did was laugh, soon everyone was laughing and Sasori trying to hide a smirk and chuckled.

"Deidara get Tobi! We'll be landing soon after we make a circle!" Keida yelled to him, he nodded and Keida grabbed Hidan's hand and he grabbed Kisame and he got Deidara who got Tobi who grabbed onto Sasori's arm. Granted it wasn't the best circle but it was awesome to feel like your flying.

"Alright as soon as we let go, pull on the blue cord!" One-Who-Jumps yelled out to everyone

"Why not the red one?" Kisame asked

"The red one will...I don't know really!" One-Who-Jumps

"Tobi will be a good boy and pull on the red cord!" Tobi yelled

"NO!" Everyone yelled but it was too late, they all waited to watch

{Hm, maybe it was a fluke?} Keida thought before she saw Tobi's parachute detach from his body leaving him helpless

"OH SHIT!" Tobi yelled, out of character? Yes but he might die.

"DAMNIT TOBI, UN!" Deidara yelled, he dived down to get him

"Does this happen often?" Keida yelled

"YES!" Everyone yelled back

"Pull your cords now!" Kisame's guide yelled. Soon they pulled the cord and everything just seemed peaceful, Keida had someone take pictures and a video on all of them. She'd make a DVD for them all. Soon the ground was coming, this actually scared Keida

"Crap!" She yelled as they landed, only she hit the ground wrong, her wrist hit the ground.

"Oh damnit." She muttered, "I'll never hear the end of this from Shino." She said with anime tears

"You alright dudette?" One-Who-Jumps asked

"Yeah, hit my wrist though. Just need to bandage it." Keida said rubbing it

{Ouch.} Keida thought with a frown, she watched everyone, Tobi held onto Deidara's body while Deidara was trying not to kill him, Sasori look terrified and Kisame and his guide fell into a lake which was funny. Though she couldn't find Hidan, she turned around and he was there, their lips were so close, Hidan smirked and Keida blushed red.

"Hey." Hidan said lustfully

"Uhm?" Keida responded baffled, she felt a twinge of pain shooting up her arm, "Gack shit." She said holding her wrist

"What happen?" Hidan said surprise

"I fell the wrong way. Too much pressure on my left wrist. Gotta wrap it." Keida said following the guide with Hidan.

* * *

"Where's those two going?" Itachi asked amused to see the stoic Sasori scream and Kisame panic

"To pay maybe? I'm sure as hell not paying for this shit." Kakuzu said boredly

"I think she hurt herself." Kisame said slightly worried and completely soaked to the bone

"How?" Kakuzu asked

"I'm not sure." Kisame answered

"Here they come." Itachi said, Deidara and Tobi were walking towards them, Tobi about to attack after Hidan punches him to the ground yelling about Keida's wrist and Deidara kicked Tobi, Keida whacked both guys with her unharmed hand and they ended up on the ground, she helped Tobi while telling him to be careful, everyone was out of that baggy jumpsuit they make you were when sky diving.

"Hey guys." Keida said smiling

"What happen." Sasori said coming out of nowhere

"Where the hell did you come from, un?" Deidara asked rubbing his head, Hidan was holding his cheek, he dodge but not good enough.

"A tree." Sasori said stiff, Keida smile, she walked up to him and grabbed his head, everyone was a little surprise especially Sasori, she stood on her toes and reached her left hand to the side of his head.

"Ano?" Sasori whispered, confused, he felt his heart beating rapidly

"You had a leaf in your hair. Thought I would get it out for ya." Keida said smiling showing him the leaf, everyone let out a breathe

"Ah. T-Thank you." Sasori said unsure

"Oh. I landed wrong and my wrist was the price. It'll be okay in a few days, just gotta keep it wrap." Keida said

"Tobi is sorry Keida-chan is hurt!" Tobi cried out, everyone is sweat drop

"Uh don't be sorry Tobi, I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding and I wasn't being careful. It's my fault." Keida said trying to calm him, she rather console someone then the other way around.

"So what now?" Hidan asked looking at the ground

"I don't know." Keida said unsure.

"It's 3." Kisame said

"_I guess we could head home and just chill there_." Zetsu said

"Keida?" Tobi asked as he watched her dazed expression

"Huh?" She responded

"Let's go home." Tobi said as they got inside a taxi Deidara called, there was 3. Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori sat together, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu sat together, while the remaining three sat in the last taxi.

"To Akatsuki Academy, un." Deidara said, they started home. Keida didn't even notice her eye's drooping, soon she leaned against Hidan and fell asleep. Hidan blushed at the contact, Deidara glared at him.

"We're not suppose to get attached, un. She has to go, hm." Deidara said unconvincing

"Whatever Blonde bitch. You're just jealous that she trust me enough to sleep on my arm." Hidan said with a smirk, Deidara's cheek turn pinkish and he just glared. He look out the window and felt his heart tighten.

* * *

"Hey Keida, un. Wake up, hm." Deidara said poking her cheek, she opened her eyes to reveal deep emerald green eyes, she blinked a few times to see who she was looking at but she saw blue skies. She blinked again and saw the face attached to the 'blue skies'.

"Dei? Where are we?" Keida asked not noticing his slight blush

"Um, we're almost at the Academy, un. You fell asleep on Hidan, hm." He said slightly annoyed, "He fell asleep soon after you, un." Deidara added

"Oh." Keida said immediately moving away and into Deidara and they fell onto each other on the floor of the car

"Sorry." Keida said, "Crap my wrist, damnit." Keida said as she fell on Deidara's chest

"I think we're stuck, un." Deidara said blushing heavily

"Yeah." Keida said as she felt her head tilting up to see his eyes, he looked down at her and soon their head were leaning in and soon they lips were ever so close

* * *

"WAKE UP BLONDIE!" Hidan yelled

"Huh, un? What happen, un?" Deidara said waking up

"Hey Dei-Dei, I guess we both fell asleep." Keida said smiling but had an embarrassed look

{So that was a dream, un?} Deidara thought unbelievable

"Yeah, well I'm gonna head home. My cub is wanting attention and I'm gonna take sleep when I can get it." Keida said

"Why something wrong?" Kisame asked

"I have a slight insomnia. It's a pain, I've been having trouble sleeping and waking up in the middle of the night. Well see you guys at school tomorrow!" Keida said walking the other way while people said bye

"Guess we'll just chill, un?" Deidara asked unsure

"I guess." Tobi said slightly depressed as he watched Keida leave, everyone walked away, he turn to look at Keida leave, his eye's wondered around.

"Like what you see?" Hidan said

"Why didn't you leave, un." Deidara said annoyed

"Look. A warning, I don't care about any of the guys bullshit. She's a cool girl. She trust me and I trust her. Hurt her and I'll hurt you." Hidan said glaring at him

"Why do you care about her, un. She's trouble, hm." Deidara said

"That's she's trouble or that your precious Danna thinks she is, hm?" Hidan said smirking, he knew the Blonde wanted to be acknowledged by the red headed prick.

"That's not true, un." Deidara said unable to hide the truth

"I heard you whisper her name Deidara. You like her whether you want to or not. Get it over it and joined me in keeping her bitch ass here." Hidan said smirking while walking away.

"I said her name, un?" Deidara asked to himself


	16. Chapter 16 Mondays Sucks

{So it was two weeks since that faithful Sunday and it seemed like a one night stand.} Keida thought

"Mondays sucks." Keida said as she ran to her class, of course she knew she would get double the work if she's late. again. She knew some of the kids in her class, but it seems 'her' Akatsuki posse was avoiding her. Hidan and Tobi followed her constantly while the rest glared, she even felt detached from Deidara, it seem like he wouldn't hear her when she said 'Hey' or 'Hi Dei-Dei'. She ran into the room a couple seconds after the bell rang.

"I'm-" Keida started

"Late. Extra work." Asuma-sensei said

"Damnit." Keida muttered taking the work and sat next to Gaara, "I hate Mondays." Keida said as she hit the desk

"You took off your bandage." a monotone voice said, Keida looked around for Itachi or Sasori but she then turned to the red hair next to her

"Did you just speak? To me?" Keida said unsure

"Yes." Gaara said

{YAY! HE CAN TALK!} Keida squealed in her head with joy

"OH! Yeah I took off the bandages Friday. I had the nurse look it over before I took them off." Keida said smiling

"Hn." Gaara said

"That's not a word." Keida said

"Huh?" Gaara said confused

"Hn does not equal a word." Keida said lamely, Gaara gave her a bored expression

"Hn." He said again, she sighed and took out her work and got on it

{Today sucks.} Keida whined in her head

* * *

**:~KABOOM!~:**

"Give me the fire extinguisher!" Kurenai yelled and trying to stop the fire

"I thought girls could cook?" someone said, soon everyone started whispering

"I thought you were kidding when you told me about the first and last time you were in a kitchen." She said

"Nope and sorry about your oven." Keida said with smoke around her and her blacken with the fire's ashes that covered her section

"Just clean up the mess and yourself and we'll talk tomorrow." Kurenai-sensei said, Keida was cleaning everything and herself

"I hate Mondays." Keida said with anime tears streaming down her face, her teacher sighed

**::BELL::**

* * *

"Congrats Keida you can finally work out now! Here is your uniform! Now change and play like the Youthful young lady you are!" Guy-sensei said as Keida looked at her uniform

"Oh hell no." Keida said staring at the short short and tank top, she could deal with the tank top but she is not wearing booty shorts in front of boys. She saw Hidan

"Hidan! I need a favor!" Keida yelled out to him as he walked towards her

~:~:~

"What happen to your shorts?" Guy-sensei asked

"You called those shorts? Those were underwear! I'm not wearing that. I'll wear the tank top with boy shorts and thats it." Keida said as she walked towards Hidan. She wore a red tank top and black short with a red line on the sides with matching red sneakers; her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Thanks again." Keida said grinning

"No problem. You look good in my clothes." Hidan said smirking, Keida rolled her eyes

"Lame line." Keida said laughing, Hidan joined after.

"So what you want to do?" Hidan asked

"I don't know, everyone has everything. I guess we could ask to walk out on the track or something." Keida said noticing the look Kakuzu was giving her

"Sure." Hidan said, they told Guy-sensei where they'll be and left

"Awesome track field." Keida said

"Yeah. Wanna race?" Hidan said

"How many laps?" Keida smirked

"5. We count down after we finished one and the one who gets to 0 wins." Hidan said, they both got into place and bent to their knees

"1" Keida said

"2" Hidan said

"3!" Both yelled

They both ran but Hidan went a little slower than he usually went, he thought he would let Keida win, Keida saw this and smirked, she ran at full speed and passed him, he was dumbfounded that she passed him so quickly

"4!" She yelled way pass him, "I'm faster than you think!" she laughed out, Hidan smirked and ran after her

"4!" He yelled, he was a yard behind her but it seem like she was going faster by the time he would catch up

"3!" Keida yelled out chuckling, Hidan glared at her

"3!" He yelled catching up to her

"2!" they both yelled, they were racing down to the final two

"1!" Keida yelled a second before Hidan, she seemed to be ahead but Hidan ran faster and he caught up

"0!" they both yelled, Hidan tripped over his own feet and before Keida could react she fell with him

"Crap!" Keida said holding her cheek

"Damnit." Hidan said holding his hand

"Sorry. Lost my footing." Hidan said wincing

"It's okay." Keida said laughing, they laughed while walking to the gym complaining about who really won.

"We should probably get a bandage for your hand and one for my cheek. Ouch! Don't touch it!" Keida said slapping his shoulder

"What?" Hidan said innocently while Keida just giggled

"I'm gonna change and you can have your shorts back." Keida said

"Don't bother! They have your cooties, just keep them. They look better on you than me." Hidan said flirting with her a little bit

"You're pick-up lines are corny!" Keida said laughing with a grin and a blush

"We need to talk." a voice said behind Hidan, he frowned automatically

* * *

"Hey Hidan, Tobi." Keida said with lunch in hand and a small bag in her right hand

"Whats that?" Tobi asked

"Bandages for me and Hidan. We cut ourselves in gym class out on the track." Keida said, she put the tray down on the table and sat next to Hidan

"Give me your hand." Keida said and Hidan oblige. She wiped his hand with a dis-infective wipe and a small cream, she did the same to hers and she winced. "Ow." she muttered

"Does it hurt?" Tobi asked

"A little, yes. But it burns my eyes a bit." Keida said, she took out the bandage and wrapped it around Hidan's palm and rubbed it down lightly, she pulled another bandage and put it on herself.

"There ya go! All good and nice." Keida said smiling, Hidan smiled and Tobi yelled 'YAY!'. 10 minutes passed and they remained talking about things, Keida noticed that Hidan seemed quite.

"You okay Hidan?" She asked, he looked up a bit stiffed

"Yeah. Just fuckin' bored. I hate Mondays." He responded

"Same." Keida said

"Maybe Hidan doesn't feel good because you didn't give him a kiss." Tobi said, both Keida and Hidan blushed and choked on their food; the Akatsuki gang over heard this and glanced over at the trio

"What makes you say that?" Keida said confused

"Cause when Tobi is hurt his mommy give Tobi kisses on his boo boo's!" Tobi said, everyone sweat drop

"And you think that's gonna make me feel better? Dumbass." Hidan muttered

"See! Hidan-san is upset give him a kiss!" Tobi yelled, everyone's sweat drop only increased, Tobi started crying until Keida blew up

"Alright! Shut up Tobi! I'll kiss his fuckin' boo boo if you just shut up!" Keida screamed at him with her face red, everyone stared at her, she glared at everyone and they turned around. The Akatsuki were surprise that she lost her temper.

"W-What?" Hidan said blushing

"Yay!" Tobi said, Keida sighed, she grabbed Hidan's hand and flipped it over to show the palm and she blushed and glared at Tobi while he was smiling underneath the mask. She lowered her face to his palm and pressed her lips to his bandaged palm. Kakuzu and Itachi's eyes narrowed while Sasori and Zetsu just scoffed and looked away, Kisame smiled and looked at the angry Deidara and he saw the newly broken fork in his hand.

{Jealously is a bitch. It was your own fault Deidara.} Kisame thought as he saw how Keida and Hidan didn't look at each other after that, he chuckled. Hidan was right, she is entertaining. He might join his new little group, no one liked to talk or have fun like they use too.

"I hate Mondays." Keida and Hidan muttered looking away from each other blushing

* * *

"Konichiwa Kakashi-sensei." Keida said once she got in 10 seconds before him

"Konichiwa Keida. Take your seat and we'll begin class." Kakashi said, Keida sat next to Deidara

"Hey Deidara, Sasori." Keida said hoping to get a 'hi' out of them, nothing. She sighed and read the layout for the assignments, she turned red and ran up to Kakashi.

"*_Anata wa kurutta no ka? Anata wa kōkōsei ni wariateru ka shitte imasu ka? Hon o poruno! Hontōni! To watashi wa omotta toki ni kūrudatta.._" Keida said defeated [*_Are you crazy? Do you know what you assign to high school students? A porn book! Really! And when I thought you were cool.._]

"Heheh." Kakashi responded embarrassed, they spoke for a couple more minutes

"Whats happening to her?" Sasori asked looking at her

"I don't know, un." Deidara said stiffed as she came back laying down

"We're assign to read a porn book." Keida muffled

"Well I guess that's up your ally, un." Deidara said out loud while Sasori smirked at looking at Keida looked hurt and glared at him, Hidan just glared at him

"I didn't think you were just a prick Deidara." Keida said sharply, "Tobi switch seats with me." Keida added getting her stuff, she sat next to Hidan and Tobi sat next to Deidara.

"Sempai is so mean." Tobi whispered, Deidara felt his heart tighten when he saw he leave to sit next to someone he disliked; he felt conflicted with himself.

"I hate Mondays." He heard Keida say and saw Hidan nod

{Today sucks, un.} Deidara thought as he stared off into space

* * *

"Alright Kiddies! I'm back so lets get the new girl's talent up. Keida Takara. First girl, don't think I'll go easy on you." Her teacher said

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Anko-sensei." Keida said smirking

"Pick any instruments or sing, your pick. For now." Anko said

"Hai." Keida said, she was gonna grab the guitar but stared at the Piano and smiled. "I choose Piano." she said

"Alright, what song?" Anko said walking with her towards it

"Hmmm?" Keida thought for a moment before smiling. "Lilium." Keida said as she sat down on the bench, everyone watched her stretched her fingers and pressed random key to get the feel. Soon she started playing the song, everyone stared at her in awe and felt the song in their heart, the Akatsuki were surprise she had any talent for music. She never played anything for them even though she said she could.

{I think Hidan and Tobi got the right idea about this girl. The way we've been treating her is wrong. So what if she has secrets, we all do.} Kisame thought as he watched her play, she looked so delicate unlike anything he saw before. She continued playing for awhile longer and everyone just watched her, Anko-sensei's eyes were close as if she was sleeping; Keida stopped shortly, everyone started clapping, she bowed and talked to Anko and sat back down next to Hidan and Tobi. Kisame stood up with his chair and sat down next to Hidan, everyone looked a bit surprise to see the shark man with them, especially Itachi.

"I'm sorry for the way we treated you. I know you won't believe me when I say WE but I am sorry for treating you this way. It's unfair and rude, please accept my aplogize." Kisame said looking straight at Keida, she grinned while Hidan smirked and Tobi yelled gimberish

"Of course I'll forgive Kisame-san!" Keida said smiling

"Great!" Kisame said with a toothy grin

"We lost Hidan and Kisame. Tobi is on the border between what he thinks right and wrong is." Kakuzu said, everyone nodded

"I hate girls." Sasori said

"**Just get over your Ex already it's the only reason you hate her. **_She isn't that bad, she stood up for us once._" Both Zetsu said

"When, un?" Deidara asked

"_When we were in the lunch line._" Was their reply

"She's an interesting one." Kakuzu said

"Any background information?" Itachi asked

"Not yet. It's like she only exist in L.A. I only get the basic information on her, it won't tell me any family members or relationships with anyone. It's strange." Kakuzu said, Sasori just looked over at Keida's smiling face

{Why do you look so much like her?} Sasori thought, Deidara looked at his face with a frown knowing what he was thinking

* * *

"I hope this class won't bomb. I'm with the trio of people who hate me for no reason." Keida muttered to herself when taking out her sketch book

"You okay, Keida?" Konan asked with a notebook in her hand.

"A little. It's just the three guys I know in this class now hate me." Keida said looking at the heated glare for Sasori and the upset face for Deidara and no expression for the stoic Uchiha.

"Those three hate change. I moved the room around once and they hated it. I had to change it back because they were always upset. I'm starting to think who really gets Periods around here." Konan joked, they both laughed and nodded

"So whats today's assignments?" Keida asked

"Draw something you hate." Konan said sweat dropping

"The irony right?" Keida said while she laughed, he walked away and left Keida to do her own things. She started out in pencil out lining her vision, she soon started getting some paints, Deidara watched her, every brush stroke and facial expression. Deidara shook his head and just couldn't see her hating anything real important.

"Wow. It turned out creepy." Keida muttered, her painting consisted of five squares, like a Manga would have, in one square it was a child being harassed and people watching, not doing anything, in the second it was of two people saying lies to each other while the other one cried, the third was a picture of two different couples and the girl and boy were cheating on each other with the other couple. [_A/N: Msg if u dnt understand_.] And in the last box was someone being forced to shoot, some had a gun and was aiming at a family while the other two were stealing, the man with the gun looked nervous and conflicted. The fifth one was the one that scared her the most, a cemetery with names of people she knew that died and her friends name.

"Wow." Konan said looking over at Keida's drawing, " You're very talented Keida." Konan added catching the attention of Deidara

"Thanks.. But I think it looks like crap. Maybe I'll do it over." Keida said

"Don't you dare. I don't let anyone redraw anything. Be proud of the painting you did, even if it is a little creepy." Konan said chuckling.

"Yeah." Keida said unconvinced

"Everyone start packing up!" Konan yelled to the entire class, everyone was cleaning and packing up. The bell rang and Keida looked at her painting and put it in her locker with her name.

"To Chi." Keida said walking away, once she left Konan went back into the class and looked at her painting.

"Someone's going into the Art Show at the end of next Month." Konan said grinning and left with her painting.


	17. Chapter 17 Wake Me Up When September End

"Wake me up when September ends~." Keida sang a bit while playing her guitar, she sighed and looked out her window, it's been nearly a month since she came, tomorrow was November 1.

"I'm so bored." Keida said as she walked to her window, she stares at the wind blowing against the tree making it sway, she eyes wander down and saw Hidan standing there with a frown, she gave a confused looked and waved him up. A couple minutes passed before he actually got in her room.

"What 'sup?" Keida asked

"The guys. Their really starting to piss me off." Hidan said laying on her couch, she noticed something, she licked her thumb and rubbed his left cheek

"What the fuck?" Hidan said surprise, Keida frowned at him

"Why are you wearing make up?" She asked as she went to get a wet towel

"Well, Kakuzu got a bit temperamental and well you know." Hidan said as if it was't a big deal, Keida frowned more and wiped off the make up, it revealed a bruise

"Holy shit." Keida said, "No wonder you put on make up." she muttered

"Yeah. So I was wondering if I could crash here for the night to have him cool off." Hidan suggested, Keida finally noticed the bag he was carrying

"And you thought I would say yes because?" Keida said slightly ticked

"Cause you love me~!" Hidan said smirking, Keida rolled her eyes but smiled anyhow, she went into her freezer and pulled out a small package ice cream bar and pressed it against his cheek

"Oh shit! That's cold!" Hidan said jumping at the contact

"Oh chill." Keida said laughing, "It'll help." she added, he frowned and closed his eyes

"I like your place by the way. It has character." Hidan said. Keida smiled but pouted when she remember she wasn't finished with her 'home' just yet.

"Thanks. It's not quite done but only you get to see the result." She smiled, she hated herself for acting on her emotions. She was slowly falling for Hidan and it was wrong, one, it could cost him his other cheek. Two, the guys would have a fit, especially Shino and Naruto. Three, its only cause she's lonely and being with someone makes her feel whole again. TMI, she thought.

"Hey, um." Hidan said hesitate, Keida looked down at him, he looked up and sighed. "It's one of their tricks but they want me to invite you to Sasori's birthday party on the 8th. You don't have to come but you'd be making a huge statement if you show up with an awesome present." Hidan explained

"I don't know. This might end up worse than it sounds plus now that Deidara hates my guts like the lot of them I might as well go clubbing." Keida said, Hidan laughed

"Thats where his party's gonna be and were gonna get back to his house and chill there and have cake and liquor." Hidan said while trying to attempt to give her a pouty face, Keida bit her lip and sighed.

"Damn you. Fine, I'll go." Keida said, {Just cause of you.} She thought stupidly

"Yes!" Hidan said, he took the ice cream and eat it. Keida laughed, they talked for a while and then Keida got a call.

**::RING RING RING::**

"Who that?" Hidan asked stuffing his face with ice cream

"No clue." Keida said picking up her cell, she looked at the unknown number and answered it

"Hello?" Keida asked

"Keida Takara." said the voice

"Yes?" Keida asked while Hidan listening intently

"It's Kakuzu. I got your number from Hidan's phone." Kakuzu said, Keida sweat drop

"Ah. Yes well. What do you need?" She asked, Hidan mouthed the words 'Who's that?' Keida responded mouthing 'Kakuzu'. While he grabbed a pillow and cursed into it.

"Hidan. I'm pretty sure he's with you and tell him he'll be staying there till he's good and ready to come back." He answered harshly

"So wait, your kicking him out?" Keida said flabbergasted [A/N: I needed to put that word in! lol]

"WHAT!" Hidan yelled

"Yes. Tell him to pick up the rest of his crap before I leave to a meeting today or I'm throwing it away. Oh and he's failing Japanese." Kakuzu stated before hanging up

"Dude." Keida said "What a Douche Bag!" Keida said angry

"I hate him sometimes. What else he say?" Hidan said

"He said to pick up your crap before he leaves to some meeting and that your failing Japanese?" Keida said unsure, Hidan blushed at the last thing she said

"We'll I'll be back. I'm gonna get my shit and I'll be back." Hidan said, Keida walked toward one of the kitchen's drawn and took out a key

"Here." Keida tossed the key to Hidan, he caught it easily but raised an eyebrow

"If your gonna be staying here you might as well have a key, right?" Keida said smiling, Hidan grinned and nodded

"See ya in a bit." Hidan said before leaving

* * *

"I see Hidan isn't here." Sasori said boredly

"What a shock, un." Deidara muttered

"Where is he?" Kisame asked

"I kicked him out." Kakuzu stated as he walked in the room

"What?" Zetsu said surprised

"He kept trying to make me like the girl and to give her a chance. I said no and we fought a bit, he sprained my wrist but I got him in the cheek. Apparently he's going to be living with Keida for a while." Kakuzu said, Kisame frowned.

"I think that's not a good reason to kick out a roommate. You two always fight. No doubt it'll get back to normal." Kisame said

"Not until he realize that falling for someone no one knows is a stupid idea." Kakuzu said sharply, Deidara's hand clenched

"What do you mean someone no one knows about?" Itachi asked

"Her file says nothing. Either someone deleted everything about her or no one is giving anyone any information about it." Kakuzu said irritated

"She's clean?" Sasori asked unconvinced

"Basically, all it gives is the basic information about her." Kakuzu responded

"Her family?" Itachi asked

"No trace, no names or anything." Kakuzu said

"This is a problem." Sasori said

"Why don't we just ask her about all that stuff?" Tobi asked

"She's not going to openly tell us about herself." Itachi said

"Why don't we try to get along with Keida-chan? We could be friends and then POOF no more secrets!" Tobi said excited

"The kids got a point. I don't see anything wrong with her and I'm a good judge of character. Hidan doesn't trust most people so he must trust the girl which in turn trust him and now their friends. Granted he might not know her whole life story but probably more than us." Kisame announced, everyone remained in silence taking in Kisame's word.

* * *

"Hunny I'm home~!" Hidan sang when he opened the door, Keida looked up with a grin; most girls would hate rooming with a guy but she's use to it.

"Hey Babe, did you bring the Bacon?" Keida said laughing, Hidan chuckled and brought in a wagon full of stuff

"Uh where'd the wagon come from?" Keida asked looking blankly at the little (BIG) red wagon

"I plea the fifth?" Hidan said unsure, Keida laughed and Hidan smirked in triumphed

"Thats my line." Keida muttered earning a chuckled form Hidan.

"So where will I stay? In your room?" Hidan smirked

"Yeah right. You can have this room, I just finished fixing it." Keida said, Hidan gave a confused look

"You fixed all the rooms?" Hidan asked

"Yeah, Pain-sama told me that this is all mine. I decorate everything I have." Keida said smiling, Hidan grinned

"Wow." Hidan said when Keida opened the door revealing the room, it was silver outlined in black, red, purple and a dark gray forming different things. In red it outlined a moon and clouds, in black an old tree without leaves, in purple it had flames that seemed to engulf that room and in gray it was writing in Japanese.

"Can you read Kanji?" Keida asked, Hidan frowned

"No." He responded

"I'll translate." Keida said smiling, "In Japanese it's *_Mo, kurayami no naka de wareware wa tsugi no 4tsu no tasuke o karite katsu. Chie wa, Ai, Yūki, Yūjō. Korera no shishitsu ga nakereba, watashi-tachi wa, bōkyaku no kanata ni bunrui sa remasu_." Keida said, Hidan just looked at her blankly, she laughed.

"And in English?" Hidan asked

"*Even in darkness we prevail with the help of the following four. Wisdom, Love, Courage, Friendship. Without these qualities we will fall into oblivion." Keida said

"Nice. Very deep." Hidan said in awe

"Thanks. Well this is your room for god knows how long. I'm across the room, you have a shared bathroom with the next room. So yeah, that's a closet and there's some shelves." Keida said, Hidan felt excited, this room was awesome.

"Awesome. I'll just get my room in order and we'll do something." Hidan said, Keida gave him a thumbs up and started to leave the room

"Um Hidan. If your having trouble with Japanese, I don't mind helping you. I've tutored some people at my old school... If you want help that is." Keida said slightly embarrassed, she didn't want to force her help on him but wanted to give him a choice on whether or not he wanted it.

"I'll think about it." Hidan said blushing with his back towards her taking out his school books from his bag he turned around to show Keida his smile "Thanks." He said nodding. Keida smiled softly and took that as a yes. She'll drill him during the week but chill on weekdays.

"Strange. I have a roommate again. Hn. Cool." Keida said smiling. She grabbed her phone and started to freak out Shino about her new roommate

* * *

{I wonder if I got my priority mixed up.} Hidan asked trying to sleep, Keida and him talked, played with Chi, play video games and watched some movies. That was two hours ago, it was 2 AM. He got up and walked out of his new room, he saw Keida's room opened. He peeked inside and saw her room, he was shocked by how detailed it was, especially the outline of the man, woman and their baby above her; he walked in to see if she was sleeping. He looked down at her and saw her peaceful face, she looked so fragile and delicate, it was strange to see her calm and angelic. Keida slowly opened her eyes and Hidan froze hoping she would think it was a dream.

"Can't sleep Hidan?" She asked

"Damn. No. Sorry for waking you up." Hidan said feeling bad for trespassing into her room

"It's okay. I was already awake before you came in, I just wanted to know what you were up to." Keida said sitting up, she had on an overgrown shirt.

"Caught in the act. I couldn't sleep and I saw your door open and went in to investigate." Hidan explained

"No problems but next time be careful, Chi sleeps near the door." Keida said with a sleepy smile pointing to the baby wolf cub next to the door

"Can I ask you a question?" Hidan asked

"Shoot." Keida said

"Who are those people you painted above you." Hidan asked

"The man is my father, the woman my mother and the child in their arms is me." Keida said smiling

"Where are they?" Hidan asked without thinking, he saw her cringed

"Sorry. You don't have to tell me. That just came out without me thinking." Hidan said feeling strange

"It's okay. I'm just use to people who know about the issue. Maybe another night when I have the strength. You know what might make you fall asleep." Keida said

"What?" Hidan asked, she got out of bed revealing an overgrown green shirt that went below her waist with long black socks above her knee; she walked out of her room dragging Hidan back to his room. She tried to ignore the feeling in her chest for the silver haired teen. She sat down in his bed and he just stared her.

"Lay in your bed like your going to bed." Keida said, Hidan did was he was told, Keida snuggled behind which made Hidan stiff and confused

"Um? What are you doing?" Hidan asked

"I'm going to play with your hair. Its always made me fall asleep so it'll probably help you." Keida said as she started running her fingers through his hair

"This. Is strange." Hidan said glad that the dark room hid his blush

"Just a little. But my mom use to do this when I was little whenever I had trouble sleeping, that and giving me warm milk and a cookie." Keida said chuckling

"My mom use to do this." Hidan said softly

"I think most moms know everything. They know what to say-" Keida started

"-how to explain things without making you feel stupid, and she always knew when something was wrong." Hidan said sadly

"Yeah." Keida said, she hesitated before asking. "Is your mom-"

"Yeah. She's gone. I loved her so much." Hidan said hurt

"I'm sorry." Keida said knowing that wouldn't do much good

"It's alright. I've come to terms with it..kinda." Hidan said sighing

"Oh. okay." Keida said stupidly, they remained silent for a couple of minutes and Keida felt her eyes closing, sleep was finally hitting her. She looked at Hidan and saw him breathing deeply, she smiled and got up quietly to not disturb him. She reached her room and fell on her bed falling asleep as soon as she feels her covers.


	18. Chapter 18 Japanese Legend and Tutor

"How do you understand Japanese? It's so fuckin' confusing!" Hidan yelled, Keida sighed. It was only Tuesday and they had paired up to work on a Japanese project. Only problem was they had to speak Japanese and read off Kanji symbols. Keida could do it no problem but Hidan had trouble just saying '_How are you doing_'.

"Alright Hidan. I'll read most of it but you're gonna read some of it to, Kakashi wanted me to work alone because I knew Japanese. Don't make him think that your just using me now." Keida explained, Hidan grimace. They both found each other after school and met in the library.

"I guess your right. Japanese is just ugh. Annoying." Hidan said before falling on his butt

"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled

"NO YELLING!" A lady screamed to him and left, he frowned at her and glared at Keida and saw her glare back a little

"Hey I'm part Japanese. You just don't focus in class and play it off as annoying. You got to apply yourself in it. Trust me your gonna need it if your around me." Keida said smirking

"Yeah yeah yeah." Hidan mumbled before sitting in the chair. He saw Keida smile and he smile and they were researching their project topic.

* * *

"Why are you mean to Keida now, Sempai?" Tobi asked his blonde friend, Deidara remained silent. He remembered what Hidan had said in that car and the way she acted around him. Happy. If she was near him or the other they would both be stiff and quiet. The fact that Hidan was staying with her boil his blood; he couldn't be civil around her knowing Hidan had been right and knowing if he acted on those feelings he would be out casted like Hidan himself. Sasori, whom he looked up to would shun him if he acted like Hidan is. He constantly felt conflicted.

"I don't know Tobi, un." Was the blonde's only response, he heard Tobi sigh and he went to open another book from the library. Sasori was with them as well but he left to print something on the computer.

"Tobi hates making Keida feel like she's not wanted." Tobi said

"You sit with her everyday at lunch, un. Not to mention you text her in the middle of the day and try to constantly get her to join The Akatsuki, un." Deidara said, Tobi rubbed his neck

"Tobi didn't think anyone noticed, he he." Tobi said, Deidara smacked his partner and sighed

"You're such a moron, hm." Deidara said, Tobi stayed on the floor, he noticed something and came up next to Deidara

"Tobi see's Hidan and Keida working on their project." He whispered, Deidara's eye widen. That was unexpected.

"Where, un?" Deidara asked

"Down there." Tobi said pointing towards the back

* * *

"Just say this." Keida said before taking a deep breathe knowing she would have to say it slowly. "*_Watashi-tachi no purojekuto wa, akai manto matawa Red misaki no densetsu nitsuitedesu. Sore wa kare ga on'nanoko no basurūmu ni tsukimatou Nippon no yūrei sa rete iru koto o iwa rete ita. Kare wa akai manto to shiroi masuku o chakuyō shi, hyōji sa reru yō ni on'nanoko ga kare ni teikō suru koto ga dekinaito miryoku-teki to iwa rete imasu._" Keida said, Hidan just stared at her, sighed very loudly.

"Tobi didn't know how well you spoke Japanese, Keida-chan!" A voice said from behind a tower of books

"Tobi? What the fuck are you doing here?" Hidan said

"Here with Deidara and Sasori to do our project." Tobi answered

"That's reasonable, ne." she said to Hidan, he just pouted knowing what will probably happen next.

"Tobi wants to know if we can study with you two!" Tobi asked excitedly

"Ano?" Keida said with a blank expression, "Don't those two hate us?" Keida asked

"We're more like cautious." Sasori said coming from behind a book case with a stack of paper and Deidara with some books.

"More like paranoid." Hidan said, Keida rolled her eyes but she agreed inside.

"What's your project on, un." Deidara asked without asking someone specifically

"Keida why don't you explain." Hidan said glaring at the blonde

"Our project is on a legend in Japan. The Red Cloak also known as The Red Cape and Red Vest." Keida said

"I know that Legend." Sasori said surprise she knew a lot but she did say she lived in Japan for a while.

"What's it about?" Tobi asked

"Hidan, lets see if you paid attention. You explain." Keida said switching the tables on him, his left eye twitched and sighed

"Red Cloak hides in the last stall of the girl's toilet and when you enter, he steps out and asks _"Which do you prefer, Red Cloak or Blue Cloak?" _If you say Red, he slits your throat or chops off your head and the blood flows down your back, making it look like you're wearing a red cloak. If you say Blue, he grabs you by the neck and chokes you until your face turns blue and you die of suffocation or drains you of your blood." Hidan said smirking toward Keida, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up

"Creepy, un." Deidara said sitting down next to Keida since there were no one seats open.

"Yeah. There are some say that this legend is real, that they heard the voice and ran before they were caught and killed. Some found bodies of girls, women and even elder female in there lying dead by decapitation." Keida said in a creepy voice slowly

"Red Cloak or Blue!" Hidan yelled in Tobi's ear

"Ahh!" Tobi screamed while Keida fell out of her chair laughing and Hidan held his stomach laughing pointing at Tobi, Deidara was a bit shocked but soon joined in the laughter and Sasori couldn't help but chuckle. Tobi was still running around wailing with his arms in the air, it went from funny to annoying since he continue to do this for half an hour. All four just sat there while Keida just followed the boy waiting for a moment to spring.

"Is he always this scared of things?" Keida asked waiting

"Yes, un. We can't even take him to the movies sometimes, hmm." Deidara responded reading his book

"It gets annoying." Sasori said irritated

"No kidding." Keida said, she smirked and lunged at Tobi surprising the crap out of the four Akatsuki. She got a crumpled pieces of paper and shoved them in his mouth passed his mask. She took out a piece of ribbon and tied it around his hands behind him and tied his shoe laces, Keida brought him back to the three guys and put him in a seat, she looked deep into his eyes even through the mask.

"Listen Tobi. If you don't stop screaming, you won't be a good boy and I'll tell everyone how bad you are being. Now you have to promise me you won't scream when I take out the paper from your mouth cause if you keep screaming Tobi. I will be more scary than the Red Vest, okay?" Keida said in a calm tone with had the three Akatsuki member huddle together freaking out. Sasori was even afraid.

"Now will you scream?" Keida asked, Tobi nodded 'no' very quickly and she smiled. "Good boy." She untied him and lifted the mask enough to take out the paper from his mouth.

"Tobi's sorry for overreacting." Tobi apologized, Keida nodded and looked toward the three guys behind him.

"You guys okay?" She asked clueless, the three went back to their seat coughing and ignoring what they just did, Keida just shrugged and smiled. She soon sat down with Hidan and Deidara and her tutoring for Hidan started.

* * *

"Now repeat the process. _*Our project is about the Legend of Red Vest. It was said that he is a Japanese ghost who haunts the girl's bathroom. He appears, wearing a red cloak and a white mask and is said to be so charming that girls are unable to resist him_." Keida said, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori watched as she taught Hidan Japanese. Hidan took a deep breathe.

"*_Watashi-tachi no purojekuto wa, akai manto matawa Red misaki no densetsu nitsuitedesu. Sore wa kare ga on'nanoko no basurūmu ni tsukimatou Nippon no yūrei sa rete iru koto o iwa rete ita. Kare wa akai manto to shiroi masuku o chakuyō shi, hyōji sa reru yō ni on'nanoko ga kare ni teikō suru koto ga dekinaito miryoku-teki to iwa rete imasu._" Hidan said with some uncertainty but waited for Keida to say something, she grinned poked him.

"Correct! You're doing great Hidan, when dealing with languages you always have to practice in order to be prefect." Keida said smiling at Hidan, he blushed but felt accomplished for doing something right and getting praised for it. It was nice.

"Do you know more than one language?" Sasori asked like Kisame recommended

"I know about...5? Maybe more?" Keida said uncertain

"Wow why do you know so much?" Tobi asked

"I use to travel a lot with my friends and my family back then. Culture just fascinates me." Keida said smiling "Not to mention my own blood is mixed." Keida added, Sasori stared at her shocked, Kisame and Tobi were right. Asking her questions would work when its not hostile.

"That's amazing, un. What languages do you know, hm?" Deidara asked in awe

"Portuguese, Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, Italian I'm a little rusty on and Hindi. I'm working on Swedish and German right now." Keida said grinning

"Jashin, woman! Why so damn many!" Hidan asked

"Why not? I want to go all over the world before I turn 21." Keida said, she grabbed the world globe from the librarian's table and brought it back to the guys.

"Why 21?" Sasori asked

"Because. When I turn 21, my life won't be mine to make. I will have to take care of everyone. That's a promise I made to my father when he..died." She said frowning, she spin the globe and pointed to a random country. Japan, ironically.

"I'm going to my aunts for Spring break after I do some business I promised to a girl in Arizona." Keida said smiling.

"Why will you need to take care of people Keida-chan? Are you dying?" Tobi asked, which made the boys unsure of their emotions towards the girl.

"Tobi as sad as it sounds. Everyone dies, some die quickly than other and some die when they should." Keida said sadly, "I am not dying quickly." She added but before anyone could say anything Konan came to them.

"Hello boys, Keida." Konan said,

"Hey Konan (un)." Everyone said

"Keida. Leader-sama would like to speak to you." Konan said, Keida looked confused

"But I don't speak to him till Friday?" Keida asked, this sparked Sasori's attention.

"I know. But he would like to see you **now**." Konan said with eyes that worry. Keida sighed and looked at her four boys staring at her

"Um. I'll see you three in class and you at home, Hidan." Keida said packing her stuff, she began to leave before turning to the Sasori and Deidara

"This was nice. We should talk again like today another time." Keida said with a happy grin and left with Konan. Hidan grinned to the red head and blonde, they looked back at him confused

"What?" Sasori said irritated by his grin

"You talked to her. Without hate. Without even trying. And you know somethings about her without spying on her." Hidan said chuckling

"Whatever, un." Deidara said defeated, he felt bad now about how he treated her.

"Tobi was right!" Tobi yelled, "Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

"Pain-sama? You asked for me?" Keida said unsure

"Yes." Pain said looking down at her

"What do you need?" Keida asked

"A mission." Pain said before giving her a smirk, Keida felt her stomach tighten

{Ah fuck.} She thought as she awaited for her briefing


	19. Chapter19 Harvest Drive and Present Hunt

"Really?" Hidan said surprise

"Yep. I thought I was about to be killed." Keida said laughing

"I know. Fuck, but you gotta do all the work? No help from anyone? That's fucked up." Hidan said grabbing a tray

"I guess. I just gotta get 5,000 cans for the Food Drive, it won't be hard right? I mean even the rich can be nice.. Right?" Keida said unsure to Hidan, he shrugged and walked with his food to their usual table. Surprisingly, it was full. With the other Akatsuki members. Keida and Hidan looked at each other unsure and started to walk to another table

"We surrender. White flag on the salad fork." Kisame said waving a white napkin on a tiny fork in the air with a grin. Keida and Hidan looked unsure but Keida grinned at Kisame's attempt to calm their nerves and started walking back to their table. She sat next to Kisame and Hidan sat next to her. The sitting went to Kisame, Keida, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi and Zetsu who was next to Kisame.

"No more hating?" Keida said with a small grin

"_Nope._ **Unless you earned it.**" Both Zetsu said

"Awesome." Keida said biting into her tiny Cesar Salad

"I thought you didn't care about calories?" Kakuzu asked

"I don't but eating salad helps the body stay healthy. Plus it taste great knowing its from Mother Earth with some Ranch dressing." Keida said laughing a little, she said Zetsu grin and smile at her.

"So what were you talking about, un?" Deidara asked

"Eavesdropping Blondie?" Hidan said smirking

"Just saw that you were freaking out as usual, hm." Deidara retorted

"I don't freak out you damn Tranny!" Hidan grumbled

"I ain't a damn Tranny, un. You fuckin' Jew!" Deidara said with an angry mark on his head, they started bickering for a while before Keida sighed

"Ladies ladies. You're both pretty. Now stick your fuckin' earrings back on and put on some lipsticks and suck it up." Keida said annoyed, she pinched her nose and sighed, the two boys glared at her.

"You wanna get your ass handed to you bitch?" Hidan growled

"Want me to give you a black eye and no kids?" Keida said with a sharpness, Kisame laughed and Tobi stuck his hands between his legs scared and Hidan's left eye twitched and he just glared.

"Guess Tobi isn't the only good boy here." She said pinching his cheek, he blushed

"Bitch." He mummbled, everyone started laughing and when it died down she started explaining.

"Well Pain asked me to do a mission for him." Keida said simply, Itachi choked on his water

"W-What?" He asked coughing

"Yeah. He wants me to be in charge of The Harvest Drive. I have to collect 5,000 cans of food for the local Shelter so the Homeless can eat on Thanksgiving." Keida explained, everyone was still pretty shocked that she was given a mission when she wasn't apart of The Akatsuki.

"Wow." Tobi said in awe

"Mhmm. Now all I gotta do is get 10,000 cans of food for the Drive?" Keida said smiling

"Didn't you say 5,000, un?" Deidara asked confused

"Yeah but I like a challenge. Plus a lot more people will benefit from the more food I can donate to them." Keida said with a soft smile, Deidara blushed and nodded

"Mary Sue." Kakuzu stated, Keida had a stress mark over her forehead and took a deep breathe

"Who's a Mary Sue?" She asked sweetly

"You." Kakuzu responded and Keida's left hand clenched

"Why because I don't have a stick up my ass and actually want to help people unlike you?" Keida said monotone, they guys remained silent. Kakuzu looked at the girl in shocked,** no one **has **ever **talked to him like that, especially some outsider.

"Why help people who fucked up their own lives and don't want help but constantly want to be babied by the state." Kakuzu retorted harshly

"Well first of all you contradicted yourself in that sentences. People don't ask for bad things to happen, Life's a Bitch right? The fact that society is failing heavily on helping our fellow man and women has died out just like chivalry is people like **you**. You who wouldn't give a second thought about anyone else because people like you have never had anyone who came down to help them in their times of need so you like to watch other people fail and cry out for help like you did but instead of helping, you just watch like people did to you." Keida finished, everyone just stared at the only person to ever tell off Kakuzu and look towards Kakuzu's shocked expression of what she just said.

What was even more surprising was the fact that everything she said was true. No one had ever bother to help him when he needed it, he was thrown into foster care and poverty had always consumed his life, but when he was adpoted by a rich family who soon died after he turned 14 he was lost and his life spiraled. He became cold and always knew that all he had was money and his greed was all he knew, he spared no help to anyone for no one spared any for him. This girl saw through all his shield and saw the teen for who he really is, a greedy man who knows no kindness.

**RING RING**

"See you guys later." Keida said leaving as she tossed her lunch away

* * *

"So kitties. We're gonna have a small Talent show in January. Mid-January. So if you want to sign up do it quick, music, art, theater, whatever." Anko-sensei said as she read off on a piece of paper.

"Cool." Hidan said grinning, Keida nodded.

"But todays assignment is pick your favorite instrument and play a small solo on the most recent song, whether it's country, rap, hip hop or anything. It's due at the end of class, the computers in the back to print out the scales and all the nice stuff." Anko said bored. Keida grinned, she grabbed the Electric Guitar and started strumming the cords to different songs singing along in her head. She stopped nothing sounded good. She looked around and saw Itachi on the Grand Piano, Kisame on the Violin, Kakuzu on Saxophone, Zetsu on Turn Table? Was that even aloud? Anyways Tobi on the Harmonica? Sasori on Clarinet, Deidara on drums and Hidan on Classic Guitar.

"Keida! Ladies first!" Anko said and Keida grinned, she walked up to the stage and sat, she tuned the Guitar a bit and smiled and waved to everyone

"I'm performing using the Electric Guitar and the song I choose is one of my favorites. Animal by Neon Trees." Keida sang as she started playing, she smiled at Anko's surprise face that she could smile at her and still play without looking at where's she strumming. She closed her eyes and an idea popped in her mind. She had to called the guys later about her newly formed idea. Bet they would love it. [/watch?v=PmsJ-N7kLiA&feature=related It sounds like this. Person really awesome is playing! Oh and its not me -_-U] She finished and got everyone to clap, she got up and went to put the Guitar away and sat next to Hidan.

"That was awesome!" Hidan said and Keida only grinned she got a couple more compliments before the next person got on which was Kisame. He played The flight of the Bumble Bee from Mozart. Itachi played Situations form Escape the fate, Deidara played Geek in Pink bye Jason Mraz, Kakuzu played Frontline by Pillar. Sasori played Blue from Birthday Massacre, Zetsu played BOOM BOOM POP by Black Eyed Peas and Hidan played Fly Away from Lenny Kravitz. Tobi was the only one left. He was a little bit nervous but Anko-sensei dragged him up there with his small Harmonica.

"Tobi is Tobi and Tobi is paying the Harmonica and Tobi will be doing the song.. World's Greatest by R. Kelly." Tobi said, Keida sweat drop, the irony. He choose someone who wasn't a good boy. But he couls sure play the hell out of that Harmonica!

"Alright. Pack up and get out!" Anko said before the bell rang.

**RING RING**

"We'll that was fun." Keida said to Deidara, he grinned and nodded

"How many instruments do you know how to play, un?" Deidara asked

"A lot." Keida said laughing at Deidara expression, he was hoping for more of an answer than 'a lot'.

"Hello Keida, how are you?" Konan asked once the four got into class

"I'm good. Tired though." Keida responded

"Why?" Konan asked

"Insomnia acting up again. I got to ask the nurse to refill my prescription." Keida said thoughtfully

"You have to take medication for that?" Konan asked surprise

"Yeah. I use to pass out in school a lot cause of it. Now my Doctor gives me medicines. Sometimes I know when I'm gonna get it and then it surprises me." Keida explained.

"Oh well. Be safe. Now sit down so I can start class." Konan said smiling

"No problema Sensei." Keida said, she sat down and Deidara sat next to her.

"Hey, un. I'm sorry about what I said in Kakashi's class awhile ago, hmm. I don't know why I said that, un." Deidara apologize, Keida smiled

"No problem. Apologize accepted. Now let's do Art!" Keida said grinning

* * *

"Draw someone you can't live without?" Sasori asked himself

"This is kinda hard." Keida said, she thought of her mother but she had lived without her mother for a long time that she doesn't remember what mother daughter things were. She thought of her father and shaked away the thoughts. She then thought of someone.

"Nii-san." Keida said smiling as she got out colored pencils

"Your drawing your brother?" Itachi asked

"Yeah. Without Shino I would have been in deep trouble, he always looks out for me. He'll do anything to keep me safe and make me happy. He always has my back and I love him like family." Keida explained drawing the outline for his face.

"How would you know someone like that, un?" Deidara asked

"I'm drawing someone who has always and will always be there for me no matter how much we hate each other at the moment. Pick someone who has taken care of you, family, friends, siblings even extended family." Keida said trying to answer Deidara's question.

"Chiyo-baa-chan." Sasori whispered

{Sasuke.} Itachi thought. Keida noticed both Itachi and Sasori were drawing out their important person. 2 out of 3 isn't bad, she watched as Deidara struggle for someone in mind.

"It'll come Dei-Dei. Don't push yourself, just ask Konan for a free be or something." Keida said as she deepen the outline of Shino.

"Thanks Keida, hm." Deidara said, he got up and walked towards Konan

Keida grabbed the colored pencils and enhanced her drawing, she felt that her picture of Shino was almost exactly alike. After a half an hour she finished and smile softly at her brother. His pose was near a near or forest, his arms crossed over his chest, it showed his signature gray overcoat with the collar flaring out around his face but it was loose enough to see his entire face. His facial expression was calm, collected but protective, his structure was strong and well built; he had his glasses on the bridge of his nose so it showed his eyes, creamy chocolate, his eyes showed strength, mischief, fierce determination and kindness towards Keida herself and to the people close to his heart. She didn't draw a smile because that was rare itself, Keida drew what look like a straight line but in reality he was smirking and hiding it like you would a secret. His hair slightly spiky but the same dark mocha color Keida will always remember, in reality it was very soft and healthy; Shino's skin was fair and clean, no stubble, ache or any blemishes.

"That's you brother Shino?" Itachi asked

"Yeah, that's my nii-san." Keida said smiling

"Very good use of color." Sasori said trying to give a compliment

"Thanks, Sasori." Keida said, she looked at Deidara moping, she chuckled and sat next to him

"Hey. Don't sweat about this assignment, no one is asking you to force out a picture if you don't have a person. Just calm down and it'll come to you when it does." Keida said

"Thanks Keida, un." Deidara said

"Alright we got 5 minutes to clean up the mess before the bell rings!" Konan announced, everyone started to clean up, Keida put away the color pencils and she got her drawing and put it in a large portfolio, it was the size of a desk. She put it in her locker and saw that it seem emptier, she stuck it in there and hurried so she could ask Deidara a favor.

**RING RING**

* * *

"Hey Dei!" Keida ran toward him, he turned around and smiled

"Hey, un. What'sup?" Deidara asked

"I need your help." Keida said

"With, un?" Deidara asked

"Sasori's birthday present. I don't know what to get him." Keida explain

"Oh, un." Deidara said blankly, he actually forgot about the party this Friday. "What do you want to know, un?" he asked

"Uh his likes and dislikes, thoughts, favorite color. Something that might point me in the right direction to get him a great gift." Keida responded

"We'll he dislikes waiting, annoying people, loud noises, though it varies on the activity, un." Deidara said

"This is gonna take awhile. Wanna come to the mall with me? I gotta buy some stuff for me and Hidan and he got stuck in Detention." Keida said

"I, um, okay, un?" Deidara said unsure with the sudden question

"Great! I'll see you in the front of the school in 15. Gotta feed Chi and find Hidan and make a quick call." Keida said walking away

"Alright, un!" Deidara yelled to her, well this is gonna be strange. He went to his dorm and didn't see Sasori, he left him a note that he was with Keida to go shopping for food and to text him what they needed etc. etc.

* * *

"So, un." Deidara said walking next to Keida looking around for what Sasori might like for a present.

"I'm hopeless at gift shopping for people I barely know." Keida said sulking, Deidara chuckled. They walked around and then sat down at the food court, Keida bought some fries and a shake while Deidara got popcorn shrimp.

"So why do you want to get him a gift, un? Most people want just give him gift cards, hm." Deidara said trying to convince her to leave the mall, everyone seem to stare at them weirdly.

"I guess but it isn't thoughtful. Plus I wouldn't like a gift card unless you really didn't know me." Keida explained smiling as she took a sip of her shake.

"Well sometimes it's best to give Sasori money, un. Even I have trouble figuring out what he wants, hm." Deidara said, Keida sighed and nodded. They talked about school, memories and just random things then a guy came up to Keida with a smirk.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks want me to get you a drink?" He said, Keida gave him a blank stare

"I have a Shake so not really." Keida said

"Oh well then you want something sweeter? Like my lips~" The guy said puckering his lips, Keida stared at him blankly and Deidara watched as she wasn't phased at all.

"Sweet Cheeks~ I'm waiting for my sugar~" The guy said

"Coming, Love." Keida said smiling, she got up and grabbed her Shake and splashed it in his face

"Enough Suga for you hun?" Keida said smirking, Deidara stared and then laughed and soon everyone laughed at the man covered by her chocolate shake. "Let's go Dei." She said. Keida started walking away before she felt unsafe and turned quickly to see the guy getting punched in the gut by Deidara, she was shocked that he did that.

"Piece of shit. Trying to hit a girl. Pathetic." Deidara said without his accent, he turned to Keida who was smiling and she grabbed his hand and they walked for a while.

"Thank you, Dei-Dei." Keida said

{Though you probably didn't know I could handle myself.} Keida thought while she gave him a sly smile

"No problem, un." Deidara said

{I wonder what was in her smile, un. She looks like she's keeping a secret about what happen, hm.} Deidara thought confused.

"Sasori, what kind of paintings does he like?" Keida asked

"Um. He likes plain scenes like sunset and water, un. He's boring, hm." Deidara said frowning, Keida chuckled at his childish behavior

"Hm. I think I know what to get him." Keida said, "Does this mall have an art store?" Keida asked, Deidara grinned and grabbed her hand and began running in a different direction. Soon they came to the store and it was huge, two stories.

"Oh wow. This'll be fun." Keida said grinning to the her Blonde Companion. As they went in Deidara noticed that he still held Keida's hand and blushed, her hands were soft but seemed tensed.

"So where are the paints and canvas?" Keida asked

"Up stairs, un." Deidara said, he felt her hand slip out of his and frowned but saw her light up once they reached the second floor, her eyes glowed with excitement and wonder.

"Oh wow, Dei. This is awesome! Damn and I went to Wal-Mart to buy my crap for Art. Oh well~" Keida said happy, she and Deidara talked for hours in there just talking about Art and how it came to be. Deidara was more of a sculpture while Keida was paints, color pencils and all the other stuff. They laughed and talk about school while looking for the right material for Sasori's gift, soon they decide to head home and started walking around until they both had to leave.

"Thanks Dei. I needed to just hangout. Between helping Hidan and trying to get people to donate to the Homeless it's been very streessful, your really awesome." Keida said grinning, Deidara smile with a small blush.

"Your welcome, un. It's nice to hangout with someone who doesn't argue about every little thing and doesn't annoy me, un." Deidara said truthful, he liked his friends but sometimes they can be overbearing with their own personalities clashing with his. Keida listened and argued playfully, she was fun to hangout with and very very cute.

"Well I'll take the bags from here and head home. God knows Hidan will probably complain how late I was out." Keida laughed as she took her bags from Deidara, who was so kindly took them

"So why did you take Hidan in, un?" Deidara asked knowing that it had bothered him

"Because he needed a place to stay and he basically needed a place to chill and be who he is without fighting with his roommate." Keida said, it sounded like she understood the situation more than Kakuzu

"Ah I get it, un." Deidara said, Keida nodded

"Well I'll see you in class tomorrow, Dei-Dei." Keida said as she gave him a hug, he blushed and hugged back

"B-Bye, un." Deidara said red waving to her

* * *

"So where the fuck were you today?" Hidan said glaring at her

"I went with Deidara to the mall to look for a present for Sasori, Grumpy-pants." Keida joked ruffling his hair as she went to set her bags near the kitchen

"Oi! Watch the hair bitch!" Hidan yelled

"Don't start with me! We got to finish this project and I got to get to work on Sasori's gift. So grab our shit and lets work!" Keida said hyper, Hidan felt jealous that Deidara hung out with Keida, sure Keida wasn't his girl but he still didn't trust the guys yet. Plus he dislike the Blonde as much as his old roommate.

"Whatever." He mumbled but he soon started laughing when they started working, they always laughed and played around and did their work. He was happy. That's about as much as he can say.


	20. Chapter 20 Red Vest

"So the last group to present is Hidan and Keida. Come up and present your project." Kakashi said as he took a seat in their seats to see them, they both grinned at each other and grabbed their things, Keida opened up a poster with gorey photo's of women either without their heads or with them but dead.

"*_Kon'nichiwa watashi no namae wa Keida takara ni narimasu._" Keida said, she looked towards Hidan who took a deep breathe.

"_*Kōryū wa nani, watashi wa hi dan o shite imasu. Watashi-tachi no purojekuto wa, Red kēpu, aka mantoru yori toshite shira rete iru akai besuto no densetsu no shinwa o riyō shite imasu. Akai besuto wa, joshi toire ni tsukimatou Nippon no yūreidesu. Kare wa akai manto to shiroi masuku o chakuyō shi hyōji sa reru yō ni on'nanoko ga kare ni teikō suru koto ga dekinaito miryoku-teki to iwa rete imasu_." Hidan said, everyone especially Kakashi seem shocked that he spoke clearly. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask knowing that Keida had drilled him.

"*_Joshi toire no saigo no sutōru to no akai manto o hi hyōji ni nyūryoku shita toki ni, kare ga dankai-teki ni setsumei shi," anata wa dochira ga, aka manto, ao manto ga sukidesu ka?" To shitsumon Anata wa aka to iunara, kare wa suritto ga anata no nodo ya atama o kiriotoshi choppu, ketsueki wa, akai manto o kite iru yō ni mieru yō ni, senaka o ryūka suru. Anata ga kubi ni ao, kare ni te o anata ni iunara, anata no kao ga ao ni naru made, anata wa chissoku-shi o chōku_." Hidan stated as he showed pictured of what people thought Red Vest looked liked coming out of the stall.

"_*Mo yaku ban-me no iro o motomeru kangaete wa ikenai. Sono baai wa anata to aojiroi te ga todoku no shita ni jigoku ni anata o doraggu suru to, yuka ga hyōji sa remasu. Aru gakkō no kaidan wa kanojo to itte yoko ni aru toire kara koe ga kikoeta shōjo no shiji" wareware wa aka besuto ni oka ka?" Kanojo wa kowaku kanojo no ashikubi no mawari kanojo no jīnzu ni nigeta. Kanojo wa kiite ita ka, keisatsu ga yoba rete ita kanojo wa sensei ni hanashimashita._" Keida said as she pointed to a picture of a teen girl crying to the police and what looked like a teacher.

"*_Sore wa, katsute wa kanojo no dansei no pātonā ga soto de matte itaga, kono baai ni wariate rarete iru keisatsu no josei wa, basurūmu ni haitta to iwa rete ita. Kanojo ga motomete onaji koe o kiita" wareware wa aka besuto ni oka ka?" Keisatsu no otoko, doa de kiite, kiite, kanojo no kotae" OK] o kurikku shimasu. Sore o irete!" Totsuzen ōgoe de sakebi wa, kyōda, tsuzuite kikoeta. Pātonā wa, toire no doa o akeru to, kare wa yuka de shinde yokotawatte keisatsu no josei o hakken shita. Kanojo no atama ga setsudan sa rete ita kanojo no fuku ni chi ga, kanojo wa akai besuto o kite ita yō ni shita._" Hidan explained in a creepy voice while Keida pointed to pictures of a police woman dead without a head.

"*_Densetsu no sarani betsu no bājon de wa, kare wa" akai kami, ao-shi" to yoba rete imasu. Basurūmu ni iku on'nanoko wa, saigo no shissoku kara no koe o kiku. Sore wa" anata wa akai kami ya ao no kami o go kibōdesu ka?" Aka wa ikita mama kawa o hegasa reru koto niyotte chi-shi o imi suru ni kotaeru tame ni yōkyū sa remasu. Aoiro no shudan ni kotaeru tame ni karada kara haishutsu subete no chi o motte iru._" Keida stated smiling as she pointed to more horrid pictures, the class seem disturbed that she was smiling and that Hidan was grinning.

"Well we're done!" Hidan stated walking back to his seat with Keida, the class clapped and Kakashi told everyone what a great job they did and was very impress so no work tomorrow. Everyone was happy and the bell rang.

* * *

"Hey so what you doin' in there?" Hidan asked through Keida's bedroom door

"Working on Sasori's gift. So hush! I'm almost done and then I'll show you." Keida responded as she she counted using her pastel, it was messy but she wanted the colors to **POP** but also be subtle. She worked on it for another half an hour and she looked at her end result. She smiled, cleaned up and sprayed it with something some spray that if you touch it nothing ruins it; she then framed it with a black-red frame. She sighed and open the door to see Hidan looking up.

"Finally fuckin' done?" Hidan said as Keida brought up the framed picture, his eyes seem to bugled out and got up to look at it closely.

"HOLY shit, that's awesome." He said and Keida blushed at the compliment, she sighed and smiled at her finished product.

"You think Sasori will like his gift?" Keida asked and Hidan smiled but shrugged

"We'll find out tomorrow won't we?" Hidan said, Keida put the gift away after she put it in a box and wrapped it. Hidan grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder to take her to dinner because they're getting sick of eating Ramen and Microwave food.

"To the Cloud!" Both of them said laughing [**_A/N: the commercials for Cloud makes me laugh._**]

* * *

_** Hey peoples It's AkatsukiCrush! Sorry if this shorter than usual but with school and all getting in my way it's going to be a bit more complicated but I assure you! That I will keep writing! But bare with me if it takes time. Ja'ne~ Shout out to my peoples! The first three to comment! Neko-Renku! Luxord's Xigbar! And HariSan712! Comment and speak!**_

* * *

* Hey, my name is Keida Takara.

*What's up, I'm Hidan. Our project is on the Legendary myth of Red Vest, also known as Red Cape, Red Mantle and more. Red Vest is a Japanese ghost who haunts the girls' bathroom. He appears wearing a red cloak and a white mask and is said to be so charming that girls are unable to resist him.

*Red Cloak hides in the last stall of the girls' toilet and when you enter, he steps out and asks "Which do you prefer, Red Cloak or Blue Cloak?"  
If you say Red, he slits your throat or chops off your head and the blood flows down your back, making it look like you're wearing a red cloak. If you say Blue, he grabs you by the neck and chokes you until your face turns blue and you die of suffocation.

*Don't even think about asking for a third color. If you do, the floor will open up beneath you and pale white hands will reach up and drag you down to hell.  
One school ghost story tells of a young girl who heard a voice coming from the toilet next to her saying "Shall we put on the red vest?" She got scared and ran away with her jeans around her ankles. She told her teacher what she had heard and the police were called.

*It was once said that the police woman assigned to this case went into the bathroom while her male partner waited outside. She heard the same voice asking "Shall we put on the red vest?" The police man, listening at the door, heard her answer "OK. Put it on!" Suddenly a loud scream was heard, followed by a thump. When the partner opened the bathroom door, he found the police woman lying dead on the floor. Her head had been cut off and the blood on her clothes made it look like she was wearing a red vest.

*In yet another version of the legend, he is called "Red Paper, Blue Paper" . Girls who go into the bathroom, hear a voice coming from the last stall. It asks "Do you want red paper or blue paper?" To answer red means a bloody death by being skinned alive. To answer blue means to have all the blood drained out of the body.


	21. Chapter 21 Sasori's Birthday Part 1

School went by fast, work, blew up the , worked, worked out, ate, played music, and draw a random rabid cat with her eye's closed. Yep Keida's day went by as usual. Only thing is. Today was Sasori's birthday and he wasn't even there, apparently you get special perks if your in SGA, oops! The Akatsuki. Keida sighed, Hidan had to speak with Kisame and Keida was walking around, she tried to find someone to help her with the simplest of question. What does she wear? Hidan said it was a club but when she goes to a club she dresses for a show with is flashy and hyper active, but that makes no sense unless you were her band mates and brother. She huffed and looked in and decide to visit Konan, she was filing paper, Keida smiled, she thought of Konan as an older sister or an aunt.

"Konichiwa Konan." Keida said without the sensei part

"Hey Keida. Whatsup? You looked pretty bummed." She stated finishing her work as she spoke

"Yeah. It's kinda stupid but I guess it makes sense a little. I'm going to Sasori's party tonight and-" Keida started

"-you don't know what to wear because you don't to give him the wrong impression but you also don't want to hide your individuality." Konan finished for her smiling, Keida just blankly at her teacher and nodded

"I'm like an open book to you, aren't I?" Keida said chuckling, Konan laughed and they talked for a while and then the door opened.

"Hello Keida. Konan." Pain-sama said coming out of his office with his suitcase

"Hello Pain-sama!" Both Keida and Konan answered, they both laughed leaving Pain startled by the sudden cheeriness and laughter.

"How is the Harvest Drive going Keida?" Pain asked

"Good. I got 1K and looking for some people around town to see if they'll donate to the cause. Heck me and Hidan watched a show about Coupon Savers who buys loads of crap for SUPER CHEAP!" Keida said smiling, Konan nodded saying she saw that too. Pain watched as the two females talked as if their knew each other their entire life, he didn't feel like that was such a good thing. Keida was here for a trial time. If she passed she would gained her freedom with her mother and leave. But if she fails she is kicked out and her mother stays in jail. With such attachments to other people would damage the status of his experiment and the result.

"I will take my leave. Farewell. Oh and Konan, I will speak to you tomorrow morning." Pain said leaving he swore he thought he saw her blush but thought nothing of it, it is hot and humid in Florida. They watched him leave and Keida turned to Konan with a devilish grin.

"You like~ Pain~!" Keida said singing, Konan blushed and covered her mouth and looked around in panic

"Shush! Someone might hear you!" She hissed at her, Keida stared at her

"No teachers are to have any relations to anyone in this school unless you hire two married teachers." Konan answered sadly, she let go of Keida, she frowned and thought how stupid but then she remembered the issues at her old school. But it was two pricks getting together and being disgusting. Horrible, yuck! They talked for a couple of minutes and Keida left knowing she had to get ready, she would be freaking out once she got inside her room. She thought of having Hidan help pick her outfit, but then shook it out of her mind; he probably wasn't into doing girl stuff with her. She sighed and walked into her dorm, Hidan had a habit for leaving it open when she went off somewhere. He always said it was because he was too lazy to open the door for her every time she knocked.

"Hey." Keida said walking in, she locked the door and took off her shoes

"Hey, what up?" Hidan said staring at her

"I'm gonna get ready for Sasori's party. What time did he say it was again?" She asked him

"Around 6pm. In about two hours, why?" Hidan asked

"I'm going to dye and straighten my hair..and figure out what to wear." Keida said sighing

"Cool." Hidan said, "What color?" he asked, he watched Keida think for a while

"Silver. Like yours only lighter and shimmery if that makes sense and I won't wear contacts so it'll be really awesome." Keida said with a finger to her cheek thinking, Hidan blushed, she looked adorable.

"Cute." Hidan said

"Huh?" Keida asked not hearing what he said, she felt bad she was spacing out

"I said COOL!" Hidan said quickly, "So do you know what you're gonna wear?" He asked

"Uh no. But I am going to find out." Keida said walking to her room, she paused and was about to ask him if he wanted to help but stopped herself and sighed. She went in her room and got her shimmery silver hair dye and hopped in the shower.

* * *

"Keida I bet you look great! Just come out already!" Hidan said they got 30 minutes to leave but Keida was spasming out because she got paranoid.

"Alright! I'm coming out but if you laugh I'm not going!" Keida said, she opened the door and Hidan stared at her. "So?" Keida asked

"Wow. You look beautifully hot!" Hidan said boldly with a blush

"Really?" Keida said blushing "Then let us go!" Keida said grabbing her small bag and her huge present for Sasori and Hidan just followed her staring at her outfit and her. She looked so different. He felt his heart racing.

* * *

"So Sasori, un. The big 1-8, hm." Deidara said grabbed a beer, Sasori stared at him with a bored expression

"Yep. My senior year as well. Congrats brat you'll be alone in that room of yours." Sasori said chuckling taking a shot. They looked around and saw everyone doing something, the only two missing were Keida and Hidan. Knowing if Hidan was driving they would be somewhere in Tampa or New Jersey by his lack of driving and sense of direction.

"Hey I got a call from Hidan, their parking the car." Kisame yelled to Sasori, he nodded and looked at Deidara's face for any signs of his reaction. He just drank his beer.

"'Sup bitches!" He heard Hidan's voice, everyone turned expect Sasori and Deidara

"Of course he's late, un." Deidara sighed, Sasori chuckled but noticed that everyone just stared at something, he heard some whistles. He hit Deidara's shoulder and pointed to the crowd where the entrance was, Deidara frowned and started walking towards it with Sasori.

"What's happening?" Sasori asked Itachi, he looked at him and nodded his head to what seem like two silver haired people

"MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR NOW!" Kisame yelled, everyone complied and he just stared

{Oh Keida. You naughty girl you. You're gonna break a few hearts.} Kisame thought as he smile and waved to his friends.

"Hey Kisame." Keida said, "Where's Sasori? I wanna give him his present!" She said holding a big rectangle box with wrapping, Kisame pointed to the three baffled teens up in the VIP Lounge

"Thanks." Keida said walking towards the elevator with Hidan following, Kisame and him fist bumped.

* * *

They waited a couple of seconds and the doors opened to reveal an awesome pad. Couches with dim lighting and some bright lights in random areas, it was calm but had a sensual feel to it. A place to chill and hang, hell there was even stripper poles! Creepy.

"You still nervous?" Hidan asked looking down at Keida, she grinned and shook her head.

"Finally showed up, un." Deidara said, he turned to Keida and blushed. It seems that's all he's doing whenever he's around her. She was wearing a leather jacket, it ended at her elbows, she wore a blue crop top that ended 4 inches below her breast but she had a V-cut, anyone who saw could tell she worked out but still had a feminine body. She had on tight black skinny jeans and heels, she brought a sling bag and had a big box in front of her.

"Hey guys!" Keida said, everyone mumbled their replies, she suddenly grew nervous..again. "Sorry we're late. We uh. got lost and stuff." She said with a sweat drop.

"It's fine. Your both here now." Sasori said before drinking, Keida walked up to Sasori.

"Uh here's your present. Happy birthday!" Keida said nervous, Sasori looked taken back when he noticed the box she was holding. He didn't expect her to give him a gift. They barely know each other.

"Thank you." Sasori said putting his drink down and taking the box out of her hands. "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't open gifts until we get to my dorm." Sasori added, Keida nodded and smiled.

"So~" Keida said uncomfortable

"Keida! Let's get drunk! You promised me a shot!" Hidan said, everyone raised their eyes, the girl drinks?

"No. You promised me a shot." Keida said sticking out her tongue at him showing her piercing, it looked completely healed and it had a blue spiked ball in replace of her silver one.

"Whatever hoe. Let's just go then we can start dancing. You know how to dance, right?" Hidan mocked, Keida walked in front of Hidan and flicked his nose.

"Little Gaki, you don't want to dance battle me of all people. You only see the normal Keida." Keida said as she walked into the elevator, Hidan blushed and shrugged, then the doors closed.

"Normal Keida?" Itachi asked the two, they shrugged

"This will be interesting." Sasori said as he walked to the window watching Hidan and Keida taking a shot and laughing, Keida asked the bartender for another drink, she got a Smirnoff [**_A/N: Sry if I spell that wrong!_**].

"Yes. Indeed." Sasori said again.

* * *

**Hotel Room Service by Pitbull** played and everyone seemed to be on the dance floor, Sasori seemed to also invite girls from other school or random strangers. Keida was dancing with a girl named Temari, she says she has a younger brother who goes to the same Academy as her.

"He's name Gaara." Temari said, "And my other is Kankuro." She added

"Oh yeah I know! I sit next to him. Quiet one he is but I'm gonna make him talk! I don't know the other one though." Keida said, Temari laughed and agreed. They talked and then went to dance. [**_A/N: Temari is not a Lez but I dance with girls b/c its fun to see the girls freak out and want some! XD_**] Keida and Temari were grinding on each other and it seem that some guys were trying to grind on them without their permission so each time they would try they would move and they would fall. Hidan walked up to them and danced next to them with some girl, Keida was having fun, she saw Sasori annoyed and some guy yelling at him. She nodded her head to Temari and asked for back up, she agreed. It seem that the girl Sasori was dancing with was someone's little sister and the brother didn't like that.

"Fake date?" She asked Temari, Temari gave her a 'I-just-met-you-I'm-not-ready-for-this-kind-of-thing!' look, Keida just sighed

"Just watch my back!" Keida said, she walked up to Sasori and kissed him on the cheek

"Hey babe, having fun dancing?" Keida said, Sasori just stared at it, "Just go with it and you won't have to deal with him." She whispered

"That your girlfriend?" The guy asked

"Yeah." Sasori said

"Come on babe, lets go dance!" Keida said as she dragged him to the dance floor and **Jeremih ft. 50 Cent - Down On Me** started playing. "He'll be watching so go along with it." She said over the music, Sasori nodded. He felt Keida lean her body on his and grind. Sasori felt his cheeks flush, but danced with her, Keida switched to dance in front of him; Sasori started to understand what she met by 'normal Keida'. She was completely different, somewhat sensual without trying, her movements flowed well when she danced, Sasori licked his now dried lips and watched her. He noticed that the guy was satisfied with what he saw and walked away leaving with his sister. They continued dancing until the music stopped, Keida grinned at Sasori.

"Having fun?" Hidan said with a ghost of a frown on his face

"Yeah." Sasori found himself saying, Hidan gave a 'not-you-dumbass' look

"This place has some awesome music. I was in a club before I came to Florida." Keida said

"Do they party as hard as we do?" Hidan asked, Sasori wanted to know, most of the parties he goes to are extremely hardcore and out of control.

"I plea the 5th!" She laughed out, they was no way in hell she was gonna tell them what she does at parties in L.A.

"Hey Keida! Come get a drink with me!" Temari yelled to her, Keida nodded and waved the guys off and ran to her, they went to the bar tender and talked. Hidan glared at Sasori, who in turn glared back at him.

"what the fuck are you trying to pull with her?" Hidan asked rudely

"Nothing. She helped with a situation. What's your deal." Sasori stated

"I'm watching out for her. No one else is and she trust me." Hidan said as if that was important

"Whatever." Sasori said and left Hidan to go to his VIP Lounge

"Asshole." Hidan muttered before noticing an angry Blonde staring at Sasori

{The hell?} he thought

* * *

"'Cause baby tonight~ the Dj got us falling in love again~" Keida and Temari sang together as they danced, they laughed and hung out the entire since she entered the club. She was really awesome to hang with and noticed that she was kinda like her only had her own style and personality. They exchanged numbers after an hour of meeting each other and now they actin as if they known each other since they were kids.

"So you Tag one of your guys or what?" Temari asked as they sat down to relax

"You mean like date? Naw. I'm-" Keida started

"-a relationship?" Temari finished for her

"Not really. It's kinda complicated but at the same time I'm not looking for anyone. I'm just tryin' to get use to a new school and state." Keida said laughing

"Yeah. True. Wanna know who you should Tag?" Temari teased

"Who?" Keida asked

"The one with silver hair or the red hair." Temari said chuckled after seeing Keida's face turn bright red

"I barely know Sasori, that's the red head and Hidan is like my homeboy who I kinda like-" Keida started but saw Temari about to say something "-but it's just cause he was the only one who seem to accept me without questioning my intentions on the school." Keida finished, Temari paused and thought about what she said and nodded.

"You have Puppy Like with Hidan. I say Puppy LIKE because you ain't in LOVE." Temari explained and Keida nodded, she saw a glimpse of blonde hair and soon saw the face.

"Hey Deidara!" Keida yelled waving to him to get his attention, he turn towards her and smiled, he waved back and started toward her. Once he got there he at down in between Temari and herself.

"How you liken' the party, un?" Deidara asked

"That's hot~" Keida said acting like Paris Hilton

"*laughs* Nice one~ The party's awesome!" Temari said bumping fist with Keida

"Great, un. I'm Deidara, hm." He introduce

"I'm Temari!" She said, Keida smiled. She was glad she came. The three talked for a while about a variety of things, especially of Keida. She blushed at the attention and announce that she wanted to dance again.

"I'm too lazy to get up. I'm just gonna try and Tag one of these guys." Temari said winking at Keida and nodded her head at Deidara, Keida laughed and got up to the dance floor. Deidara went after her and said he was aching to move. **Pussycat Dolls - When I grow up** played.

"I didn't know you could dance." Keida teased when she moved her hips, she lifted her arms up and moved with the beat, Deidara laughed and joked around and jerked to the dance. Keida did the Cabbage Patch and started laughing when he saw Deidara do the Running Man. She was having fun and then the song **Fancy Footwork by Chromeo** played and she laughed. They went crazy. Keida mouthed the words and once the ting came she winked at Deidara and gave him an old school smiled [**_A/N: Right eye close, half smile showed on the right side and thumbs up_**.], they had fun just messing around and dancing. Soon Temari came and did the Macarena and Keida just mouthed the words giving the peace sign after **_2-STEP_**. Keida felt her blood pumping when she hear **Like A G6 from Far East Movement** came on. She started popping and dancing, she remembered how she and Kiba would dance to this, she had the urge to dodge but this wasn't training it was dancing, she bit her lip and thought better than to try and to show off, so she stuck with just dancing and having fun. She danced with Deidara and Temari which was fun and then the song ended. Keida looked at the clock below the VIP Lounge and gasped. It was already 11PM. She had gotten here with Hidan around 7pm because they got lost. Twice. Keida wondered when they were going to the dorm, Deidara must have read her mind because he grabbed her arm and pointed to the VIP Lounge where it seemed everyone was heading to.

"I guess I'm leaving Temari. I'll see you soon. Text me tomorrow and we could hangout next weekend." Keida said after she and Temari gave a goodbye hug and she agreed they would hang out very soon.

* * *

"Sadly even though I'm 18, we have curfew." Sasori said, "So we're leaving after Kisame and Zetsu take some liquor to the dorm." Sasori added

"Pain allows that?" Keida asked surprised

"He lets us do what we want, so long as it doesn't get out of control, un." Deidara said drinking a beer

"Awesome!" Keida said, she felt her stomach drop but shook it off. She watched everyone leave, Sasori grabbed her gift with care it shocked her that even cared about it, she blushed. Hidan pushed her and she grabbed her bag and left with him, they drove back to the dorm. Keida had a felling in her stomach that something was gonna happen. But she didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Hidan watch out!" Keida yelled


	22. Chapter 22 Sasori's Birthday Part 2

"So the moron almost drove into a fuckin' tree!" Keida yelled explaining why they were late once again! And how she almost died!

"Wow, un." Deidara said

"I didn't think you were that stupid and reckless." Kakuzu said to Hidan

"That's not even the worse part!" Keida said glaring at Hidan who was rubbing his still red cheek after Keida got out of the car once they were at Sasori's dorm.

"There's more?" Kisame asked amused

"Yup. He almost hit a Cop." Keida said staring daggers in at him, Kisame and Deidara started laughing, Kakuzu pinched his nose, Zetsu snickered and Tobi started yelling how 'Hidan was a bad boy'!

"Anyways~ we're here and ALIVE." Keida said back to smiling after hitting Hidan across the head and everyone laughed as he fell forward blushing red and rubbing his now bruised head. After minutes of random talking and mindless silence.

"Let's play I never." Itachi suggested, everyone agreed

"I never swam naked." Kisame said. Kisame, Keida, Hidan and Zetsu took shots, they looked at Keida for an explanation.

"I got bored and it was a hot night, so I stripped and jumped in." Keida said laughing

"I never cheated on their partner." Itachi said, only Kakuzu took a shot, Keida looked at him.

"I saw her cheat on me and after I cheated I dumbed her." Kakuzu said, Keida shrugged

"I never kissed a girl, un." Deidara said. Everyone took a shot and everyone looked at Keida, she blushed

"Me and one of my friends from Japan got really drunk and we just thought why the hell not?" Keida said

"I never had sex." Zetsu said; Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara and Kakuzu took a shot, she looked at Deidara and Hidan but shrugged. She didn't want to know.

"I never made out with a stranger." Hidan said; everyone drank, even Tobi!

"I lost a bet." Itachi said

"I was drunk." Kisame said

"Drunk, un." Deidara agreed

"I felt like it." Hidan said

"The girl kissed Tobi!" Tobi said

"Bet." Zetsu said

"Discount on a suit." Sasori said, everyone stared at him surprise

"To cheat on my ex." Kakuzu said

"To get back at someone." Keida said, everyone nodded

"Tobi never cheated on a test." Tobi said, everyone looked at him confused, Deidara kicked him out of the game and sent him to another room to watch TV until there was a game he could play.

"I never perform on stage." Keida said, she took a shot and everyone took a shot.

"I never lost a strip poker." Sasori said, everyone watched as Keida blushed and took a shot. Soon Deida, Hidan and Sasori took a shot.

"I had a bad hand. But I ain't playin' with you guys. I barely know ya'll." Keida said slurring to make a point. Everyone mumbled there comments.

"So whats next?" Hidan asked taking another shot, Sasori shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

"It's hard to dance when your fuckin' tipsy!" Hidan cursed, Tobi and Hidan were playing DDR and Tobi was currently winning while poor Hidan had trouble figuring out where left and right are.

"*laughs* That's what you get!" Keida teased, she felt a little tipsy but she watched everyone do their own thing. It felt strange, she felt like she was back at home.

_"Keida! Come on! Just cause your wasted doesn't mean you can't dance! It's a skill to know~" kiba said dragging her to his own DDR mat, she laughed and tried to do it but she kept missing some, Kiba too but he wasn't cursing everything it came up as FAILED. Shino watched her and Naruto was passed out on the couch, he rolled his eyes and pushed him off the couch with his foot. Naruto fell._

_"Give me back my Ramen you damn thief!" He yelled as the Dj skipped a beat and made a silent noise as Naruto noticed he wasn't alone but people stared at him and then started laughing._

_"Nice." Keida said giving up on DDR and left Kiba and some random dude playing_

_"Nee-chan I'm going out for a breather. Wanna come?" Shino said standing up, Keida nodded 'no' and he walked out. Naruto grabbed Keida's hand and brought her to a room. Keida started giggling before she felt Naruto's lip on her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her around his neck. She kissed Naruto back and she felt Naruto's hand slipping in under her tank top, he started kissing her neck and she blushed and moaned his name. She felt bad for sneaking away from Shino, she knew that he didn't like the fact they were together but loved her no less. She felt Naruto bite on her neck and she leaned back._

"Keida you okay?" Tobi said leaning in towards Keida's blushing face, she looked at Tobi and nodded 'yes'.

"You sure? You were turning pretty red." Kisame teased

"I'm fine. Just remember stuff is all." Keida laughed uncomfortable rubbing her neck, she went to use the bathroom.

"Somethings up." Itachi said bluntly

"Whatever." Hidan muttered, he looked at the bathroom door and hope she was okay and not sick. Keida locked the bathroom door and noticed she was flushed, Naruto still had an effect on her even from this far away. She wet her face and it took away some redness and she took a look around her neck. Nothing. She sighed and thought what would she have told the guys outside if they saw Keida with a Hickey that her Ex gave her, but who loves and wants her back. She unlocked the door, took a breathe and opened it. She sat down next to Hidan, or thats what she wanted to do before Tobi ran from Deidara and knocked into her cause her to 'fall' on Sasori. She not only fell on Sasori but her lips fell on his, so everyone watched as they just kissed and how red they both got. They stood up straight and stiff with red faces and glared at Tobi and Deidara.

"Tobi is a goodboy!" Tobi yelled trying to hide under the couch, Deidara ran towards the kitchen and hid behind the table and cabinet.

"Morons." Both Keida and Sasori said which made everyone laugh and them blush more.

"Cute. It's getting late let's cut the cake and watch a movie." Kisame said looking at the clock. 1 AM. Everyone gather around Sasori near a table and Deidara brought out a cake with red and brown iced trimming with the words _Happy Birthday Sasori~!_ Keida sweat drop at the dullness but smiled anyhow. Everyone started singing "Happy Birthday To You" everyone seem to be off key or trying to sing it their own way but once it was done, Sasori blew out his candles while Tobi and Keida clapped.

"Presents~!" Tobi yelled as he grabbed random bags from his backpack and gave it to Sasori; Sasori opened up the bag and saw a mug, poorly made but it had '_Numer 1 Sasori_' on it. Keida chuckle, she thought it was cute. Sasori just glared at him and thanked him awkwardly. Deidara got tools for carving, Kisame got him paint, Itachi got him a black tie with a Red Scorpion in the middle, Kakuzu got him a gift card, Zetsu got him a stump, as in from a tree stump and Hidan got him Wine. Everyone stared at Sasori's present as if it was a treasure chest waiting to be open. Keida felt nervous, She hoped her painting would satisfy him. Everyone watched as he tear the edges of the wrapping paper off, clearing taking his time and loving how everyone just wanted to rip off the wrapping just to see what the Keida gave to Sasori. Sasori opened the box and he froze.

"It's beautiful." he said showing it to everyone. Everyone seem to comment on how pretty or interesting or how damn talented Keida was, she blushed and thought nothing of it. She thought she would add the 3 elements she could draw well. A sunset, the moon and the beach. {_**A/N: If you want to see the painting I'll send it to you or upload as a picture.**_} After talking and random games of Beer Pong and taking shots Kisame looked at the clock looming at them.

"It's getting late." Kisame said watching Keida laugh randomly

{She's tipsy or drunk.} Kisame thought chuckling

"Yeah. I'll help Keida back to our dorm. Maybe she'll get some sleep tonight." Hidan said as he poked Keida

"Huh?" Keida said looking at him

"Time to go." Hidan said getting her bag and a beer

"Oh poo." Keida said, everyone noticed her a bit tipsy, she could hold her alcohol, no doubt. But it made her seem strange to them, they wondered what age did she start drinking.

"Come on Keida." Hidan said picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder, everyone looked startled at this

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked

"Wait for it." Hidan said and Keida looked up with a smug smile and pointed to the air

"To the Cloud!" Both Keida and Hidan said before snickering at everyone's confused faces.

"Say goodbye to all the nice people." Hidan said slurring a little

"Bye bye~!" Keida said giggling, "Happy Birthday Danna~!" Keida said with a blush

"Danna?" Sasori asked feeling his face tint

"Dei-Dei calls you that~. So I will too! hehe." She giggled and slurred, Hidan rolled his eyes and said his goodbyes and left with Keida.

* * *

"Come on Keida. We're home." Hidan said as he put her on her feet, she giggled and spun around and landed on the couch sighing, Hidan chuckled and locked the door. He took off his shoes and his jacket, he saw Keida kick off her heels and tossed her jacket. He noticed something on her left shoulder, but it looked like make-up or something.

"Hidan lay with me." Keida said patting the couch, her couch was huge. Kisame and Zetsu could sleep on it huge.

"Alright." Hidan said tired, he walked to her and laid down next to her, she laid her head on the crook of his neck and snuggled against him. He blushed but he knew she got friendly when they drank. Hidan started to wonder if she had a drinking problem, she could take a lot of liquor like him but it didn't seem natural on her. But she does define what they thought of girls.

"Hidan." Keida mumbled, Hidan turned to her "I'm cold." She said, he smiled at her and grabbed their blanket form the ground and wrapped it around them. He watched Keida smiled with her eyes close, Hidan was happy.

"Hey Keida." Hidan said, he needed to ask her something, he heard her mumbled and thought of that as a reply. "How long have you been drinking?" he asked, she looked up at him and leaned into his face and kissed him, she removed her lips from him after a couple of seconds. Hidan turn red and his heart was beating at the speed of light. Keida just kissed him. She **kissed** him. SHE KISSED **HIM**!

"When my daddy died." Keida said helplessly and let a tear slide down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep. Hidan felt horrible for asking but remained confused by the kiss. What would happen if her dad didn't die? Would she be here with him now? How long ago did her father die? Hidan felt trapped but he knew one thing. Keida accepted him with open arms, he would do the same and be there for her. That's a promise. He kissed her forehead and felt himself doze off.


	23. Chapter 23 Konan's Surprise

_~*Hey guys. I hope you get this before my PC dies on me. I forgot to charge it. again -_-U. Everything is fine. The people here are awesome, NOW. Before everyone was warily of me and didn't really want to connect but two people connected right away. Tobi is adorable and crazy, more than Naruto on a sugar rush, yeah. I know. He wears a mask that consist of black and orange swirls, not like your's Naru but more...Swirly? He likes Orange so you and him so get along Naru, he'll probably annoy the rest of you though. I can only have so much patiences. SIGH. Any who~ Tobi is hyper and funny, he has the personality of a child and he speaks in Third person, I hope Naruto and Kiba remember what that means. LOL. Sorry had to bash you at least once guys! People tell me that he gets creepy and strange if he's ever angry, I guess I'm lucky not to see him like that. I guess. Now the next one is like a Kiba and Naruto MIXED! Yeah that's right, a mix. He's funny, cool, annoying, A RUSH BUDDY and overall a great person and an awesome friend. He moved in with me in my dorm so we're pretty tight. I trust him more than the others. [Explain in next E-mail.] Hidan knows about MOM so it's okay to talk about her when he's around. He doesn't know why she's in jail, non of the guys do but I'm trying to summon enough courage to tell them. BACK TO Hidan! Naruto and Kiba will probably clash with him because their personalties are so close and he's not a pervert. much. KIDDING! not really. But whatever~. Everything is fine. I'm trying to raise some money for a Food Can Drive, aka Harvest Drive, for the Homeless; Kinda like we do at home around this time. Sad thing is me and only ME has been assign to this mission to collect 5K amounts of can food. But I want to try and collect 10K because that's how I am. _

_I **miss you** guys so much! I hope you three are surviving without me! Iruka, Mom and Akamaru included. Tell me about all you've been up to and what's going on there in L.A. land. Miami is pretty tight but the weather is killing me. Let me knows what's up. I might stop by to see our Miami peoples from the last time we we're here for the benefit. Anyway the PC is dying really fast! So E-mail, call, text or whatever me soon! Love you guys and hoping to you all that it's all goin' good._

_*~Keida {aka Playmate}_

* * *

"So Konan what did you want to show me?" Keida asked, she had to wear something decent, Konan asked her to and she couldn't really say 'no' to Konan. Keida wore some a long white skirt, gypsy almost, with gold slippers [**A/N: not the one's you would wear at home.**] and a gold tank top and he hair was to the tied to the left side. It was 6 PM and they were headed towards the gym.

"Okay. Don't be angry but I took some of your paintings from my class for the annual Art Show that the Art club host every year." Konan explained as she opened the door and revealed students and teachers walking around, but what grasp her attention more was how many people's paintings were everywhere, she stared and felt herself smiling. She looked to Konan, who was also smiling and hoping not to get yelled at by her younger student.

"I'm not. this is incredible! Where are my paintings?" Keida asked, Konan took her wrist and walked towards the middle and she also explained how the Art Show came to be.

"Keida, un!" Keida turned around to see Deidara trying to keep up with her and Konan.

"Hey Dei-Dei. You're in the Art Show too?" she asked

"Yeah, un. Me, Sasori and Itachi, un. We do this every year, hm. I didn't know you were in it too, hm." Deidara said, Keida chuckled awkwardly

"Neither did I. Konan put me in it without telling me but now that I see it out in the open, it's pretty cool." Keida said, they talked for a bit, Konan left to attend to some business.

* * *

"Sasori's party was fun." Keida said

"Most of the parties here are like that, un." Deidara said

"Awesome. Does Sasori like his gift?" Keida asked

"Yes I do." Sasori said walking up to them, Keida blushed and grinned

"That's great. I didn't know what you would like but Deidara helped me figure it out." Keida said, Deidara blushed and Sasori nodded

"So where's your paintings?" Sasori asked, Keida remember Konan saying it was a few more stalls down so she told the guys to follow her, when she finally found it; Keida didn't expect Konan to use all her paintings, especially the one with what she hated.

"These are all yours, un?" Deidara asked astounded

"Hehe. Yeah, I guess Konan just took my entire sketch book and put it up like a collection." Keida said unsure. Both artist looked at her work, Sasori was enticed by the painting she drew titled 'What I HATE' while Deidara was drawn in by the one titled 'Popular Song into Art'. Keida chose Fireworks by Katy Perry and she drew fireworks that seem to be coming out of the picture, he felt the texture and he could feel each brush stroke and wished he could have paid more attention to her when she drew amazing things. Keida was talking to someone, apparently he wanted her to draw something for him and she would pay her. Keida seem flattered and agreed like it was a favor for a friend, the man wrote down information and explained how he wanted the picture. Sasori poked Deidara to grab his attention.

"This girl is different. She seems perfect besides the fact that she blows up the kitchen when she cooks." Sasori said with his voice on edge

"KEIDA is probably very talented, un. Naturally talented, un. Like you and I with our art, hm." Deidara said trying to calm his paranoid friend down, Keida turned to them

"Well this is an eventful afternoon." Keida said, Deidara and Sasori nodded, she turned and her eye's widen. She went to reach for a painting but another hand grabbed it.

"Who's the blonde in this picture?" Itachi asked staring at her picture

"You drew Deidara?" Sasori asked

"No, it's a friend of mine. Naruto." Keida said feeling her face flush, the picture she drew wasn't one she wanted everyone to see.

"What's wrong, un? Don't want anyone to see, hm?" Deidara teased, he went over to Itachi and his smiled dropped when he saw the picture.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasori asked noticing his frown, Deidara turned the picture around to reveal 'Naruto' shirtless and soaked in water. He was in the full water suit but took off the top to reveal his chest and a necklace. He had a grin and was giving the thumbs up with his right and holding a blue and orange surf board with his left hand. He was drench in water with the beach surrounding him, there were two other picture of different guys doing something but the same three guys were painted in other pictures.

"Who's that?" Sasori asked interested in why she drew him like that

"That's Naruto. He loved surfing and I was thinking about the beach so I drew that." Keida explained as she grabbed the portrait and set it down

"Who are the other two, un?" Deidara asked with a small frown

"The one with the dog is Kiba, the dog is his and named Akamaru. He like Skateboarding and finding him with a shirt on is very rare. The one with clothes on and against the tree is Shino." Keida said as her face soften, "My dear brother." She added, the three boys shared a look knowing to get any info on her they would need to ask Shino.

"So how's having Hidan living with you?" Sasori asked sitting next to her

"Pretty cool. We usual can't sleep as often so we just talk or watch movies or anything that's on the TV." Keida said she frown, "But lately he's acting a bit strange. Like he's hiding something." She said sighing

"When did it happen, un?" Deidara asked

"Actually it started after Sasori's party. I remembering knocking out on the couch and next thing I know I get the cold shoulder from Hidan. It's strange." Keida said, Itachi pointed to a picture near one on the top

"You drew Hidan?" He asked

"Yeah. The assignment was to draw someone who you just met. I felt like Hidan was the only person who really meet and get me without judging me." Keida said as she smiled and sighed

"You don't trust us?" Sasori asked

"No." Keida said bluntly

"Why not, un?" Deidara asked slightly hurt

"Because you all treated me like shit." Keida said with a sharp voice "You THINK I don't notice everyone talking about me like I'm a pest? Like I'm some damn disease everyone wants gone?" Keida said looking at the three men. "I'm not a little girl. I've handle myself for years. I can handle you. But if you can't trust me, non of you deserve my trust." Keida said as she got up.

"Oh." Deidara said, he felt guilty for treating her the way they did. Sasori looked away slightly embarrassed by his behavior; Itachi closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hello everyone." a voice said snapping them out and having them all stand straight

"Hello Leader-sama (un)." Everyone said

"Hey Pain-sama." Keida said as she moved some paintings over to show them more

"Keida, I have something for you." Pain said, everyone seem shocked

"What is it?" She asked confused, Pain went into his jacket and pulled out a envelope and held it out to her

"A letter from Shino Aburame." Pain said, Keida took the letter confused

"Thank you." Keida said, she got her key and cut it open from the top and opened it. She took it out and it was just a blank sheet and another card like the first. She face palm.

"Something wrong?" Pain asked

"No. Just my brother being paranoid." Keida said, she stuck the letter in the envelope and sighed. She would need to get out her powder from her closet.

"Hm. Well tell him I said hello and am looking forward to seeing him and his father for our meeting." Pain said as he left, Keida was left blinking and she felt her face heat up

"Something wrong, un?" Deidara asked stepping away

"That asshole!" She hissed

"I'm sorry?" Itachi said unsure

"I told him not to do it unless I gave him the OK!" She said muttering

"The OK for what exactly?" Sasori asked

"Stuff. I gotta go." Keida said leaving with a frown.

* * *

"What's wrong with her, un?" Deidara asked

"We'll find out later. We got a meeting tonight. Let everyone know." Itachi said leaving as well


	24. Chapter 24 Revealed

_Keida before you get angry! Let me just tell you I love you and we're all worried, I know you told me not to send in my application for Akatsuki Academy but I couldn't help but worry about your safety and sanity. I only mean well. The guys found out so they're doing it as well. I tried to stop them but you know how they are. I got you another card in case you spent the other one. But then again you don't spend that much on the first one. Not even a single penny. I gave you the card, cards now, because I don't want you to worry about money. Father sent the second one, I told him you haven't used the first one but he thought nothing of it. The same amount is on the second card 300K. I know you're thinking I'm paranoid from the way the letter is but I don't know these people you seem to trust. I expect to meet Hidan soon when I come down to talk to Pain-sama. We miss you and love you too. I read your letter after I found out my was in Pain's hand. I'm old fashion sometimes so expect letters from the three of us, four if you count my father as well. We'll talk later, okay? We're all busy trying to keep Naruto from failing, don't worry about us that much. We're fine for the most part. Love you nee-chan, I'll be there by the end of the month. I'll call once I land. Ja'ne little sister._

_Shino_

* * *

"Hey." Hidan said coming into the dorm, Keida was sitting down on the couch with short and a tank top on. She had the blanket covering her lower half but he knew she was wearing shorts.

"Hey." Keida said, they was some tension behind his one word but it's the most he said to her, kinda.

"Can we talk?" Hidan said taking off his shoes and setting his bag down, he came from Saturday detention

"Yeah sure." Keida said eager to talk, she sat up straight and put her letter down

"What do you remember from Sasori's party?" he asked as he sat down next to her

"Um, we went to the club, danced, then went to his dorm, drank some more, played some games and sang happy birthday. Sasori opened his gifts and we just hung out for a while and then we left. I think I fell asleep on the couch. That's it. I'm pretty sure I was a little past tipsy." Keida said rubbing her arm

"That wasn't all of what happen. When I took you back to our dorm, um you spun around and laid on the couch. You asked me to lay with you, so I did. I asked you a question that nagged me the entire time. 'When did you start drinking' I asked and you looked at me and. um.." Hidan said blushing and he looked away "You kissed me and told me 'since my daddy died.' And you fell asleep on me." Hidan revealed. Keida's heart stop for two reason, one she told him something she never wanted to say and she KISSED Hidan. Not that she didn't want to from time to time but she knew it probably confused him, it confused her. Now she understood why he avoided her since that day. She covered her face and groan.

"I'm so sorry Hidan. I get friendly when I'm like that." Keida said, Hidan looked at her with a frown

"You didn't want to kiss me?" he asked, he looked slightly hurt. Keida blushed and nodded 'no' then 'yes' and then covered her face

"It's complicated. I didn't want to kiss you when I was drunk, that would make things weird between us because then we'd both have questions we don't know how to answer." Keida tried to answer, Hidan sighed and messed with her hair.

{It's longer. It's passed her shoulders, longer than mine.} Hidan thought as he grabbed a strand of her hair, he was content with her answer because he understood it. She didn't say she didn't WANT to kiss him, only not in that situation. He smiled at her, one of their secret smile. Something Hidan never does with the others, smile, he grins, smirks and everything but smile. He only does it for her.

"I was 8." Keida sighed, Hidan looked at her unsure of what to say. Then it hit him.

"That's when my dad died. I was 8, I didn't start drinking till I was 9 though. My mom wasn't my mom after my dad died. Things went horribly wrong. No one helped, no one cared. Only Shino and his father cared about us. They were the only family we had beside my father's side. They gave as much support as they tried but they gave up on my mother and tried to raise me in different ways. My mom lost custody of me when I was 10. It's the worst feeling. To be taken away from your mother. I lived with Shino most of my life, we moved for a while. I met Kiba in L.A. a home where it all started, I stayed in my Grandma's house she left for me. My uncle stayed and soon he watched over me. I was 12. I started middle school and I met Naruto through Kiba. I continued to drink then. I started doing stupid shit with Kiba, drugs, alcohol even just stupid shit you would see on Jackass. It calmed down as soon as we grew up a little, but my drinking was different. I didn't go overboard but I didn't slow down either." Keida told, she stared at her hands. Hidan took her shoulders and brought her in for an embrace, Keida held Hidan like her life depended on it.

"Thank you, for telling me this. I know it isn't easy for you. I'll watch over you. I promise." Hidan said playing with her hair and rubbing her back, Keida's heart was beating fast and she was trying not to cry, she hated crying, she despised it. On her at least. She wouldn't cry in front of anyone she cared about.

"Thank you." Keida said, she moved back to look at Hidan and he seem to be smiling a little, she smiled back at him.

She leaned forward and kissed him. It probably shocked Hidan but right now she was happy that she could confined in him about her life and he wouldn't judge. He felt his hand cover her face and leaned into the kiss, he was so soft. He may seem harsh and wild on the outside but when they were together he was soft and kind, his lips were softer than you would think by just looking at them. Keida felt herself blush and she held onto his shirt, he leaned back and she followed him.. Hidan never kissed any lips softer than Keida's. He didn't expect her to kiss him but he was glad she did, his heart was beating quickly; he didn't mean to lean back but he lost his balance and fell back slightly. She was laying on top of him, both blushing, both still kissing each other. Keida lifted her head to get air but once she did Hidan quickly kissed her back and got her laying on her side, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hidan dipped his head down to take her lips again, he kissed her and she noticed that he tasted like Raspberries. She tastes like Pomegranate, Hidan thought as he sucked on her lip. He rubbed his thumbs against her hips and she shivered with delight, Keida kissed his neck and without knowing it bite down slightly. Hidan groan, Keida didn't know but he is very sadistic and pain is his own pleasure.

#**RING RING**#

"Damn." Hidan muttered, he went to grab his phone trying to kiss Keida but they were trying to find his cell but they keep finding each other's lips, finally Hidan grabbed his cell from the ground and answered the phone

"What do you want?" He asked as he grabbed Keida's head and pushed her lips onto his

"We have a meeting today jerkoff, un. Get over here, hm." Deidara said over the phone

"Whatever." Hidan said angry

"You should get to the meeting Hidan." Keida said panting

"Is that Keida, un? Is she okay, un?" Deidara asked worried

"We were playing Wii. I'll be there soon. Bye." Hidan said breathing in and hanging up his cell phone. Keida and Hidan looked at each other, they were red and panting. What they just did made them more confused than before.

"Wanna talk about it when I get back from the meeting?" Hidan asked sitting up straight, Keida did the same and pulled her hair up into a small pony tail, he stared at her neck, he wanted to take a bite and taste her but he shook his head. Lust is trying to think for him. Keida blush and seem to stare at his neck.

"I bit you. Hard." She whispered, her hand rubbed against the small red mark she left, Hidan took her hand and rubbed his thumb against her hand.

"It's fine. I'll hide my neck so I'll just switch shirts quickly." Hidan said. He got up kissed her forehead and went to his room and switched shirts, but before he put on his black shirt, he stared at the mark she gave him. He seem to grin a little.

"Your going to be late Hidan." He heard Keida say, she must feel confuse, her voice is soft and she's acting very vulnerably, Hidan walked out and saw her sitting down holding a pillow. She stared at him with a blush covering her face. He walked to her and got on one knee, he laid both hands on each cheek and kissed her softly, her eyes closed and she kissed back. He pulled back and smiled at her, she smile softly at him.

"We'll talk about this when I get back." Hidan said, she nodded 'yes'. "Don't stay up too late, these meetings like to take forever." Hidan joked, she seem to grin and nodded. He walked to the door and put on his shoe, she waved goodbye and he did the same then left.

"What have I done?" Keida and Hidan said, they sighed out but smiled when they put their fingers touched their lips.

* * *

"You take forever to get here man. Longer than the usual. What were you doing?" Kisame asked seriously

"Nothing. Get off my back." Hidan said sitting down away from everyone, which is normal but he's more agitated than usual.

"Yeah, right." Sasori said closing his book

"Why is Hidan mad?" Tobi asked standing next to Hidan staring at him

"Screw off dork. Let's just get the damn meeting started." Hidan said rudely, everyone shared a look. Something had happen.

"Fine. Christmas Dance." Itachi said, Hidan stared off into space. He wished he was back with Keida. Her smile, her voice, just Keida was all he could really think about. But the thing he isn't looking for was a relationship, so what is he going to say to her when she ask him what's going to happen?


	25. Chapter 25 Surprise

"How many cans have you manage to receive?" Pain asked

"About 3K. I'm working as hard as I hard." Keida said, she had been painting in Konan's class and still had paint covering her

"That's find. We'll be giving the canned goods to the Shelter about two days before Thanksgiving." Pain said

"Yes, Pain-sama." Keida said

"You are dismissed." Pain said, Keida nodded and ran to her classroom hoping she'll have time to finish her painting

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Itachi asked

"About the Harvest Drive. I have about 3K and need to get more cans. I guess I could always buy the rest." Keida said but mumbled the last part.

"No one's allow to help you, un?" Deidara asked

"Nope." Keida said as she grabbed her paintbrush and stared at her painting. She was painting a field of flowers for someone who asked her at the Art Show.

"That suck, un." Deidara said, he saw her paint and he smiled. He watched her paint, it was as if she was writing a letter or pouring water into a cup, she flowed so well and hre was so focus on making this picture perfect.

"You should watch where your painting brat." Sasori said rubbing off the blue paint from his cheek

"Oh sorry, Danna." Deidara said, Sasori mumbled and continued drawing his picture

"Done." Keida said as soon as the bell rang, everyone cleaned up before they left and Keida let her painting dry near the window.

"So what are you up to today?" Itachi asked as the four of them left together

"Probably gonna go home and wash up. I gotta think of something to get more people to donate." Keida said sighing, she saw Hidan against the pillar waiting for her. She blushed at his smirk he gave to her and he waved. "I also gotta help Hidan with Japanese and Music Class." Keida said, she waved goodbye and caught up with Hidan. They laughed and she pushed him, they seem to be walking a different direction than them but they knew better than to follow. Deidara glared at Hidan, he didn't deserve her. Then again, neither did he. He treated her like crap.

* * *

"So the reason your covered in paint is because?" Hidan asked amused

"Because someone asked me to paint them something for money and I agreed to it." Keida said calmly

"Uh huh." Hidan said, he watched her trying to scrape off the paint from her arm and her clothes but she huffed and gave up. She went to go shower and she promised him they'll work on their assignment for Music and tutor him for Japanese. He was glad she asked to tutor him and that he agreed to it, he's grades we're ready going up. Hell, even Kakashi thought he was cheating! But he over it. Kakashi ask if Keida is she would like to tutor his other students. She didn't agree but she didn't decline it either, Hidan hoped she wouldn't. He never like any of his tutors from before, so getting one that actually helped him pass was amazing, she didn't yell or call him names, she didn't distract him. Much. He was so in tune with her. He couldn't be falling for her, it was more like a school yard crush. He thought she was cute, funny, awesome, something that all girls should be! Though he wished she could cook so they wouldn't always have to eat out or eat frozen food or Ramen.

"Alright, where should we start first, Japanese or Music?" Keida asked coming out of her room, she wore a purple tank top with some baggy black pants, she rolled up her pants so they stopped just below her knees. She was drying her hand with a towel, she sat down with Hidan with two notebooks, one red and the other purple. She opened up the red one.

"Japanese, it'll be easier and we can fool around." Hidan said, he watched her blushed

"With the Music assignment you dirty girl." He said with a smirk, Keida huffed and said whatever. After half an hour on their Japanese assignment and it was done.

"Well that took longer than usual." Keida said closing her notebook, she put it next to her purple notebook and grabbed that one.

"So what do we do in Anko's class?" Hidan asked playing with a strand of her hair, Keida smiled

"We are to compose our own song, whether is be new or old or a remake of a popular song. It must be within 3 minutes so you and your partner must be playing an instrument or singing. It's due at the end of next week." Keida said reading, she turned to Hidan with a smile

"So what do you wanna do?" Hidan said dipping low to her face, Keida seem to blush but her eyes lids closed slightly, she laid her hand on his face and dipped her head down to his lips and kissed him.

"We gotta at least start our Music assignment." Keida whispered, Hidan smirked and kissed her again

"We'll you started this. We could try and finish it." Hidan said extending the 'try'. He bit her lip and smiled, Keida blushed and pulled back.

"So explain the deal." Keida said

"Friends with benefits. No strings attach. No harm no foul. No actual relationship unless we both feel something incredible." Hidan said

"What if someone ask me out or you out." Keida asked

"Than we talk about it and we do what we want. We're just acting on our feelings." Hidan said kissing her again, Keida wrapped her arms around him and felt herself blush. Hidan pulled her up in the air.

"Eep!" She said as she felt her feet leave the ground. Hidan wrapped her legs around him, he leaned her back against the wall and kissed her. It seem to deepen the kiss and make it more passionate, Keida felt herself heat up. Hidan kissed along her jawline and nibble on her ear, she suppressed a moan but let out a sigh which cause Hidan to nibble on her neck which caused Keida to shiver and hold him tighter.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who the fuck is that?" Hidan whispered in her ear, he put her down and she walked to the door, she looked in through the peephole and froze. Her eye's were playing tricks on her. She opened the door and hugged him.

"Hey nee-chan." Shino said

"How are you here? I thought you wouldn't be here by the end of the month?" Keida exclaim, she brought him inside and smiled at Hidan

"Hidan, this is my brother Shino. Shino this is-" Keida started

"Hidan. She talks about you a lot. She trust you." Shino said, he held out his hand and Hidan returned it, Hidan felt like Shino was her father intimidating her new boyfriend. He sweat dropped at the image.

"How long are you staying for?" Keida asked, Hidan never saw Keida smiled as brightly as she is right now, even with him. He felt odd being there, especially after their heated make-out session.

"Look, I'll explain everything later. I have to speak to Pain and then I'll be back tomorrow. I just figured I say hi and let you know I'm here." Shino said, he held Keida in his arm. Keida looked liked a child hugging her older brother, she didn't want to be torn away.

"Fine. But charge your phone." Keida said, Shino nodded and kissed her forehead which erked Hidan, he messed up her hair.

"Love you Nee-chan. Nice to meet you Hidan." Shino said as he left

"Love you too Nii-san!" Keida said grinning, he left and Keida turned to Hidan with a big smile

"What?" He asked confused

"He likes you. So that's good!" Keida said as she laid on the couch

"Really? He looked like he wanted to stab me." Hidan said unsure but he didn't want to go into it seeing how happy and giddy Keida was. He smiled and looked at her.

"Lay with me Hidan, I'm too happy to be alone." Keida said, Hidan laid down with her and she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, he held her and kissed her head.

"So do you know what you're going to do about the Can Drive?" Hidan asked, Keida pouted and sighed

"I'll have to buy it with Shino's gift." Keida said smiply

"And that would be?" Hidan asked

"Non of your bee's wax!" Keida said laughing, he grabbed her waisted and kissed her lips.

"Is so." Hidan said before Keida pushed her lips back onto his


	26. Chapter 26 Shino and a Solution

"So why is she so happy, un?" Deidara asked watching Keida smilingly and tapping on the desk nervously and Gaara looking at her strangely

"Tobi doesn't know." Tobi said

"Keida, come here." Asuma-sensei said, Keida hopped out of her seat and came walking down to him, still smiling

"Is that a new student?" Sasori asked

"Everyone. This is Shino Aburame. He will be with us temporary." Asuma-sensei said, Keida grinned

"What. That's her brother?" Tobi asked, that caused the other two to be surprise

"Well this will be interesting." Sasori said. They watched them walk to her desk and she talked to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. This is Shino, he's my brother. Shino, this is Sabaku No Gaara." Keida said, she smiled and Gaara nodded his head, Shino did the same.

{This will be interesting.} Shino thought, as he felt three stares on him.

* * *

Time went by and soon it was lunch, the Akatsuki were raveled that Keida's brother was here, at there school. It was strange. Keida was walking in and it seem that they were engage in a conversation. Keida wore gray skinny jeans with a red tank top and a black blazer with one single red cloud on pocket of her blazer. She wore red flats and her hair was still silver but she wore red contacts, she looked deathly beautiful. Shino wore gray slacks with black sneakers, black t-shirt with a gray over coat that shield his face, like a cloak, it end above his knees. He wore black shade and his hair spiked.

"Hey guys. This is Shino Aburame. My brother. Shino this is Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Hidan from last night." Keida said pointing at each person

"Hello. I trust you've been keeping my little Hime out of trouble." Shino said, Keida blushed and punched his arm

"Don't call me that." She muttered, everyone smirked at this

"What's wrong Hime?" Sasori said, Keida blushed

"Nothing, Danna." She retorted, he seem surprise and Shino narrowed his eye at the red head

"Danna?" Shino said, Keida rubbed his head

"It's nothing nii-san." Keida said

"The last thing you need is another fucked up relationship." Shino said poking her left shoulder, she held it with a somber face and sighed

"It's not like that. We're all friends here. Just like you want all the male population to be to me." Keida pounted

"Don't want your little sister dating, Shino?" Kisame asked

"I just want her to be happy." Shino said calmly and he stared deep into Keida's eyes "When she meets the **RIGHT** guy." He emphasized, Keida stuck out her tongue and then pilled it back it forgetting she didn't tell Shino.

"You got a tongue piercing?" he asked sighing, Keida chuckled

"Ye~ah. I thought I told you already." Keida said embarrassed, everyone seem to be listening on their conversation, they were entertaining without trying to be.

"Harlot." Shino said, as Keida nearly choked on water, some of the Akatsuki chuckled at his repsonse

"Baka." Keida retorted

"Nope, that's you Ex in the Band." Shino hissed, Keida blushed and gave a 'I-haven't-told-them-shit-look-so-hush!' look and he sighed

"How much do you know about my sister?" Shino asked the Akatsuki with a slight smug look on his face

"Not much." Itachi said, Shino gave Keida a serious look and she frown and shrugged, he nodded his head towards them and she said and shrugged again. Apparently they were talking without words. Strange.

"We could play truth or dare." Shino stated to everyone, "It's Friday so come to Keida's room and we'll play. No strings attached." Shino suggested, Hidan gave Keida a look

"You realize she has a roommate right?" Hidan said slightly ticked

"Keida." Shino said with a tone, everyone turned to her, she sighed and looked at Hidan and grabbed hand lovingly

"I PROMISE! I'll make it up to you. I swear." Keida said helplessly, everyone seem shocked that she fell pray to her older brother. From the time she's been with them, she never does want other want her to do if she didn't like it.

"Whatever." Hidan said finally after Keida gave him the pout he found hard to resist.

"Great!" Keida said, giving him one of her special smiles. It didn't go unnoticed by two people

* * *

"I should have figured you'd be put in Music class." Shino teased

"Keida is great at playing stuff!" Tobi said, Shino smirked at that

"Yes she is." He said as if he was within holding a secret, Keida chuckled awkwardly

"Keida we should practice our thing or we'll fail.." Hidan said, he lifted his hand to Anko

"Can we use one of the other music rooms to practice? It's noisy as shit in here." Hidan said, Keida face palm and sighed, Anko said it was cool. He grabbed a guitar and told Keida to bring her bag.

"Shino, stay here with the others. I'm good." Keida said softly to her brother, he frowned. "I know, it's been forever. But just see if I can really trust them." Keida added, Shino listen to reasoning if she had to be alone with a guy.

"Fine." Shino said as he took a seat next to Kisame and Tobi

* * *

"Is Shino with you?" Hidan asked laying the guitar down, Keida closed the door

"No. I told him to stay with the others." Keida said and was going to explain why before Hidan's lips collated with hers'. She wrapped her arm around his, if Shino caught any wind of this little 'fling' of theirs they would be looking for two caskets for their funereal. Hidan was happy they got a second together, alone. He had a feeling that Shino isn't going to leave Keida's side and that means no Keida time for himself, yeah, he's that selfish. He ran his fingers up and down her sides and that earn him a nice little sigh from his little Mink. He smirked and nibbled on her bottom lip, she blushed and played with his hair, she pressed her lips to his and Hidan pushed her against the door more, their bodies close like when Keida held onto him for the Bungy Jump. Keida blushed and ran her fingers down Hidan's neck, surprisingly Hidan leaned into her hands like a puppy. She blushed and kissed him softly, he took the hint and removed his body from her's. He pouted not liking the sudden detachment from her. If Shino and the other's didn't stay too late, he was going to make sure they will a damn good time. Alone.

"So what are we going to do?" Keida asked running her hand through her hair.

"I don't know. Do you want to sing?" Hidan asked, he wanted to but he was curious to hear Keida's voice.

"I don't mind playing an instrument. You seem to want to sing, though." Keida teased, Hidan nodded

"But what song?" Hidan asked outloud

"How about **Immortal Artist** from **Adema**?" Keida suggested, Hidan nodded, he seem shocked she knew a song like that, she shrugged.

"I like it. What will you play?" Hidan asked

"Drums." Keida said smirking

"Let's practice before Dear Brother comes to check up on his little Hime." Hidan said, Keida blushed and threw her pen at him. He stuck out his tongue and she Keida bit it. Hidan smirked.

{Bitch.} He thought before scooping her up in his arms and kissing her senseless.

* * *

"So you have all my classes but my last one?" Keida asked wondering why her brother was still with her

"I wanted to see your art. Pain-sama told me they were like memento's of home." Shino said as the five walked in

"I guess. It's the usual stuff I paint when I'm with you, Naru or Kibi." Keida said using Naruto and Kiba's nicknames

"It's been awhile since I saw your work. I miss it. That and how you can constantly beat the crap out of Naruto and Kiba." Shino said chuckling, Itachi seem interested. The girl can fight?

"I haven't had a good sparring in a while. My Capoeira is a little rushy without you guys and my basic fighting style." Keida said laughing

"Isn't Capoeira from Brazil?" Sasori asked

"I told you I'm half Japanese, my mom's side consist of Brazilian." Keida explained

"Cool, un." Deidara said, Konan was out and let everyone have a free day.

"Yea. My older cousin from Brazil taught me when I was about 7, it stuck and I've been trying to master it completely." Keida said proudly

{Amazing.} Itachi thought

"How about you two spar for us?" Itachi suggested, Keida and Shino looked at each other in worry

"No. Keida isn't feeling well." Shino stated, Keida gave him a blank face

"You're sick?" Sasori asked unconvinced, Keida rubbed her arm and glare at Shino who just shrugged

"I'm just a little tired. And fighting with someone who had slight insomnia isn't the best idea." Keida tried to explain, Shino scoffed

"They really don't know you do they." Shino said knowing the answer, Keida blushed and glared at him, she turned and chuckled awkwardly to the others.

"Hehehe." Keida said, she watched as the aura changed and she felt like she was going to be hounded again

"Keida. Leader-sama needs you." Konan said as she entered the room

"Hai." Keida said, she grabbed her things and she walked up to Shino and pointed to her locker. "That's my art work, just because with the one with flowers. That's for a client." Keida said. She turn to the others "I guess the party will start around 7pm." Keida said. She and Hidan needed to clean their dorm. She waved goodbye.

"So how sick is Keida, un?" Deidara asked, Shino turn towards him with no expression at all

"Ask her once we get to the party. You'll find out there." Shino said as he looked through his sister's painting. Sasori say him give a small smile when he saw a picture of them as children.

{You've grown, nee-chan. Let's hope you can be stronger now.} Thought Shino as he left the room

"This is going to be-" Itachi started

"Interestin, un. Yeah, we get it, hmm." Deidara said, Sasori smirked while Itachi glared


	27. Chapter 27 Truth or Dare

"So where's dear brother?" Hidan asked as he wrapped his arms around Keida's waist and nuzzling against her neck

"No clue. But knowing him he's going to make this hard on me. He wants me to have more friends know about my situation." Keida said holding his arms with her hands, she blushed. She kinda liked the attention he gave her. She kissed his forehead

"Explain?" He said pecking her lips

"Ever since my dad died and my mom went to jail. I've only relied on some family and Shino, Kiba and Naruto. Not everyone knows how I came to be or my life story. I'm guess Shino wants them to respect me because I've been through a lot of crap." Keida explained, Hidan nodded. She saw two sides of Hidan everyday. The kind one that is understanding and affectionate and the pure potty-mouth hot head that wants to start a fight everyday when she's with the guys.

"So I'm going to learn more about you? How much?" Hidan asked putting his chin on her head, she smiled but stuck in thought

"Depends on the questions they ask. But knowing Shino he's going to have rules set so the peace can be kept." Keida said, she heard Hidan sighed and she poked his stomach. "Come one, we gotta clean this up. Tell Kisame and Tobi to bring the pizza and I'll call Shino to get soda." Keida said pecking his cheek. She walked to the couch and started to pick up random sheets of paper. Hidan watched with a smirky smile.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hey open up!" Kisame yelled, he and Tobi were holding 6 boxes of pizza and the tension they feel from Shino could rival that of Itachi's. The door open and Keida smiled.

"Sup guys. Come in." Keida said, she open the door open revealing her in a black off the shoulder sweater, slightly showing her mid drift. She had on blue jean shorts. Shino grabbed her and threw her in a room. Hidan watched = 0.0

"Put on some pants." Shino said, Kisame almost fell from the intensity in his tone, she kicked the door cursing but there was rumbling but she knocked on the door once. She gave out with an annoyed expression and wore blue jean skinny, she cocked him on the head and waved to Kisame and Tobi nicely. They waved back uncomfortable. This is going to be a LONG night.

* * *

"Everyone is here." Shino said, Keida nodded unsure

"Okay?" She and Hidan said

"We play." Shino say

"Can you at least pretend that Truth or Dare is suppose to be fun and not another form of interrogation?" Keida stated taking a bite out of her pizza, he glared at her but she flicked him off.

"Tobi wants to go first!" Tobi yelled, Shino looked at him

"First some rules." Shino asked looking at everyone, "1. If you don't want to answer a question, you have the right to refuse. But you have to take a shot of Tequila. 2. If you don't want to do a dare you can have someone else give you another dare and 3. Anything you learn about anyone in this room doesn't leave THIS ROOM. Especially Keida's." Shino stated, Keida face palm.

"Truth or Dare?" Keida asked Tobi

"Dare!" Tobi said proudly, everyone who knew Tobi smirked, Keida smiled

"Take off your mask for the entire night." Keida said, everyone pouted, they wanted to do that. Tobi looked like he was sulking in the corner with his own rain cloud, everyone sweat drop.

"Okay~" Tobi said, he took off his mask swiftly, Keida blushed. He's cute, he had black messy hair and charcoal eye's only his left eye was covered. An injury?

"Your adorable Tobi." Keida said patting his shoulder, Tobi smiled and hugged Keida. She smiled with a slight blush. Shino glared at Tobi who in turn ran over to tackle Deidara.

"Sempai! Truth or Dare!" He yelled

"Truth, un. Not get off, yeah!" Deidara said throwing Tobi off him.

"Umm Does Sempai like someone?" Tobi asked, Deidara just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"No, un." Deidara said

"Hidan, un. Truth or dare, hm." Deidara said smirking, Hidan looked bored and smirked at the blonde.

"Dare bitch." He said

"Go kiss Tobi, un." Deidara said

"Anyone else got a dare than this pervert?" Hidan asked, Keida smirked

"Fine." Keida said smirking, Hidan lifted his eyebrow

"What is it?" He asked

"Sing to us Hidan. Grace us from the lovely song called Barbie Girl." Keida said in over dramatic voice. Hidan stared at the girl, he was going to get her back.

"Well it better than kissing Tobi over there." Hidan said grumbling. Keida took out her voice and got the music playing, Hidan glared at her.

**"Barbie Girl"**

_Hi Barbie_  
_Hi Ken!_  
_Do you wanna go for a ride?_  
_Sure Ken!_  
_Jump In..._

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_  
_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_  
_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_  
_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_  
_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_  
_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_  
_hit the town, fool around, let's go party_  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_  
_Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken! _

Once Hidan was done everyone was laughing and Keida, Keida was taping the entire thing, she install a small camera at every corner of her living room.

"Keida. Truth or dare." He stated, Keida bite her tongue and smiled sweetly at him.

"Truth." She said, he pouted but looked at her

"How many boyfriends have you had?" He asked

"Uh 2." Keida said blushing, everyone looked at her like grew two heads, "WHAT?" She asked

"You've had at least 3, Keida." Shino said, Keida shook her head

"Nope. Sota doesn't count. He was dating Maria." Keida told hi, he nodded.

"How do you have only 2 boyfriends?" Kisame asked, she pointed to Shino with a frown

"That's how." Keida said annoyed. Everyone nodded.

"Um Sasori, truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth." He replied, she was about to ask but Shino nudged her and she nodded. Shino looked at him.

"Why do you hate Keida?" He asked boldly, everyone froze at the question and stared at Sasori who looked defensive

"She. Reminds me of my ex." Sasori said, Keida nodded understanding. She got that on occasions.

"That doesn't mean you should hate her, that's irrational and pointless." Shino stated sharply, Keida looked at him with soft eyes and Shino sighed. Sasori looked at them and he felt a slight guilt and sighed as well. Keida wasn't his ex. Far from it actually.

"I apologize. Keida." Sasori said, everyone gapped at the stoic man, Keida smiled at him

"I accept Saso no Danna." Keida said smiling, he smiled a little which was rare.

"Truth or dare Kisame?" He asked

"Dare me." Kisame said, Sasori waved Keida over to him and whispered in her ear. Shino, Deidara and Hidan glared at that, she giggled and nodded. She left to her room and brought out a bag and threw it to Kisame who caught it looking confused.

"Wear it till we leave." Sasori said smirking a bit. Kisame shrugged and walked into the bathroom

"Damnit!" They heard him yelled, Keida and Sasori smirked to each other knowing what was in that bag. After five minutes he came out with a coconut bra and a grass hola skirt with a lay over his neck. Everyone snickered then laughed.

"Why do you still have that?" Shino asked chuckling a bit

"Because we're in Miami, I figured we'd have a Lula." Keida said laughing

"Truth or dare Itachi." Kisame said through his teeth

"Truth." He said

"Why do you keep your hair long?" Kisame asked lamely, Keida guessed he was better with dares. But everyone stayed quiet.

"Because short hair. Lacks hatred." Itachi said, everyone just had on a face. =_=U

"Seriously?" Keida said confused

"What the fuck does that even mean!" Hidan yelled

"I drank before I got here." Itachi admitted, everyone anime fell

"Well at least your honest. hehe." Keida said

"Keida, truth or dare?" Itachi asked

"Truth." Keida said after a couple seconds. Everyone looked at Itachi for his question.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, Keida looked confused

"I'm Keida Takara?" She replied confused

"I mean who are you really? There's no information about you anywhere, if we are to look you up we barely see you unlike your brother." Itachi said, Keida looked at Shino he nodded 'no' and she sighed

"I am who you see in front of you. In the flesh. Later on maybe I can explain why information about me is never out but I have good reason. My existence must stay hidden for the sake of people I care about and others." Keida said seriously, Shino nodded agreeing. Itachi seem satisfied with that answer.

"Um Kakuzu truth or dare?" Keida asked

"Truth." he said

"Why did you kick Hidan out?" Keida asked

"The moron didn't tell you?" Kakuzu asked

"He told me he wanted you to give me a chance but I have my suspicious for another reason." Keida explained. Kakuzu said

"Fine. Yes partly it was because he constantly wanted me and the others to give you a chance but..." Kakuzu said, he knew he'll regret saying this. "Hidan has never been able to find people to trust so easily. Even the Akatsuki. He holds information about himself from us but around you. He's more at peace. He's happy. Whatever damn problems he had with us or whatever will probably be resolve if he stayed with you. Since not all of us has the patience to listen to his whining." Kakuzu said, Keida looked at Hidan who seem to be shocked, everyone looked a bit taken back. Shino looked at his sister and watched her smile, he smiled.

"Maybe I got you wrong Kuzu." Keida said, everyone looked at her smiling face, "You do care about others." Keida said simply with a kind smiled, Kakuzu looked shocked, he looked away.

"Truth or dare Shino." Kakuzu said before anyone said anything

"Truth." Shino stated, he didn't want to be sucked into their stupid dares

"Why do you protect Keida so forcefully?" Kakuzu asked, Keida stiffed

"Because her father asked me to protect his only daughter." Shino said as he looked at Keida closed her hand making a fist. Her eyes narrowed at it.

"Truth or dare Tobi." Shino said, after two hours they just asked mindless question instead of the serious question they intended but they felt themselves having fun even Shino's death aura calm down. But they switched to just asking Keida questions, at least everyone, minus Tobi and Kakuzu had a beer in hand. Keida had Smirnoff. Her favorite. Green Apple.

"So Keida, un. Why do you act so tough and stuff, un." Deidara asked

"Yeah you don't act all girly and crap!" Hidan helped proved, Keida shrugged

"I don't know. I've seen so many people care about it that it never really meant anything. On occasion I'll feel self-conscious about the way I look." Keida response

"Why are you so great at everything?" Sasori asked taking another beer

"My dad always believed in individuality and self expression. If I wanted to learn something he would find a way to bring it into my life. He wanted me to explore a lot of different things so maybe I would know what to be when I grew up." Keida said, most of them looked in awe

"Damn I wish my parents were like that." Itachi said, "But then again I want to be the head of Uchiha Corporation." Itachi added,

"So whats your mom like?" Tobi asked, Shino looked at Keida

"My mom, like me, has gone through a lot of trails. I believe people deserve a second chances. Some people." Keida said, "My mom cares for everyone she meets and she's a much better cook than me." Keida said chuckling. She looked at the ceiling. "My mom is so kind and strong but even someone like her can get lost on the path we call life. After my dad died.." She paused, everyone was listening to her intensely. "My mo was different. She wasn't the same, I get scared for her. Her life lies in my hands." Keida said closing her eyes

"She's in my hands too Keida. She's been like a mother to me." Shino said seriously

"I appreciate that Shino but she's my mother. You weren't there when he died." She said holding her arms. Everyone froze, she saw her dad die? How did her dad die?

"My mother change, I won't go into details but I haven't seen her face since I was 10. I love her nonetheless and even if she did horrible thing she knows now that she can overcome thos things because I've been by her side. I'm her rock. I refuse to let anyone see me cry because it'll show weakness and sadly people take advantage of that." Keida stated looking at everyone. "One way or another if you judge someone from their action always think. What drove them to it." She added as she pet Chi, her little wolf cub sat on her legs.

"How did..your dad die?" Zetsu asked

"Not now. You'll find out another time just like her mother." Shino answered, Zetsu nodded

"So tell us about your friends in the painting." Sasori said, Keida smiled and took a drink

"Kiba and Naruto are the two craziest, stupidest and most irresponsibly people I know." Keida said before looking at Shino and grinning to everyone "But that's what makes them my best friends and awesome people. Kiba has a dog name Akamaru and his own set of problems at home with his sister Hana and his mom. Kiba is like me only in guy form minus the piercing. He will do the most dangerous thing to get a rush, roller coasters, sky diving, skateboarding, snowboarding anything! You'll meet him before the year is over probably. He know music just like the rest of us. He awesome when dancing! And he's a baby if he loses to me in a fight." Keida said

"What about Naruto, un?" Deidara asked

"Yes, Keida. Tell them about Naruto. Tell them about you ex boyfriend." Shino said with a slurr

"Shut up!" Keida said throwing a pillow, sadly he did not dodge it and it hit him square in the face.

"Ex boyfriend (un)?" Everyone said, Keida sighed

"Yes. Naruto is my ex boyfriend." She stated glaring at Shino, everyone noticed how Shino reacted as well as Keida

"What's so great about Naruto?" Hidan asked slurring, everyone took noticed about the tone he used

"Naruto." Keida started, she took a deep breathe. "He's one of a kind. He's kinda strange but he knows when to be a gentleman. He's been raised right by his guardian, before you ask. Naruto's has no parents. We don't know what happen. Let's move on. Naruto has a very kind heart but a bit dense... Okay Shino, VERY DENSE, happy? Naruto has this strange ability to change people from bad to worse, he is full of surprises. He makes you feel different." Keida said, her tone was happy almost bliss but there was hidden sadness behind her words.

"They them how you he changed you, nee-chan." Shino said with a slightly proud tone

"I was into a lot of drugs when I was a bit younger." Keida said holding her arms, everyone looked at her shocked. "From the look on your faces I can tell your a bit shock. Looking back on it I realize that it was horrible, seeing Kiba do it and myself but what's worse seeing someone who I loved do it. I see now that it's dangerous. I admit I smoke weed from time to time but I stopped the other drugs. When I met Kiba, the drugs came, I thought I found a new escape from my deranged self. Kiba and I went out of control, Shino seen me and him in the clinic a couple of times." Keida admitted

"It's the worse thing in the world to see your younger sister and best friend sick like that. To see themselves constantly hurt themselves. I could get her out for the time being but she would always find herself back into the world, just like Kiba." Shino said, he grabbed Keida in a hug. Everyone started to realize who she was and why.

"When Naruto was introduce Kiba and I were drinking and doing crap. Naruto came up to me and grabbed my joint and tossed it on the ground. He called me and Kiba out. He said '_What is wrong with you? How can you do this to yourselves! Your suppose to be cool? Yeah right! Just some fuckin' junkies! Your both sick. Don't you care about your families? Wouldn't they care if you just died and all you were remembered is that you did drugs? I don't know about you but I'm not dying without a fight and I'm not going to kill myself over my own problems. Everyone has their own issues. I have mine and you two have yours. No one wants you dead. Why do you? _' After Naruto's little speech, I guess Kiba and I felt a realization, that night I finally went to Shino and told him everything. My problems, my fears, my hopes and dreams. Everything. I was scared. Naruto got us to stop, instead of doing drugs we just did the regular rush. Roller coaster, anything. We were junkies, alderanline Junkies." Keida said grabbing Shino's hand

"Naruto is very special to me. To all of the people he made a difference on, he is truly special." Keida stated proudly, "It's one of the reason I fell in love with him." Keida added with her eye's close

"But how, un?" Deidara asked wanting to know more

"He got to me, his spirit, his voice, his eyes, his smile, his love for life. I started to believe in myself and my name again. I changed and he helped. After Kiba and I got out of drugs we thought we should all hang out more... So what do normal teens do when they have nothing better to do?" Keida asked, everyone seem confused. "We started a band. C3nS0r3d Myh3m." Keida said as she took off a dog tag and passed it around.

"We got the band together, we don't really have a leader but we all tell each other the truth and what we think. It's a group voice and if anything else we have Iruka, Naruto's guardian and our manager, choose. We were just poser, we didn't know what to do but once we actually started playing we just had this amazing connection to music. Kiba on drums, Shino on bass, Naruto on guitar as well as me and we all sang. Surprisingly we can do a lot more than sing." Keida said and took a breathe, "During one of our gigs we sang a duet, we were completely in sync and neither one of us didn't know how it happen but we kissed, on stage. In front of our fans and Shino and Kiba." Keida said, Hidan and Deidara seem to glare at no one but they continued.

"Why did you break up?" Tobi asked innocently, Keida flinched and Shino got up and was about to yell but she covered his mouth.

"Maybe another time. It's late. Maybe we should get some rest." Keida said, everyone mumbled and after half an hour everyone was gone.

"Bye Keida, I'll see you tomorrow. I got a car out front waiting for me." Shino said slurring a bit, he kissed Keida on the forehead and left. Keida went to walk to bed but Hidan grabbed her.

"Sleep with me. No sex. Just sleep with me." Hidan said as he opened his door. Keida smiled and nodded. Keida fell on his bed, she took off her pants and covered her bottom, Hidan took off his shirt and his pants. He slipped into the bed and laid with her, they kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28 Thank you's and Apologize's

"I want you to be careful, okay? Tell the guys, my mom and Iruka that I'll try to be home as soon as I can. I'll miss you." Keida said hugging her brother, Shino stayed with her for about a week. Sadly he was leaving today, Friday. They did a couple of their hang outs at Keida and Hidan's place so they can all get to know each other. She knew that she probably won't be with them for Thanksgiving, so being with him is good enough.

"Remember Keida. It's okay to let others into your heart. Don't be scared." Shino said petting her head, he took a strand of her hair, she looked strange with her hair longer but he saw that little girl he grew up with and swore to protect. His little Hime.

"Thank you Shino. I know your rough on me but you mean well. I love you." Keida said holding him tightly, she her throat tighten, Shino looked at her and then waved to her new friends. they decided to come with her to say goodbye. He was happy that she could trust people to take care of her.

"Be careful okay? I'm having the doctor send you new medicine. I saw you run to the bathroom Wednesday. It'll take time but I believe you'll get better." Shino said, he kissed her forehead and hugged her before he let go, Keida felt her heart tighten.

"Till we meet again, huh, Nii-san." Keida said, Shino nodded and waved goodbye before going onto the plane. She turned to her new posse and walked to them, Hidan put an arm around her.

"You fuckin' brother will come again. Don't cry over the damn thing." Hidan said, Keida laughed and hit him in the rib. She turn to look at his plane and smiled.

{Shino's right. I have to learn to trust. Or it'll be the end of me.} Keida thought sadly but she smiled, she no longer felt like an outsider.

* * *

"Holy shit this is a lot of cans!" Keida said as she entered her Can Drive, they put it in one of the gymnasium, she was pretty shocked to see so many cans after just one week. She walked up to Konan

"How many cans are there?" Keida asked amazed, Konan held up her hand and then looked at her with a smile.

"About 11k! I don't know how you did it Keida but you did!" Konan said happily, Keida smiled brightly, she walked down what they put as isle and looked at all the different types of canned food, hell people even bought real food! She was so happy but she had no idea how donated these.

"Did they leave you a note or what? I've only gotten some stores to donate but not more than 500." Keida asked walking to Keida

"Here, this is it." Konan said handing her two sheets of paper.

_I heard what you were doing. Of course you never want help from anyone nee-chan. But I wanted you to help those people. # Shino_

_From all of us. We're sorry. Hope this makes up for it...A._

Keida smiled, she had an idea of who 'A' was. She talked to Konan and left, she got a list of the address for the Akatsuki. She knocked on Kakuzu's door, he opened it and seem shock to see her smiling bright, he sweat drop.

"How'd you find out?" Kakuzu asked leaning against the door frame

"'From all of us. We're sorry. Hope this makes up for it'? I'm not stupid." Keida teased, Kakuzu sighed but near fell. He looked down at Keida and she hugged him. He blushed but felt uncomfortable.

"Thank you Kakuzu. Don't tell the other's I'm looking for them either!" Keida said, she pecked his cheek and left the dorm. He stood there confused staring after the girl.

"Odd girl." He said softly holding his cheek and closing the door.

* * *

"Hey Itachi." Keida said smiling, Itachi stared at the girl, it looked like he had a hangover. Who knew the guy liked alcohol?

"Hello Keida, is there anything you need-" He asked before Keida hugged him gently so he wouldn't throw up. Before he could react he felt a pair of lips on his cheek, he couldn't help but blush.

"Thank 'Tachi! Don't tell the others I know!" She said before running off.

{'Tachi?} He thought with a small smile before he closed the door and had felt the urge to pass out from the alcohol

* * *

"Hey Zetsu-san!" Keida said popping her head in through his room.

"Hello Keida." both Zetsu said, they were watering his plant, he noticed her smile and gave a confused look

"Thank you Zetsu." She said and he remembered what they did, he was going to denied it but felt Keida wrap her arms around his waist with a huge smile, he also felt her peck both of his cheeks.

"Don't let the others know!" She hushed. She walked out and noticed Tobi was walking to the door through the peep hole. She walked out and saw Tobi fall, she sweat drop.

"Keida-chan!" Tobi said, Keida hugged him and he hugged back. Keida smiled at him

"I know Tobi. Don't let the others know okay? You such a good boy. Thank you." Keida said softly, she lifted his mask to peck his cheek, she noticed he was blushing.

"Gotta go now Tobi. Bye!" Keida said as she ran down the hallway. Tobi noticed Zetsu was staring at him with a small blush of his own

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said smiling

* * *

"Kisame!" Keida said jumping on his back when he was tying his shoe

"Yo Keida!" Kisame said laughing, she jumped down and he smiled at her "Let me guess you know it was us right?" He added, she nodded. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you so much. Don't let the others know!" Keida said leaving a smiling blushing Kisame. Keida ran for a while and thought who she needed. Sasori, Deidara and Hidan. She would get Hidan later. Sasori and Deidara should be in their room right? She ran there.

* * *

"Hey Saso! Is Deidara here?" Keida asked in case he wasn't, he nodded 'no'

"He's in the art room." He said, Keida nodded, she smiled at him. She pushed the door slightly open and before he could protest she hugged him tightly

"Thank you Saso no danna." She said, Sasori blushed but seem to feel the heat more after he felt her lips on his cheek. She left quickly

"She is something." He muttered holding his head, but he smirked closing the door.

* * *

"Keida what are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked, he watched her smile and walk to him he felt a bit strange. His hands were covered in clay.

"Thank you Deidei." Keida said softly, his eyes widen as he felt her hold him. He was a bit shocked and blushed. He turned red when he saw Keida kiss his cheek. He felt his heart skip.

"N-Nani?" He stuttered shock not adding 'un' at the end

"See you Sunday Deidei." Keida said as she left, he was red and felt unsure of his feelings for the girl.

* * *

"Hidan?" Keida asked walking into their dorm, he saw him laying on the couch with his eyes close. She walked to him after locking the door and kicking off her shoes. She went over to him and sat next to him playing with his hair.

{What's that?} Hidan thought as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a smiling Keida playing with his hair. Keida looked at him and he felt his heart skip a beat, she leaned into his face, he lifted up to capture his lips with hers. He didn't want to push the kiss any further, he could tell the kiss was meant to be innocent and soft. She pulled back.

"Thank you Hidan. I know what everyone did." Keida said, Hidan froze

"You found out?" He asked, Keida nodded. Keida laughed at Hidan's pouting face

"Mad I found out?" Keida teased

"Maybe." He muttered pouting, Keida smiled. She bent down to bite his bottom lip, he sighed and grabbed her then started kissing her senseless.

"I have an idea to thank everyone." Keida said laying on Hidan's chest, he played with her hair, it was incredible soft especially for someone who dyes their hair a lot, it would usually be crusty and dead.

"And that would be?" Hidan asked breathing in her scent, she smelled like vanilla, warm, soft, comforting and delicious. She looked at him and smiled, she pecked his adam's apple and then kissed him

"It's a secret." Keida whispered, Hidan felt his eye's close, her lips fell onto his again.

{Am I falling for her? Or is this just lust?} Hidan thought as he ran his hands on her side, he slipped his hand under her shirt and he could feel her squirm. He started to slide his hand up further but she stopped him and gave him an apologetic look. He seem confused but shrugged it off after kissing her. Half of her wanted him to continue but the other half was saying 'NO!' They kissed and made out for a good hour.

* * *

"So why did Tobi have to bring gloves?" Tobi asked

"Not just you, everyone." Kisame pointed out, they all met outside the school outside. Keida had sent them a text telling them to dress down because they were going to be put to work and to bring gloves.

"Hey peoples! Sorry just had to find some glove and our driver!" Keida said, they stared at her attire. "Here are the direction Pauly. Don't let anyone know where we're going." Keida whispered handing him a sheet of paper, he nodded. Keida wore some jeans that had holes at the knees, a blue shirt that said 'Heal what has been hurt' in black lettering, her shoe were blue and black and her hair was a dark blue with some silver streaks.

"Let's get in." Keida said jumping in the limo, everyone shrug and got in.

* * *

"Are we in the Ghetto, un?" Deidara asked getting out of the car and looking at the rumble and trash on the ground, he stared at a huge building in front of them. Keida got out and smiled, she thanked Pauly and walked forward, everyone followed.

"I was so happy to know that you helped something I really cared about." Keida said to everyone, everyone seem to blush for her thank you. "But even though this is important to me, I did this for the people who had nothing, who couldn't afford anything. I want you to see the people you helped." Keida said walking in the doors, they walked in and saw so many homeless people there, sitting, standing, waiting and eating. They saw children, elderly people, kids their age and other ages all around. Keida walked to a lady and they hugged, she talked and waved them to her.

"I thank you all!" The lady said, she looked beautiful, she has some gray hair but she was very beautiful. She hugged everyone and they were surprise. " Not many people care for the homeless but you really made a difference this year. So many people will be able to eat." the lady said, she told them their jobs. Keida, Sasori and Itachi were in charge of taking care of the children. Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu were in charge of food. Tobi, Deidara and Hidan had to help hand out bags of essential things like toothbrush, soap, some clothes, etc. etc.

"Hey kids. I'm Keida. This is Sasori and Itachi." Keida said, they all smiled nervously and said 'hi'. Keida, Sasori and Itachi sat and played with the children

"Miss Keida." A little girl asked

"Yes Katy?" Keida asked, she learn most of their names

"Do you want kids?" She asked, Keida took Katy in her arms and put her in between her legs while brushing her hair

"Yes. I do. I love children." Keida said, the two stared at her, they didn't expect that.

"Are you going to have your own?" Katy asked

"I wish I could. I'm going to adopt." Keida said, this rose some questions

"You can't have babies in your belly?" Katy asked poking her stomach, Keida smiled sadly

"No. When I was a baby I got really sick. The doctors told me that I would never be able to bare any children." Keida said sadly, she looked at Katy's face she was close to tears

"Miss Keida thats bad! Why are you smiling? Aren't you sad?" Katy asked, she smiled and kissed her forehead

"Yes I'm sad, Katy. But I can't reverse time. I think it's better to adopt, no more lonely children to have to grow up without families. Like you. You and your family have nothing right?" Keida said she nodded "Do they love you? They don't want to leave you." Keida said, Katy smiled and understood what she was saying, she ran up to a strange lady with blonde hair, she pulled on her jacket and she picked her up and kissed her with a smile.

"You can't have children?" Itachi asked

"No." Keida said picking up some toys and putting them in a box, Itachi was holding a tea cup, he was playing tea party with a little girl, she ran to her mom telling her she loved her. Apparently most of the kids went to say that after hearing Keida talk and Katy's action.

"We really did judge you poorly." Sasori said, he was holding a small baby, she smiled, he looked so natural with a child.

"What is it?" He asked noticing Keida smiling at him, she grinned and dismissed it

"Nothing. We're cool now. That's all that matters. The past is gone and we're in the present." Keida said walking up to Sasori, she looked at the sleeping baby, he had brown hair and a soft face. Keida brushed his hair out of his face slightly.

"You look so natural with children." Sasori said

"So do you." Keida said, she turned to Itachi. "I would love to see you with a little girl of your own. I bet you would spoil her." Keida said, Itachi looked a bit taken back.

"Itachi-nii! Becareful the tea is hot!" Maki said, she had black hair with blue eyes. She could pass as Itachi's child.

"O-Okay?" Itachi said, he stared at the little girl. He blew on the 'hot tea' and took a small sip. He smiled slightly.

* * *

"Tod this is Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu, they're going to help with passing out food." Emily said, they learned the lady's name.

"Alright, fresh blood. Alright its simple each person that comes up with get one of each serving. Meat loaf, rice, corn, soup and a big cup of juice. Just hand them what you can, they have their own plates and tray." Tod said as he handed them hair nets and a giant serving spoon. Zetsu started realizing why Keida did this, he felt sad but content when he was helping. Like he was giving these people a second chance, just like Pain had done for most of them. Kisame smiled when he and Zestu got asked about their skin, Kisame just grinned and laughed. Everyone here seem to accept them, especially the children, he saw Sasori holding a baby and a child grabbing his hand, Keida held a hand in each arm while Itachi held a small girl in his arm, she wouldn't let go of him. Kakuzu remembered being in one of these long ago, he remember the feeling of agony and then peace when he found a place to belong. He felt slightly guilty for being so distrustful of Keida.

"Okay kids get a serving of each." Keida said, the kids nodded and grabbed their trays and plates. They laughed when the children were having trouble trying to get their food. Keida and Itachi went to pick them up to help them gather their food. Zetsu smiled, he gave each a small serving considering their size but decide to put extra veggies, their frowned but accepted them.

* * *

"Tobi is sad." Tobi said to Deidara and Hidan, they looked at him annoyed. He was whining nonstop

"Why the fuck?" Hidan asked rudely

"Because Keida does this every time she can and she doesn't complain about the condition in this place. She watches people and little kids here all the time. Tobi doesn't like that. Keida must feel alone." Tobi mumbled, Deidara hit him

"Shut up, un! She brought us here, hm." Deidara said

"Hello sirs?" A small boy said, he looked about 5. Around the preteens.

"Yeah?" Hidan asked

"Can my mother and I get a bag. She's sitting down and I want her to rest." He said again, Hidan looked towards the mother. She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, she was lightly tan but that isn't what shocked Hidan. The fact that she was his age is.

"That's your mother, un?" Deidara asked unsure, the little boy nodded smiling

"She's so pretty. I love my mommy." The boy said, he pointed at the bag hoping to get one, Tobi handed him two, they seem too heavy for him so Hidan grabbed them both and walked up to his mother with her son at his side.

"Mikey, where did you go?" She asked the small boy he smiled and pointed at the bags

"I went to get you the bags and the man carried them for me!" He said happy, the girl smiled at him

"How old are you?" Hidan asked

"I just turned 18." she said un offended. Hidan nodded

"How long have you been living on the streets?" He asked again, he watched her put Mikey on her lap and he snuggled against her

"Since I was 13. That's when I found out I was pregnant." She said

"Why are you here?" Hidan asked

"My parents thought I was a disgrace and kicked me out. The father of Mikey wanted nothing to do with us and left us as well. all we have is each other." The girl said

* * *

"Wow." Deidara said as he got out of the car and stared at the large school. He felt so guilty having to return here after he spent his day at the shelter, he turned around and notice everyone had the same face. Disgust.

"Thank you Keida. For taking us there." Kakuzu said sincerely to her, everyone seem shocked by his thank you while Keida smiled

"No problem Kuzu." Keida said

"Come on Keida." Hidan said, heading to their dorms after waving his 'goodbye'

"Goodnight and sweet dreams! Bye Guys!" Keida said as she went to catch up to Hidan.

"Did you like it?" Keida asked him

"Yeah. Thanks Hime." Hidan said smiling down at her, Keida smiled because he wasn't using it as an insult or teasing her.


	29. Chapter 29 Secret Desire

"I am going to get fat next week!" Kisame said

"More than already?" Keida teased poking his stomach

"Little runt! I'm not fat!" Kisame said running after Keida, she ran past Guy-sensei who was smiling

"The power of youth lives!" He yelled, Keida laughed and noticed Kisame was behind her, she saw a wall and smirked, she ran towards that.

"Keida watch out!" Tobi yelled out catching the attention of everyone and Guy-sensei, Keida smiled and kicked off the wall and did a back flip in mid-air. Kisame thought he saw everything in slow motion, he was running so slowly and Keida was over his head smiling, before he knew it she landed behind him and he hit the wall.

"Ah shit. That damn wall." Kisame muttered rubbing his nose, he went to ask Keida about what had happen but she was gone. It seem to surprise everyone.

"Keida-chan ran to change. It's almost time to go." Tobi said uncertain, he noticed Keida covering her mouth when she ran. Tobi hopes she's okay.

* * *

"So what was up with the disappearance at P.E?" Kisame asked Keida when they sat at Music class.

"I forgot I had to go see Pain-sama after and I kinda freaked out." Keida said laughing, she looked a bit tired.

"Where's Hidan?" Sasori asked

"I.S.(un)" Keida, Tobi and Deidara said together

"Why-" Sasori was going to asked

"I don't wanna know." Kakuzu said, Sasori shrugged

"So how are you Keida?" Zetsu asked noticing her quietness

"I'm okay." She said sighing

{The guys are going to hate Pain. I promise to hang with them in L.A. but duty calls here.} Keida thought as she sighed again, she leaned on her chair to stretch and felt it lean back more, sadly too far and she couldn't catch herself. She fell.

"Ow." Keida said, she rubbed her head and face in slight embarrassment

"Here." Zetsu said giving her a hand, Keida took it and smiled at him

"Thanks." Keida said, she got up and felt a pain through her chest and nearly doubled over in pain but she caught herself and just almost tripped

"Keida are you sure your okay?" Itachi asked

"Just. Tired. I'm probably gonna pass out when I get to my dorm." Keida said closing her eyes and sitting on the ground

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving Keida?" Kisame asked

"Going down to the shelter to help out. My new mission from Pain." Keida said slightly depress, everyone was extremely taken back

"What?" Kakuzu said shocked

"I'm going to the Shelter. Pain told me that it was that or I'll be kicked out of school without helping me." Keida said getting up, everyone watched her leave the classroom. A second later the bell rang.

* * *

"Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, where's Keida?" Konan asked the three

"I think she went to her dorm, un." Deidara said

"She wasn't feeling so well today." Sasori said

"I'll check in on her later." Konan muttered

* * *

"Keida?" Hidan asked when he saw Keida on the couch

"Hm?" Keida's voice muffled

"You okay?" Hidan asked sitting next to her

"No." Keida said lifting her head up

"Why not?" He asked

"Because I'm ungrateful." Keida said, she sat up and her eyes were slightly red

"Were you crying?" Hidan asked baffled, Keida glared at him

"No you moron. I can't get any sleep and I got something in my eye." Keida replied

"Okay?" He said, he pulled her into a hug

"I'm going to the shelter again." Keida said

"Great." Hidan said

"On Thanksgiving." She added, Hidan looked at her surprise

"But I thought you were going to go back to L.A.?" Hidan asked

"I was suppose to. But Pain had another idea." Keida said

"Did you tell your brother and the others?" Hidan asked

"My peoples in L.A. No. Everyone here, yeah." Keida explained

"Are you going to tell them?" Hidan asked

"Tomorrow. I'll tell them tomorrow." Keida said covering her face, Hidan grabbed her hands and lifted her chin up. He kissed her lightly.

"Don't freak out. I'm here." Hidan said before he dipped down to capture her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

{Thank you Hidan.} She thought before she let a tear shed and wiped it away before Hidan can noticed it.

* * *

"You got to be fuckin' kidding me!" Kiba scream through the phone

"Do you realize-" Shino started

"That we won't-" Naruto almost finished

"See each other? Yeah I know that. But a deal was a deal. I don't like this arrangement more than all of you but I have to do this for my mom." Keida said over the phone

"We can fly there and-" Naruto started

"Ruin your own Thanksgiving? Nope. I know each of you has your own tradition for this. I'm not going to be the one to cause it to go bad. Maybe Christmas I can go or you can come?" Keida suggested

"I guess." Kiba said pouting

"Don't worry Keida you're never alone." Naruto stated

"I'll visit you again in January." Shino stated

"Maybe with us too!" Naruto and Kiba said together, they heard her laugh on the line and smiled

"I hope so. Look I got to go. I got class and I'm gonna need my sleep. Nighty night peoples." Keida said before hanging up

"This is poo." Kiba said laying on Naruto's bed,

"It's for her mom." Naruto said sitting down

"We miss her too much." Shino said, "We need to focus that somewhere else until January or February." Shino said, they were determine to spend New Years Eve and her birthday together.

"Yeah." They all said but they knew it was easier said than done.

* * *

"My life sucks." Keida said as she stared at her pictures in her albums. Keida sighed, maybe she was overreacting? It's not like she would die without seeing the guys but it would be nice. Keida was determined to get it out of her mind.

"Maybe I should go for a swim?" Keida asked out loud, she then shuttered

"Never mind." Keida said with a sweat mark over her forehead. She got her jacket and walked out of her room, she saw Hidan there.

"Hey." Hidan said

"Hey, I'm goin' out for a walk. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Keida said grabbing her keys from the little bowl near the door. Hidan stood up.

"You okay?" Hidan asked

"Yeah. Just want to walk around for a bit." Keida said opening the door, she waved goodbye and walked out her dorm and then down the hall.

* * *

"Hey Naruto is it?" A voice said through the phone

"Yeah? Who is it?" Naruto asked confused

"It's Jiraya from the Gig. Hey I wanted to meet up with you and your band mates. You know for another gig, maybe a New Years one?" Jiraya suggested, Naruto felt himself almost scream but stayed calm. Slightly.

"That's great!" Naruto yelled, yep. Real smooth~.

"So I'll be seeing you and the other three plus your manager?" Jiraya asked, Naruto felt his heart drop

"Uhh-um! Keida isn't feeling well but the rest of us will make the meeting for sure!" Naruto covered up

"Okay. Send her my regards, I hope she gets better. We'll have the meeting tomorrow for lunch?" Jiraya said

"Yep! I'll let Iruka know and we'll get back to you." Naruto said proudly

"Great. I sent Iruka a e-mail with all the details of the meeting." Jiraya said as he hung up

"This is great!" Naruto yelled, he laid on his bed then got shot straight up. "I gotta call Keida!" He yelled with a smile

* * *

Keida was walking around the ENTIRE school, this shit was bigger than she taught. She sighed, she found a bench and sat for a bit; Keida looked around her, she remember a memory with Naruto and Kiba doing something stupid.

_"Look this plan is full proof! I promise." Naruto said, Keida and Kiba looked at each other_

_"Bullshit." they both said, Naruto's face fell_

_"Come on guys! I know you want to~" He said, Keida bit her lip while Kiba rubbed his face._

_"Damnit." Keida muttered_

_"It better be full proof!" Kiba yelled to Naruto, he smiled brightly_

_"Trust me. It will." Naruto said_

_"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" Kiba yelled_

_"What happen to full proof Naru?" Keida screamed_

_"I don't know what went wrong!" Naruto asked, they all ran from a group of football players. Kiba use to be on it but they got into drugs more than he wanted too, he got out of it. Kinda. But he was not going to fall back into it. They kicked him out because he wouldn't take steroid to keep their 'strength' up._

_"Where are we gonna go?" Keida hissed, she jumped over a trash can_

_"Shit!" Naruto said nearly falling into a ditch_

_"Meet at the Quiet place!" Kiba whispered to them_

_"What!" Keida screamed_

_"We'll split and meet there. Trust ME. It'll work." Kiba explained, Naruto and Keida stared at each other. They nodded. Kiba ran off to the left, Naruto to the right while Keida ran straight. The players looked confused but started to split up. Keida was currently being followed by the Quarter Back and a Running Back. Just her luck. They also took track. Keida ran straight towards the Junk yard. They ran after her, Keida ran faster and let kicked off the ground to land on a giant pile of boxes, she ran up it to a small hill, they followed her a bit behind but still close. _

_"Damn it all." Keida muttered_

_"If I get out of this! I'lm kicking Naruto's ass!" Kiba hissed deadly, he was currently on A skateboard he snagged from a store, he threw some money at the dude. He didn't know if he paid the right amount or whatever. Kiba sighed and kicked off his board, he saw a LONG rail that led to the park. He grabbed his board just before the guys came up behind him, he pulled the board up just in time, he could feel #37's hand near his neck. His board hit the rail and he grind down, he turn to see the guys trying to catch up to him but it was taking longer than most. Kiba reached the bottom and kicked the board and soon he was out of sight._

_"They're going to kill me!" Naruto nearly cried _

_"GET OVER HERE UZUMAKI!" One guy yelled, Naruto frowned and he saw a hole in the wall from afar. He ran straight to that. As soon as Naruto was within reach he dived in, he noticed he almost didn't fit but as soon as he got in he still ran. He guessed he was at an abandon house. He heard the guys kicking and hitting the hole he dived into. He ran to the basement and saw the light from outside. He heard footsteps, he panicked. _

_"Where is he?" one guy said_

_"I'm going to kill that brat!" another guy yelled_

_"Yo the door is open here!" A voice yelled from above, they all ran toward him and saw a broken door. Naruto sighed, he landed on his feet and sighed. his plan worked, he kicked that door in the wrong direction and he would escape in the right one. He open the window and then bolted to their location._

_"Where's Keida?" Kiba and Naruto yelled to each other getting there at the same time_

_"Behind you two." An irritated voice said behind them, they turned around and stared at her. She was soaked to the bone. She also had some leaves on her._

_"How-" Naruto started, Keida threw her shoe at him and he fell_

_"This is all your fault!" Keida said straining out her hair, it was to her mid-back._

_"Sorry sorry!" Naruto apologize_

_"You own me a new phone!" Keida muttered to the blonde while he handed her her shoe back. She grabbed it. Kiba glared at the boy._

_"Seriously? The play was not full proof! How were we suppose to tag and fuck up their locker room if they were out practicing!" Kiba said_

_"Hey! I didn't think practice would be cut so short!" Naruto yelled his defense_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Keida started laughing, Kiba stared at her like she was insane while Naruto stared at her wondering if he should call the hospital._

_"This day is a disaster!" Keida said, she laughed more and soon the guys laughed together and they all laughed at their stupidity._

_"What the fuck happen to you three?" A voice announced angry _

_"Oh shit." Keida said_

_"Shino?" Kiba squeaked _

_"RUN!" Naruto yelled_

Keida laughed at the memory. She was really something back then. She would hate to miss April's Annual Prank WEEK, they were really stupid. It was a competition to them, hell even Shino played from time to time. But he acted more of a rep than anything.

"Hey." Someone said, Keida gasped and turned around. Kisame was standing right there, he looked soaked. Keida didn't know why but she smiled and laughed.

* * *

"Keida isn't here." Hidan said, Keida had left her phone and 'Naruto' had decided to call.

"We'll let her know I called because this is really important!" Naruto yelled through the phone

"Alright dipstick. I'll let her know. Bye." Hidan said rudely

"I am not a-" Naruto started but got cut off by Hidan hanging up

"I don't like him." Hidan said as he tossed her phone on her bed

* * *

"Wow. You were really wild back then, huh?" Kisame teased. Keida smiled

"I'll admit. I wasn't an angel but I had fun and that's all I ever ask for." Keida stated

"Haha still. You miss your people back at home?" Kisame asked

"Yeah. I grew up with them. It's still strange to not wake up to at least one of them calling me or texting me or even trying to get in my house!" Keida laughed out

"You got us. Sure most of them are-" Kisame started

"Pricks?" Keida joked

"Haha yeah. But we throw parties and we have some spirit. It's just our senior year." Kisame admitted

"I'm a Junior so which of you are leaving this year?" Keida asked

"Me, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Itachi are leaving." Kisame said sadly

"So Hidan, Deidara and Tobi are Juniors?" Keida asked, Kisame nodded. "Will we see you guys after this year?" Keida asked

"Probably." Kisame said

"What do you mean?" Keida asked

"Well-" Kisame started

"Keida! Get your ass home! You got an important phone call!" They heard someone yelled, they turn to see Hidan jogging his way over. Keida wanted to run to him and kiss him but she knew better. She stayed sitting down.

"Hey Hidan." Kisame said

"Sup. Keida you need to get home right now. Your Ex had to speak with you about something important." Hidan said disgusted, Keida looked confused, she turned to Kisame and smiled

"Hey look I'll catch up with you tomorrow in class. This has to be important if he ran out to get me." Keida explained

"No problem. I'm here if you need to talk." Kisame said as they both walked away

"Good to hear." Keida said smiling, she ran towards Hidan and they ran to their dorm together

* * *

"Oh wow." Keida said as she came out from her room

"What?" Hidan asked

"We got a Gig at the same club for New Years!" Keida said excited, Hidan grinned

"Look at my girl. She's working." Hidan said, Keida looked confused at him and then Hidan froze understanding why he got that look from her.

"Your girl?" Keida asked

"Sorry." Hidan said, "I haven't had a fling in a while so I stake my claim sometimes." Hidan lied

"Oh." Keida said, "Okay?" she added unsure. She didn't know why but she kinda liked the fact he had called her his girl.

"So tell me what happen!" Hidan yelled, she grinned and she explained everything the way Naruto did to her.

* * *

Keida woke up and sighed, she walked out her room and to the couch. She went to sit down but felt something there and she jumped up yelping. She turned on the light, she heard groaning.

"Shit Keida. I didn't think you'd scream if I slept out here." Hidan muttered, Keida sighed

"I didn't see you. I couldn't sleep." Keida said, she saw him sit up, she walked over and sat next to him.

"Insomnia?" Hidan guessed

"Yeah. I guess I'm still excited for the band. I can't miss it. We're performing random songs and then our songs." Keida said smiling, she felt arms around her waist, Hidan pulled her to him. He licked her neck, she shivered at the wetness and blushed.

"H-Hidan?" Keida asked but her mouth was covered by his. Keida closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and she felt herself lean back on the couch, Hidan pressed against her and he laid on her without putting his weight on her. Hidan rubbed her stomach with his hands and went in a small circular motion, Keida blushed, she started to giggle because it tickled. Hidan smirked against her lips and let his hands slowly roam her legs, he brought her leg around his waist. Hidan felt her long socks covering her flesh, he frowned and started to take it off, slowly. He dipped his finger between the fabric and her skin and slowly slid it down, Keida blushed but loved the feel of his warm hands against her cold skin. Keida grabbed Hidan's shirt. She frowned and tugged on it but he didn't noticed, Keida grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted it up near his arms, he lifted his arms to let her take it off. Keida took off his shirt and kissed him. Keida smiled and watched as Hidan took off her socks and went for her shirt, Keida covered her torso to prevent him from trying but he just kissed her and slowly he managed to take it off. Hidan stared at Keida's blushing face and her hands covering her chest, she was only in her shorts. Hidan went and slid the shorts off, he took off his pants leaving him in his boxers and her in her underwear, they stared into each other's eyes waiting for someone to make the next move. Hidan kissed Keida and she wrapped her arms around him and soon he grabbed her underwear and slid it off as well as his. Hidan could feel Keida breathing heavily and her chest pressed against his, he kissed her before he spread her legs he felt her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her deeply before he plunged his-

"HIDAN! WAKE UP!" A voice said waking him up, Hidan eyes shot open, he saw light and closed his eyes and wrapped his body. He felt a hand on his forehead.

"You okay Hidan?" the voice asked, Hidan looked up and saw Keida. She looked worried, she had her hand on his forehead, his face was flush and he seem to shiver under her touch

"Hidan stay at home today." Keida said softly, she pushed him lightly on the bed, her lips were slightly parted begging to be kissed. Hidan didn't know where his thoughts came from. That dreams. Where did it come from. Keida frowned, Hidan seem to turn redder, she went to the kitchen and wet a rag and brought it to Hidan. She laid it on his forehead and he sighed, she guessed he had a fever.

"K-Keida?" Hidan said hesitant, he went for her hand, he brought it to his face and Keida smiled, she held his cheek. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Want me to stay here with you?" Keida asked, Hidan nodded

"I'm going to go to attendance and let them know what happen. I'll go straight to Konan." Keida explained, she caress his cheek, he seem to like that and she smiled. Keida kissed his lips and he seem to moan, she pulled back blushing.

"I'll be back soon." Keida said, "I promise." she added

"Okay." Hidan said, he sighed as he felt her leave, he heard her leave and he got up and walked into the shower. He turned it on to warm water and he stripped, he stared down and groan. He walked into the water and sighed, he thought of Keida in that dream and let himself take over.


	30. Chapter 30 Thanksgiving Surprise

Keida stretched from her current bed, she looked down. Hidan arm's were around her waist, she smiled and checked his forehead.

"Hidan?"she asked, Hidan stirred a bit but sighed, he pulled her closer to him

"Hidan. Wake up. Come on. Your fine. I let you miss yesterday because you needed to rest." Keida said shaking him lightly, Hidan opened his eye's, his eyes held something strange. Admiration? Keida shook her head

"I already missed 3 days whats another one?" He muttered, Keida sighed but a smile tugged at her lips.

"Come on. Let's go." Keida said, kissing his cheek, she laughed and walked out of his room. After a moment of silences Hidan finally spoke.

"Is this still a fling?" Hidan asked with his heart beating quickly

* * *

"Hey Keida!" Kisame yelled, Keida smiled and waved to him

"Hidan okay?" Kisame asked

"Yeah. He's just tired." Keida said as she got out of the locker room for P.E.

"That's great. Looks like he's sitting out class today." Kisame said pointing toward Hidan laying on the bleacher. They walked there and Keida notice his face was flushed again

"Hidan?" Keida asked, he shot up falling down

"Holy shit that hurt!" He yelled, "Don't fuckin' scare me!" He hissed

"I, Keida, scared you, Hidan?" She asked unconvinced, Hidan just blushed and muttered words. Keida rolled her eyes, she went to feel his forehead and he pushed her hand away, normally he would let her touch him. But she justed sighed.

"If your still sick you should just tell me unless your faking it today." Keida said flicking his nose.

"Yeah right. I'm fuckin' fine." Hidan grunted, Keida frown. He was acting differently and Kisame notice it too.

"Hey Keida lets leave the prick in time out and do something." Kisame said glaring at the silver man, he looked away and frowned

"Hm." Keida said, she walked with Kisame but she thought she saw Hidan reach for her but shook her head and ignore the pounding in her chest.

* * *

"Keida. The day went by fast huh?" Neji said

"Yeah." Keida said, recently she started to get to know the other guys in her class. Sasuke really got on her nerves but Neji was cool, they had cooking class and Neji would help her if she got stuck. She was happy when it came to baking cakes and sweets. She was the opposite of her mom, she could bake but not cook while her mom could cook and burn every sweet thing alive to touch her oven. It was strange. Everyone seem surprise that she didn't set the oven on fire. Again.

"So hey, what are you doing next week? After Thanksgiving, I mean?" Neji asked, Keida felt her heart skip. Shit.

"I-" Keida started

"Lay off dude." Hidan said knocking into him, he grabbed Keida and walked away before she could even talk. Keida was so shocked she couldn't even speak. They reached the guys at the bench from a couple of nights before. Everyone noticed them.

"What the fuck was that about!" She yelled at Hidan which shocked everyone.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He growled

"You pulled me away from Neji when he was talking to me! That's rude you know." She hissed, everyone stared at the two

"Oh bite me!" Hidan yelled

"In your dreams!" She said back, he seem to blushed

"Like I would want that!" He hissed

"He was going to ask me something!" She said

"Like you didn't already fuckin' know he was going to ask you out." Hidan yelled, Keida face palm and blushed

"At least I could have heard it from him." Keida said

"Um what happen?" Tobi asked, the group has never seen Keida angry but she was just only ticked, if they saw her angry they would be scared as hell. They sense tension from those two since they came to school. Keida and Hidan seem a bit distance from each other, strange enough that they live together and she took care of him when he was sick.

"Why did you drag me here!" Keida yelled

"Cause we're your friends!" Hidan said, Keida stared at him confused

"And that gives you the right to drag ME away from my FRIEND?" Keida asked

"Neji is slime! You don't need to go out with his fuckin' ass." Hidan muttered

"Are you jealous, Hidan?" Kisame asked. Everyone froze, they stared at the Jashin-worshiper and awaited his reply. Keida was still angry but she stayed quiet to hear him.

"No dipshit! Why the fuck would I be jealous!" Hidan said rudely, Keida didn't know why but her heart drop and she wanted to scream out at him. But she stayed silent. She had a quick thought, risky but it doesn't matter. Keida frowned.

"Then you shouldn't care if I go out with someone, huh?" Keida said staring him in the eye.

"Not like-" Hidan started but Keida walked away before he could finish.

"Great job Hidan, un." Deidara said glaring at him

{Fuck my life.} Hidan thought before he gave Deidara the finger

* * *

"Hey Keida!" a voice yelled, Keida turned around with a glare but was taken back by lavender eyes

"Sorry about that. Hidan really ticked me off. We kinda got in a fight." Keida explained

"Oh that's fine." Neji said

"You were going to ask me something back there?" Keida asked, Neji smiled slightly

"Yeah. I was asking if you free next week?" Neji asked

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay Temari." Keida said as she got in the door.

"No problem. It gets lonely." Temari admitted

"I thought your brothers lived here with your dad?" Keida asked

"Nope. My dad is always in business. I almost never seen him. Our dad's partner Baki sometimes visit me, but that rare as well. My brothers live on campus and I normally stay here alone." Temari explained as she grabbed Keida's wrist and brought her to her room.

"I'm going to have a sleep over with you." Temari stated

"Sure. I've only had them with guys and some chicks from another band. Then again it was a camping trip." Keida said thinking about it. Temari laughed.

"How do you think the guys are without you?" She asked. Keida bit her lip unsure

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone?" Kisame yelled through the phone, Itachi looked up from his book

"What happen?" Itachi asked as he set his book down

"Hidan you moron!" Kisame said clicking the phone off

"Hidan probably pissed Keida off enough to send her away. She's not in their dorm and some of her stuff and Chi is gone." Kisame said

"She took her wolf cub?" Itachi asked surprise "She must really be mad if she took her wolf." Itachi added

"Let's go. Maybe we can find her." Kisame said grabbing his keys and wallet, Itachi did the same and they left.

* * *

"What do you mean he lost the girl?" Sasori asked annoyed, he rubbed his face

"Sasori, un!" Deidara said running into his room

"We'll help. We'll be there soon." Sasori said hanging up

"Keida is-" Deidara started

"-not here. I got the call from Zetsu." Sasori explained

"I got mine from Kakuzu, yeah." Deidara said, they both ran out with their keys and left to find everyone.

* * *

"I love your little wolf! She's so adorable!" Temari said

"Thanks. I've been neglecting her a lot. I'm sorry Chi." Keida said petting the wolf who just licked her hand

"So you think the guys will be looking for you?" She asked

"If their stupid enough not to call me, yeah." Keida said

* * *

"She wasn't in the art room, un." Deidara said panting

"She isn't in any of the music rooms." Sasori said sighing

"Wasn't in any of the pools." Kisame said

"Or the Gardens." Zestsu said

"Not at the park." Kakuzu said

"Tobi didn't find her at the auditorium." Tobi said

"She wasn't at the front office." Itachi said

"She's not hiding in one of the dorms where we stay." Hidan said

"Where the fuck is she!" Hidan yelled

* * *

"You're right." Temari said agreeing, she grabbed the wolf cub and cuddled it, Keida smiled at the Chi, she absolutely loved attention. She had a thought but she felt her heart break. She was going to say something but she heard the door open from downstairs.

"Hey Temari!" A guy yelled

"That's? Kankuro! I didn't think he'd be here. Stay here." Temari said as she got up.

"Well Chi. How do you like her?" Keida asked, Chi jumped on her and licked her face

"Yeah. Me too." Keida smiled

"Keida!" She heard Temari call out

"Time to meet the family!" She said laughing, she held onto Chi and walked out her room.

* * *

"Konan!" Everyone yelled exhausted, Konan turned towards the group of teens. Her eyes narrowed down onto Hidan.

"Yes?" She asked

"Have you seen Keida?" Everyone yelled

"Yes. She went to stay with a friend until she reports to her mission." Konan said mimicking Pain's words

"What?" Hidan said, she glared at him

"She couldn't stand your attitude towards her and it's best to let an angry woman calm down on her own or you'll just ignite the flames." Konan said to him

"Wait where is she staying, un?" Deidara asked

"Someone she met a while ago. It's a girl so don't worry. She'll be back after her mission." Konan said leaving, she turned around confused

"Didn't anyone try to call her?" Konan asked, everyone froze and stared at each other and face palm

"We're morons." Kisame said as everyone muttered their agreements

* * *

"So this is the infamous chick at our school." a boy with moussy brown hair asked

"You must be Kankuro, I keep hearing to stay away from you." Keida said

"Now why is that?" He asked smirking

"That your a flirt and think highly of yourself." Keida said petting Chi

"I do what makes me happy." Kankuro said flirtatiously

"I bet someone's punch you before." Keida stated with a small smirk and watched as Kankuro frown

"The chick told me they were on a break." He muttered, he walked up to her and bent down to her level and stared into her eyes

"I bet you'd like me?" He said smiling

"Now now, don't make me hit you." Keida said cheerful with a deathly tone underneath. Temari snickered while Kankuro looked taken back with her words

"Hey Temari, let's order some pizza." Keida suggested

"Great idea. I got a coupon I've been meaning to use!" Temari said with Keida laughing next to her

* * *

"Hidan." Keida breathed out

"Yes?" Hidan said as he held her in his arms

"What am I to you?" She whispered in his ear, it brought shiver to his spine. He felt light kisses on his neck and a body pressed against him

"I-I-you-you-" Hidan started stuttering

"Hi-kun. What am I to you?" Keida asked again biting on his neck light before pushing him backwards onto his bed, she crawled onto of him

"Hidan~?" She asked again kissing his neck, Hidan stared at the ceiling before he carressed her cheek and stared into her deep green emerald eyes

"You're mine." Hidan whispered

"Then why am I not with you?" Keida asked as Hidan stared into her figure fading away slowly

**_RING RING RING RING_**

"Damn." Hidan said opening his eyes.

"Another fuckin' dream." He muttered, he grabbed his phone.

"What?" he asked annoyed, then he shot up. "Tobi you're a fuckin' genuis! Tell anyone I said that and I'll beat the shit outta ya!" Hidan added, he went to grabb his clothes. He noticed the time. 4 pm.

{Holy shit. I shouldn't have drinked and done my ritual last night. Least I don't have a hang over.} Hidan thought

"Alright. I'll meet you there in 10." Hidan took a deep breathe. He needed nice clothes. He sweat dropped.

* * *

"Thank you." An old man said

"No problem, come back if you're still hungery." Keida said smiling to him, he smiled back and walked away. It had been like this for a couple hours now. This started from 3PM till later tonight. Oh Turkey day~. How one gets fat on thee day.

"Hey Keida why don't you go rest and watch the children?" Tina said, she was in charge of the kitchen there. Keida smiling and nodded her thanks. She walked over to the children, some were scared while others walked up to her from her last visit.

"Keida!" A little girl with red hair and blue eyes screamed out

"Hello Lily." Keida said smiling, she picked her up and swung her around, the other children began to take to her.

"I swear your like the Joan of Arch with these people." A voice said, Keida turned around quickly and she looked shocked

"Kakuzu? What are you doing here?" Keida asked shock

"Just roaming around... I'm here to help like you." Kakuzu said, Keida smiled and hugged him

"Awesome! But I thought you had the huge Akatsuki Gathering for the members?" Keida asked

"We decided to cancell it, yeah." Deidara said with a hair net covering his head, Keida laughed and Deidara blushed but smiled proudly

"Wow. I didn't think you two would come." Keida said

"Oh no no no, hm. Everyone is here, un. Itachi is playing with the little kids, yeah. Kisame is helping the elderly, un. And everyone else is scattered, yeah." Deidara explained

"Even Hidan?" Keida muttered, she was still ticked at him but she still cared.

"Yeah." Deidara said

"Hi everyone! I'd like to thank everyone for coming to help and would like to bring up the lady responsible for the meals you'll be eating for quite a long time. Keida Takara!" Tina cried out, she was on a small stage, Keida blushed when everyone clapped and cheer, she walked up stage and waved at everyone.

"Um hey everyone. I'm happy to hear you like the food." Keida chuckled

"I was taught by my father that certain people deserve to live and be treated rightly. My mother was homeless for a while so this is a personal thing for me, to see that everyone is happy even with clothes you've wore more times than the average girl." Keida said causing some laughter. "I hope that despite having gone through what you've gone through, I really do hope you never give up on yourselves or the lives you were given. Forget your past and move forward to your future. Thank you." Keida said before handing the mic to Tina, Keida grabbed a guitar and watched everyone smile and clapped for her.

"Now showcasing her talent. Keida will perform for you all." Tina said, Keida smiled and walked up to the mic. She took a deep breathe and smiled at everyone.

"I'll be singing a couple of songs. First up is **Brand New Day **by** Sting**." Keida said as she got her guitar ready. {_You can find the song on Youtube under_ Brand New Day - Alyson Michalka (Hellcats) (HD)}

How many of you people out there  
Been hurt in some kind of love affair  
And how many times do you swear that you'll never love again?

How many lonely, sleepless nights  
How many lies, how many fights  
And why would you want to put yourself through all that again?

"Love is pain," I hear you say  
Love has a cruel and bitter way  
Of paying you back for all the faith you ever had in your brain

How could it be that what you need the most  
Can leave you feeling just like a ghost?  
You never want to feel so sad and lost again

One day you could be looking  
Through an old book in rainy weather  
You see a picture of her smiling at you  
When you were still together  
You could be walking down the street  
And who should you chance to meet  
But that same old smile that you've been thinking of all day

You can turn the clock to zero, honey  
I'll sell the stock, we'll spend all the money  
We're starting up a brand new day

Turn the clock all the way back  
I wonder if she'll take me back  
I'm thinking in a brand new way

Turn the clock to zero, sister  
You'll never know how much I missed her  
Starting up a brand new day

Turn the clock to zero, boss  
The river's wide, we'll swim across  
Started up a brand new day

It could happen to you - just like it happened to me **It's get quiet and she sing which makes everyone cheer more**  
There's simply no immunity - there's no guarantee  
I say love's such a force - if you find yourself in it  
And sometimes no reflection is there

Baby wait a minute, wait a minute  
Wait a minute, wait a minute  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

Turn the clock to zero, honey  
I'll sell the stock, we'll spend all the money  
We're starting up a brand new day

Turn the clock to zero, Mac  
I'm begging her to take me back  
I'm thinking in a brand new way

Turn the clock to zero, boss  
The river's wide, we'll swim across  
Started up a brand new day

Turn the clock to zero buddy  
Don't wanna be no fuddy duddy  
Started up a brand new day

I'm the rhythm in your tune **Keida points at each other person for empathese on these lines**  
I'm the sun and you're the moon  
I'm a bat and you're the cave  
You're the beach and I'm the wave  
I'm the plow and you're the land  
You're the glove and I'm the hand  
I'm the train and you're the station  
I'm a flagpole to your nation - yeah **She smiles at the U.S flag being waved in the air by a small child**

Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl  
Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Starting up a brand new day

I'm the present to your future  
You're the wound and I'm the suture  
You're the magnet to my pole  
I'm the devil in your soul  
You're the pupil I'm the teacher  
You're the church and I'm the preacher  
You're the flower I'm the rain  
You're the tunnel I'm the train

Stand up all you lovers in the world **Everyone starts to stand up**  
Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl  
Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Starting up a brand new day

You're the crop to my rotation **Everyone starts singing this **  
You're the sum of my equation  
I'm the answer to your question  
If you follow my suggestion  
We can turn this ship around  
We'll go up instead of down  
You're the pan and I'm the handle  
You're the flame and I'm the candle

Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl  
Stand up all you lovers in the world  
We're starting up a brand new day

"Wow." Hidan said. He watch Keida grab a water bottle and she took a sip and grab her guitar again and got at the mic.

"I'll be singing **We live by Superchick.**" Keida said, then she started strumming.

There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost her son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be the last time she'd trade with him for a little more time  
(so she could say she loved him one last time)  
And hold him tight  
But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up **She looked out to everyone with a slight smile**  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up **Grinned at never give up**  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

There's a man who waits for the tests to  
See if the cancer had spread yet  
And now he asks why did I wait to live 'til it was time to die  
If I could have the time back, how I'd live  
Life is such a gift **Close her eyes at this**  
So how does the story end?  
Well, this is your story and it all depends  
So don't let it become true  
Get out and do what we were meant to do

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

Waking up to another dark morning **Her eyes shows saddness and pain**  
People are mourning  
The weather in life outside is storming  
But what would it take for the clouds to break  
For us to realize each day  
Is a gift somehow, someway  
And get our heads up out of this darkness  
And spark this new mindset and start on with life cuz it ain't gone yet **Everyone is shocked that she rapped this part**  
And tragedy's a reminder to take off the blinders and wake up  
(to live the life)  
We're supposed to take up  
(moving forward)  
With all our heads up  
Cuz life is worth living

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up **Everyone starts to clap and some women cry at the truth**  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love **Keida sings low and smiles to everyone**

* * *

"Naruto what's wrong?" Iruka asked

"Nothing." He mumbled, he stared at his cell phone waiting for something-ANYTHING!

"It's Keida isn't it?" Iruka asked already knowing the answer

"This isn't fair." Naruto said sighing, he set his fork down. " I know Keida loves her mom but-" Naruto started

"Naruto. I know this is frustrating for you but you need to understand something. You love Keida, Shino, Kiba and me right?" Iruka asked

"More than anything in the world!" Naruto exclaimed standing up ready to fight

"Wouldn't you do anything for us to make us feel better or save us from a dangerous place?" Iruka asked, Naruto stare at him and sat down slowly finally realizing Keida's intentions.

"I feel so stupid." Naruto said, Iruka smile softly at him and rubbed his head. Naruto looked at him confused.

"It'll be fine, Naruto. Keida is a strong young lady and you should have faith in what she does and how she does it." Iruka said smiling, Naruto nodded and smiled

* * *

"Does anyone have any request for songs?" Keida asked the audience

"Sing **Redemption Song by Bob Marley **Miss gurl!" An old man with dreads yelled

"Great song choice!" Keida said smiling, she grabbed her guitar again and tuned it for a bit. (**A/N:Look up Hellcats version, she basically sounds like Aly[aka Marti]**)

**Redemption Song lyrics**

Old pirates, yes, they rob I  
Sold I to the merchant ships  
Minutes after they took I  
From the bottomless pit  
But my hand was made strong  
By the hand of the almighty  
We forward in this generation  
Triumphantly  
Won't you help to sing  
These songs of freedom?  
'Cause all I ever have  
Redemption songs  
Redemption songs  
Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery  
None but ourselves can free our minds  
Have no fear for atomic energy  
'Cause none of them can stop the time  
How long shall they kill our prophets  
While we stand aside and look? Ooh  
Some say it's just a part of it  
We've got to fullfil the book

Won't you help to sing  
These songs of freedom?  
'Cause all I ever have  
Redemption songs  
Redemption songs  
Redemption songs  
Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery  
None but ourselves can free our mind  
Woh, have no fear for atomic energy  
'Cause none of them-a can-a stop-a the time  
How long shall they kill our prophets  
While we stand aside and look?  
Yes, some say it's just a part of it  
We've got to fullfill the book  
Won't you help to sing  
These songs of freedom?  
'Cause all I ever had  
Redemption songs  
All I ever had  
Redemption songs  
These songs of freedom

Everyone clapped and sang along, some people were drumming along and everyone was happy, Keida smiled as she finished. The old man with the dreads smiled and started speaking softly but you could see his tears fall down his eyes, it was hard to see it because he was wearing black shades. Keida smiled and took more request, she sang **The Box Tops-The Letter, The Beatles-I want to hold your hand, Here without you-3 Doors Down, and Hey soul sister-Train. **Everyone was screaming and happy, Keida blushed at the reaction, she looked at the time. 10PM. She sighed and knew she'd be here for another hour before she left.

* * *

"Keida." A voice said as she got down from the small stage they set up for her, Keida looked up and saw Hidan. Keida's heart skipped a beat but she pouted, Hidan sweat drop; she was still mad at him.

"Keida, I'm sorry." Hidan said, Keida looked at him in slight shock

"What?" she said

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it and I was rude and insensitive to your feelings. If you want to date that stupid Hyuuga. Then...Go right ahead but if you do I just want to say-" Hidan said

"-I am not going out with Neji." Keida said

"But he was asking you-" Hidan started

"-He was asking if I could teach him how to paint something." Keida said

"What?" Hidan asked confused

"He had a free week next week, he asked if I could help him paint and he would help me in cooking class." Keida explained crossing her her arms

"Oh shit." Hidan said

"Yeah. Maybe you shouldn't freak out next time." Keida said hugging him, Hidan gave a shocked expression and hugged her back. Hidan saw the other guys coming and he thought it was time to say something out loud to her or he'll regret it now.

"Keida." Hidan said swallowing his spit, they were in hearing rang and the spotted them

"Yeah?" Keida asked looking at him

"You know what I'm thankful for?" Hidan asked

"Um your cursing abilities and food?" Keida asked unsure

"No..well yeah but mainly. I'm thankful to have met you." Hidan said as he kissed her, Keida's eyes widen but she kissed back. Kisame stared at the two in shock, Itachi grabbed some random guys beer, Sasori sighed, Kakuzu smirked and cursed, Deidara glared, Tobi started speaking gibberish and Zetsu kept a straight face. But they were even more shocked at the fact that she wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

"You know they heard everything right?" Hidan mumbled on her lips, Keida pulled back and stared shock at the group, she saw Tobi on the ground and everyone staring at her.

"SHIT!" she cursed, they stared at her more, she blushed and covered her face

"So I'm guessing we're an item now huh?" Keida said

"Yeah." Hidan said

"Without asking me?" Keida said

"Yep. I really like you and I'd punch a bitch if you got away." Hidan said. Keida was silent for a moment and Hidan thought he said the wrong thing.

"Good answer." Keida said pecking him on the lips


	31. Chapter 31 Single no More

"So you two are official?" Kakashi of all fuckin' people asked in the middle of class

"Yes sensei." Keida said embarrassed

"It's cause you were tutoring him. Don't use her Hidan. Or else." Kakashi said in a deathly tone

{Creeper.} Everyone thought

"oh look the bell rang!" Keida yelled running towards the door with Hidan

"It hasn't-" Kakashi started

"**RING RING**"

"Damn." Kakashi said

* * *

"So now what?" Keida asked sitting on the bleacher, Guy had given everyone a free day.. Well he announced it this time, usually everyone knows you can do what you want but he usually doesn't say it so its a free day.. They had already play kick ball and four square.

"I don't know. Where's your boy toy?" Kisame asked looking around for Hidan

"Uhh" Keida started

"He's in detention again huh?" Sasori said coming out of nowhere

"Yep." Keida said "What are you doing here?" Keida asked, he was in a suit

"I was walking around. I just came back from a mission from Leader-sama." Sasori said

"Well you look nifty in your suit Danna." Keida said as she stretched

"Wouldn't your boyfriend not approve?" Sasori stated

"Psh. I can tell anyone anything. Within reason." Keida said, she bit her nibbled on her lip and stared at the balance beam

"What is Keida-chan looking at?" Tobi asked staring at her

"The balance beam." Kisame stated, "She's been eying it the entire time." he added

"Not entirely." Keida said smiling at him

"Are you a gymnast?" Sasori asked

"Yep." Keida said smiling, "It's how I dodged Kisame that one time." Keida said sticking out her tongue.

"Damn wall." Kisame said rubbing his head remembering it

"Keida-chan are you okay?" Tobi asked, everyone looked at the girl

"Yeah. Just gotta change and meet Pain for an update." Keida said monotone as she left in a hurry. Kisame and Sasori shared a look, Kisame looked concern while Sasori was interested. Maybe he'd pay her brother a call. Tobi went by unseen and followed her. He saw her bent over holding her stomach and her gasping, he was about to say her name until she look a deep breathe and walked in the the girls' locker room.

* * *

"What do you mean strange?" Shino asked

"I'm not sure she was just strange. First she was smiling then she was cold and left. This wasn't the first time, I noticed." Sasori said over the phone

{Damnit Keida. You're putting me in a hard spot.} Shino thought

"I don't know what to say but she will tell you once she feels like she can. Keida is very independent to the point to where she's ignore her own health for something important. But I will talk to her." Shino said

"Can't you tell her to tell us? Why all the secrecy?" Sasori asked annoyed

"Keida isn't very open about her life to many people. Don't take it serious but I agree. She does need to tell you." Shino said

"SHINO GET YOU BUG BREATH ASS DOWN STAIRS!" Kiba yelled, Shino sighed

"What was that?" Sasori asked

"Kiba. We'll see what happens with Keida. Bye." Shino said as he and Sasori hung up

"Keida. You make me worry sometimes." Shino muttered opening the door

* * *

"Keida?" Itachi asked

"Hm?" Keida mumbled opening her eyes

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked

"I guess, why?" Keida asked

"Well. You're in the guys bathroom and you have blood on your lip." Itachi said wiping it off

"What time is it?" Keida asked hesitantly

"12pm." Itachi said

"Fuck." Keida said holding her head

"What happen? Too much alcohol." Itachi asked

".." Keida was silent. She knew the pills weren't working anymore, if anything they were getting worse.

"Keida what's happening?" Itachi asked helping her up

"Please. Please. Don't. tell anyone. Please 'Tachi." Keida pleaded looking at him. Itachi stared in her eyes and sighed.

"You got to tell us whats happening." Itachi said

"I know... I know." Keida said as she looked up at the ceiling

* * *

"Keida." Gaara said

"Yeah?" Keida said yawning

"Where were you at lunch?" He asked

"Chilin'." Keida lied

"I know your lying." Gaara said glaring at her. Keida kept her face. "What are you hiding? Are you sick?" he asked

"Oh Panda." Keida said happily, "It's much more than that." Keida said before running off into Hidan's arms

* * *

"Hey Keida." Hidan said kissing her cheek

"Hey Hidan. How was I.S?" Keida asked laughing

"Boring." He mumbled wrapping his arms around her waist

"Hey! I can't walk!" Keida laughed out

* * *

"Are you sure?" Sasori asked

"Yeah. Tobi thinks Keida is very sick." Tobi said

"She doesn't look it." Sasori said narrowing his eyes on the girl

* * *

"Hey Hidan." Keida said once they got to their dorm

"Yeah?" Hidan asked putting their stuff down

"We need to get out of here. It's Friday! Let's party!" Keida said smirking

"Now that sounds like a plan!" Hidan said picking her up, Keida laughed and they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other and shrugged. Hidan opened the door.

"Lee?" Hidan asked

"I need help!" Lee cried out

"Yes. Yes you do. Bye." Hidan said but stopped once he got hit in the head by a pillow

"What do you need help with Lee?" Keida asked

"What's wrong with me?" Lee asked

"More than I could say." Hidan said, Keida hushed him

"Explain?" Keida asked

"I asked out a girl but she said no and left, but then I saw someone asked her and she said yes. He didn't even pledge his undying love to her!" Lee announced, Keida sighed and Hidan held in his laughter but chuckled still.

"Well maybe that's the problem." Hidan muttered, Lee deflated

"He means that you come on a bit too strong. You can't just exclaim your undying love on a random girl you just met, it'll probably embarrassed them and feel as if they're apart of some crummy joke." Keida said

"Than I will change!" Lee yelled as he ran out the door.

"Okay~" Keida said as Hidan whistled and laughed out loud

"You're so mean." Keida said smiling but Hidan kissed her cheek

"You love it. Now go change so we can party." Hidan said pushing her to her room, he went in to smack her ass but she turned around quickly and Hidan tripped slightly and she lifted her finger and made a 'no-no' motion smiling

"Nice try." Keida said as she turn to walk in her room

"Damnit." Hidan muttered staring at her butt as she walked away. He heard his phone go off

"What?" Hidan asked walking into his room

* * *

"Damn you look good." Hidan said wrapping his arms around her waist, Keida smiled. Keida wore a tight leather skinny with a white vest that cover what it needed to cover but still showed some off, she had on some white heels and her hair was blazing red and she took out her contacts and left her green eyes light up.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." Keida said nipping on his chin. Hidan wore dark jeans and a black open button up t-shirt, he had on matching Jordans and his hair was slicked back and he had his pendant on.

"Let's go before the fucks try to ruin out fun." Hidan said kissing her neck, Keida laughed and nodded

"Let me grab my purse." Keida went to grab her purse, it was in the shape of a heart ironically, it was silver it was half the size of a sheet of paper and it could attach itself to pants, it was a cooler version of a Fanny Pack. She put her wallet, cell and camera in it. She walked out and jumped onto Hidan's back.

"To the cloud!" they both announced laughing

* * *

"What are we doing?" Zetsu asked everyone as they were walking toward Keida's and Hidan's dorm

"To talk to Keida." Sasori said

"Keida and Hidan are getting into that car." Tobi said pointing to Keida and Hidan going into a limo the school provides

"Damnit. Don't let it get away." Sasori said

"Keida-chan wait for Tobi~!" Tobi yelled running after it but fell only after 5 steps, the limo went off.

"Nice one Tobi, hm." Deidara said covering his face of embarrassment

"Get dressed for clubbing cause that's where they'll be." Kisame said

"How do you know?" Itachi asked

"Where else would those two go on a Friday night?" Kisame asked

"Good point." Zetsu said

"I got Hidan's tracker. Let's get dressed and meet them at whatever club their going to." Kakuzu said

"Tobi feels like we're stalkers." Tobi mumbled rubbing his face as he got up from the floor


	32. Chapter 32 Bloody Hell

**Enrique Iglesias** '**I'm loving you**' played throughout the club and everyone was dancing to it smiling, laughing and having fun. Hidan and Keida we're dancing with each other and singing, they were having fun and messing around with other people who were messing with them, playfully not really fighting. Keida and Hidan had bought some alcohol and drank, they were having fun and everything seem to be great. That was until-

"KEIDA! HIDAN! TOBI FOUND THEM YOU GUYS!" A familiar voice yelled out through the club, Hidan looked at Keida with an annoyed looked

"Hey I didn't tell them shit." Keida said shrugging with a light blush on her face from the alcohol, they saw everyone walking up to them, they seem to stare at Keida's attire and Hidan stood in front of her glaring at them.

"Yo." Kisame said, Keida sweat drop

"The fuck are all of you doing here?" Hidan asked bluntly

"We can't hang out with our friends?" Sasori asked

"We wanted time together." Keida said walking from behind Hidan to next to him.

"Yeah so you fuckers can just leave now." Hidan said wrapping one arm around Keida's waist and tired to leave but Kakuzu grabbed his shoulder

"What?" Hidan yelled

"Just cause you got a damn girlfriend doesn't mean you still can't hang out with us dumbass." Kakuzu said, Keida felt her stomach tighten at the guilt. She looked at Hidan and sighed.

"You know he's right." Keida whispered to him

"I know damnit. But it was suppose to be just us tonight." Hidan said

"We can do this another night. Let's just hang out with everyone. I'm not feeling all that well right now. I think I might head home." Keida said in a low tone

"If you're feeling sick I don't want you to go home alone." Hidan said

"I'm a big boy Hidan, you can walk me to the limo when it comes hows that?" Keida suggested, Hidan didn't response for a bit but sighed

"Fine. Text him. We'll sit down for a bit before he gets here and I'll walk with you to the car and I'll hang with the fucktards." Hidan mumbled, Keida smiled and kissed his cheek, everyone stared at the couple wondering what the hell they were talking about. Hidan turned with Keida and walked while waving for them to follow, Sasori smirked.

"In about 10 minutes Keida's gonna leave so we can all fuckin' chill and hang out and crap." Hidan said putting Keida on his lap, everyone just stared at her

"What? I'm not feeling all that great and I have to make a call to my brother about stuff." Keida said now remembering about Shino and their last conversation without the guys and Hidan.

"We were hoping to hang out with both of you." Zetsu lied, he would rather hang out with Keida but he'll withstand Hidan for her companionship

"Oh well maybe Sunday?" Keida said unsure she looked at Hidan, he shrugged and pouted at her. Hidan liked his friends don't doubt that for a minute it's just that with Keida now he feels more attached to have her to himself more than normally. But if Keida was trying to get them together with friends it must means he's neglecting them more than he thinks.

"Yeah sure." Hidan said, Keida smiled and pecked his lips but frowned at the taste, it taste of blood but there was non. Maybe he was just over stressing himself..again.

"So Sunday's good for you guys?" Keida asked, everyone nodded yes and started talking among yourself. Keida got a text.

_I'm outside Ms. Takara._

"Hidan." Keida said showing him the phone. He nodded.

"Be right back, gonna take Keida to the limo in case she passes out." Hidan joked, Itachi looked at Keida and she shook her head a bit to tell him he doesn't know.

"If you run off with her Hidan we'll follow you both home, yeah." Deidara threaten

"Whatever Blonde bitch." Hidan said giving him the finger

"See you guys Sunday." Keida said waving but flinched a bit and then walked with Hidan, Hidan had his arm around Keida's shoulder

"I'll be home in a couple of hours. If I'm not back call my cell, Kakuzu's or the police station." Hidan said, Keida laughed but winced

"Least I know now." Keida said, she held her stomach

"How sick are you?" Hidan asked

"Honestly? Very but I don't know to what extent tonight. I can barely bend over." Keida said holding on her stomach tightly

"I'll try to be there soon. If you don't feel well call Shizune or Konan or go to the hospital." Hidan said seriously

"I'll try, Hidan. See you later." Keida said kissing him, Hidan tasted copper but kissed back because it went away and she tasted sweet again.

"Be safe." Keida said, Hidan nodded

"I'll be there soon." Hidan said watching the car leave

* * *

"So what was the real reason she left?" Kakuzu asked

"She wasn't feeling well and she thought she would bring everyone down." Hidan said with a slight tone

"Are you worried?" Itachi asked, everyone gave a shocking look towards the Jashin, he huffed and moved his hair but not answering

"Well, un?" Deidara asked drinking a beer

"So what if I am? She's my girl, damnit." Hidan mumbled, Deidara glared at him, while everyone just stared at him

* * *

"Are you sure the medicine is working?" Keida said over the phone

"This is only temporary, remember that you just started taking this new dosage and you could have adjusted to it before but you neglected." A man's voice said

"I know. But I didn't think it'd be this bad. I feel like vomiting all the time and I swear people are going to think I'm pregnant if this continues." Keida explained

"Give it about a couple of months, if you don't improve or if you get worse then we'll find another way." The man said again

"Alright, Doc." Keida said

"Take care, Ms. Takara." The man said

"It's Keida. Later Dr. Una." Keida said, he said goodbye and hung up. Keida sat on her bed holding her stomach staring at the pills her doctor prescribe her. Tonight. she would tell Hidan tonight. Then on Sunday she'd tell everyone. Keida felt her stomach lurch and she ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"Wow. 1Am Hidan. This is early for you." Kisame teased knowing it was because of Keida, they all walked together to his room, he opened the door and felt a strange presence there. First thing Hidan noticed was that all the lights are on, secondly, it was quiet. And lastly-

"I smell blood." Kisame whispered, Hidan ran inside, he slapped open Keida's bedroom door and saw Keida walking out of her bathroom

"Keida?" Hidan said as he stared at his girlfriend coming from the bathroom paled and having blood covering her mouth and her hands, she looked shocked and she lost her balanced and Hidan grabbed her.

"Keida! Are you okay? Kisame call the doctor! No wait the hospital!" Hidan yelled

"No. Don't. This is normal. For now." Keida tried to explain

"Are you stupid?" Sasori yelled

"Let me explain please." Keida said

"You got 1 minute." Itachi said grabbing his phone out

"When I was younger I was diagnose with a illness that clogs up my lungs with blood and a bunch of other crap which also explains why I can't have children. I was put on new medication before I got here but I neglected to take it before because I lost it and was just overworked to even remember to take it. Up till recently I wasn't feeling well so I took these pills. I called my Doctor and he explained that it was because of my negligent of not taking my medicine sooner so I could get use to it, it's why I'm like this. If it gets worse than I have to go back to the Hospital to get more medicine or test done on me." Keida explained as fast and clearly as she could without spitting out blood and passing out. They all looked at each other surprise that she told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zetsu asked

"I was going to tell Hidan tonight and everyone Sunday. I swear." Keida said, she stood back up with Hidan's help, she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned

"I look like a chick from a horror film." Keida joked making a face.

"How the fuck are you fine!" Hidan yelled

"Because the comes and goes. I've had to live with this since I was a child, I know how to handle it." Keida sighed

"Still you shouldn't move around like that, hm." Deidara said

"Tobi wants to stay here with Keida." Tobi suggested

"You don't have-" Keida started

"They will." Hidan said, everyone looked at him in shocked

"But I thought you-" Keida started

"Go shower. I'll stay in your room while the others get a change of clothes and we'll stay till Sunday." Hidan said handing her a towel. Keida looked at him surprise, she nodded knowing when to back down and walking into her bathroom.

"Dear god, Hidan." Kaukuzu said "You sure know how to pick them." He added

"Shut it. Get your shit and come back if you wanna stay. Get out of her room." Hidan said in a serious tone, everyone looked at each other and stayed quiet but did as they were told.

"Bloody Hell." Hidan said rubbing his face frustrated


	33. Chapter 33 FML

"FML." Keida said drying her hair. She covered her body with a towel and walked out of her bathroom and saw Hidan sitting on his bed, she looked at him and he had his eyes closed as if thinking.

"Hidan?" Keida asked sadly

"Why. I thought you trusted me." Hidan hissed looking at her hurt

"I do, Hidan. I really do." Keida said touching his hand, he backed away from her touch, Keida sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better Naruto and Kiba don't know how sick I really am. They know what you know because that's all I've told them." Keida tried to explain

"So you didn't trust them either." Hidan said coldly

"It's not that I don't. I trust those two with my life. But this disease is very rare to get and people, doctors, have tried to experiment on me." Keida rambled

"Yeah and what? They were trying to fuckin' help you!" He hissed, Keida stared at him coldly

"I've had needles placed in my arm, hooked up to tube among other experiments that seem inhuman and made me feel like I was some kind of Alien. I was practically disowned by half my family while the other half remained hidden, my mother was all I had left but even she couldn't help me. So excuse me if I feel like I can't depend on people I'm still trying to get use to!" Keida yelled at him, he stared at her and looked away. She grabbed her clothes and walked back into her bathroom.

"Fuck my life." Hidan said rubbing his face in distressed

* * *

"Is Keida-chan alright?" Tobi asked, Hidan nodded. He stood outside her door, later on he would sleep inside with her and talk to her more calmly

"How are you, un?" Deidara asked noticing his stiffness

"Peachy Keen Blonde Bitch." Hidan hissed

"Ouch." Sasori said

"Calm down Hidan." Kisame said, "People are entitled to a secret or two." he added

"Shut up Fish." Hidan said grabbing a beer from the fridge

"You two fight or something?" Itachi asked. Everyone stared at him waiting for an answer.

* * *

"I'm fine Naruto." Keida said softly

"Are you sure? We can drive up there or Shino could rent us a plane and we could be there by tonight!" Naruto yelled

"It's cool. Just a bit chilly with the guys." Keida said remembering Hidan's glare, she shivered

"Keida. I know you and this Hidan guy are dating but it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you and I do want you to be happy." Naruto said softly

"I know Naruto." Keida said

"Please don't continue to date him." Naruto stated which shocked Keida. "He makes you feel insure about yourself." Naruto added

"No he doesn't. Just he knows how to get to me. Plus he just doesn't get me. I'm different from other girls so maybe that's why." Keida suggested

"Whatever. Make up excuses for him Keida." Naruto huffed, Keida was about to counter but was interrupted by another call. Kiba.

"Look Naruto, please don't get your jealousy mixed in with how I feel about Hidan. He's a good guy. Rough around the edges but he is a great person. I'll talk to you later." Keida said

"Okay. Night to you." Naruto said

"Night." Keida said before switching over to the other line

* * *

"Hidan. She has a rough past. Let her be who she is and she'll let herself be known to us." Zetsu said

"Says the guy who's in the same club as she is." Hidan huffed, "She probably talks to you more than me." He added chugging another beer

"She talks to me period. Most people don't. She is free spirited and she has her own will." Zetsu said

"Sounds like Zetsu-san has a crush on Keida-chan!" Tobi yelled, everyone stared at the man, he sweat dropped and hoped for a miracle and thank the lord it did. A knock came from the door.

* * *

"Hey you alright?" Kiba asked

"Yeah. Just a bit pissed that everyone found out." Keida said

"Well if you had told them earlier~" Kiba sang

"I was going to tell Hidan tonight when he came back from the club and the others on Sunday. I swear!" Keida exclaimed

"I know I know. I'm just teasing." Kiba said but it was getting harder to hear him

"Hey it's hard to hear you, is something wrong with you're phone." Keida asked but it hung up

* * *

"Delivery for a Keida Takara?" a man said he waited for someone to claim it

"Keida something at the door for you." Kakuzu said

"Coming." Keida said, she walked out of her room wearing black shorts, long red socks with an overgrown red button up shirt, she was tying up her hair, the mail guy blushed at her and handed the board to her.

"Hey are you dating anyone?" He asked as he pushed the huge box in

"Yes. She is." Hidan said giving the 'get-the-fuck-away' glare, the guy got scared and ran, Keida gave Hidan the 'really?' face, she closed the door and looked for a sticker that said where it came from. California?

"This is a really big ass box." Hidan said noticing it.

"You're telling me. This reminds me of when we-" Keida started before her eyes widen and she ran toward the kitchen and pulled out a dagger? She ran towards the box and cut it open, everyone watched her as she got so impatience.


	34. Chapter 34 OMG

Keida grabbed the dagger and ripped open the box.

"I can breathe again!" Someone yelled from the box?

"OMG I can't believe you guys!" Keida yelled, she kicked the box over to reveal, yep, her band mates.

"Shino?" Sasori asked surprise

"I can't believe you tricked me into this shit." Shino muttered getting up and kicking both Naruto and Kiba

"Hey you know you wanted to do this again!" Naruto yelled

"He's just mad cause he was at the bottom." Kiba snickered

"O.m.g." Tobi said, "BOX PEOPLE!" he yelled running around, everyone stared at him and they watched as he tripped and hit the wall

"Ouch." The bandmates said

"I missed you guys so much!" Keida said hugging the trio from the box

"Surprise Keida!" Kiba and Naruto yelled

"Wait don't you guys have school this week?" Kisame asked

"You see~" Naruto started

"-what had happen was-" Kiba continued

"We got suspended." Shino finished, Keida narrowed her eyes at Naruto

"What did you do." Keida demanded

"Why do you always think its me!" Naruto exclaim

"Because the last five times we got suspended was because your stupid pranks that always get us caught somehow!" The three yelled

"But it wasn't me this time!" Naruto yelled back

"Yeah~ Naruto's right on this one. It was my fault." Kiba said shyly

"What did you do?" Keida asked

"Tag the cheerleaders." Kiba said

"The cheerleaders what?" Itachi asked

"Wait- you mean like the actual cheerleaders!" Keida asked shocked, the three nodded

"Oh my god!" Keida said laughing hard

"See I knew you would appreciated it!" Kiba said "And they had the nerve to say you couldn't-" Kiba started before Keida grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his mouth

"Tell anyone and you die." Keida threated, Kiba nodded

"So Keida." Naruto said

"Yeah?" She replied

"Who are all these guys in your room?" He said glaring at them all

"Your competition." Keida said

"WHAT?" Kiba and Naruto yelled, Keida rubbed her face while Kiba went on a rampage calling her a Sex Kitten and what not while Naruto went and hid back in the box

"-I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO END UP BECOMING A PLAYMATE! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU SLEPT OVER AT NARUTO'S THAT ONE TIME!" Kiba yelled on, everyone stared at the blushing blonde and Keida, they each grabbed a pillow and beat the hell out of Kiba senseless.

"Jackass! I'm still a freakin' virgin! And stop calling me a freakin' Playmate! You damn Mutt!" Keida yelled, Kiba grabbed her and threw her into the wall, the made everyone froze

"I ain't a damn Mutt you Whore!" Kiba yelled about to hit her

"And I ain't a fuckin' Whore you Cock Sucker!" Keida said dodging the hit and kicked him in the stomach, he pulled her into him and they remained on the ground fighting and yelling, Hidan was about to punch Kiba until Shino stopped him

"This is normal. These two always fight." Shino said

"Like this?" Tobi yelled

"Yep." Keida, Kiba, Naruto and Shino said looking at them. Keida smirked and kneed him in the groin and jumped into Hidan's arms.

"Save me Hi-kun!" Keida laughed, Hidan stared at her and kissed her forehead and smirked

"This your boy toy?" Naruto mumbled

"No. This is my **boyfriend**." Keida said to him knowing what he's thinking

"Guys. I'm sorry." Keida said to the Akatsuki

"You all remember Shino. This brown hair guy is Kiba and the Blonde is Naruto." Keida said

"This is Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu and this is Hidan." Keida said holding Hidan's hand

"He's alright." Naruto said glaring daggers at Hidan

"No one fuckin' asked you dipstick." Hidan hissed back at him

"Hey I'm not a-" Naruto started but Keida covered his mouth with her hand.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a bit." Keida said glaring at him, Hidan stared at Keida slightly angry

"Yeah." Naruto said walking into one of the rooms without her, Keida looked at Hidan

"I'll talk to you afterwards. Kiba and Shino keep the peace, please." Keida said as she walked into the room and closed the door. They heard it click meaning they locked it. Everyone stared at the door wondering whats happening in it.

* * *

"I can't fuckin' believe you!" Keida yelled at him

"What?" Naruto asked innocently

"You know what you did." Keida growled

"Okay fine. But he should have taken it as a joke." Naruto said

"And you did?" Keida said, Naruto frowned. "Naruto please. We made a deal. I found someone right now and he's really great, rough but great." Keida said

"Rough? Has he hurt you! I swear I'll kick his ass!" Naruto yelled reaching for the door, Keida leaned on the door

"Naruto that's not what I mean by rough. I mean that he's can act harsh on the outside but when he's with me he's really sweet." Keida said, Naruto leaned into her face staring into her eyes, Keida stared into his eyes

"Do you really like him?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Keida said. "and if you get to know him better than you might like him too." Keida said, Naruto gave her the 'not-really' face

"Or at least tolerate him." Keida said. Naruto put his forehead on Keida's and closed his eyes

"Fine." Naruto said moving back, "For you." Naruto said kissing her cheek, Keida smiled and hugged him

"Thank you. I'm really glad you and the guys are here too." Keida said, she went to the door before she fell and hit the door

* * *

**BANG!**

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan yelled running to the door

"Don't kick in the door!" Naruto yelled

"What happen?" Shino hissed

"Keida passed out and hit the door, I got her in my arms and I'm opening the door now." Naruto said as the door open and Keida was rubbing her head in Naruto's arm. Hidan snatched Keida out of his arm and laid her on the couch

"Keida!" He yelled

"I hit my head not go deaf." Keida mumbled

"Is this the medicine again?" Shino said

"Medicine?" Kiba asked, the Akatsuki stared at the Kiba and Naruto confused face. Keida wasn't lying.

"You told us you were getting better." Naruto whispered coming next to her

"I was." Keida said before drifting off to darkness

"Ugh." Itachi said rubbing his face

"Oh my god, un." Deidara said

* * *

Bright lights and heat entered Keida's room, she moved around a bit and snuggled against a body near hers. She felt a sharp pain shooting through her forehead, she gasped and leaned forwards nearly screaming at the pain. She heard the door open, Keida kept her eyes close and her hands on her forehead.

"Take it easy Keida." She heard a voice said

"What happen." Keida said opening her eyes to see Silver hair

"You passed out and hit the door and than again when we laid you on the couch." The voice replied, Keida opened her eyes completely to see Hidan, she turn to she Shino sitting up in her bed making sure she was okay.

"Oh. I remember now." Keida said

"I'll go with the others to pick up breakfast. Stay with her Hidan." Shino said grabbing some clothes and leaving Hidan and Keida alone.

* * *

"Is this safe?" Kiba asked

"Leaving them together?" Shino asked

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled

"Yes. I trust Keida and I know she can handle herself even if she isn't herself right now. Plus Hidan is very kind to her." Shino said

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled, Shino stopped walking and glared at Naruto

* * *

"Hey." Hidan said to Keida snuggling into her

"Hey. You okay?" Keida asked

"You pass out, get hit in the head and you ask if I'm okay?" Hidan said

"Oh." Keida said embarrassed

"I'm glad your okay." Hidan said pressing his lips against Keida's, she kissed back but she pulled back covering her forehead

"Sorry." Keida said, Hidan smirked and bent down to her licked and licked up to her ear, she shivered and felt Hidan's body press her back down. Keida obliged and laid back with him hovering over her, he continued leaving kisses trailing her neck, he reached her chest and snuggled against them. Keida blushed madly and Hidan chuckled at her reaction, he went back to her lips and Keida kissed back despite the pain swelling in her forehead.

"uh hum." A voice said, Keida jumped back praying it wasn't Shino or Naruto

"What do you want Kakuzu." Hidan mumbled grabbing Keida in his arms

"I wanted to see if Keida was alright, Moron." He responded, Keida smiled

"I'm okay. I think I have to ice my forehead for a while." Keida said, then she jumped and gasped

"Crap crap crap!" Keida said, she went to her closet before collapsing on the ground

"Whoa calm down!" Hidan said helping her up, she grabbed her forehead

"I forgot I had to see Pain-sama this morning." Keida winced

"Just tell him to make it for tomorrow or something. You're not in a good place right now." Kakuzu reasoned

"But-" Keida started

"No." They both yelled, Keida knew better to fight back, **one** her head was hurting like hell and **two**, these two never agree or work together well on anything! So this must be serious.

"Go to bed." Kakuzu said

"Alright. Wake me up when the guys get back." Keida said as she snuggled back into her bed.


	35. Chapter 35 Truth Be Told To The Beach!

"Saturday night. Saturday night. Saturday night in the city~" Keida sang as she combed her hair, it was getting long. She loved singing songs from musicals, this one was Saturday Night from The Wedding Singer, awesome movie and musical!

"Keida?"

"Kiba?" Keida asked

"Yeah. Mind if I come in?" he asked

"Yeah." Keida said putting her brush down, Kiba walked in cargo shorts with a white tee and matching white sneakers

"Feeling better?" Kiba asked sitting on her bed

"Yeah." Keida said, she looked at her clock near the door. 2PM. Why was she singing 'Saturday NIGHT' if it wasn't even night yet?

"You know everyone's worried about you." Kiba said

"Yeah and it's annoying. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Keida muttered

"And I'm a man that can handle everything and everyone. I don't need anyone." Kiba said and Keida froze, she remembered those words

"We came a long way from that." Keida said

"You can't keep doing this! You're always pushing us away sometimes Shino too." Kiba said

"I can do whatever I want!" Keida yelled back

"And you're going to **die** if you keep doing this. Who's going to keep your mom safe then." Kiba said, Keida clenched her fist and getting up

"Enough." Keida said walking out of her room, Kiba followed in closely, everyone looked towards her and her expression, Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her closer toward him.

"I mean it Keida. You can't keep doing this. We've been through so much shit. You can trust and depend on us. We're here aren't we?" Kiba whispered, Keida stared at him and then at everyone. Shino nodded and so did Naruto. Keida stared at Kiba's face and he nodded.

"Did you plan this?" Keida asked in secret

"When do I not plan a trip?" Kiba said, Keida rubbed her face and walked over to the window and jumped out.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled running towards the window, Kiba held out a arm to prevent him

"Look just give her an hour. She'll be back. She just needs to be alone." Kiba said seriously

"Look you little-" Hidan started

"Hidan calm down." Itachi said

"Now what?" Hidan yelled towards him

"Just think about her feelings right now." Itachi said

"What about ours!" Hidan yelled back

"Yeah what about ours?" Naruto said

"What, un?" Deidara asked

"Keida always thinks about others before herself. Why do you even think she's here? Because of someone else not herself." Naruto said

"Shut it Fox breathe." Kiba growled

"She needs to tell them on her own." Shino hissed

"And look how they went. When we found out we followed her to the damn thing!" Naruto argued back to Kiba who frown

"Wanna know why she's here in a school she doesn't want to be in, huh?" Naruto yelled

"It's because-" Naruto started

"My mom's in jail." a voice said, everyone stared at the window. Keida stared at the ground as if she was punished

"What?" Sasori said

"My mom's in jail." Keida said with emphasis. "Before you ask. I did mention that my mother and I had have a bad reputation as well as made a bad decisions in our life." Keida said standing next to Naruto, he smiled, Keida smiled back at him before drop kicking him into the wall, he slid down revealing a hole in the wall, she put her leg on the ground after a small glare to him.

"Oh shit." Hidan said staring at how Naruto was passed out against the wall

"What part of **I** wanted to be the one to **tell them** made no sense to anyone of you." Keida said glaring at Kiba and Shino

"H-Hey! We weren't!" Kiba yelled running towards the window

"N-Nee-chan. Calm down." Shino said walking back a step while lifting up his hands in defense.

"Ugh! I can't stand this!" Keida said covering her face, her face red with embarrassment

"So why are you here? What does Akatsuki Academy have to do with your mother?" Itachi asked

"I'm Pain's experiment to determine how much strain a girl can take in an All- Boys school. He offered my mother out of jail and a clean record. If I can survive a year." Keida said taking out a can of soda, Coke.

"Is that possible?" Sasori asked

"You tell me. From what my peoples tell me Pain is in a very high place and can do what he wants." Keida said taking a bite out of an apple

"But why you?" Kisame asked

"I don't know. I had the most problems I suppose." Keida said taking another bite

"Problems?" Kakuzu asked

"Drugs, alcohol, family, death, Foster care, money etc. etc." Keida said drinking her coke and taking another bite.

"Foster care, un?" Deidara asked

"After my mom went to jail, I lied to the service that I was staying with Shino but they were in Japan doing business and I didn't know or trust anyone else. I lived alone for a couple months until they realize I was alone. They automatically put me in the Foster system for about a year until Shino's family realize what had happen and they kept me and then my Uncle took over." Keida said throwing away the apple.

"How much shit have you gone through?" Hidan asked walking towards her

"A lot. Let's leave it at that." Keida mumbled drinking her coke, Hidan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she sighed and leaned on him. Keida took a deep breathe, truth be told. She was relief that they knew. Maybe not fully but they were happy that she was starting to trust them with her life more.

* * *

"So what we gonna do today?" Tobi yelled out

"Let's go surfing." Kiba said

"Hell~ yea!" Kisame said

"Sounds like fun. You should wake Naruto up by the way." Keida said giving Hidan a tiny kiss on the lips

"Right." Kiba said laughing

"So much for silence." Shino mumbled, everyone laughed

"Well lets get ready. We meet in front of the school." Keida said, everyone nodded and left.

* * *

"Wow. Guys take forever." Keida said siting on the ground, she had her surf board laying next to her. It was a awesome purple and green mixture with black designs making it look like a spider web but more elegant. Keida had on jean shorts that was mid-thigh with black strapped sandal that stops slightly above her ankles, she had on a purple tank top and wore Kiba's dog tags he gave her and a bracelet she bought, it was homemade, it was purple and red. Keida had a tiny bag green bag with her things in it and she sighed. Even Hidan was taking forever. She was the only one there.

"You're always the first one ready." Shino said

"Yup. I hate waiting sometimes but I wait for you ladies to look beautiful~" Keida teased

"Did you bring a towel and sun screen?" Shino asked, Keida's smiled frowned and she sweat drop

"Shit." Keida said as she stood up

"Here. I brought it." Shino said, he tossed her a towel that had the moon against a waterfall and sun screen/tanning lotion.

"Thank you Shino~nii-san~!" Keida said smiling, Shino flicked her nose but smiled anyhow

"Hey peoples!" Kiba yelled, they turned and saw Kiba dragging a dizzy Naruto and Hidan snickering

"Hey babe." Hidan said kissing her cheek, "Nice legs." Hidan smirked

"Perv." Keida laughed out

"Let's just call in the limo guy and meet them there." Naruto mumbled holding his head

"Ramen noodles got a point." Keida said and whistled for a car and, awesomely, it came.

"Sweet." Kiba said grinning

"To the beach!" Everyone yelled

* * *

"This is so awesome!" Tobi yelled while riding in the limo with everyone else, Keida called Tobi and said they were going off cause they were taking so long. Tobi was sad but happy that he was going to be with his friends!

"About time you Jack-offs got here!" Hidan yelled grabbing the door, they covered their eyes from the brightness

"The beach is nice." Shino said putting his things near a palm tree

"Cali's is the best." Naruto said pouting

"This is Florida so suck it and we got the best beaches." Kisame said smirking

"Pfft." Kiba said, he looked toward Keida who was taking off her tank top

"What's your verdict Keida?" Kiba asked, everyone stared at Keida taking off her top and short to reveal a black bikini, she pulled her hair in a pony tail and she smirked.

"Depends." Keida said as she grabbed her board

"On what, un?" Deidara asked tilting his head while staring at her ass, Itachi smacked him upside the head but stole a glimpse as well

"On the fun we have." Keida said winking as she ran towards the water with her board

"Wait for Tobi!" Tobi yelled running after her with floaters around his arms and his hips

"Well don't you have a free spirit." Kisame said patting Hidan on the shoulder but he 'patted' him a bit too hard and his face ate sand

"Asshole." Hidan said while everyone laugh

"Hey Hidan." Naurto said, everyone grew quiet

"What?" Hidan asked annoyed as he was spitting out sand

"Naruto." Shino warned

"What I'm only giving him advice~" Naruto said with a smug look

"What blondie?" Hidan asked annoyed

"Never leave your girl alone. There are **Sharks In The Water**." Naruto said grabbing his board and ran towards the water

"Good song reference!" Kiba yelled to him after taking pictures, he threw the camera at Zetsu who caught it but gave a confused look

"He's right you know." Shino said walking towards an ice cream parlor across the street

"I think you should worry Hidan." Kakuzu said hiding a smirk

"Damn muthda fuckin blonde bitch." Hidan muttered, he threw his shirt off and ran towards Keida

* * *

"The water isn't cold which is new." Keida said to Naruto when they swam out to the sea

"It's okay. I still say you should come home." Naruto said

"I know. But these are really good people and they're making it easier for me to get through this. A couple of months and then its over." Keida said grinning

"Yeah but-" Naruto said

"Wave!" Keida said as she and Naruto got on their boards and surfed

* * *

"Damn! Look at them go!" A guy yelled

"Oh wow he's so hot!" A girl yelled

"Chick is smokin'!" Another guy yelled, Hidan glared at the guy who made the last comment and he stared at Keida. He saw Naruto getting out of the water and he smirked inside.

"You know even know they joke about watching out for her and Naruto. You don't really need to. Keida is very loyal to the person to whom she's with." A voice said, Hidan turned and saw Shino licking an orange Popsicle.

"What?" Hidan said thrown off.

"Keida is loyal to you. To her friends. To her family. She will sooner break up with you than cheat on you..She knows how it feel and she never will make you feel that way.. Trust me." Shino said as he patted Hidan on the shoulder and walked toward a shady palm tree. Hidan saw Keida and she saw him, she waved crazily and he smiled and started to wave at her untill-


	36. Chapter 36 Saturday Night

"Keida is loyal to you. To her friends. To her family. She will sooner break up with you than cheat on you..She knows how it feel and she never will make you feel that way.. Trust me." Shino said as he patted Hidan on the shoulder and walked toward a shady palm tree. Hidan saw Keida and she saw him, she waved crazily and he smiled and started to wave at her until- he saw Kiba tackle her in the water than he just fell down laughing.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keida screamed as she felt her body be tackled into the water, the cold water felt refreshing. It wasn't like Cali's, California's beaches were beautiful, they held a playfulness to it that even Florida couldn't come close, almost sensual as well. Plus the water wasn't freezing cold near winter time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" a laughed erupted her thoughts

"Kiba you dumbass! I could have drowned!" Keida yelled knowing who the laugh belong to

"Then damn my plan didn't work." Kiba said sounding disappointing

"Jackass." Keida mumbled grabbing her board but she grinned at Kiba none the less. Keida sat on the board and Kiba brought his board up to her, they watched everyone having fun. The quiet guys being silent or talking among themselves, Shino was listening to Itachi while Sasori and Kakuzu talked, Zetsu watched and seem to stare at everyone through a camera taking pictures. Kisame, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan started playing beach volleyball. Naruto was being a moron and trying to annoy Hidan as they played, him being Ref. Keida and Kiba looked at each other and smiled.

"Every think we'd be here again?" Kiba said

"After the last couple times. Kind of. But at the same time no." Keida said looking behind her, no waves just yet

"You know with us staying here they're gonna wanna start something with us." Kiba smirked, Keida smiled

"I know. I'm glad we're not country wide as we think- unlike back home." Keida joked

"Yeah. You know how many guys think we made you quit the band?" Kiba said, Keida looked at him in shock

"Like I ever would!" Keida exclaimed

"They couldn't believe that you weren't in the same school. I'm surprise they haven't found you yet." Kiba said

"Yeah. The last thing I freakin need is one of C3ns0r3d Myh3m Stalkers trying to find Playmate." Keida said laughing

"Just becareful. I know they tried crazy shit with us before but if they knew where you attended school now it'll be bad." Kiba warned, Keida frowned but nodded knowing how crazed some fans can be.

"Did Naruto tell you about Jiraiya?" Kiba asked

"Which? The gig or the feeling?" Keida asked

"The feeling. You think Jiraiya has a crush on Naruto or something? He hasn't even told Iruka that he calls once a week." Kiba said

"Is Shino checking him out?" Keida asked

"Yeah. Results are to be flown here by tonight or tomorrow morning." Kiba said

"Good." Keida said as she turned her head back and saw a huge wave

* * *

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled while rubbing his head

"Stop acting like child. We talked about this. Behave." Shino threaten while showing his deep brown eyes to him, it held a cold and daring stare to them. Naurto shivered and nodded.

"Nee-san!" Everyone looked up and saw Keida walking over to them but in their mind, they saw her walking in slow motion, with her hair flowing around her and her eyes bright and her lips curved in a smile like smirk, they watched as the water fell down her body, her curves were in all the right places and the fact that no one has seen her bathing suit before rattled them, they only saw her as one of the guys or Hidan's girlfriend but now seeing her like this may have changed their views on her.

"Nee-san!" Keida called again

"What is it?" Shino asked softly looking at his sister

"Gimme your pants!" Keida yelled out, there was an awkward silence among them

"What the fuck?" Hidan yelled out

"Sshh!" Keida said

"Excuse me come again?" Shino asked dumbfounded

"Kiba's stupid. That's all I'm gonna say. Dumbass dog lost his swim trunks." Keida said, everyone stared at the siblings.

* * *

"You are honestly stupid." Shino said to Kiba who was hiding in the water holding his surf board protectively

"Why couldn't you get me your shorts!" Kiba whined

"Because this is what happens when you try and ride your surf board laying down." Shino said with a ticked mark over his forehead. See what had happen was Kiba thought it would real~ fun! To surf with his surf board upside down and to lay on it, well when he did he was pulled back by a wave while his shorts got caught in the tail of the surfboard and ripped off him. So now he is being punished by Shino by wearing-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keida and Naruto fell down laughing when they saw him

"Oh my god! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keida walk laughing so hard, everyone heard and turned to her and to Kiba, they all started laughing along. Poor Kiba was standing there red faced and embarrassed hoping to die.

"Why are you wearing pink underwear!" Naruto breathe out but it only resulted in laughing again

"It's got the lace and everything! HAHAHA!" Keida laughed harder

"It says 'SEXII' on the ass!" Hidan laughed out

"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled red but no one listened to him

"Say cheese." Zetsu said with an evil grin as he took pictures of Kiba and of everyone laughing

* * *

"Oh god. I love you Shino." Keida said kissing his kiss, Shino smirked and messed up her hair but she just smiled

"Get what you like Keida, it's on me." Shino said looking over the Menu

"I'm a big girl Shino. I can pay my own dinner." Keida said smiling

"I don't care if you're 50 and won strongest woman alive." Shino said and looked straight into Keida's eyes, she blushed in embarrassment, "You'll always be my little sister and I will baby you from time to time." Shino said

"Awww how cute. Yuck!" Naruto and Kiba yelled, Keida and Shino sighed and they both kicked their chairs from under them so Kiba and Naruto fell on their asses.

"I don't get why we're at a different table, un!" Deidara yelled over to them

"Because she's our and we want to spend time with her!" Naruto yelled back grinning at Keida, Keida rubbed her head and smiled at them

"You guys get me this entire year. I miss my brother and friends. Plus normally they would take me away from you. You're lucky you're eating with us." Keida said and looked over at the Menu again

"Psst Kisame." Hidan whispered

"What?" Kisame asked looking up from his Menu

"Let me sit there! I wanna be near Keida." Hidan whispered

"No." Kisame said looking at his Menu again

"Stupid fuckin' blue fake ass blue guppy." Hidan mumbled angrily

"Hey Hidan." Keida said

"Yeah?" Hidan asked as he looked at her

"There's an extra seat over here~." Keida sang smiling, it looked like Naruto and Kiba were arguing and Shino was rubbing his head, but Keida had an inviting smile that he didn't really give a fuck for. He walked up and sat next on her left side because Shino was on her right.

"Better?" Keida asked

"Yeah." Hidan said kissing her lightly on the lips, he smirked at Naruto's reaction which was true rage but Naruto kept it under wraps.

"So what are you have?" Hidan asked Keida, she smiled and stared at the Menu

* * *

"Snow Crab?" Hidan asked as the waitress brought them their order

"Yep. I love crab." Keida said smiling

"And Sushi." Shino said

"Mhm." Keida said chewing on the crab meat

"So tell us more about yourself Hidan." Kiba said eating Pizza

"Like what?" Hidan asked confused as he bit into his Pasta.

"Have you ever been to jail." Naruto 'asked' but he said it as if he was guilty

"He hasn't, now play nice." Keida said throwing a crab leg at him

"Like your family." Shino said getting their attention

"My dad left us and my mom died when I was in 4th grade." Hidan said, everyone was quite

"My apologize to your mother." Shino said taking a sip of water, he's eating Clam Chowder soup

"Yeah sorry." both Kiba and Naruto said unsure

"It's cool." Hidan said, Keida smiled at him and he smiled back

"What was your mother like?" Kiba asked

"The nicest woman you'd ever meet." Hidan said looking at the ceiling, Keida kissed his cheek and smiled at him

"How about your's?" Hidan asked Kiba, Keida looked at Kiba and he was thinking how to word it.

"I love her but she needs meds. Like for real. She has a very hard case of Bi-polar and it's hard on us." Kiba explained, Keida smiled at him and he smiled back

"How bout you Shino?" Hidan asked. There was a small pause between Shino and Keida, they looked at each other and Keida nodded.

"My mother died when I was young but she was a very good baker. She left me and Keida so many books on cookies, cakes and sweets." Shino said, Keida smiled

"I remember throwing a pie at your dad and you laughed while your mom whipped off the pie from his face." Keida said softly holding Shino's hand, Itachi saw this and saw something in her eye and it reminded him of how he and Sasuke were when they were younger.

"I believe that was the first time I saw my father laugh with my mother and your parents." Shino said squeezing her hand and smiled softly at her back, they shared a glance and pulled their hands away.

"And you Blondie?" Hidan asked slightly rude but was curious nonetheless. But Naruto hid his face and the pause was longer than Shino's.

"Naruto..Naruto is an orphan." Keida said, she saw him slightly shake, it bothered him and she knew he couldn't saw it in this kind of setting.

"What do you mean?" Hidan asked

"From what I was told there was a crazy guy named Kyuubi who liked to set houses on fire. One night he came to my house and burned it. I was the only survivor." Naurto said looking straight into Hidan's eyes as if trying to prove himself that he was there.

"I have no idea who or what they look like. Iruka-sensei took me in when I was 10. Before the I lived in a foster home with lots of kids, I was neglected a lot but I made the best of it." Naruto grinned

"You made that house into a death trap when I stayed there." Keida mumbled

"Hey you fell into that one on your own!" Naruto joked, Keida smiled

"The kids there called you the 'bestiest funniest cook everz'!" Keida quoted grinning, she looked at the confused faces of Kiba and Hidan

"I found out from Naruto a while ago that we stayed in the same foster house when we were hella younger." Keida explained

"It was pretty weird that even then we were still with each other." Naruto said giving Hidan a sly smile

"Yeah it was." Keida said smiling. She was so happy that they were here together. She couldn't believe it. It felt like back home just talking about the past and the band and other random crap they thought of.

"What should we do now?" Kisame asked from the other table. Kiba looked at her and smiled big

"You guys got a gym?" Kiba asked, everyone just nodded and stared at him with a confused look

* * *

**HEY PEOPLES! AKATSUKICRUSH HERE! JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MUCH. SHIT HAPPENS BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP! THANK YOU READERS! ALSO I WROTE THAT I AM GETTING RID OF ANOTHER STORY OR TWO. COMMENT OF MSG ME IF YOU WANT TO KEEP GODDESS OF HIGH SCHOOL OR SWEET SURPRISE! IF NO ONE OTHER THAN ONE PERSON RESPONDS THEN I WILL GET RID OF THEM BOTH PLUS THIS. SO YEAH THIS IS A THREAT. ^_^ thank you and comment! 3~**


	37. Chapter 37 Fight Night

"What should we do now?" Kisame asked from the other table. Kiba looked at her and smiled big

"You guys got a gym?" Kiba asked, everyone just nodded and stared at him with a confused look

* * *

"Seriously? What are we doing back at Keida's place!" Kiba whined, "I wanted to go to the gym." Kiba cried

"Shut up we are." Keida said coming out of her room with short white spandex shorts (mid-thigh) with a bright blue t-shirt with matching sneakers as well as her hair up and black finger-less gloves.

"So you got what I meant!" Kiba said excited

"Duh." Keida said

"What's happening?" Hidan asked staring at Keida's ass

"First off. Eyes up here! Second. We'll show you at the gym." Keida said walking towards the door

"And three?" Kisame asked

"Three? STOP STARING AT MY ASS! I can practically feel your eyes on it! You know who you are!" Keida said walking out the door

"Who was staring?" Kisame asked, no one answered.

"Liars." Naruto mumbled

"Who was really staring!" Keida yelled from down the hall, everyone stayed quiet and then everyone slowly lifted their hand up. Kisame sighed and said

"Wow.. I honestly think I'm the only person beside-Shino!-are you raising your hand too?"

* * *

"Holy shit." Kiba and Naruto said as the lights of the Gym turned on

"Yeah. I know." Keida said

"Maybe you made the right choice." Shino said

"For my mom." Keida said walking towards the corner where there was a stereo, she grabbed it and gave it to Shino, Kiba tossed her his ipod and grinned. He took off his shirt to reveal a wife beater tank and he grabbed some gloves from his pockets as well.

"Are you too gonna fight?" Sasori asked noticing them both stretching

"And gonna sing." Naruto said

"What?" Itachi asked

"It's something Keida and Kiba made up when they need to do something at the same time."

"They call it Karaoate. Like Karaoke and Karate." Shino explained

"It's really cool." Naruto said, "They made it, it's their style as well as their workout." Naruto added

"But I think Keida may be weaker." Kiba said, Shino and Naruto went 'Oooooooooo'

"Listen Mutt. I'm stronger than you and your can talk shit all you want but put your money where your mouth is. Oh right, it's still in the hospital when I broke it." Keida said innocently

"Oh damn! She got you!" Naruto laughed

"What?" Zetsu asked

"She broke his jaw once." Shino said, everyone stared at Keida. She had a look in her eye. Hunger. And not for food. For a damn good fight.

"What song do you want?" Naruto asked setting the stereo up and scrolling through Kiba's song.

"Uhhhh Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne - Knock Out!" Kiba yelled out, Keida smiled. Naruto picked the song and grinned her gave them a thumbs up.

"Ready?" Keida said with a smirk

"To win." Kiba said

"In. Your. Dreams." Keida said

"And in reality." Kiba said. Naruto clicked play and it began.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Hidan said, they charged at each other so fast, Keida jumped over him and flipped Kiba by using his shirt, Kiba flew but caught himself in time to dodge her kick. Everyone noticed Kiba singing and Keida smiling.

_Uhh Yeahh Uh Ohh Yeahh_  
_Hey Barbie, ah, ah, ah, are you into black men? _**Keida blew a kiss and Kiba ran at her and punched but she dodge**  
_He-hey hey Barbie! I can be your black Ken _**Keida jabbed his shoulder**  
_Wow! Cause' once you go black, you never go back_  
_She wore my hair black, with curls in the back_  
_Then she threw that ass back, back, back _**Keida threw punches while Kiba dodged, Keida tackled him**  
_Then I fell to the mat and after that_ **Keida threw him on the mat and rolled away**  
_Everything went black!_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Baby 1, 2, 3 _**Keida sang, Hidan stared at the way she moved her hips to her part and he also saw Kiba had an opening**  
_Tell'em get the referee_  
_Cause he can _**Kiba ran at her, she did a back hand spring and got out of the way**  
_Get the knockout_  
_If the telephone rings _**Kiba kicked at her arms and pinned her down, Keida continued to sing but smirked at she head butted his nose, she got away and he held his nose**  
_It's an emergency_  
_Cause he can_  
_Get the knockout_  
_Get the knockout _**Keida hit his rib and moved away**

_[Lil Wayne]_  
_Hey Barbie, can I call you Barbara? Haha _**Kiba took a deep breath after his hit to the ribs but sang nonetheless**  
_Hey Barbie, can I call you tomorrow and today?_  
_Cause' once you go black, you never go back_  
_And once you go Wayne, everybody else is whack_  
_She threw that ass back, back, back _**Keida ran at him and he got hit in the arm but dodged the rest of the hits**  
_Then I fell to the mat and after that_  
_Everything went black!_

_[Chorus] _**Keida and Kiba kept punching and dodging but they each got a hit on each other**

_[Nicki Minaj]_  
_Awe fuck it _**Keida rapped, Kiba ran at her and she smirked**  
_Give me that damn bucket_  
_Wh-when I throw this pussy_  
_You better not start duckin _**"This is Keida's favorite part." Shino said**  
_Oh yo_  
_Hit him with the blow_  
_Lo-look out in the crowd _**Keida blew Hidan a kiss**  
_And everybody's yellin' "No!" _**Keida jumped onto Kiba and threw him over her shoulders and onto the mat**  
_Grab him by his locks _**She grabbed his hair and pulled in a teasing way and went in to kick him**  
_And give him some good box _  
_Then hit him below the belt_  
_I wanna give him good top _**Kiba moved away quickly but he had to dodge most of her hits**  
_Top, top_  
_Give him good top_  
_hit him below the belt _**Kiba felt her fist nearly hit his crotch and he covered his stuff protectively**  
_I wanna give him good top_  
_1, 2, 3_  
_They yellin 1, 2, 3 _**Keida hit his back and kicked his legs under him**  
_I done hit him with that motherfuckin court two piece_  
_Tell'em, tell'em the mouth out_  
_To late to cop out _**Keida hit his stomach and he jumped away holding his stomach**  
_Give him more head than toothpaste like I locked out_

_[Chorus] _**Keida does some boxing motion like Nicki Minaj in the music video**

_[Lil Wayne]_  
_So just knock me out_  
_So just knock me out_  
_Yea _**Kiba is running away from Keida while she keeps throwing hits**  
_Just knock me out_  
_So just knock me out_  
_Just knock me out _**Kiba trips which makes everyone chuckle**  
_Just knock me out_  
_Just knock me out_  
_Just knock me out _**Keida drop kicks Kiba to the ground and Naruto bust out laughing**

* * *

"Holy shit that was tiring!" Keida laughed out

"Oh please what bull! You knew you weren't out of shape!" Kiba whined

"You totally used me~" Kiba fake cried Y~Y

"Dumbass." Everyone said

"That was pretty amazing, un." Deidara said putting his arm around Keida's shoulder, she laughs

"I guess. It's really hard to do it right. It took months for me and Kiba to perfect it, but its so worth it. It helps you be a better singer and fighter!" Keida said smiling, she took off her right hand glove and then she started laughing and then she coughed a little and then more and Shino ran to her

"I think you've done enough today. Let's go get you something quick to eat and go to bed." Shino said, he saw Keida covering her mouth, he saw the blood stain on her hand, she nodded and everyone started to head back to her room.

* * *

"Nice work Sex Ed. You did a number on me." Kiba said icing his nose, Keida threw her shoe at him and he fell straight down

"Sex Ed?" Kisame asked smirking

"He is so fixated on the fact that I might end up becoming a playboy or a model or something." Keida explained as she stretched

"Probably because of that photo shoot you did last year." Shino muttered

"Photo shoot?" Everyone asked

"Just a quick modeling job I had to earn some money, no big." Keida explained

"Bathing suits and cute clothes." Naruto muttered, he walked into his room and grabbed his orange and blue bag and opened it-

* * *

**HELLO READERS! AKATSUKICRUSH HERE! I WANTED TO SAY SORRY ABOUT THE VERY LATE UPDATE! I AM CURRENTLY ENROLLED IN COLLEGE~ (WHOO! LOL) AND TRYING TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER JOB! I GOT FIRED FROM MY LAST ONE Y~Y SAD FACE~ BUT YEAH! I ALSO BOUGHT A LAPTOP WITH THE MONEY I SAVED FROM MY LAST JOB SO HOPEFULLY NOW I WILL UPDATE MORE! HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER AND THERE WILL BE MORE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 3~**


	38. Chapter 38 Memories

"Nice work Sex Ed. You did a number on me." Kiba said icing his nose, Keida threw her shoe at him and he fell straight down

"Sex Ed?" Kisame asked smirking

"He is so fixated on the fact that I might end up becoming a playboy or a model or something." Keida explained as she stretched

"Probably because of that photo shoot you did last year." Shino muttered

"Photo shoot?" Everyone asked

"Just a quick modeling job I had to earn some money, no big." Keida explained

"Bathing suits and cute clothes." Naruto muttered, he walked into his room and grabbed his orange and blue bag and opened it-

"Wow. That's a lot of photo albums." Hidan said staring at a stack of albums in Naruto's arms, he set them in the middle and one photo fell out.

"We've had a lot of great memories." Keida said smiling, she picked up a small photo that fell down, it was when Keida was 10, Shino was giving her a piggyback ride.

"I remember that day." Shino said pointing to the picture in Keida's hand,she smiled in response

"So do I. We we're playing hide n seek." Keida said

"You fell and hurt your ankle." Shino said

"Only cause you said I couldn't jump over the trunk of the tree!" Keida laughed out

"You didn't even make it!" Shino exclaimed, Hidan watched Keida share memories with her brother, he smiled at her. He walked over and kissed her cheek, she smiled up at him and grinned.

"I got a fun game." Keida said

"What is it!" Tobi asked excited

"Each person is going to get one photo album. Look through them and if you find a picture you like we'll tell you the memory behind it and we'll go in a circle as soon as everyone has one." Keida explained

* * *

"Alright, let's start with Itachi." Keida said after 5 mintues

"This one." He said, the picture was one of Kiba and Keida, they both had prison uniforms on and were handcuffed together

"That's when we were going to a costume party." Kiba said smiling

"Yeah. We thought it would be funny to go as prisoners because we got in so much trouble our teachers would called us Runaways." Keida laughed

"One downside though." Shino pointed out

"What?" Itachi asked

"Fuckin' Kiba lost the key to the handcuffs!" Keida yelled

"Get over it!" Kiba said back

"I had to go to the bathroom the same time as you! Do you know how embarrassing that is for a 13 year old!" Keida yelled back

"Yeah dude. That was wrong." Naruto muttered

"Disgraceful." Shino said shaking his head, Kiba went into his emo corner

"But it was a fun party beside that part." Keida said.

"How about this picture?" Kisame asked, Kiba and Naruto were bruised and sore, they had dirt on their clothes as well as scratches over their held each other for support, Shino shook his head and Keida took the photo.

"Oh that." Naruto said, he and Kiba chuckled at that

"He and Naurto got into a fight about getting the last sandwich." Keida chuckled

"What the hell?"Kisame asked

"Stupid right!" Keida exclaim

"It was a meat lover's supreme orgasm delight sandwich!" Both Naruto and Kiba yelled

"It was fuckin' sandwich you could have bought another day!" Keida yelled and they blushed in embarrassment

"Morons." Shino said.

"How about this one, uh?" It was one where Keida was frowning i bed blushing

"I got a high fever and had to miss out on uhh one of my competitions." Keida said

"Competition?" Zetsu asked

"Keida was in gymnastic but she was also a cheerleader at one point." Shino explained, everyone stared at Keida and imagined her in a short top and pom poms

"Damn~" Hidan said and whistled, Keida turned red

"I was so upset and frustrated, I tried to sneak out but these three body guard the hell out of me and I pass out after the 5th attempt." Keida said, sighing

"Nice, un." Deidara said

"Tobi wants to know about this one!" Tobi pointed to one of where it was the group in a photo in swim wear at the beach. Keida had her long hair slightly curled, black hair, her natural hair. Her green eyes bright and she wore a white bathing suit. Kiba had on dark green swim trunks and a visor, Naruto was soaked in water and in bright blue swim shorts with random handmade bracelets, while Shino was in a dark gray swim short with a volleyball ready to strike.

"When was this taken?" Kiba asked Keida, she frowned as she tried to remember and then she looked at Shino and he sighed.

"This was taken the day before the band broke up." Naruto said, Keida stared at the photo

"That day was so much fun though." Keida said shaking off the bad memory

"I remember that. I threw up eating 12 hot dogs!" Kiba joked

"It was a pretty good day." Shino said as both he and Kiba stared at Keida and Naruto, they looked away awkwardly

"Next picture." Keida said, Sasori handed Keida a photo. She held the picture and stared at it without speaking for a couple minutes, she looked at Naruto.

"How do you have this picture?" Keida asked Naruto, she showed the picture to Naruto. Shino grabbed the picture and ripped it in pieces.

"I'm not sure. I haven't gone through these till now. I'm sorry." Naruto said, everyone stared

"Choose another picture." Kiba said trying to break the ice

"What's so bad about that guy? You seem happy with him? What he do? Break your heart?" Sasori teased but she remained quiet

"He broke more than just my heart." Keida said, Shino was about to speak but Keida pointed to a towel near him, he tossed it over to her, she caught it and pulled her shirt up and showed her bare left shoulder blade.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked knowing this was serious

"The guy in the picture. He was my last boyfriend..His name was Jack. We meet when me and Kiba were on drugs but when we stopped so did those connections, Jack came back into my life." Keida said rubbing her shoulder, Kiba took note

"He said he wanted to get clean and he trusted us the most since we got clean and we're happy. Keida and I were so happy to know that someone else was getting better. So, we took him under our wing." Kiba explained, Naruto stared at Keida

"After a couple of months it seem like he was clean enough but we thought he was using again. He couldn't eat, sleep or think straight. Keida stood up believing he wasn't on drugs. We followed Jack to the park one time and we found him trying to confess his feelings for Keida to a tree as practice. Keida and him fell into place and it was all right. Everything was great. No problems, so the three of us gave them space to let them be a couple." Naruto said

"We thought everything was fuckin' perfect." Shino said with venom as he stared at Keida, she refuse to look at him, she knew the pain in his eyes, even now she didn't want to face them. "Until Keida came to school with a black eye." Shino said, everyone froze, Hidan stared at Keida and she didn't look up she stared at her hand. "Keida said she got into a fight with some chick for a guitar. We laughed and thought it was just like Keida but when we actually wanted to look at the guitar she scrambled for words and said she ended up losing because someone else had took it before she did. We let it go because Keida doesn't lie. But after a week, she came to school with random injuries. Bloody lips, black eyes, sprain ankles." Shino explained and everyone looked toward Keida, her head not looking up. "It wasn't until she came to school with a fuckin' broken wrist did we start to realize she was getting beaten!" Shino yelled, Sasori stared at Keida understanding her comment

"At the time. I thought I was suppose to do everything the guy says. He was my boyfriend right? Why shouldn't I want to make him happy, right? To me everything was perfect. When he gave me that black eye, he was drunk and I was tipsy, so I didn't think much of it. Then after each time I got hurt..I kept saying to myself this isn't him. he's drunk, or mad, or on something. It's not the real him. It was only an accident. When he broke my wrist was when I realize that other than the first time he hit me, he wasn't drunk or high, this was really him hurting me. I didn't know why. I was scared but I didn't know how to say it. When Shino and the others saw,I don't know why I panicked. I just ran, I ran home, I ran to him." Keida said, "When I got there, he was about to drink something and I saw it was my uncle's favorite wine, I said don't drink it. He.." Keida paused, she moved to the Akatsuki, so they would see her left shoulder, she removed her hand with the towel. On her left shoulder was a jagged circle, in a strange way it looked like the outline of a burning sun.

"He broke the bottle and gave me this lovely mark. My brother's saw what he did and nearly beat him to death. We called the police and that year was going to court every month. Jack was a rich fellow but we won the case." Keida said. "I cover it up with heavy make up. It's something I want to hide...after that incident. I just-" Keida started

"-she grew up..a little too fast." Kiba said looking at her, Keida sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sasori said

"It's okay. You know now. You didn't before." Keida said, everyone stayed silent

"Maybe it's time for a movie?" Kisame asked, everyone mumbled yes, Keida mouthed 'thank you', he nodded with a smile.


	39. Chapter 39 MovieMorning

**_Hey everyone! AkatsukiCrush here! I'm sorry I've been taking forever for updates and such but seriously, my personal life has honestly kept me away from this lovely and maybe other stories. But I need help-so if my loyal readers would like to give me ideas for chapter please feel free to message or comment or whatever really! I love to hear feedback and-welljust let me know what I shold do to improve! Beside update more . lmfao. Love you all! 3_**

**_*~AkatsukiCrush_**

* * *

Keida grabbed a bunch of pillow and sheets and Hidan bought for no apparent reason, they gave each person a pillow and she gave blanket to almost everyone, they were huge enough so they had to share. They all watched Lion King 3D the remake, surprisingly, everyone shed at least one tear or hid it well. Everyone was now talking about which princess was the hottest and the whore-est.

"I think Princess Jasmine is the biggest whore." Kisame said

"Why?" Keida asked

"She's showin' everything! She's suppose to be covered and shit. She's in the middle east right! The girls aren't suppose to show anything or even talk without permission." Kisame explained

"Wow." Keida said laughing

"I say Ariel, un." Deidara said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Sold out, un." He said point blank and everyone laughed

"Naw I gotta say Snow White, she stayed in a house with 7 dudes!" Keida laughed out, everyone suddenly agreed and laughed. Everyone was having fun talking about mindless dribble and random stuff. Keida watched her old friends interacting with her new friends. Hidan turned to her and grabbed her hand, she looked at him and smile, he smiled at her. Naruto looked at them and noticed her and Hidan smiling, he saw the look her gave her and the adoration in her eyes, he felt his heart sink a little. But he knew what he had to do. He stood up and walked over to him. Kiba stop talking to Tobi and everyone watched him walk towards the couple, Keida turn after noticing the sudden quietness. Hidan and her stood up, Keida about to step in between before Naruto stuck his hand out. Hidan and Keida stared at him in shock and wary by his sudden action.

"I want to formally apologize to you Hidan and also to you Keida." Naruto explained. "The way I've been acting is unacceptable and childish. Keida you are a lovely lady who is strong willed and very independent, you don't need me to look out for you all the time. You have the right to give your heart to anyone you know is right to you and I should respect that. I do respect that. And Hidan. I've been an ass to you bro and it wasn't cool. I'm a dick and I know that Keida is your girlfriend and that she is safe with all of your friends. It's just hard to let someone you love go." Naruto said looking into Keida's eyes at that last line. She smiled.

"Thank you." Keida said, she looked up at Hidan to see his face, he smirked and took his hand

"About fuckin' time your dumbass gets some sense!" Hidan exclaimed excited, he brought him closer to give him a nodgie, soon he laughed and so did Naruto, everyone followed after. Shino walked over to Keida and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly to her and her only. She smiled back.

"I love you guys so much." Keida said as she hugged him.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Itachi suggested, everyone mumbled and agreed. Keida walked over to her room and laid on her bed and once her head touched the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

"Sunday already? Wow." Keida got up and walked towards her closet, she noticed she was alone, Shino wasn't in her bed. He usually shared a bed with her whenever they were staying somewhere. She noticed a bag with her name on it, she picked it up and gasped, she smiled. She knew Shino got her this, she walked to the door and locked it.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever woken up around 9 am on a Sunday." Kiba said yawning, he pulled his shirt off to grab a new one, as he turned his back it revealed a long scar only a couple shades lighter than his skin tone. Sasori narrowed his eyes and looked at Hidan.

"Dude what's up with the scar?" Hidan asked

"Mom." Kiba said with a slight hesitation

"Your mom gave you that scar?" Sasori asked

"Yeah. She was really drunk and took her meds at the same time. She was about to hit my sister and I made sure she never would. I took the hit." Kiba said as he put on a white v-neck t-shirt. He grabbed dark brown cargo shorts and a pair of boxers and walked to the bathroom. Naruto got out of one of the rooms dressed in tan shorts with a light blue t-shirt and matching Nike.

"From the looks on your faces I'm guessing Kiba told you about the scar." Naruto chuckled

"How much abuse have all of you gone through?" Kisame asked

"They've gone through the most physical." Shino said, he wore a long brown pants with a gray t-shirt and a dark brown hoodie covering him, his sneakers matched his shirt.

"While Shino and Keida gone through the most emotional." Naruto finished

"You stepped into that pool too you know." Keida's voice rang through the close door.

"Yeah~" Naruto stretched.

"Hey Shino can you help me with your gift please." Keida's voice rang softly, Shino chuckled lightly

"I'm coming Hime." He said

"Don't call me that!" Keida huffed, Shino walked into the room and everyone continue to get dress. Kisame wore a colorful tourist shirt with beach bottoms and sandals, Hidan wore a white button up shirt that was half button and he wore jean pants with white sneakers, Sasori wore a red tank with a black button up shirt over it with black short and red sneakers. Deidara had a yellow muscle shirt with blue jeans and matching yellow and blue sneakers, Zetsu wore a black t-shirt and a white jacket along with black pants and white vans. Itachi wore jeans and a black long sleeve button up shirt, he pushed the sleeve to his elbows and wore black boots, Tobi wore a orange jacket with black swirls and black short and matching Jordan with his mask on.

"Hey where's Kakuzu?" Hidan asked

"He said he had a meeting to go to today and that he'll see us tomorrow." Zetsu stated

"Oh." Hidan said, he was going to say something else but he felt his jaw drop and stare at his girlfriend, Sasori narrowed his eyes and followed his gaze and his eye widen in shock. Itachi noticed Sasori shock as well as Deidara, they both turned and soon everyone turned and saw Keida...in a dress...a damn good pretty one.. The thing about the dress is that it was skin tight or revealing but it was modest; the dress was sweetheart shape it had small sleeves that fell off the shoulders that revealed. It stopped to her knees. The color was a deep blue but as soon as it would hit the edges of the dress it would get darker and it seem to sparkle like stars. The dress showed her curves very nicely but she looked so innocent that no one really focused that much on it, her hair was her natural color, black as well as no contacts so her green eyes shined brightly.

"I love this Shino! Thank you!" Keida said hugging Shino, Shino chuckled and patted her head, she just grinned. Hidan walked up to her and took her hand and twirled her around and she giggled which made all the guys smile and blush.

"You look amazing." Hidan said and kissed her hand gently, Kakuzu was very surprise. Since Hidan has been with Keida his behavior has changed drastically. He was much kinder to the female gender and a little less harsh on other and himself. He secretly thanked Keida for dating him and bettering him somehow.

"Thank you." Keida said.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kiba asked


End file.
